The Story of a Scar
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU. Katniss lives a privileged life, even though she doesn't act like it. But everything changes when Peeta Mellark comes home from Cali with the intentions of winning her heart. Katniss is soon swept up into a whirl-wind of crazy. With old prejudices, love triangles, and, worst of all, her own feelings... Pf, it'd be easier to go live in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Literally, nothing, nadda, zippo. Suzanne Collins owns everything. I just came up with an alternative spin with her characters. (Shrug)

**Author's Note: **Just a little idea I came up with. It's Alternate Universe and there will be OOC for many of the characters. I'm still working out some of the fine details, but I think I did a decent job (hopefully, lol).

Think of the setting as a little bit of Richie Rich environment and The Stepford Wives. I'll eventually include all the "main" characters, as well as several other minor characters. And the 'villain' of the story is probably not who you'd expect. Snow is a "good" guy (he's not going to be a front running player). Because it is Alternative, I do have a lot of parallel's to the books, but they're twisted. Because I placed Katniss in a very different environment, she's going to be slightly different than her core character. I'm trying to write her as close to the core character as possible, though.

I'm always open for ideas, critiques, and opinions. (Reviews make me smile… :}) And I do not have a beta, so I do try to go through the story as thoroughly as possible, so I do apologize for any mistakes.

**Pairings:** KAT/PEETA; GALE/KAT; DELLY/PEETA; FINNICK/ANNIE; MADGE/GALE; HAY/EFFIE; and a few minors, here and there.

**Happy Readings!**

**Plot: **Katniss Everdeen has been living a privileged life for the past six years. Her mother's cousin had taken them in after her father's death and she quickly learned she would never want for anything, every again. But, just because she had the means of luxury now, didn't mean she was going to turn into one of those girls, like Glimmer or Delly. She _wasn't_ going to turn into a spoiled brat.

So she did everything she did before Uncle Haymitch plucked them from their simple home in Pennsylvania, and brought them to Panem, Maine to live in Carriage Point (the wealthy part of Panem). She went hiking, played softball, hung out with the guys, and didn't worry about trivial things like Tiffany's jewelry, Louis Vuitton Bags, and silly/stupid things like crushes and butterflies in the stomach. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

However, when an old, familiar face shows up to Panem, after being away at school, Katniss Everdeen gets a reality check. Because even though it's been ten years, Peeta Mellark has never looked so good. And, to top it off, he's funnier, sweeter, and more charismatic then she had remembered from their youth.

She's never been one to deal in the wheeling and dealing of feelings, but she may have too if she wants to keep the boy with the scar (the scar that she technically gave him). And it's not enough trying to live up to her grandfather's standards, maintain her friendships, and make sure the Cornucopia kid's win the softball championship this year, it seems that there's someone HIGHLY against Peeta's feelings towards her.

Pf… it'd be easier to go live in the woods.

* * *

**The Story of a Scar**

**May 13th, 2006; Saturday**

I stared at my mother as she sat in her old rocking chair staring out the window. I sighed and turned back to my sister who was placing her clothes in a large suitcase. I ran my hand over her blonde hair, giving her a small smile. She was so little.

"Oh, good, you girls are doing so wonderfully." I looked up at Effie Trinket, my 'uncle's' personal assistant. She was a petite woman with a hyper personality but a kind smile.

"I don't want to leave, Effie." I stated quietly, my hand dropping to my side. "This is our home. He wouldn't want us to leave." She gave me a sad look before moving and wrapping me against her side.

"I know, Katniss. I know. But it'll be better with your uncle. Your mother," her eyes drifted towards the big window in the living room. "She'll be happier with Haymitch. And you guys will never have to worry about anything, again."

It was true, Haymitch was rich. He worked for his uncle's, our 'grandfather's', company. Prim and I would never want for anything ever again.

Haymitch was my mother's favorite cousin and our father's best friend. He had been a part of our lives since forever. Of course he would swoop in when news of our mother's inability to care for us, after the accident, reached him.

"You'll have your own rooms, gardens, and you'll be attending the best prep school this side of the East Coast." Effie's voice was filled with promises and hopes.

I couldn't find an argument, so I leaned into her, wrapping my arms around her. I haven't been hugged, properly, since the morning my father had gone to work, never to return to us.

I closed my eyes as her arms tightened around me.

"You don't have to carry this burden alone anymore, Katniss. Haymitch and I are here. We're going to make it better." She moved so that she was squatted down, her hazel eyes meeting my gray eyes. "You're a strong, amazing girl. Haymitch will make sure you and Prim are _always_ taken care of."

"Promise?" I whispered. My mother had shut down and whatever little savings we had dwindled to nothing. I didn't know how I was going to keep us alive.

Hazel eyes held mine for a long moment. It was as if she wanted me to fully understand the next few words out of her mouth.

"I promise."

* * *

**May 26th, 2012; Saturday**

"Katniss Marie Everdeen! If you're not down here in two minutes, so help me god! I'm sending Darius up there to throw you over his shoulder and I'll have you pull the car!" I can't help but laugh to myself as Effie's exasperated voice echoes from the bottom of the stairs.

I'm standing in front of my mirror finishing the last few steps of braiding my hair. My body is being hugged by a dark green dress, which fits like a skin, right up until my waist when it flows like water to an inch above my knees. A white ribbon around my waist and white sandals complimented the dark color, as well as my olive skin.

I hated dresses.

Scrunching my nose I grab the cropped white cardigan from the foot of my unmade bed. Without another thought in my mind I'm flying out of my room, soaring down the massive staircase.

I freeze directly into front of Effie. She's wearing a navy blue skirt suit, with a white ruffled blouse. Her blonde hair is fluffed up in curls, her hazel eyes giving me a look, but never the less, a smile graces her lips.

"You're impossible." She mumbles, walking in her higher than high heels towards the front door. "Prim has been dressed and waiting in the car for almost twenty minutes." Her accent, which I'm not sure where it's really from, slips out. Twen_ty_ _min_utes.

"Well, I had to look _perfect_. I know how important these little get togethers are for grandfather and Haymitch." She nudges my back as we cross the front porch, the small pebbles that litter the marbled driveway crunch under our shoes.

"It'll be fine, it's a family picnic." I roll my eyes, causing Darius, our driver, to chuckle as he opens the door for me. I slide in giving him a gracious smile.

My sister, Prim, has her blonde hair loose and held back with a blue headband. She's wearing a flowing blue skirt, that matches her eyes, and a white blouse that has ruffles, much like Effie's. It makes her look older than twelve, but not by much.

"You look pretty." I state, nudging her knee. She lifts her eyes from her book and gives me a large smile.

She loves these little get togethers. Probably because a lot of her friends' parents work for our grandfather and they're young enough not to be bothered with the politics.

At seventeen, I'm constantly being clucked around by my grandfather's assistant, Ms. Coin, to befriend the _right_ kids.

Don't get me wrong, I love Haymitch. He had filled a void that had been left after my father passed. He would never be my father, and lord knows he never tried to be, but he gave me something my mother had still yet to accomplish; safety and comfort.

Our grandfather, or rather Coriolanus Snow, was not related to us by blood. He was from the other side of Haymitch's family. He was nice enough and I had known him just as long as I knew Haymitch. He was always around for holidays with big gifts and warm hugs. As I got older, though, I learned that Snow was a little more than just a kind old grandfather figure. He was a vicious business man, who wheeled and dealed to make sure no one was above him and everything fell under his power.

This, I mean, was whatever. His house was twice the size of Haymitch's. Money was an issue for no one. Not Snow, not Haymitch, and now by association, not Prim or myself.

However, after spending a few afternoons with Haymitch at the company, my idealization of a gentle grandfather were tarnished.

"Now, remember. Manners." Effie's head is turned, her eyes staring at me intensely. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "There will be LOTS of important people there. Your grandfather and uncle expect you to be on your best behavior." Her eyes are on me, but a shift in her mind produces a small smile on her lips. "I heard that they're trying to get the Mellark's to finally merge with the company."

Prim shrugs slightly, but my attention is caught.

"The Mellark's? They're going to be there?" I can hear a hesitation in my voice, which upsets me. Prim gives me a look.

"They're a very prestigious family." Effie nods, her attention more on Prim. "They own the shipment plant; your grandfather has been trying to merge with them for _years_. Katniss was close with their son, Peeta."

Close was an understatement. From birth to about age seven, my mother would take me, and eventually Prim, to Haymitch's every summer. The Mellark's lived a few acres away from Snow and we would all play together while Haymitch, Snow, and Mrs. Mellark worked. They had three sons, Mark, Rye, and Peeta. Peeta was only a few months older than I was. My mother and Mr. Mellark were apparently friends when they were younger.

So, every summer when my father went overseas to do some kind of construction project, my mother would bask in the laps of luxury (that she had given up when she married our father, a simple humble man) and spend time with Haymitch and her old friends.

Peeta and I had become best friends; apparently inseparable, even from birth, for the entire summer. He was sweet and kind, nothing like his brothers. He held my hand, pulled out chairs, and was always playing with my hair.

I was seven when it had happened.

I had wandered off into the woods that lay past Snow's grounds. I'm a curious girl. Peeta had just turned eight and had followed me, grasping my hand as we weaved between the trees, keeping close to the stream. I'm not a hundred percent sure exactly what happened, but there was a fox or a wolf. It jumped out at me, from across the water, off a large boulder. I had screamed.

Peeta had found a branch, slamming it into the dog like creature, scaring it off after several minutes of him shouting and the dog creature growling. I laid on the ground, petrified, watching as the dog bounded off and Peeta fell to the ground, panting. There was blood on his leg.

Between my past and current screams and his earlier shouts, his brothers had found us, and plucked us right out of the woods to my mother and his father's feet. I had been unharmed, except for a few scratches, but Peeta had to go to the hospital, his leg deeply injured from the dog creature's sharp nails; maybe it was teeth.

All I truly remember was crying hysterically and promising him I wouldn't leave his side, ever.

As I sense Prim and Effie's eyes on me, I'm shaken from my thoughts. I scowl, crossing my arms and slouching against the leather of the car.

"What?"

Prim looks away, a small smile on her face, but Effie just rolls her eyes.

"_Manners_."

* * *

I'm leaning against the railing of the gazebo that sits to the side yard of our grandfather's estate. He always uses the side yard for these types of parties, only daring to use the backyard for his barbecues, because of the massive pool and various lounge chairs.

The green of the grass is glittery against the late May sun. The weather isn't too hot, making the shade from the various umbrella tables cool and fresh. My eyes are glancing over the various employees, teenagers, and children that are scattered over the vast greenery.

My best friend, and the girl I normally hang out with at these events, Madge, is currently talking and flirting with Rye Mellark and one of our friends from school, Cato. She's giggling and gently brushing her hand over Rye's shoulder. My eyes had searched for Peeta the moment we got to the side yard, but I still hadn't spotted him.

"Well, well, well, I see we're being our ever anti-social self today." I smile before I even turn my head.

Haymitch comes to lean next to me, a tall glass of rum and ice in his hands. He pops his lips, his gray eyes (that mirror mine) sweep across the yard in one big swoop, before falling back to me.

"Should have left your hair down. It would have made looking the part of a girl believable." I give him an annoyed look, but I can't help dropping my eyes and smiling.

"I haven't seen grandfather at all for this little soirée."

"Yeah, he's been entertaining the Mellark's, giving them and their CEO a tour of the grounds and the house. Their sons seem to be behaved enough." He takes a large sip of his drink. "You know them."

"I remember them, a little." It has been the better part of ten years. "I saw Rye, but not the other two."

"Mark has been flirting with Snow's secretaries." Haymitch points to the far left of the yard where a group of young women are giggling with a tall, muscular boy with sandy brown/blonde hair. "I think Peeta might be with his parents. I heard he's been doing the most with furthering his education and getting ready to take on the shipment plant."

I eye Haymitch. "I wouldn't have imagined Peeta taking on that kind of role."

"He's a very charismatic and ambitious boy. I saw him a few weeks ago at a meeting between his father and Snow." Haymitch nods his head approvingly. "Doesn't shock me, really, he has always shown great character."

Silence passes over us for the next several minutes. I sigh as I look over to Madge. Her head is thrown back, laughing as Cato gestures and makes different expressions. He's obviously telling one of his riveting stories about going camping with his father in Washington. He's always the hero that defended the family from a bear or a jaguar.

"Prim has been the sole entertainment for the younger boys." Haymitch points with his glass to Prim and a large group of boys and girls. They're playing a game of tag, I think. "You could be popular if you tried just a little bit." I scoff. "I'm just saying, sweetheart; there are a lot of eligible bachelors here."

His smile grows the size of his face as I elbow him and shake my head.

"I don't think you'd be able to part with me, Uncle Haymitch." I rarely use uncle with him, unless I have a purpose.

"Touché, it would be a hard separation. But think of the rec-room I could have upstairs if I marry you off to one of these boys." He laughs.

"You think you're going to actually get up the nerve to ask Effie to dance tonight?" I ask to distract him from the talk of boys. My eyes fall on the hyper, petite woman across the lawn. It was no secret to anyone, but her possibly, that Haymitch had some form of feelings for her.

"You know I can't." His tone is dry, no longer teasing and airy.

"She's good for you. And I like her." When she wasn't scolding me or trying to get me to straighten my posture with a book on my head.

"My uncle wouldn't approve the match." I see him lift the glass from the corner of my eye.

"You're like forty, I don't think grandfather has a say." I have a feeling he has a say with me and Prim. He controlled Haymitch's money, which I have to regretfully acknowledge, controls our way of life.

It was Haymitch's turn to scoff. "You'd be surprised how far a man would go to make sure his wishes are granted, Katniss." Gray crashed with gray. "You'd be surprised."

And then he finished the rest of the glass with one long sip.

* * *

I love the breeze that settled across the night air. It blew through my hair, giving my lungs a burst of coolness. The music was drifting through the curtained doors that led to the ballroom, which were a good twenty feet from where I stood at the deck's railing.

I hated how stuffy the rooms always got during these parties.

Most of the families had gone home, but Snow made sure that the entertainment was still available past the hours of dinner. Prim had fallen asleep less than an hour ago, almost all her friends were gone for the night. Effie had tried to usher us out, but Snow insisted that we stay and continue enjoying the festivities.

The door opened, allowing the music to disturb the sweet silence of the breeze and the air. I knew it was neither Effie nor Haymitch, so I figured it was Madge or Cato. They had probably wanted to say good bye before they dragged their parents home.

"Hey Katniss." The voice is soft. There's a comforting tone to it that fills my chest with warmth. It's neither Madge nor Cato's voice though. It's completely unfamiliar to me.

I spin around, staring at the boy not ten feet from me. His hands are shoved in the pockets of his black dress pants that are accented by a baby blue button shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. The shirt compliments his eyes, two bright blue crystal orbs, which sparkle in the dim light of the deck. His blonde hair is brushed back, a few strands falling over his face in a charming manner. Full lips are tugged in a half smirk that gives my stomach butterflies.

I mentally slap myself. I was not that type of girl. Butterflies? I think not.

I clear my throat, my arms crossing over my chest defensively. "Do I know you?"

He chuckles, moving closer to me. I watch as he pauses about a foot from me and hikes his pant leg up. Across his calf, wrapping to his ankle, there's a scar from what I can only assume was once a deep gash.

My eyes study the scar for a hard moment, before rising to crash with his blue orbs in recognition.

"Oh my god! Peeta!" My hand flies to mouth, unsure of where the high pitch tone had even come from.

My eyes move from his, examining his face, his strong neck, the curve of his muscles against the cotton of his shirt. He's tall and fit, with an air of aloofness over him.

Peeta Mellark had grown up.

Ridiculously well.

His half smirk turns into a full blown smile, his cheeks reddening as his eyes drop to the ground.

"Hey, Katniss." His voice is still soft. Vague memories of him always being slightly soft spoken around the adults, race to the front of my mind. "It's been so long, you look beautiful."

It's my turn to blush. I drop my arms, balancing on my toes. "Thank you."

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sounding and acting like Madge when she's around a cute, or what she thinks is cute, boy.

I mentally kick myself; straightening my shoulders, I cross my arms once again. "You never visited; I've been living with Haymitch for six years."

Honestly, I don't feel that this choice of subject matter helps whatever I thought I was going for.

"I know." His smile slips away; his eyes capturing and holding mine. "I'm very sorry about your father. He was a good man. My father thought very highly of him." I'm not very on the ball with emotions, but I can see specks of guilt written on his face. "I wanted to call you or write, or something. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

I'm pretty sure he's going to start crying, so I don't remind him that we pretty much stopped talking after my father got a different job and we no longer visited Haymitch in the summer. I definitely do not bring up the fact that communication is a two way street, and the emails and letters had stopped coming from my end as well.

"It's ok. I mean," I shrug, halfheartedly. I wasn't sure what to say, how to diffuse the situation. I wasn't even sure if there was anything to diffuse. I was impossible in social situations; generally, I took my cues from others.

"I would have visited." His hands had returned to his pockets, his eyes moving from my face to take in the darken scenery behind me. "Rye and I were away at school, in California. It's a very prestigious academy that has a reputation in producing the next generation of world leaders." His voice is no longer soft, but rather playful. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head. "We've even spent the summers over there to learn the ropes of how to run a prosperous company. My mother is actively making sure one of us will hold up to her expectations."

Haymitch's words from earlier enter my mind as my arms once again lower, just like my defenses. If I remember correctly, his mother was a bit of a witch.

"How's that working out for you?" I tease, bouncing on my heels.

Peeta smiles and grimaces at the same time. He takes in a sharp breath, making it dramatic. "Not as well as she wants, really."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my throat. It was the way he said it and his expression; it was priceless.

A minute passes before I can contain my laughter, his smile beaming across his face.

"I heard you were to be the golden boy, the next in command with the shipping plant." I wipe a stray tear from my eye.

Peeta scoffs. "Only because Mark and Rye have no interest, whatsoever. I wish they did, my mother and I have never really been on great terms."

"Haymitch said that you were charming and charismatic; the perfect candidate." So, ok, a little creative license is implemented. But I knew there was always a bit of sibling rivalry with Peeta and his brothers. And if they were falling behind, Peeta had no right to dust his own ambitious nature under the carpet.

"Haymitch is decent person." Peeta chuckles. "My dad says I have a knack for moving a crowd."

"I don't doubt it." There's a tug to my lips and I'm giving him one of my brightest smiles.

His cheeks are once again rosy.

"I'll be home this summer, though. I graduated early so my father decided I deserved a break."

"You graduated? Peeta, that's like, awesome!" I throw myself at him in a hug.

Now, just to set the record straight, I don't hug people. I don't like touching people, I don't like people touching me, and I have a tendency to hold people at arm's length. So, when it registers in my mind that my arms are around Peeta's neck and his arms are loosely around me, it's safe to say that I fling myself backwards, almost falling over the railing of the deck.

Thank goodness for me, Peeta is not only charismatic but also has excellent reflexes.

"Whoa, are you ok?" His voice is once again soft, which once again fills me with warmth.

Oh, I'm just fine. I'm just trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me.

I straighten myself, nodding my head. "I'm fine; I think I'm just tired."

"Well, I'll walk you inside." He gives me a tight smile. "Out of curiosity, do you think it'd be ok if we, maybe, hung out this summer?"

I can't help the smile that finds my lips, nor do I miss his tight smile transforming into the half smirk.

"I would love to hang out with you this summer." I sound like a moron.

Peeta nods his head, his half smirk giving him an irresistible charm. He sticks out his elbow, which I take, and we both walk towards the house.

I take note that I'm going to have to beat myself senseless for acting like a complete and utter buffoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, plot points, I suppose.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and alerted! You guys are totally awesome. So, updates aren't going to always be SO speedy, but I did have Chapter 2 done, so I figured I would throw it out there :) Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings!

* * *

**May 27****th****, 2012; Sunday**

"Sounds like you have a crush on Baby Mellark." I give a nasty look to my best friend of three years, Gale Hawthorne. His eyes move from the bush he's trimming to me. He smirks.

Gale had started working as Haymitch's 'gardener' when he was sixteen and I was fourteen. He was from the inner city, the not super wealthy area of Panem in Northern Maine.

There's the Trading Company, which Snow owns and then the shipment plant the Mellark's own. Basically, these are the two main sources of income for Panem, Maine. The inner city was where the factory workers lived, whereas the CEOs, presidents, managers, and the 'higher ups' of the company lived in Carriage Point, or what the inner city kids like to call it, the 'Cornucopia'. Which, fine, it was a vast amount of land that surrounded the city and factories, and was filled with Panem's wealthiest people.

Gale had a tendency to go on tangents about the higher ups and the lowly lowers. It had taken almost three months for Gale to trust me enough to talk to me. The only reason we had become friends was the fact he concentrated on the orchid garden that laid to the right of Haymitch's land; it was my favorite hiding spot to read and study.

"I do not have a crush on Peeta." I give an extra 'oomph' to the blonde's name, hoping Gale would take a hint. He chuckles, dropping his shears down and collapsing on the wooden swing that sat in the middle of the garden. His toes begin to push against the stone pathway that weaves along the flowers and bushes, causing us to swing gently.

"If you say so, Catnip." He leans back, placing his hands behind his head. The scent of his cologne drifts between us.

He's a ridiculously tall boy, built to move mountains. He has a chiseled jaw and green eyes that looked a shade darker gray than mine at times. His brown hair had been long, but he had recently cut it short, as per his mother's request that he attempt to look like an adult. He works at the log shipment deck part time, while he attends classes at the local community college about an hour outside of Panem. Madge is in love with him. Every girl I had ever met and introduced to Gale, or was with Gale when I saw him, falls in love with him.

He only came to Haymitch's on Sundays to work specifically on the Orchid Garden. The rest of the property was taken care of by a man named Thom. He and Gale are friends, both having been born to hard workers in the inner city.

"Are we still on for Saturday's game?" I lean closer to him, allowing my head to rest on the back of the swing. I look up at him, catching his lingering stare on me. His stares have been somewhat lingering as of late.

"We're ready for you, bring those spoiled little brats to have their asses whooped." His laugh is thick as I stare at him with beady eyes.

"Finnick is going to beat your ass." I mumble, pulling away from him. "And Cato is going to personally take you down with a bat."

"Finnick is getting too old to play with us." Gale laughs out, his chest heaving in amusement. "And let Cato come at me, I'll end him."

I roll my eyes.

The inner city kids and the Cornucopia kids had formed teams for softball when I was about twelve. We've played against each other every summer, ending in August with a large game on the inner city's high school's baseball field. The inner city kids were ridiculously competitive. For the past five years, both teams had alternated winning. Last year had been the Cornucopia's win.

"You should invite the Mellark's." He's looking at me, his face teasing but his eyes heavy with some emotion I can't place. "They've never played."

"They were at school." I state. "I don't trust you guys."

'Guys' was a direct reference to Gale, Clove, and Marvel, specifically. They were the oldest of the inner city kids to play and the most vicious. Madge and one of her friends, Glimmer, had both visited the hospital last summer due to the three.

"We'll go easy." I give him a look. "At first."

"Clove is a vicious whore." I state, my eyes holding his. I couldn't _stand_ her. She was the reason I was out for two games due to a twisted ankle.

"Wow, Catnip, that's a little harsh." His voice is completely teasing, but he knows if I could, I would fling her to the ground and start jumping up and down on her.

"I'll think about it. I'm going inside, it's hot and I'm still tired from yesterday." There's a bit of hurt on his face, but I feel my insides twisting abnormally.

"I better get going as well, I have to put all this shit away and then take Posey to ballet." He clears his throat and stands up after me. "I didn't mean anything—"

"I know." I cut him off. Honestly, I'm not even sure what happened to cause me to get so riled up. "It's fine. I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yep, bring the heat." He smiles and winks at me, before heading off to collect the gardening tools.

I roll my eyes, smiling as I head towards the house.

The first year we played softball, I had somehow managed to get to the home plate, winning the game for the Cornucopia kids. I had slid into home, burning my upper thigh so badly from the fiction of my own speed and the dirt and gravel of the field; I had to go to the burn unit.

Cato had sworn he saw the fire from the fiction. After that, I was known to both the inner city kids and the Cornucopia kids, as: The girl on fire.

* * *

Prim and her friend Rue are sitting at the island in the kitchen. Their giggles echo through the house, causing me to smile.

The kitchen was vast and wide, with large windows to the back that showed the gorgeous land that spread out from the house.

"What are you two doing?" Prim and Rue look up.

"We're going on a treasure hunt with Sandy." Prim's excitement is bursting from her face.

"That sounds like fun." My smile is guarded as I pull my phone from my back pocket. I begin texting Cato immediately. Sandy is his younger brother and I had done enough treasure hunts from Cato to know they had a tendency to be somewhat dangerous.

"I bought you guys some apples." Rue states, taking a slice of the red fruit from the plate between her and Prim. "My grandma bought back so many from Virginia."

"That's awesome, apple sauce." I run my hand through her thick curly hair, snatching a small slice from the plate. The two girls scold me with giggles.

My mother sat at the kitchen table, quietly flipping through various folders and papers. I slide into the chair next to her, crunching loudly on my apple slice.

"Did you have fun yesterday?" She looks up, giving me a smile.

Though she had come a long way from the depression that consumed her from when our father died, I was always waiting for her to break again. She worked at the hospital as a nurse and often lost herself in her patients and the various surgeries she had been assigned. I think it was what held her together, the work.

"Eh, I saw Peeta. He was away at school." I bring my leg up, pulling it onto the chair and close to my chest.

She nods slowly. Her smile seems to lower, but not by much. "How did he look?"

"Very well. Grown up." I laugh nervously, feeling my cheeks heat up. Maybe I'm running a fever? "He's still really sweet and even caught me when I tripped. He asked if it would be ok to hang out this summer."

My mother's smile brightens up once again, her eyes sparking with yet another emotion I don't instantly know.

"I see." Her smile is ticking further upwards with each second. "I see."

"See what?" I ask, holding my knee close to me. "What am I missing?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." She chuckles. "Did you agree to see him?"

"Yes." I nod; my cheeks feel like they're on fire. The emotions in my mother's eyes are now in a frenzy. "Gale wants me to invite him to play softball with us."

"I think that'll be fun." My mother leans back, her smile ready to burst off her face. What the hell am I missing? Is everyone going crazy?

"Can we play?" Prim and Rue's voices mix with harmony. Both my head and my mother's head turn to look at them, our mouths open at the same time.

"No."

Prim and Rue make faces, going back to their treasure map.

"Did he mention his mother?" I look back at my mother. She had never liked Mrs. Mellark.

"Only that they still don't get along." She nods.

"Well, I think it's wonderful he's home. It must have been difficult being away for so long."

"I wonder why they sent him away. I mean, he would have learned just as much at our school, and he would have learned about the company by being in it."

I can tell by the shift in her face that she knows something I don't; something that has the power to hurt me. I know because this is the same look she has had on her face every time she has given me bad news.

"I guess they just wanted him to have the best possible opportunities to have a good future." There's vagueness in her tone.

"They sent his brothers, too." I mumble.

My mother has returned to her folders and papers.

"Yes, they did. But for the record, Katniss, Rye graduated two years ago. They left Peeta alone in California. Mark and Rye have had enough breeding to take over the shipment plant, that they could have brought Peeta home at any time."

I don't say anything in response to my mother. Her tone is sharp and I know whatever has crossed her mind, concerning Peeta, has made her upset. No, not upset, angry.

* * *

**May 30****th****, 2012; Wednesday**

I'm wandering the house in search of something to do. Cato and Madge had both canceled on our plans to go into the city and catch a movie. Prim's with Effie and Rue, my mother at the hospital, and Haymitch was at the office.

Summer vacation had officially started Monday afternoon when the last bell had rung. Yesterday was spent at Glimmer's pool, basking in the sun and talking about the strategies for our upcoming softball game. This morning I had slept in, being woken up by Effie shouting to let me know that Prim wanted to go to the stables, if I felt like getting up to join them.

Guess who stayed in bed?

Now, however, I was completely bored. I pulled out my phone, scrunching my nose at the three o'clock timeframe.

I couldn't bother Gale or Finnick, because I was going hiking with them through the woods tomorrow. Delly and Glimmer were going sailing on Glimmer's father's boat. Prim was horseback riding. Thresh, Ariel, Annie, and Marvel were all tied up with their summer job in the city. And I was referred to as a spoiled princess by Ms. Coin when I had called Haymitch at the office to see if I could borrow one of his cars to go for a drive.

I hated Ms. Coin. Passionately.

And, not for nothing, I was only really friends with Gale, Madge, Finnick, and Cato. Everyone else I knew was just extensions of my friends. Marvel made fun of me constantly. Thresh basically ignored me. Annie was a little bit of a ditz. Ariel liked being alone. Delly and Glimmer were way, _way,_ too giggly and girlie. And even though I wanted to hop in a car and drive up to Snow's house to sneak into the woods (the only place I truly enjoyed), I knew Haymitch would kill me if I took one of his cars without permission.

"Ms. Everdeen?" I pause as I walk through the living room towards the library. I look over to the massive oak door to see Darius peeking his head in.

"Darius, that's super formal." I joke. He gives me a smile as he opens the door further, allowing me to see Peeta standing behind him.

"Hello, Katniss." His voice is once again soft. "Thank you." He gives a beaming smile to Darius, who gives a slow nod. I always get the feeling I'm living in a Gone with the Wind-esque novel.

Darius moves back out, throwing me a thumb's up and a wink. I try not to glare after him, seeing as Peeta is between us.

"Haymitch called to tell me that you needed a ride." Peeta shoots me the half smirk, his arms crossing in front of him.

"Haymitch did what?" I ask, clearly I heard him wrong. I hadn't even talked to Haymitch. Coin had picked up the phone and dismissed me instantly; telling me to leave my uncle alone.

Ugh, _passionately_.

"He called me, about half an hour ago. I was kind of grateful; actually, I've been bored. It's weird being home not having a schedule to keep up with." He laughs. "He told me that you misplaced my number and he had been in and out of meetings so he couldn't return your call, so he figured he would just ask me for you."

That sneaky son of a bitch.

I force a smile on my face. I was going to kill Haymitch. Just wait until he got home. Just _wait_. I was hiding the rum. That's what I'll do, hide all his rum.

"Katniss?" Gray crashed with blue and I can feel my heart beat faster. My breath is hitched and I feel like the ground may start spinning.

I blink and give myself a lengthy, yet quick, pep talk to snap out of it.

"Thank you." My voice is magically flowing from my lips. "I mean, you didn't have too, I did leave a message. I'm such a spazz."

He laughs, his arms unfolding and his blue eyes holding mine. "You had no intentions of calling me and Haymitch set you up."

Oh, yay, he's a mind reader too.

I can't help but laugh despite what is actually happening. "I'm sorry. I called Haymitch to ask if I could borrow one of the cars, but my grandfather's secretary must be manning the phones because Effie is out with my sister. She called me a spoiled princess and told me to leave Haymitch alone. But I guess she passed off the message, because I'm assuming you brought a car."

Peeta nods. "Seriously, I was totally bored. And I honestly don't think I could spend another minute with Delly talking about Robert Downy Junior and what colors are in this summer."

My heart races once again. He had been hanging out with Delly? Why does this even bother me?

"Delly is very girlie." I say quickly.

"Very. But I'm not really familiar with everyone else anymore. Delly was kind of the only one to keep up with me in California."

Pf. Delly is now on my list. I don't quite want to acknowledge _why _she's on the list, but she is. She's somewhere far, far, down from Clove and even massively farther down from Coin, who is a top contender on _that_ list.

"You know what, I would love to keep you company." Peeta's lips twist into a bright smile. "You got tricked into coming all the way over here, and I think we should catch up." Seriously? Where was all of this coming from? "How about I treat you to a movie?"

He hums for a moment, as if he's thinking about it. I feel my breath hitch as his eyes swoop down to lock with mine.

"I have a better idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** (pop the lips) Nothing.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so after THIS update, I won't be updating ASAP. Or, well, I won't be taking an atrocious time updating either. ANYWAY. Thank you so, so much for the reviews and everything! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **Happy Readings!**

* * *

My laughter is about the only sound that can be heard for at least a mile. I'm not sure how I managed to stay standing, but my hand is on my stomach and my eyes closed tightly.

I vaguely hear Peeta's voice, filled with indignation, over myself.

"I just don't understand how you could shoot the arrow and have it land at your feet." This causes me to begin laughing even harder.

"Ha. Ha. So funny!" Peeta practically shouts his face bright and his smile wide. "I'm not the experienced archer here, Ms. Everdeen!"

I try to sober my giggles. I shake my head. "You're telling me, all that time in some fancy schmancy school, and they couldn't teach you how to shoot an arrow." A chuckle escapes my lips. "It's just sad!"

He rolls his eyes. "Sorry, they didn't know where to fit it in, what with Microeconomics and Accounting hovering over our heads."

Silence slips between us, but only for a few seconds, then we're both laughing hysterically.

It takes at least five minutes for Peeta to calm down, I'm still giggling, watching him with tears in my eyes. He's taking slow breaths, evening his breathing; his fingers running under his eyes to catch any tears from the hysterics we had just found ourselves in.

I close my eyes, heaving to get oxygen into my lungs.

It's been forever since I picked up a bow and arrow. I still can't believe he remembered.

My father had grown up in the State of Washington and often went hunting as a boy with his father. Being a bit more of a peaceful man, he had learned how to handle a knife and arrows versus a gun. When I was five, he had taken me to the woods that surrounded our house in Pennsylvania, which is where I was born and raised until Haymitch took us in. I have a bow and arrow at Haymitch's, but technically we weren't allowed to 'hunt' in Maine.

But, here we were, at an old camp about forty five minutes outside of Panem. There were a few people doing some of the stations that were left open for tourists (an obstacle course, a trail that weaved through the woods, and even the lake was open to paddle boat on). Peeta have taken me right to the archery station.

It was a grand gesture and something very few people would know how much I would appreciate.

I open my eyes, taking my last shaky breath. Blue was the only thing I locked on. He stared at me, his lips in that half smirk, his hair ruffled from our jolty giggles, and his hands lazily clutching the bow he had taken.

"Do you want to get dinner?" His voice, which had been playful and teasing for the past hour, had returned back to a soft, docile tone.

"Uh," it's the smirk and his soft tones, and the way his blue eyes are watching me.

I know this look. I have received this look from Gale, Cato, Finnick, and several boys at school. And I'm not saying this braggingly, because honestly, I really didn't know what the hell they were looking at. I'm on the short side, only about five four. I'm scrawny as shit, my clothes for the most part hang around me, generally in slouchy styles. My hair is long but heavy, and generally I keep it braided away from my face. There was _nothing_ about me that I considered pretty.

Madge and Glimmer both had long, shiny blonde hair that was always curled. Delly was a little heavier than the three of us, but she wore it brilliantly, wearing things that showed off her curves that would shame any girl. Clove, though boyish like me, had sharp angles on her face and was considered on the pretty side. Both Annie and Ariel had green eyes that glittered when the sunlight hit their faces and both had smiles that lit up whatever room they were in. And Prim, she was gorgeous with her blonde hair and baby blue eyes that sparkled with innocence and happiness.

I force a smile on my face, which I know he notices, and nod my head.

"Come." He switches from the half smirk to a comforting smile. I see something and my eyes instantly go down to his hand which is outstretched before me.

Did he want money to pay for the archery?

I raise an eyebrow, but my hand moves to my back pocket which is where I had shoved my phone and the little bit of cash I had grabbed from my shoulder bag. Before I can get to my pocket, however, Peeta chuckles and grabs my hand, entwining our fingers together.

"Come on." He states, his head shaking as he continues to chuckles.

I gently rest down the bow I forgot I was holding and allow Peeta to pull me to the car. Only, as we get closer, I see him veering to the left.

"Where are we going?" I ask my eyes on the car that we're moving away from.

"You'll see." He says chirpily.

We walk through the little parking lot, through a set of trees, on to the bridge that goes over the lake, and then travel for about ten minutes on a little stone walkway.

I ignore the warmth that is spreading through our hands, up my arm, and through my body.

So, I'll admit I never really thought about the boys like _that_. Probably because I've always act like one of them. I play sports, I know enough about cars to follow their conversations, I play video games (and always beat them), my hand shoots up when there's any mentions for a hike or a walk through the woods; it was way easier to get along with them than any of the girls (save for Madge). And, for the most part, they stopped really treating me like a girl.

I noticed, since I turned about fifteen, Cato and Gale (even though that's been more in the last year or so) began lumping me back with the other girls. It's not too often, but generally when it came to my safety. I assume it's because at fifteen, Mother Nature had decided enough was enough, and my body magically developed a healthy curve to my hips and decent bust to my chest. Despite my best efforts, it was getting harder to hide these things with slouchy t-shirts and boy jackets.

I never had a 'crush' on Cato or Finnick, even though I'd admit they were very cute. When I first met Gale, however, I did have a crush on him. I would constantly be blushing and stuttering. But as we got closer, I just sort of placed him in the 'boy' file and my crush developed more into how close we are now.

Never could I compare any of my feelings for any of my other guy friends or any of the innocent touches I had shared with them, to the warmth that Peeta's hand was giving me now.

I shake my head. I did _not _like Peeta, though.

"What's wrong?" I look up at him, my thoughts dissipating instantly. We're standing in front of a little café. Actually, we're standing in the middle of a tiny little street that is dotted with the café, a few little mom and pop shops, and a post office which is about the size of my bathroom.

"I guess I just got lost in my thoughts." I smile allowing my eyes to move over the street. "Where are we?"

"Victor Avenue. It's a little place outside of the camp grounds, built up after they turned it from a day camp to an activity park." Peeta states, letting go of my hand to hold the door open to the café.

The inside is pale pink colored. The floors are a dark wood and the tables were small and quaint. The lighting was bright and the scent of lavender seemed to drift over my senses. There were couples scattered, smiling and laughing in their private bubbles.

"Peeta!" My head turns to a red headed girl with bright brown eyes.

"Hey Lavinia." His hand moves to my mid back, nudging me towards a table near the back of the café. My feet move forward, my eyes watching as the girl grabs a couple of menus and follows us. "How are you?" He pulls out my chair, his blue eyes on her.

"Oh, you know, work, work, work! Your brother mentioned that you were in town for the summer!" She's very chirper. She reminds me of Delly and Glimmer.

"Longer, I think." Peeta smiles and sits across from me. "I'll have my usual."

"Okie dokie!" She turns and looks at me, the menu stemming from her chipping colored nails. I take it smiling.

"I'll be back in a minute." I'm pretty sure she's controlling the urge to skip.

Peeta laughs and I look from her to him. "Your expression is hilarious."

"What? What expression?" I give him a look, which only makes him laugh harder. "Peeta!"

"She's very hyper. That's Mark's girlfriend." Peeta's laughter has morphed his face to one of pure glee. "She works here each summer. They go to college together."

I look at the menu. Mark should be done with college in a year, if I'm doing my math correctly. Why couldn't he take on the company? Why was Rye and Mark leaving it to their baby brother?

"I brought some water, if you want something else, let me know." Lavinia is back at the table, startling me slightly.

"Ice tea?" I ask, handing her the menu. "And I'll have a burger and some fries."

"Cool." She gives me a five hundred watt smile and a wink to Peeta and then disappears again.

She was right there with Delly and Glimmer.

"So, what is on your agenda for the summer, Ms. Everdeen?" He's watching me, his face a little more serious than before. I have a flash of him using this face when in a meeting or a conference.

"Not much. My grandfather has a whole bunch of lady-like lessons for Prim and myself." I roll my eyes. "And of course the softball games, which I wanted to invite you too!" I wonder briefly if he's even familiar with the game, if he's athletic. "You know about softball, right?"

"Of course I know about softball, Katniss." That half smirk is lighting up his face, causing my heart to beat slightly faster. "Delly told me about the teams. Would it be ok if I joined?"

I know, instantly, that Delly had probably already told him he was a part of the team. It is kind of nice that he asked me though.

"I was hoping you'd want too. I like enthusiastic players." I do not add that most of the time I want to take the bat to both Glimmer and Delly, and on the occasion Madge. Seriously, who squeals about a little dirt on their jeans?

"I would love to join." Peeta nodded. "I'm pretty good."

Uh huh, I've heard that before. "You can drag along Rye. He's the same age as Finnick and Thresh."

"Ok." He doesn't elaborate his eyes casted to the table.

"You've been hanging around Delly a lot, huh?" I have no idea what possesses me to ask it.

"Um, I mean, I saw her Sunday and Monday. Yesterday I went to the shipment plant to help my dad with some stuff." He shrugs, his eyes lifting to look around the café. "How's your mom doing?"

I'm caught off guard. "My mom? She's good. She works at the hospital now." Peeta's looking at me, nodding his head slowly. "I mean, I think she's happy and stuff."

"My dad was asking, wanted to see if I could ask for him. I know he feels bad for losing touch with her. They were very close." As he talks, I note that there is a guard to his voice. I'm suddenly reminded of my mother's behavior as we talked about Peeta a couple of days ago.

"They were close. They grew up together." Lavinia chooses this moment to bounce over with my burger and Peeta's chicken fingers. We both thank her at the same time and then lock eyes with each other. I see the blush on his cheeks just as I feel my cheeks heat.

Lavinia looks like she's about to let out an 'aw', but decides against it; possibly due to my glare.

We eat in silence for a short period, my eyes glancing everywhere but Peeta.

"You know, I heard the other team was not one to fool around with." He's being cheeky. Delly would have told him about the numerous scrapes and bumps she received from Clove alone.

I nod my head. "They're very competitive, which we can be too, Cato, Finnick, and I and a few of the boys from our school. But not like Gale and them."

"Gale works at the log deck." This is not a question.

"Uh, yeah, he does. He did the yard work for Haymitch and we became friends. I'm sure Delly has given you the four-one-one on him." Again, I'm not sure where this comes from. Peeta makes no gesture to suggest he hears my slight hostility.

"She gave me a briefing on a few of the city kids. When I told her I had asked to spend time with you, at the party, and she told me that you would probably be busy with Gale all summer." His smile suggests we're talking about something as simple as the weather. But I know better, there's a different meaning and question lingering under his smile.

It was the same way Gale had tried to question anything about Peeta when I mentioned him in the garden on Sunday. Though, since it was Gale, a quick glare and a roll of the eyes and I was safe.

I'm not sure the same would suffice for Peeta.

"We're just good friends." I shrug. "He understands me and I always get along better with guys anyway. I usually bring him around because he gets along well with Finnick and Cato." Sometimes. Cato has a tendency to get a little territorial with both Madge and me. "I wasn't planning on spending all summer with him."

I make a mental note to slap Delly upside the head. I also mentally move her up on my list.

"Oh, well, good." Peeta's smile has expanded to the size of his face and I can feel the tension instantly leave the table. "Not that I want to take up all of your time or anything."

A giggle escapes my lips. Where did _that_ come from?

"I'll have lots of time for you, Peeta, no worries." Seriously? Just, wow.

I don't have to dwell on what exactly is wrong with me for too long, because Peeta seems to take on a new vengeance in making sure I'm having a good time. He's asking me questions, telling me stories, and making me laugh.

And I find that I am having an amazing time.

I don't start to question what's going on in my head or why Peeta's smirk is causing butterflies in my stomach. I don't have a reason too. There is a comfort over Peeta and me; it's like we've been best friends forever. There's no awkward silences, no struggles on what to say, and there's no thoughts of how can I mess this social situation up, because Peeta is so charming and sweet that I just smile and roll with it.

And when he takes my hand in his, on our way to the car, back across the bridge over the lake, I don't analyze the warmth that once against spreads across my body.

I don't even bother to wonder why I'm silently reveling in it.

* * *

I open the door to the house, not bothering to hide the smile on my face. I had watched as Peeta walked back to his car, after walking me to the door, and then drove from the long driveway.

The smell of hard liquor overtakes my nose, almost immediately, and my attention is drawn towards the staircase. I see Haymitch smiling like a fiend, leaning against the banister. My smile disappears instantly.

"Well hello, hello, sweetheart." His tone is giggly and jovial. Sneaky son of a bitch.

"I'm so mad at you!" I point at him menacingly. I notice Effie walk into the foyer from the right. She's wearing a simple sundress, her long hair is unusually down and curly.

"Of course you are, what with that smile and all." Haymitch rolls his eyes and takes a long drink from his tall glass. His nightly routine. "Any action?"

"Haymitch!" Effie scolds from her place by the right hallway arch. I give her an appreciative nod, my finger still pointed in Haymitch's face.

"Sorry, sorry." He smirks, lowering his drink. "I told you, I could easily set something up for you. That boy is a good boy, you could do worse."

"It wasn't your business to trick him into taking me out!" I try not to shout. Prim is probably sleeping.

"Trick him? Sweetheart, _please_. That boy did all but throw the phone and transport himself here. All I said was that you had been trying to get in contact with me, because you were bored, and he quickly volunteered to take you out." I know this is a lie. Not because Peeta had told me something completely different and I trusted him, but because I know Haymitch that well. He rolls his eyes again as my eyes narrow. "Ok, I told him that you wanted to hang out and lost his number, however, he was more than obliged to keep you company. I thought he was going to wet himself in his excitement."

"You shouldn't have meddled, Uncle Haymitch." The intensity of my glare is putting strain on my eyes.

"If I didn't meddle, shit wouldn't get done." He shrugs as if this logic is law.

I open my mouth to say something, but no words come out. I sigh and lower my hand and eyes. "You still had no right."

His glass is almost empty, save for one last long sip. He shakes his head and gives a heavy sigh. "You know, Katniss, you're a lot like me."

"What?" Our gray eyes lock together. He always compares me to himself, only it's usually playful with a hint of pride. This time, however, his tone is filled with disappointment and remorse. There's a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"You let opportunities pass you by, like ships in the night." And I watch as he finishes his drink and turns towards the right arch way. I hear Effie's '_Haymitch_', but my eyes focus on the retreating back of my uncle. His hand waves her off slightly.

I'm now met with hazel eyes, soft and comforting.

"He's an old grumpy man." Her high pitch, mockingbird chirp is gone, replaced with a soothing tone I've heard her use on Haymitch. "It's your summer vacation. You can do whatever you want and see whoever you want."

I can't mirror her tight lip smile nor do I try. She turns on her heels, following Haymitch.

It takes the better part of fifteen minutes, but the sickening feeling in my stomach finally disappears. I turn to walk up the stairs, noticing my phone is in my hand (the one that had not been pointing at my uncle menacingly.

I have a new iMessage.

'I had a great time, thanks! –P.M.'

The stairs seem to be less work and I find myself smiling as my eyes close in the comfort of my bed.

* * *

**June 2****nd****, 2012; Saturday**

"JESUS CHRIST GLIMMER!" Finnick's screams are roaring across the field. "STOP SWINGING THE BAT!"

Ok, I know it's my team, and I'm on third base, and Glimmer would be our second strike out, but when Finnick yells, I always want to fall to the ground and start laughing hysterically. He's like a cartoon; I almost expect steam to come shooting out from his ears.

My eyes are on the dugout, where I see Finnick waving and failing his arms at Peeta, who is finally up at bat. We didn't have time to practice and what with finals, Finnick had done a poor job putting together a proper players' line-up.

"I see Baby Mellark is finally going to show us what he's got." I look over to Clove who is covering third base. She's giving me a wiry smirk. The urge to throw her to the ground and jump up and down on her, like she's bubble wrap, flows through my veins.

"Shut up, _Clover_." I state. I can't defend Peeta because I don't know how well he plays. I watch as he begins walking to home plate, swinging the bat with his wrist. My heart pauses as Delly runs after him to adjust his helmet. I can't see his expression all too well.

"Aw, and he has a little girlfriend." Clove's smirk is widening.

It's all I can do not to slap her.

I don't have to look around to know that every single inner city kids' eyes are on Peeta. Change does not bode well for anyone in Panem.

Marvel is the pitcher. The first pitch is a foul, which cause Marvel to throw a five second hissy fit. The next is a strike. I can hear Clove chuckling under her breath. The third almost hits Peeta, gaining him a ball one. It's Gale's voice that screams across the field at Marvel, who pauses and gives a very rude hand gesture. Gale's laughter follows.

The fourth pitch zooms across the space between the mound and home plate. For one second I catch Peeta's eye and I know he's wearing my favorite little half smirk.

I don't hear the crack of the ball and bat. I don't see the bat flying backwards as all the kids on the field go running towards the back of the lot. I don't even notice that Clove's chuckles have disappeared.

All I _feel_ is the electricity from this one second exchange between Peeta and me.

"Katniss! GO!" I'm shaken from my thoughts, staring into both amused and determined blue eyes. "RUN!"

"What?"

"RUN!" There's laughter in his words and I look to see that he hit a home run. I turn instantly making a dash for home plate. I instantly move into a sliding position, forgetting Peeta's directly behind me.

We both end up in a heap on home.

"You could have just ran across it." His lips are next to my ear.

"Oh my god! Peeta! Are you ok?" I groan at the sound of Delly's voice, which causes Peeta to laugh and his lips to brush my ear.

"We're fine, Delly." He stands up, hoisting me up with him. I refrain from stating that she did not ask about me.

"You guys won us the game!" Madge comes skipping over, with Cato and Finnick right behind her.

"Everdeen, Mellark, you two are my new favorites!" Finnick wraps his long arms around our necks, bring us into a hug. He has tears pouring down his face. "I don't have to be shamed tonight!"

I awkwardly pat Finnick's back, sending a look to Cato. The blonde boy rolls his eyes and pulls Finnick off of us by the collar of his shirt.

"I think you should feel some kind of shame, Finny." Cato states and stands our friend next to him. He gives me a look, clamping hard on Finnick's shoulder. "He and Hawthorne are betting on the odds of the games."

"Finnick!" I scold, crossing my arms. The fathers usually bet on the games. The lowly lows and higher ups get along for a few months of friendly sportsmanship. But our own captains? Really?

"We won though!" Just when I think he's about to begin sobbing, he sprints off, arms open wide towards Annie.

"They're dating." Madge whispers to Peeta and I.

Peeta, I totally forgot he was even next to me.

I shift to look at him, noting that his clothes are full of dirt and sand from my little sliding action. Delly is on the other side of him, dusting him off. I can tell Peeta is not really interested in her help, but he smiles politely at her, softly urging her that it's fine; he's fine.

An urge to jump up and down on her fills my chest up.

A noise of irritation slips my lips and I shift back to see Madge giving me a knowing smile.

Where the hell is my bat? I'll kill two birds with one stone.

"Katniss, would you like a ride home?" I'm once again staring into blue eyes. I open my mouth and try to form words. All I accomplish is looking like a goldfish.

"She would love a ride home!" Madge answers, pushing me into Peeta, who as we already discussed had cat like reflexes. His arm slips around my waist to steady me.

"But I always drive you and Katniss home." We all look at Cato. He looks as if he wants to stomp his foot.

Gale is right. We are a bunch of spoiled little brats.

Madge gives Cato a hard look, her eyebrows raising high into her head. "I needed to talk to you anyway, Cato. This is perfect." She gets an iron grip on his arm, digging her nails into his muscle. He winces.

I can't help but smirk as she drags him away, the sounds of her voice in a sharp whisper echoing into my ears. Cato stops about fifteen feet in front of us, turning his head sharply at Peeta and I. And, I suppose, the arm that is still around my waist, even though I've been more than steady on my own two feet.

"Good game, Catnip." I literally fly from Peeta's side, turning my head to look at Gale. He's staring at my heated cheeks, smirking wildly. I make a mental note to keep my bat with me at all times next Saturday. Apparently everyone needs a good smack. "Great hit there, Mellark, I'm impressed." He puts his hand out, which Peeta shakes. "I'm not easily impressed."

"I did baseball in California." Peeta smiles, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head. "I should have told Katniss, that way there would have been a more fair advantage."

Gale blows the air between his lips. "Please, this girl would have kept that secret under lock and key. She's a survivor; she doesn't know how to play fair."

I take little offence to this and simply stick out my tongue. "Bite me."

Gale smirks again, but says nothing in retaliation. There's a look in his eyes that I can't quite place my finger on.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Catnip. Next game, Peeta." Gale begins heading towards the other entrance of the park.

"Next game!" Peeta shouts after him.

I notice that we're the only two still left on the field. Peeta motions towards the parking lot, placing his hand between my shoulder blades as I get a step in front of him.

"I figured you'd offer Delly a ride." I look over to him, his eyes already on me.

"She drove Glimmer and some girl, Carly, here," He shrugs. "She's been a little on top of me for the past few days."

"Oh." Other than a few texts here and there, I hadn't seen Peeta since Wednesday night. This made me feel a little, I don't know, weird. I kind of wished we had spent more time together.

This is asinine. It had only been two days,

"You want to come to my house and go swimming?" Peeta's voice infiltrates my thoughts and I realize he's holding the car door open for me.

"Um…"

"We'll stop off and get your bathing suit." He's squatting down so that he's at my level while I'm in the car. How did he turn the air conditioning on?

"No, I have one in my bag. I usually go over to Cato's with Madge, to swim." I'm aware I sound like an idiot. I pray he doesn't read into it.

His half smirk appears on his face and I decide that I don't like Peeta, just this little half smirk that I have a feeling is reserved for me, and me alone.

I do not dwell on the idiocracy of this decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nothing ;)

**Author's Note:** Once again, thank you to EVERYONE for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. You guys totally make me smile (And after the day I had, I need it!) This chapter is CHOCK full of Everlark flirtations. *heart* **Happy Readings!**

* * *

I had only been to Peeta's house once or twice when I was really small. Usually Mr. Mellark brought the boys over to Snow's, where my mother would have us. Snow's house had a pool, the woods, and a playground of sorts for Prim and me. The Mellark house, however, would bring utter shame to Snow's.

It was roughly the same size, but there was a more modern feel to the property. Their pool was oddly shaped and had a Jacuzzi attached off to the side and a waiting pool that poured like a waterfall into the actually pool. The pool was on the ground, a few steps up led to the Jacuzzi, and then another few steps up led to the waiting pool. It was awesome.

The land surrounding the pool was also pretty gorgeous; lush green grass, white marbled patio, colorful lounge chairs that gave a more friendly tone to the property.

My eyes were still taking in the environment.

When we arrived at his house, he had taken my hand and led me inside and into one of the spare bedrooms to get ready. He told me he would be back in about twenty minutes and we'd go down to the pool together.

The spare bedroom was, easily, the size of Prim's room and my room put together. The bed was huge, taking up most of the wall. There was an en suite bathroom and a little balcony off to the side. I popped my head out, staring at the gardens that lay to the side of the Mellark estate.

That Gone with the Wind-esque novel feeling, was definitely tenfold right now. I couldn't believe that this was a life style.

We had a two bedroom ranch house in Pennsylvania, which was so simple and small, the warmth was always present. Our father had worked for everything in his life; he was the definition of the lowly lows. But he was good and decent.

And even though I love Haymitch and I love our house, and you'd have to blow me out of my bedroom because for six years it had been my sanctuary, the Mellark house made my mind jump to things I had never really thought about.

I don't even know why.

My eyes rolled as Peeta did a handstand in the shallow end of the water. I laugh as he dropped down, swimming underwater towards me. His head pops up and I gently push it back into the water.

We had been playing in the pool for almost an hour. His parents were in New York for a long weekend, Mark was with Lavinia, and Rye had disappeared after the game. Apparently the Mellark house was usually empty. I understood Peeta's desire for company, even if was just Delly.

Not that I have anything against that girl. (At least I'm not going to acknowledge why I have something against a girl I never really paid attention too.)

"Let's race!" Peeta pulls himself up on the ledge that sat under the waiting pool, where I've been sitting. I lean back, allowing the falling water to soak my hair and face. The temperature was really not hot enough for the pool, just yet, but it was refreshing after being in the sun and playing all morning.

"No. You've won four times already." I was an excellent swimmer. I had saved Prim's life once in the pool. I never remembered Peeta being much of a swimmer. And honestly, for his height and weight, there was no reason for him to beat me. I called cheating, but I was still trying to figure out on what grounds.

"So, let's play," his eyes move away from me, up in thought. "Marco polo!"

"There are only two of us." I shake my head.

A huge gush of water hits me in the face. I begin gasping for air, my hands running down my face. A holier than thou glare is formed across my eyes.

Peeta does not heed the look, he simply laughs.

"PEETA!"

"You keep shooting down my ideas!" He slides back into the pool and sends another tidal wave of water at me.

Is he on drugs?

Throwing myself into the water, I duck under and weave around until I'm behind him. I pop up and jump on his back, pushing him into the water.

We twist and turn, swimming after each other underwater, popping our heads up for air, and then finally, after fifteen/twenty minutes, I pop up, claiming myself victor because I had kept him under water for so long.

This self-celebration is short lived because Peeta comes up and lifts me into his arms, tossing me to the other side of the pool. I flail for a second, before finding my balance and placing my hands on my hips.

"You're such a cheater!" There's a smile on my face, my chest heaving in as much oxygen as my lungs will allow.

Peeta's laughing from the other end of the pool, he's leaning back and looking at me with merriment.

"You're a sore loser." I stick my tongue out at him, just so he can mimic me.

I get a flash of being six, running as fast as my legs could carry me, only to trip over the ribbon that had come undone from my dress. Peeta had thrown himself next to me, both of us laughing and giggling into hyperventilating heaps; our tongues instantly being stuck out to each other as our laughter doubled.

The sound of him pulling himself out of the water dissipates the flash back. I look at him, standing on the white marble, water dripping over his body.

He's muscular, but not absurdly toned. His chest is broad and well formed, his arms giving the water hills to roll down. He's wearing a plaid white and blue swimsuit that covers his knees. His legs are strong, his blonde hair reflecting the water and sun in a glimmering fashion. His scar is prominent, despite the glimmering effect of hair. The pink flesh blends poorly with his pale skin. My eyes travel back up to his face. His blonde hair is curling, slightly, falling longer than it looks when dry. His blue eyes are filled with amusement and lust. That's not what unhinges me slightly, though. There's longing in them, as well.

My eyes drop to the pool water, my arms moving from my hips to cross over my chest. I'm wearing a simple green one piece suit that gives my body a sleek look. I had taken my hair out of the braid and I can feel it frizzing as a breeze blows across the yard.

"It's going to get cooler, I'll lend you some clothes, if you don't have any, and you can shower upstairs." He's standing at the edge of the pool, closer to where I am.

"Ok." I nod, my cheeks heating.

"I can take you home, if you rather shower and change there." He's thoughtful. And that's generally something I construe as distrustful. It takes years of consistent friendship with me to build up thoughtfulness as a trait rather than a means to get something from me.

Yet, with Peeta, I know he's just genuinely thoughtful.

I shake my head, not having to force my smile.

"I'd like to stay here, if that's ok."

I'm rewarded with my favorite little half smirk and a quicken heartbeat.

"Of course."

* * *

"You're ok?" I'm sitting on the giant bed in the spare bedroom. I had called Prim, wanting to check on her and to make sure she didn't need me. She would be turning thirteen in a few weeks and she was more than happy to be with Luther, Rue, and Sandy at Cato's house.

My little sister didn't cling to me as she once did.

"Ok, have fun; I'll talk to you later." I smile as she tells me she can't wait to go horseback riding with me tomorrow and then hangs up the phone.

My bathing suit, jeans, and tee-shirt had magically disappeared while I was in the shower and in its place was boy's clothes; a pair of Peeta's cargo shorts and a black wife beater tank top. I quickly threw myself into the clothes, grateful my underwear had been untouched. And even though I thought Peeta's clothes would be huge on me, I'm actually surprised that they fit so well. I didn't have to tie the tank top and I only rolled the pants once.

I made my way out of the room and downstairs to the front door. Since I wasn't sure where anything was or where Peeta would be, I began to walk through the house. I debated for a few minutes on calling out to him.

After I found myself in the laundry room, I decided to go with my instincts.

"Peeta?"

"YEAH!" His voice was far away.

"Where are you?" Was that my voice echoing back?

I heard his laughter and before I could blink he was standing in front of me.

"How'd you get over here?" He raises an eyebrow, but his smile is friendly.

"I thought I could find you." My cheeks heat up. "Your house is kind of big."

"My house is kind of unnecessarily big." He waves me to follow him and then turns around and walks into the direction I had originally heard his voice come from. "It doesn't ever get used, really. Or, well, my grandfather got more use of it as a boy, I think. Even my dad and his brothers didn't take full advantage of the space."

Panem is an _old_ city with _old_ money. Snow and Mellark were _old_ families, I think going back at least six or seven generations. I don't question why his uncles didn't inherit the house, because I know Mr. Mellark was the oldest of the four and his wife had a flare for business.

"I hope that when I have a family, one day, I can make it more of a home." Peeta leads me into the kitchen, which is to the very back of the house. And to what I can see, it's basically the size of the entire house, length wise.

"You're inheriting the house?" I ask, my eyes rolling over the shiny silver, white, and mahogany kitchen. It was up to restaurant standards.

"I told you, Mark and Rye have no interest in the business. Mark wants to be a lawyer and we're pretty sure Rye is going to become a vagabond." Our eyes crash together and we both laugh.

"He would be a very dashing vagabond." I mumble as we calm down. I walk over to the left island, where Peeta is standing. There are all sorts of flour, sugar, eggs, and other ingredients taking up the large surface. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip banana cake." He doesn't look at me, his hands moving magically around; pouring, mixing, whipping, and adding.

"I didn't know you could cook." I pull out the stool that is tucked neatly under the other side of the counter. I'm entranced by the swiftness of his movements and the confidence of his hands.

"My grandmother taught me. They live in California." He's still not looking at me. "They were about the only family I really had the last couple of years."

I couldn't imagine being away at school.

"Is that why they sent you to a school so far away?" I lean my elbows on the counter, inhaling the scent of flour and chocolate.

"I think that's why my grandparents moved there." There's a hint of humor in his tone, his attention almost solely on the task at hand.

I decide not to bother him anymore, allowing myself to get lost in watching him. It's amazing how he just knows. He's measuring without looking at a recipe. He's mixing at the right tempo, pulling the whisk out and using the speed at which the mixture drops as the determining factor if it still needs to be mixed. Adding the chocolate chips with a gentle tip of his wrist. Smashing the bananas carefully and precisely. He's in his own little world.

I can't cook. I cannot bake, I cannot boil water, and I cannot toast bread. I am a worthless human being, in its truest form, when in the kitchen.

My mother has tried, numerous times ever since I turned fourteen to teach me. She gave up, finally, after I had turned instant mashed potatoes into some foreign bowl of watery grain. Effie had tried to teach me how to make cookies from the package (there were directions on the back that I had studied as well), we're still not sure how they caught on fire. And Haymitch had drunk an entire bottle of white wine last Thanksgiving when he had given me the small task of the stuffing (in box form). He left me for five minutes, only to return and see me with the box in one hand, the pot of water in the other, and butter on the floor in front of me. Even Snow's chef, Sae, had banned me from her kitchen.

They were all praying I had the good sense to marry someone who could cook. Considering when it came to me and food, there was no love deeper.

I'm not sure how long it had taken him to mix everything and get it just right, but once he shuts the oven, his eyes were solely on me.

"I'm sorry, I asked you to stay and then I ignore you for cake." If the cake tasted half as good as the raw ingredients _smelt_, I wouldn't care if he had asked me to juggle flaming batons and then ignored me completely.

"It's fine." I wave off his apology, placing my hands in my lap. "Thanks for the clothes."

"Oh, yeah, Portia took your stuff to be washed. I figured you'd want clean things to go home in. You're welcome to go home with that stuff. I haven't been able to fit into those clothes in years." He's cleaning the counter area. Feeling useless, I get up to help. "You don't—"

"You're making cake. The least I can do is help clean up." I begin sweeping all the flour and garbage into the bowl that is now covered in a film of mix.

"What makes you think I'm letting you have cake?"

I turn around, leaving the bowl on the counter for the moment, to make a snide comment, but my breath becomes hitch as I collide with him. We both had turned at the same time and I found myself clutching the sleeves of his shirt, his arms around my waist. Being the smaller of the two, of course, I lost my balance.

Ironically, when _not_ around Peeta, I'm agile like a cat. Funny how clumsy I turn when around him.

I'm staring at his shirt; my fingers are clenched around the soft cotton around his biceps. His arms had brought me into him, allowing the warmth of his body to seep over me. Our hips are pressed together, as is our stomachs. My arms are pressed against his arms, leaving only a few inches between our chests. My face is forward, but I can tell he's looking down at me by the feeling of his hitched breath on my nose.

Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.

I repeat this over and over. My fingers are still clenched and his arms are still tightened around me. Somewhere, as I mentally freak out, trying with failed results to even my breathing, a corner of my mind takes note on how well our bodies are currently molded together. The corner takes a short hand on his natural warmth that spreads over me, causing my insides to sigh in pleasure. There's a pull in my stomach that the corner decides is a reaction based on teenage hormones.

"Are you ok?" His breath is minty and warm on my face. His tone sends a shock through my system. I'm surprised I don't shudder.

Against my better judgment, I look up.

This is the first time, since I saw him a week ago, that I have taken notice of his features. Sure we had a few personal moments, but my thoughts had never allowed me to properly take in Peeta's face. His body, sure; the way he filled out a shirt, uh huh; the lips forming a half smirk, only from a short distance. Now, however, our noses are an inch from touching.

His eyes are not _blue_. They're not crystal blue orbs. They are not sparkling blue circles. They are more than these falling short descriptions.

His irises are a tie-dye effect. The most outer edges are a dark blue that fade into a mish-mosh of baby blue and blue-white. It's almost like a steady ocean storm with cloudy skies that gives the illusion of calmness. The edges that hang around the pupil are littered in gold and dark blue streaks that fade in and out as his pupils dilate and constrict.

They are breathtakingly beautiful.

I don't think I have ever seen eyes this amazing. Sure, Madge, Cato, Prim, and my mother all share blue, but none compare to his. And I know it's not just the color, it's the emotion that swims and weaves against the blue-white tie-dye cloudy storm.

Being of a none empathic/emotional breed, my eyes give nothing off but general looks of boredom, apathy, anger, and occasional mirth. Peeta's eyes, on the other hand, tell of ancient secrets, stories, and spells.

He's a better person than I am. And it's written all over his blue eyes.

I feel my body molding closer to his, my toes pressing against the tiles, raising me up. Our noses touch and my head tilts slightly, my lips parting by a hairline. I can taste his breath before our lips even meet.

"OH! I'm so sorry!"

And then, I am on the floor.

Peeta lifts me almost effortlessly, placing me on my feet and then moving towards the oven. I stare at the woman who had surprised us. She's tall; her skin is a fair dark, which compliments her full lips and smoky eyes. Her hair is an unnatural blonde color and is pulled back into some elaborate up do. She's wearing jeans and a flowing magenta shirt.

"Portia, Katniss. Katniss, Portia." Peeta's voice floats over to me. I don't turn to look at him, but keep my eyes on the woman. Her face morphs from shocked to beaming.

"Oh! Katniss! I'm the one that took your clothes!" I do not feel, after surprising us and being the reason I fell on my ass, her first response to me should be that she took my clothes. And, on that matter, I was aware she took my clothes, Peeta had already mentioned her to me not ten minutes ago.

"Portia is my mom's personal assistant. She likes babysitting me when no one's home." Peeta grabs the bowl from the counter. He shoots a smile to Portia, before turning towards the sink.

"I do not babysit." She huffs. "He cooks all these wonderful dishes! Someone needs to eat them up!"

I turn my head to look at him. His back is facing us, his arms moving to the sides as he cleans the bowl. My eyes move to the counter, which is still filthy. Grabbing the rag that was tossed aside, I begin wiping the evidence of the cake from the shiny surface.

"You're like Effie, my uncle's secretary. She's more so on the payroll to make my sister and I don't cause havoc among the villagers." I give Portia a smile, hoping she gets my anecdote. A held breath is released when she nods and laughs.

"I guess so. My job was more focused on protecting the villagers when the boys were younger. I know Effie well; we live in the same apartment building."

Effie basically lives at the house, so I wonder for a brief moment how often Portia gets to actually see her.

"What's up, Portia?" I jump slightly, having not been paying attention. This surprises me, I'm always (almost always) on guard and Peeta's kind of a noisy walker. He gives me my half smirk, gently weaseling the rag from my hands.

The woman gives him a tight lip smile and I notice his arm stops moving around the counter. I look over to his face, taking in his darken eyes and the fact that my half smirk has been twisted to a frown. His energy is no longer playful and flirtatious; it's tense and angry.

"What does she want _now_?" I take a half step to the side. Gale and Cato have screamed bloody murder at me numerous times and I have never once winced or backed off. And those two are much more intimidating than Peeta, or at least I thought they were. He hasn't even yelled, but it's his tone and the flex of his muscles that unnerve me more than either of my other boys.

Peeta instantly relaxes as he notices my shift. His blue eyes lighten as he looks at me, giving me a very apologetic (and slightly pathetic) look. I shake my head, placing my hand over his, which is gripping the counter.

"She would like you to visit with Ms. Cartwright tomorrow," Portia states. I look over to her, noting her eyes on our hands and the small smile on her face. I ease my hand away, leaning back on my heels and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell her I'm," Peeta's head begins shaking slowly back and forth, his eyes moving rapidly from side to side. His hands rise off the counter in a confused gesture. "I don't know. Tell her I died."

A laugh enters the kitchen. Portia and Peeta look at me. I guess it's my laughter that has disrupted whatever higher conversation is happening between the two. I stop laughing, blush, and look at the counter. I mutter a 'sorry'.

"Peeta," I know that tone. Effie has used that tone with Prim and me a hundred times. It's almost always followed by our disappointment. "You know it's not my place to go against your mother. I'm just telling you what she asked me to tell you. You'll have to speak with her yourself."

"Sure, why not? She's such a wonderful, compassionate human being. And she always listens to me." I'm once again thrown. Not because Peeta has never been sarcastic, but because his tone is so tainted with unhappiness and displeasure.

"What's wrong with hanging out with Delly? Is she having a party?" I didn't hear anything about a party.

Delly always invites everyone to everything. She's seriously the nicest person on the planet. It makes me a bad person that I even thought to put her on my list. This does not motivate me to remove her from said list, however.

"It's not a party." Peeta sighs and turns so that he's leaning against the counter, his eyes on the window. The rag discarded once again to the side.

"So, it's a not party?" I nudge him, giving him one of my better smiles. I do not earn my half smirk.

"It's nothing, I'm not even sure Delly knows. Actually, I know Delly doesn't know about these plans, because they don't exist. My mother probably wants me to go over there unannounced, surprise Delly." He moves his tongue around his mouth, as if he's tasted something bad and it's lingering on his palate.

"Why would she want you to surprise Delly?" I make a face. I look over to Portia; she's giving me a look as if the answer is obvious.

"Katniss, my mother wants me to court Delly this summer."

Oh. Well. That flew right over my head.

And, who the hell courts someone these days? This gives my Gone with the Wind complex fuel.

"I didn't know you liked her." My voice is low, almost lost between my lips.

"I don't." Peeta states, his look burns the top of my head, forcing my eyes to meet his. "I don't like her like that. Not even a little. We're just friends. You must know that. You have to have realized I don't have feelings for anyone except…" He gestures weakly (extremely weakly, this might not even be a gesture but rather a tick) towards me. His eyes have already moved to stare back out the window.

I stare at his face, my eyes narrowing slightly. How dare his mother try and push him into someone he doesn't like? How dare she just disregard his feelings? Court Delly? PF.

I turn to Portia, startling her with my fiery expression.

"You can tell Mrs. Mellark that Peeta has a previous engagement with Madge Undersee, Cato Carrera, and Katniss Everdeen. He'll be at the Undersee's stables all day." I eye Peeta, who's looking at me with a confused expression. "You can tell her that you're passing along the message because Peeta forgot his phone at home and he's currently at the Abernathy's barbecue."

I'm pretty sure that Portia is going to start lecturing me; possibly speed dial Effie and have her cart my ass back home. A smile appears on her lips instead; she tilts her head in a slight bow to me.

"As you wish, Ms. Everdeen." And as she begins pressing the face of her phone, she walks out of the kitchen.

My eyes widen slightly at her actions. I look over to Peeta, his blue eyes running over my face. Silence slips between us for the better part of five minutes before my half smirk appears on his lips.

"That was pretty impressive, Ms. Everdeen." He folds his arms, still leaning against the counter.

"Yes, well, I'm sure one of us will be punished for it." I know it'll be him, just because my sense of justice is connected to my temper. Who am I to tell Portia _anything_?

Peeta must realize this because he moves and brings me into his arms. I feel the pressure of his lips on my head.

"Thank you, Katniss. I couldn't think of an excuse and by bringing in your friends I'll be able to spin it in my favor."

"Your mom is going to be pissed." I mumble. I was notorious for acting without thinking. It made both for a dramatic and entertaining show.

"I'll deal with her." Peeta pulls away, returning to the task of cleaning the counter.

I'm annoyed by the fact that taking his warmth away from me has left me feeling vulnerable and cold. It's ridiculous that he is having this effect on me.

My feet move back, my arms moving to cross tightly over my stomach. I don't like these feelings.

I don't like the fact that his mother wanting him to court Delly makes me want to scream. I don't like that his mother trying to control his feelings towards some girl caused me to get so angry. I don't like the thoughts that plague my mind when I think about Delly touching him. I don't like feeling vulnerable when there's space between us, nor that his touch sends warmth through my body. All of it is foreign and I don't like any of it.

"I should go home." He looks up at me surprised.

"Ok, that's fine. Do you mind waiting for the cake to finish? I'd prefer not to leave Portia in charge of it." His blue eyes are trying to read me, so I cast my eyes elsewhere in the kitchen.

"No problem." I shrug.

He doesn't say anything and I find my way to the kitchen table. He cleans up the rest of the mess and I take out my phone to text Madge and Cato about the extra company tomorrow. We do this in silence.

Within forty minutes, most of it spent in silence and awkward shared looks, he's standing in front of my door, a large Tupperware in his hand.

"Should I pick you and Prim up?" I gently take the container, forcing a smile on my face. The cake has warmed the entire bottom.

"Cato is picking us up; his brother and Prim are very close. But be sure to be at the stables by ten." Just as I turn to open the door, his hand brushes my arm.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I always get super tired after swimming." Tiredness is my excuse for everything. It's versatile. "Thank you, for today, I had fun. And Prim is going to love you for this." I laugh as I hold the container up.

"You're welcome." He gives me a smile, but not my half smirk. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"See you." I say, quickly popping into the house, just to lean against the front door. I look up to the ceiling, my hand (the one that isn't holding the cake) moves to where he kissed me. My heart begins to beat rapidly as a smile pulls at my lips and the butterflies hit my stomach.

Ugh. _Why me_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **(Bitter Sigh) Nothing, even though I just ordered an autograph picture of Josh Hutcherson ;) I am so in love with him. Lol

**Author's Note: **So, you guys are gonna be _peeved_! Cliffhanger chapter and I'm out of town until Tuesday :-/ I'll try and update from Jersey, but I can't make any promises! Don't be mad! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and everything. You guys are incredible and I'm so happy to be writing for this amazing community! On a more personal note, I got a case of the heart breaks, so my writing has been a little angsty… I'm trying to avoid it, lol. But the next chapter is going to be a bit informative and slightly preachy/OOC. Bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll do my best to update ASAP! Thank you!

Just some minor extras: **bigtimecrazy123**: I fixed the name! Thank you! I just had seen Cornelius/Coriolanus in the other stories so I went with that! I appreciate the fix ;))** Anonymous: **Gone with the Wind (WHICH I DO NOT OWN, lol) is a novel by Margret Mitchell as well as a film adaption produced by David O. Selznick. It's a romance novel that takes place in the South during the civil war. It's an amazing story. I saw the movie, all six hours, in one sitting, while sick in bed and I still remember the effect it had on me! **Anon: **I meant this side of the east coast in the sense of for the longitude split Maine to Florida, not like the coast to the ocean. But I also like the Mississippi line, so both work for me! Thank you for picking it out, I wrote that weirdly and it was my bad :)

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

**June 3****rd****, 2012; Sunday**

"You make it sound like you have some sort of disease." I tilt my head so that it's resting on my arms on the fence. I look at Madge; her smile is beaming off her face. "You like him, Katniss."

I shush her, turning to rest my chin back on my arm.

I look out into the field that sits to the left of the barn. Sandy and Prim are feeding their horses, giggling just outside of the stable opening. My eyes shift to see Peeta and Cato on the opposite side, laughing from on top of their horses. They had been racing back and forth.

Madge and I had decided to take a rest outside of the field, away from the horses. It made the girl talk easier.

And… I may have fallen off of my horse… It wouldn't be the first or last time.

"I think he's the first boy you've ever really liked." She's chipper and I feel she'll start squealing in a few seconds. Though she cannot see it, due to our sunglasses, I glare at her.

"Ugh." I make a face, shaking my head. This was incredibly unfamiliar territory for me. "How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" We're facing each other again; Madge's eyebrows are high above her glasses.

"These _feelings_." I spit out the word like its poison. She laughs, shaking her head and looking to see Prim and Peeta racing from the barn to the fence and back to the barn.

"I like them. The world spins too fast, you have to catch your breath, you smile for no reason, and I like the butterflies." She shrugs, her chin going to rest in her palm. "It's even better when they like you back, you know. And he's totally into you."

"We've only been around each other for, like, a week."

"So? I started liking Gale right after you said "Madge, this is my friend Gale". At least you and Peeta had a little bit of time after the reunion. And you were best friends with him when you were younger."

I get a flash of the scar on Peeta's leg.

"That was ten years ago, Madge. Come on." I shake my head, watching as Prim giggles on her horse, smiling brightly to Peeta. It's Cato and Sandy's turn to go back and forth.

"I have a feeling that those feelings were there for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Peeta's liked you since you two were little. I don't remember too much, my parents weren't close with your mom. But even when you moved here, I remembered you from your grandfather's parties; Peeta running after you, always holding your hand and playing with your braid." Madge turns and lifts my braid, letting it drop to my back.

"How do you remember that?" I ask, mouth open.

"Oh, please." Madge rolls her eyes. She turns to the field. "CATO!"

Four heads shift to stare at us. My eyes are the size of saucers behind my glasses. I don't know what secret gesture Madge and Cato have going for themselves, but he motions to Prim, Peeta, and Sandy, and then rides over to us. Just as he gets to the fence he flies off of his horse, grabbing the majestic beauty's reign, and holding them tightly as he leans on the fence look at us.

"What's up?" He looks at Madge and then me.

"First real memories of Katniss, ever, go." Her sun glasses have been pushed up, her eyes staring at me filled with amusement.

"Um," Cato looks up in thought, his right eye closing (as it always does when he concentrates). "Aunt Mary's sixty-fifth birthday. We threw a huge party and Haymitch brought Katniss, Peeta, and Rye. I remember Katniss because she was the only girl running in a dress."

"Who was with her?" Madge's smile is increasing across her face.

"Mellark." Cato's smile is wide across his face, his eyes on me.

"Well, yeah, he and his brother came with us!" I make a wild motion with my hands. Madge and Cato's smiles widen. I hate them both

"Rye wasn't with you though. I remember because he started wrestling with me and Finnick. You wouldn't play with the other girls; it was just you and Peeta."

"What did you two do, rehearse this?" If looks could kill, I might be able to find happiness at this moment.

"Nah," Cato shakes his head. "Delly went on a rant about you and Peeta hanging out, while we were all at Glimmer's Thursday afternoon. You were hiking. We were all talking about how close you guys were because your mom and his dad were old friends."

My mouth opens widely, Madge staring at Cato with a death glare.

"SHE ACTUALLY LIKES HIM?" Prim, Peeta, and Sandy are once again staring at us.

Madge gives them a nod and a wave. After it seems that they've gone back to socializing, she turns and hits me.

"Yes, Delly likes him. Delly likes _everyone_."

This is true. Delly does like everyone. Her crushes never last longer than a few weeks to a few months.

"Did Delly like me?" Cato asks. Madge and I look at him.

"No."

"Oh." He pouts and crosses his arms. We ignore him and go back to looking at each other.

"I didn't know Delly liked him." I mutter, my eyes moving to watch Peeta ride across the field.

"How could you _not_? She's all over him." Cato's voice is pitchy. I feel inferior to the fact that he's more on the ball about this kind of crap then I am.

"I didn't notice." I shoot him a glare. Madge laughs.

"Oh, you've noticed. You've just wanted to kick her ass rather than try and decipher anything."

I can't help but smile. "I think saying kicking her ass is going a little far." The look on Cato and Madge's face suggest that it's not going a little too far at all.

"Hey, Katniss?" The three of us all look up to see Prim on her white and brown horse. She's smiling brightly, which makes me smile back at her. "I really like Peeta."

My smile lowers as Cato and Madge both turn to me, mirrored Cheshire smiles on their faces. I glare at them behind my sunglasses.

"I'm glad Prim. I like him too, that's why I invited him." I lean back slightly, hanging on to the edge of the fence.

"Good." Prim's giving me her most prized smile. I instantly know something is going on. "So you don't mind that I invited him for dinner, right?"

Seriously?

* * *

I'm sitting at my kitchen table, watching my mother and Prim fall further in love with Peeta each minute he's here.

I can't even blame them.

He's been telling stories of California and Nevada (which he visited for a few weeks for Rye's sixteenth birthday). He's been polite and charming, trying to help out with anything and everything. Prim had excitedly told our mother about how he had let her (instead of me) drive in the BMW Z3, and even let her mess with the radio. My mother kept giving him this beaming smile, her eyes watching his every move. Whenever he would turn away, she would shoot me a wink and a thumb's up. And forget Prim and my mother, Effie had gotten to the house promptly at six with sushi, and had instantly begun chatting up with Peeta, asking everything she could possible think of.

P.S., his favorite color is orange and he doesn't like sugar in his tea.

It's nearing eight thirty and the attention is on Prim, who is doing a play by play of her and Sandy's trip to the city with Cato yesterday.

"The movie theatre is HUGE!" Prim widened her arms out. Her smile was mesmerizing. My mother stood up, walking to the coffee pot.

"You act as if you've never gone." She says, eyeing Prim.

"I haven't gone in forever!" She reasons, looking at Peeta. "They have the best popcorn."

"You should come watch a movie at my house; we have a popcorn maker, much fresher than theatre popcorn." He grins.

Prim's face explodes with happiness. She flies forward, knocking Peeta's chair down. I jump up, staring at the two on the ground.

"PRIM!" My mother and I scold together but Peeta laughs and shakes his head. He hoists himself and Prim up. I swear the girl acts like we're under-privileged or something; as if Haymitch doesn't cater to our every whim and desire.

"I think that's enough sugar for you." Effie states and grabs Prim's bowl of ice cream from the table.

"She just got a little over excited. It's not every day I have a pretty girl throwing herself at me." He ruffles her hair, causing Prim to beam. My mother laughs and shakes her head as she comes to sit back with her coffee.

I shoot him a smile, easing myself back into my chair. I feel my heart flutter as he smiles back at me. This is just, surreal. That's it, surreal.

My eyes are on him, watching as he picks up the chair and then moves his hand to his pocket. I see him stare at the phone, a wince on his face.

"What's up?" We don't make eye contact; my eyes are on his phone.

"My mom has left fourteen voicemails on my phone." He gives me a grim smile. "Rye is texting me to let me know that he and Mark are under house arrest until I get home. They're not all too pleased."

"Your mother was always a bit of a character." My mother sips her coffee, her eyes on his phone as well. I look over to her, raising an eyebrow. Her tone was straight off the chart nasty. My mother is never nasty.

"That's actually too kind of you, Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta grins over to her and then looks at me. "I do believe, though, this is my cue to leave."

"Do you have to?" Prim is standing on her tiptoes next to my mother.

"Prim, he does." I shoot her a look, which she mimics and then sticks her tongue out at me. I stick my tongue back out at her.

"Katniss, we have a guest." My mother scolds. I sigh and turn to Peeta. He hasn't been paying attention. His back is turned to me, his phone up to his ear. I can hear a shrill echo. I instantly feel bad.

I walk towards the front door, gently grabbing his arm as I pass him. He allows me to pull him, not bothering to remove the phone. I feel his body shift, no doubt waving good bye to my family. I feel worse as I realize I didn't even give him warning to give a proper goodbye to them. Lord knows he would have wanted too.

Again, better person.

"Katniss, it's ok. What can she possibly do? Kick me out?" He shook his head. "She's just gonna rant and rave for, I don't know, the next week or two." He shrugs.

I stare at him, taking in his eyes and his face. He's smiling at me, but it's not my half smirk.

We're both little, his blonde hair ridiculously light from the sun and our own youth. He's staring at me, a smile on his lips. His hands are wrapped tightly around mine. There's a bruising mark on the side of his face, near his eye. It's purple and red, blotchy.

I blink, using the extra second to shake the memory flash from my mind. When I open my eyes I see the smooth, fair, and untainted skin of his face. I don't stop my hand from moving to his cheek, running my thumb across the space of where the bruise had been.

"She hit you." I mutter, my thumb caressing the spot. Our eyes meet and the air is instantly thick with memories and electricity. "Right here."

His hand moves to cover mine, he leans his face into my hand slightly. I wonder if it's his turn to take solace in my warmth.

"That was a long time ago." His voice is low. I had never been hit before. My parents had never hit me and Haymitch had never hit me. I know Gale has been hit, as has Finnick and Clove. I've never seen the marks on any of my other friends though. Even though I know that doesn't mean they don't get hit.

"What did you do?" Out of the three, Peeta was the good one. Mark and Rye were always getting yelled at by their father when we played together.

"I stupidly followed a very curious little girl into the woods." He's smiling, "and managed to get mauled by a wild dog."

"She hit you for saving me?" I try to extract my hand from his face, but his hand gives it a squeeze.

"She hit me for liking you, Katniss." He leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. He then gently lowers my hand and moves out the front door.

I'm frozen. I open my mouth, just to close it.

With-in seconds, I find myself in Haymitch's office. I'm standing directly in front of his desk, staring at him. His eyes are on me, a file in one hand and papers littering the wooden surface.

"What happened?" His voice is stern and strong. I can sense he's ready to get out his gun from the wall safe.

I open my mouth, just to close it again. Sobs begin to wrack my body and I swept into his strong arms. Safety and comfort wraps around me and I lean into him, my arms winding around his stomach.

It takes the better part of twenty minutes to allow my tears to fall and to calm me down. Once I have, I curl into a ball in one of the plushy chairs in front of his desk. He sits across from me, looking over the files and folders, eyeing me every now and then.

"Peeta's liked me since we were little. I didn't know. Madge and Cato, and apparently the rest of the dream team did, though. I think mom knows." He had looked at me when I started talking, but now his eyes are purposely avoiding me. "You knew."

He lets out a dry laugh, placing down the file in his hand. He sighs and looks up at me, folding his hands in front of him.

"He apparently took a beating for me, when we were kids. His mom's pissed because he spent the day with me instead of Delly. And as we were saying good-bye, I remembered the bruise, next to his eye." I point to the spot on my own face. Gray eyes are locked on gray eyes. "He told me she had hit him because he liked me. It was after the run in with the wild dog.

"I never really stopped to think about boys and love. Hell, liking them has always been a pill to swallow. And he comes out of nowhere, and it's like, boom! Too much too fast." I shake my head a little, breaking the eye contact. I bring a fingernail to my lips. I had a nervous habit of biting them. "And what if she hits him again, because she apparently has something against me? Here he is, after being shipped off to California for his entire life and he's doing exactly what she wanted him to avoid, following the stupid girl into the woods."

My eyes are focusing on the carpet, trying not to give in to the urge to slink into the chair and fall into Wonderland.

It's an eternity before Haymitch says anything. I deduce he's forgotten that I'm sitting in front of him.

He lets out a heavy sigh and I expect some grand lecture on the birds and the bees, or me being crazy, or Peeta not being good enough. I assume he's going to scold me on our shared inability to be empathetic and emotional.

"I was married."

I look up at him, my eyes wide and startled. I assumed wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

"I was very young. Twenty-two. Your mom was twenty. You know Snow basically raised me, because my mom died when I was thirteen. My father was from the city, like your dad. That's where we get these from." He points to his eyes. "Her name was Daphne; brown hair, greenish/blue-ish eyes, absolute beauty. Now I was brought up, from birth, here. My mother was a Snow. I went off to college, came home, began working in the corporate office, and low and behold, this beautiful creature is in the office across from mine. She had been my best friend when we were little, her sister and me had never gotten along, but Daphne and I, thick as thieves. We had stopped being close around junior high.

"Our fire apparently was never really out though, so when I asked her out that same day of being in the office to re-connect, there was no surprise how our chemistry ignited. We were married in a year. Apparently she had always had a crush on the boy with the dad from the wrong side of the tracks." Haymitch smiles, but it's more to himself. I think he's forgotten I'm even with him. "I was twenty-five when we had Lillianna and I was twenty-six when they both died on the train going to Delaware." My eyes widen. He's in his head, going over the memories one by one silently. "Ironically, they were going to see my father because he was sick and I couldn't leave work. I went into a deep depression. I think it's what pushed your father to finally get up the nerve to ask your mom to marry him. You know, all that time together, trying to help me.

"That's something our side of the family shares, my father, your mother, me, that inability to go through life without that other person." I'm not sure why he's telling me all of this. "You know what drew me out of that depression?" I shake my head, briefly questioning the tall glasses of rum that lulls him to sleep every night.

"You. When your mother told me she was pregnant with a little girl, I made sure to fly to Pennsylvania every weekend. And when you were born… Katniss, I was in love all over again. It's why I favor you." I feel my mouth open widely. No one favored me. Prim was the favorite. She was the saving grace to my mother. She was proper and good at everything, Effie loved her. Me, the favorite? "I love Prim, don't get me wrong, I would do anything for her. But if your mother were to leave, I wouldn't be able to let you go. You were right when I was teasing you about marrying you off. I won't be able to part with you." I push myself further in the plush chair. I'm aware, suddenly, on how I don't want to part with Haymitch either. "I did know Peeta liked you then, and that he likes you now."

I watch as Haymitch pauses. His tongue pops his cheek. It's as if he tastes the words before he spews them across the desk.

"His mother is my sister in law. She hated me when we were young, and she loathed me _and_ Daphne after we were married; to think, her sister marrying the son of a factory worker. She had hated your mother, too. Bobby had liked Claire so much and Sabrina had come second, to the daughter of a factory worker turned rich. Kid, Sabrina has had a prejudice with you from long before you were even a thought in our heads."

I must look like a deer in the head lights.

"Wait? Mr. Mellark liked mom?" Why this flies out of my mouth first, I might never know.

Haymitch chuckles, shaking his head. We're two peas in a pod, so he understands my crazy.

"Bobby had liked your mother since we were in school; thought the sun shined right out of her ass."

I stare at Haymitch, mulling this information in my mind.

You see, Haymitch's dad and my mom's dad were brothers, both coming from the inner city. My actual grandfather married a Cornucopia girl just like Haymitch's father. My grandfather had begun working in the Snow's company, having been offered a job by Snow, because he was the brother of Snow's new brother-in-law.

My grandfather had gone above and beyond Snows expectations of him and had made a name for himself, providing my mother and grandmother a life of luxury. Haymitch's father declined to work in the company, despite the fact his brother in law and father in law were in charge. He continued to work in the factory, not wanting to shed his roots.

Even though it's not a big deal now, I know that back then, appearances and family trees were everything, especially to people who were raised with complexes that they were superior. Honestly, there were a lot of prejudices and statuses and just plain craziness with everything.

Gale's right, even now, the politics of Panem suck.

"Were they ever together?" I cross my arms. My head is spinning slightly.

"Nah," he shakes his head. "Bobby never acted on it, and he knew that your father had liked her for years. Your dad, he was a good man, better than any of those privileged little brats. He was from the city too, not the factory though. He worked on Snow's property, and just like Gale, your mother and I got close to him.

"I think Bobby is happy that he never got with Claire, though. He once told me, when you and Peeta were little, that if he had ever been with your mother, it wouldn't have been possibly for Peeta and you. There would be a lot of weirdness. You can't argue his love for that boy."

"What made him think Peeta and I would have a future together? Considering his wife hates me." I can feel the various emotions all bubbling to the surface at once. I want to scream, cry, hit something, run away; anything and everything all at once.

"Sabrina doesn't hate you. She was raised to think that she was better than all those factory workers. Her parents owned several shipping plants along the east coast, they were quite close with the Mellark's because, let's be honest, everything gets the A-Okay from them, they're the biggest shipment plant this side of the United States. This is probably why she basically runs the plant now. Bobby could care less.

"Daphne wasn't supposed to fall for me. We had been friends since preschool, and even though her parents were ok with me, my mother had still fallen in love with a factory worker. It's a bunch of horse shit, really. Makes you feel like you're in some god-damn novel." THANK YOU! "Sabrina has spent her life trying to appear to be the image of the picture perfect socialite. Her sister falling in love with a boy who was short of a pedigree, despite being half Snow, tainted that image. Marrying a man, who was still in love with his girlhood crush, tainted the image. And having a son who was fated to love the girlhood crush's daughter, and the miniature version of the boy short of a pedigree, as well as a construction worker's child?

"Well, damn, Katniss. You are the black paint thrown across her varying picture perfect image."

"That is a lot of horse shit." I mumble. My fingers are rubbing my temples, trying to remove the head ache that is forming. "She's a freakin' wackjob."

Haymitch shrugs. "She was raised as a snob. Daphne was a better person. Bobby, better person. Snow, my mother, your grandmother, all better people. Peeta... Katniss, I love you, and I didn't think I would ever, _ever_, say this, but you don't deserve that boy.

"He would lay his life down for you. Actually, had Mark and Rye not been playing at the edge of the woods that morning, Peeta may have died for you at the age of eight. That's when Bobby knew. He knew that it wouldn't matter if Sabrina hated you, if they sent Peeta away, if the sky were to fall down; Peeta was going to find his way to you, always."

"We were so little." I shake my head.

"Peeta's just like his father. Thinks the sun shines right out of your ass. He used to cry and beg to come over and play with you." Haymitch's laughs. "And you were just so oblivious. I think you only really let him hang around with you because Mark and Rye were so in their own bubble and you just couldn't shake him."

"Do you know why he likes me?"

I have to say, I agree with Haymitch. Peeta was the best type of person, I knew it at the age of seven and I know it now. I didn't deserve a person who would have died for me at the age of _eight_. I'm a mean, bitchy, selfish person.

Unless it's Prim, _Pf_, everyone else I'm leaving without a second thought in my mind. Jesus knows that Cato, Gale, and Finnick wouldn't _die_ for me. Protect me, yes. Die for me? _Please_.

"I know he was always attracted to you, even at the delicate age of one, wobbling around the patio while Mark and Rye were causing, god only knows what kind of mayhem, he would follow you around. Your mother thought it was because she dressed you in yellows and oranges, that maybe he was attracted to the color. Bobby shook his head, said that it was meant to be. We laughed at him, old man trying to live vicariously through his too young of a son.

"But as the years passed, Peeta had only eyes for you. Bobby told me once that Peeta had confessed when he was five that you two were feeding the ponies and they wouldn't eat. So you started singing twinkle, twinkle little star, and the ponies magically started eating. And Peeta told his father that you were magical." Haymitch is laughing, shaking his head. "I swear that kid was cute from the get-go."

I'm staring at Haymitch with a heated expression.

"Where does Effie fit into this? You said grandfather wouldn't approve the match? But he's obviously not narrow minded like the banshee." This is Peeta's mother's new nick name.

"She came into the picture when you were about, what, three? I instantly liked her, even though I wanted to fire her numerous times for her damn schedules and that little "busy, busy, busy" she likes throwing out all the time. The woman is a pill to swallow. And, yes, I told you Snow wouldn't approve the match, not because Effie is of a lower stature, but because her grandfather is a very powerful man, as well, in Europe."

"Snow's protecting you? You always made it sound like-" Haymitch sighs, cutting me off.

"Because, honestly, I shouldn't be telling you all of this. These are private, personal, and intimate thoughts, secrets, and tribulations. But, sadly, you're getting older and I want you to go into this Peeta thing with a straight head on your shoulders. I don't want you punishing him for his mother's ignorance and I don't want you using Snow as an excuse. I don't want you using us as excuses either."

Haymitch's gray eyes are staring at me intensely.

"You are all I have, kid. I would do anything for you, be it a new gadget or a hit on someone's head. But I'd be doing you a huge disservice if I allowed you to push Peeta away because you're scared and have the story all mixed up in that head of yours. You are bright and funny. You may not see it, but I do. All those boys, they see it. And Peeta," Haymitch lets out a low whistle, shaking his head. "Kat, the first thing out of his mouth, at that meeting, was about you.

"He felt so guilty for not keeping in touch, but he wanted to pull his shit together. He wanted to come back here with the means to make you happy. Poor boy didn't realize you were still as clueless as you were ten plus years ago. He didn't believe me when I tried to tell him either. I told him you were a mess." I glare at him. "Girl trying to be a boy, always dirty, complete piece of work. He just smiled at me and shook his head. I don't know what kind of effect you had on him, but it's been a lasting effect."

I don't what to say, if there's anything to say at all. I close my eyes and lean into the chair, allowing my head to fall back. I open my eyes to the high ceiling.

I'm not good with words or emotions or anything like that. So, I say nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** I did get to update, lol, TWICE! This is gonna be my last update for a little while, probably not until the weekend, though. SO. Yes, lots of information to digest! But all will fully reveal themselves as the story goes along. Any questions, comments, concerns, please let me know. :):) And I will have Johanna popping in soon, so that's EXCITING! There will be a little bit of Drama, and our Katniss is going to be a wee bit crazy. But no worries, I promise to do you all proud! Lots of Peeta/Katniss coming your way in this chapter! THANK YOU so much for all the reviews and stuff, it means a lot to me!

PS: Sort of Mature Themes in the last scene, so I'm just going to up the rating, due to also some cursing that has been and will be implemented; plus all my "Sweet baby Jesus" "Noah and the ark", etc., etc. Which, I do hope I am not offending anyone, it's how I talk, and it's not meant as an offensive/upsettng phrase!

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

**June 8****th****, 2012; Friday**

"Let's GO!" I look up at Finnick, giving him the nastiest look I can muster up. He's unfazed, gesturing with his eyes for me to hurry up.

It's been almost a week and other than a few texts and a two hour conversation on the phone Wednesday night, I haven't seen Peeta. I've been trying to ignore the fact that I think I might miss him. Because even though I smile when I see his name on my phone and Wednesday I fell asleep to his voice in my head, I'm still not ready to deal with the storm of feelings that's been brewing since my come to Jesus talk with Haymitch.

I had agreed to go hiking with Finnick, Cato, and Gale, only to be left with Finnick to meet up with the other two at the valley, which is this gorgeous field with wild flowers, a pond, and a large willow tree.

"Finnick, it's not a race." I had a feeling that Cato was probably trailing behind Gale, yelling these exact words. Cato was a fantastic athlete; however he had some qualms with the woods.

"I know!" He shouts, even though I'm about a foot from him. I glare at his back, stopping. I look at the ground, pick up pine cone, and chuck it at his head. Though his back is to me, he tilts his head to the side, avoiding my toss. He looks over his shoulder, throwing me his 'sexy' smirk. "Oh, love, when will you learn?"

"Better not let Mellark hear you call her that." Gale's voice enters from the far right of us, causing Finnick to stop and throw a smile and a wave in the direction of the voice.

"Peeta and I go way back, he'd understand." Finnick teases, giving me a snarky smirk. I roll my eyes, flopping on to a log.

"Hey Catnip." Gale gives me a large smile, stepping out from the dense forest that lies between the trails.

"Hey, where's Cato?" The blonde boy takes this moment to throw himself in the middle of the three of us. He's breathing heavily. "Hey Cato."

"Agua!" He spurts out, breathing deeply.

"I don't understand how you're the fit, and can go for hours with any sport, but you turn into some kind of invalid during a hike." Finnick states, disgust lacing his words.

"Shut up, ass wipe." Cato gasps between breaths. I toss him my spare water bottle, chuckling slightly as he downs the bottle, choking on the last few sips. "I'm fine on a freakin' leveled playing field. This is up hill!"

Gale and Finnick are staring down at him in utter disgrace.

"How is dear old Peeta?" I make eye contact with Gale. He's been stand offish with me since last Thursday when I told Finnick and him I went to the activities park with Peeta. "He had a nice little shiner. What he do, hit someone for you?"

My eyes widen, causing Finnick and Gale to instantly stop their giggles. Cato is staring at Gale with wide eyes as well, only his are in warning. I can feel it, my own eyes are crazed.

"HE HAS A BLACK EYE?" No wonder he hasn't tried to see me. Oh my god! His freakin' lunatic of a mother! I'll have her arrested! AH! Haymitch promised to put a hit on someone's head for me!

I can only imagine the emotions that are flying across my face, because when I finally calm down, after talking myself down, the three boys are looking at me wearily and on full alert.

"It's not really black anymore." Gale says cautiously. I don't even know why I'm so pissed and upset about this. This thought must translate across my face because Gale relaxes. "He was at the plant on Wednesday. I saw him and it was pretty noticeable."

I turn to Cato, his hands instantly going up. "I saw him yesterday at Delly's. He said that he got into a fight with one of his brothers and not to tell you because he didn't want you to think less of him."

Think less of him? I'm going to kill his blonde happy ass.

"Are you two official?" Finnick directs this question to Gale and Cato. Both try to shrug unnoticeably to me. I debate for a millisecond if I'm going to kill them too.

My eyes close and I try to take a few calming breaths. I'm over reacting. And I'm acting like a crazy girl. Thank god Madge isn't here to witness this.

Even though Cato will surely tell her, he's such a damn gossip sometimes.

"We are NOT together." My eyes snap open, causing the three to all take a step back. "UGH! I HATE BOYS!" I growl, shoving between Finnick and Gale, marching towards the valley. I can hear them following behind me. Gale and Finnick are silent, but Cato is making slight noises with the twigs.

Peeta would be a disaster in these woods. He's so loud, even on the trail to the little shop area; he unknowingly gave away our positions.

I pause, clench my fists, and let out an aggravated noise. I'm well aware the boys have all frozen behind me. I am _not_ going to think about Peeta. I can go a few minutes not thinking about him.

My feet begin carrying me again. I must be at least six or seven feet in front of the boys before I hear movement again.

This issue with them is that they're not use to this behavior, at least not from me. Glimmer, Ariel, Annie, Madge, Delly, Clove, any of them pull this shit, the boys are ready with chocolates, Tylenol, and anything with Jude Law or Gerard Butler. They go on the defensive, shit can and _will_ get solved. I act like this, they become confused, disoriented; they're calling priests and looking for some wooden stakes.

Peeta would probably be able to handle me, though.

Sweet mother of all that is good and pure.

I can see the faint light of the bright sun through the thick mass of trees. The valley is directly past them. Unsure of anything in my head, my feet move fast under me. I'm in a run. My feet don't stop through the trail, past the thicket, and over the green grass. I shed my back pack, ripping off my Nike work out tee, somehow tripping out of my sneakers, and grabbing my socks off. I do this, my feet never slowing. The cool pond water flows over me, my arms pulling through and across.

My mind is emptied, focusing on maneuvering through the medium sized pond. The water slides over my body as I swim as far and fast as I can, before surfacing for air.

When I open my eyes, the hot sun already blazing my face, I stare from the middle of the pond to see Finnick, Gale, and Cato at the edge of the pond. They're staring at me.

"Ok. I'mma be right here." Cato points to where he's standing, gently easing off his book bag.

Gale just stares at me, his mouth twisted and his arms crossed. Finnick has already removed his t-shirt, sneakers, socks, and his book bag. He dives into the water and with-in seconds is next to me. He's the only one beaming at me.

"Let's go for a swim, love!"

* * *

I'm zooming down the Avenue towards Peeta's house. Haymitch gave me permission to steal one of the cars, not even bothering to ask me where I was going. I felt it was the frizzy hair, wet clothes, and the fact that Finnick had basically dropped me in the foyer and ran like a bat out of hell.

Having some kind of good logic (maybe it was the look Effie was giving me), I had ran upstairs, hopped in the shower, and dressed as if I was born into wealth and fame. I would show the banshee that I was more than worthy of her two dollar perfect picture image.

The gate is open to the Mellark estate, so I don't hesitate to zip up the driveway and park next to the Z3, which is sitting comfortable outside of the garage. Throwing the car door open, I jump onto the smooth driveway, just to slam the door shut and fly up the stairs. My knuckles come down hard on the door.

As I wait, my adrenaline seems to wean, and my thoughts are catching up to my actions. There's a stray voice in my head that questions the location of my bat.

"Katniss?" I look into the aging eyes of Mr. Mellark. He has a smile the size of the moon on his face. "What a pleasure! Peeta did not mention you stopping by. You look lovely!"

I stare at his father, my mouth open and dry. My eyes dip to look at the yellow sundress I had pulled over my head and the orange flower (that I had stolen from Prim) and pinned to the right side of the dress's waist.

"Come in! Come in!" I hadn't actually talked to Mr. Mellark in years. I never really saw him. Maybe once or twice in the city, but it was in passing.

"Peeta didn't invite me." I blurt out as he closes the door. His smile does not waver.

"That's alright." He places a hand on my shoulder, leading me to the living room. "The Mrs. isn't home. She'll be staying at the office until the wee hours." He whispers, gesturing to the couch.

A weight that I didn't even know about seems to lift from my shoulders.

"Would you like anything? Water? Tea? Peeta made some delicious scones." Mr. Mellark reminds me a little bit like the characters from a Disney movie. Happy and chipper.

"Um, I guess, tea?" I ask. What the hell is the proper protocol? Do I ask for anything even though I barged into their house?

"Any specific kind? We have any flavor you can think of."

"Um, black?"

He snaps his fingers and then points to me, disappearing into the hall. I fold my hands and sit as still and quietly as I can.

The majesty of the house seems to distract me for the moment, at least until I hear heavy footsteps in the hall. I turn my head and instantly connect with blue eyes.

I shoot up expecting him to freeze. Instead he continues walking towards me, undeterred by the crazed demeanor and atmosphere that I can feel I'm presenting.

Ignoring mostly everything I get a good look at his eye. It's a fading purple, the bottom circles darkened and torn slightly. There's indication that it had been swollen.

Unfazed by me, in general, Peeta stands directly in front of me. The blue of his eye stands out to the purple bruising. I feel like bawling into my hands. I purposely make our eyes connect, before throwing my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." I repeat it, over and over. I hold my tears, pressing my face into his neck. His arms are around my waist holding me tightly. I can just make out the sounds of his shushing over my apologies. The warmth is slowly running through my body. He begins easing his hold, which makes me hold on tighter. My apologies die down, replaced with rapid concern.

"Did it hurt? Was she so mad? Peeta, I'm sorry!"

"Katniss, why are you apologizing?" He pulls me away, my body crying out from the loss of contact; the warmth.

"She hit you!" My fingers move to gently touch the eye. He winces and I pull my hand away immediately. Unlike my mother, the nurse and Prim, who's just a natural healer, I tend to make medical situations worse.

"Who? My mother? Katniss, she didn't do this." His voice is soft, but his smile is wide. I blink back the tears that have been threatening to fall. "You think she'd hit me? She hasn't hit any of us since before we went to school. I'd imagine she'd be a little more afraid too now. Mark and Rye have her temper, they'd probably hit her back. And I would just leave." He shakes his head. "She didn't do this. This is not your fault. And even if she did hit me, that wouldn't be your fault either."

"You told Cato you didn't want me to think less of you!" I'm no longer hysterical, but there's still a rash quality to my voice.

"Rye took me boxing Sunday night. My mother may not have hit me, but the house surely shook with our fight. I was completely strung out." Peeta's face has morphed into a sad expression. "She's one of the few things that just make me completely on edge. Rye grabbed me and took me to the gym in the city, there's boxing rings. It's a great way to let off steam."

"Someone hit you in the boxing ring? And left this?" I try to touch it again, even more gently than before. He winces again.

"Uh, yeah, he caught me off guard," Peeta chuckles. "It came out of nowhere."

"Why would I think less of you?" I feel calmer, in control.

"Because I didn't think you'd appreciate the violent nature of the sport." As he says this something must click in his head because his face does a slight 'wait a minute'. "Never mind, I just kind of thought about it in a more realistic fashion."

"I'm sure Delly loved trying to fix you up." I mutter darkly. I grab a hold of his face and take a good look at it. "Bet you didn't wince under her scrutiny." It's because Cato's mention of Delly has finally made its way to the front of my brain.

"I'm sure Delly would have been more concerned if the first thing I said when I walked into her house and saw Cato was not 'Don't tell Katniss. I don't want to ruin anything'. Yeah, Delly wasn't really too keen with me after that point." I try to fight off the smile, but he catches it and gives me my half smirk.

The butterflies go crazy.

"What are you doing here, by the way? Is everything ok?" My eyes move from his lips to take in his whole face.

"I was hiking and Gale mentioned your eye and then Cato confirmed it. I realized that's why you didn't want to hang out. And I thought your mother did it." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I needed to see you."

Even as the words come out of my mouth I realize the implications of what I'm actually saying. I'm not sure if Peeta realizes the full extent, however, because he simply nods.

"I'm glad you came."

My internal jukebox begins shuffling to The Wanted. I mentally give up.

* * *

We're on the hammock that lays to the left of the patio. The pool is lit up internally, giving the water a sparkling glow. There's fairy lights strung around the edging of the roof and in the trees that surround the patio, giving his yard a magical feel.

I'm twisted into his side staring over him into the darkness, past the shimmery fairy lit trees. My hand is on his chest. His arm is around my shoulders.

I wouldn't be able to tell you how we managed to get into this position. It had sort of just happened as we found ourselves outside with the intentions of enjoying the cool night air.

"You sleeping?" His voice is quiet, floating into my brain like a lullaby.

"No." I whisper back, shifting my head to look at him. I can just make out his face, his blue eyes dark in the shadows.

"It's getting late. I don't want you to break curfew." I chuckle.

"I haven't had a curfew in years." His lips form a smile. "I can go home if you want to sleep, though."

"Not tired." He says, his fingers running over my arms. "We have a game tomorrow."

"I scared the crap out of Finnick, Cato, and Gale, I doubt they'll be expecting much from me." I'll be lucky if they don't throw holy water at me as I walk up to bat.

His laugh is deep, vibrating his body against mine. "They really upset you, didn't they?"

"I just, I didn't know if she had really done anything to you or not." I shrug. I follow my better judgment and not mention that I know his mother completely despises me.

"She's a moron." Peeta sighs, his hand is leaving goose bumps across my arm. "She's kind of abusive. She just gets these things in her head and when it doesn't go exactly the way she wants it too, or whatever, she loses it."

"You take after your dad."

"Yes and no. I have his personality, but I have my mom's head for business. Mark and Rye are a lot like her, but have my dad's total lack of interest with the shipment plant." He looks at me, forcing eye contact. "I can't wait to move out of here and bid my time until she retires to Florida. I just need to get away from her."

"You were away from her for years." I state, even though I don't blame him for wanting to run.

"Physically, maybe, but she always had her voice in my head. Mark and Rye can keep her out, but she just gets inside of my skull." He lets out an annoyed noise.

A long pause follows his statement. The breeze picks up and I move closer to him (if that's possible). His hand has stopped moving up and down my arm. He shifts so that we're face to face, both arms going around me. I feel safe, protected. I feel as if the world could come crashing down and I would have no reason to worry. It's a nice feeling.

"How mad is she going to be when she finds out that I'm not going anywhere?" I ask. My face is already lifted to look at him. His eyes are captivated by me and I find myself drowning in the sudden blue that is lit by the lights from the roof.

"You're not?" There's a twinge of emotion in his tone. I feel both happy and guilty as I realize that emotion is hope.

I shake my head, unable to form words. I don't trust myself not to say the wrong thing, or worse, say something I don't know if I mean or not.

It's in that moment I realize I could live a thousand lifetimes and still never deserve Peeta.

His breath is warm across my face. My heart does a flip, as my eyes flutter up to lock with his. All there is, in those blue oceans, are admiration, devotion, loyalty, hope, and love.

There's an invisible nudge, my head moving closer to his. We're so close, our noses are touching. I feel his lips tug into a smile and I realize that my lips have already been smiling.

His lips are soft and smooth. I pull myself across him, moving my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. The hammock moves beneath us, but does not distract our attention. His scent is over taking my senses, vanilla and flour.

His tongue sweeps across my lips, encouraging me to part them. His sweet taste lingers on my tongue. My whole head seems to instantly raise the white flag as my heart beats like a wild animal in a cage. Our tongues move somewhat awkwardly together, but for only a second, he knows what he's doing, leading me. My body pulls closer him, continuing to shift until I'm almost completely over him. I shift my leg, throwing it over his thighs.

The hammock decides enough is enough.

We both lay, sprawled across the patio.

"Ow." He laughs under me. His right hand moves from my waist to his head.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." I begin wiggling around him, my legs straddling his waist as my hands dip under his head, lifting it slightly. This does nothing for him.

He laughs again, shaking his head in my hands. "Katniss, its ok, its fine." His breath is shaky and I notice he's wearing a slightly strained expression.

"You don't look like its ok!" I whisper loudly. I shift again, causing him to groan. "Oh my god! Peeta!"

"Katniss, sh, it's fine, it's just," his face is reddening.

"What?"

"Every time you move," his face looks badly sunburned, even in the dim light of the patio. "You, um, you." He takes a deep breath, his hands have found their way to my hips, holding me very still. "You end up rocking yourself back and forth."

"So?" I'm looking at his face, I feel the worry etched along my cheeks and mouth. Maybe he has a concussion?

"Um, it's just, um." He begins to stutter.

"Dear god, Peeta, spit it out!" I try to move forward, wanting to check his eyes, but his hands are making sure I'm frozen in my spot.

"Sweetie, I have a hard on… And even though you're basically on my stomach, you moving back and forth, not helping." The words flow from his lips with speed and haste. He's not looking at me, but above my head. His face is completely red. His body is giving off a warmth, which I can feel against my thighs. My uncovered thighs. My uncovered thighs due to my decision to wear a dress.

"Um," my voice is lost. I can feel my face heating up. I'm hyper aware of his hands on my hips, my thighs on his sides, and the pull of electricity from the contact of my body to his. I'm even more hyper aware that I have never, _ever_, been more turned on in my life.

I hear the door to the patio open. I jump at least six feet into the air, landing about a foot from Peeta, who is sitting upright.

Mark is staring at us like a cat that caught the canary. Or, well, he's staring at Peeta like Peeta is the cat who caught the canary. I think. I don't know. I can't shake the feeling of wanting to pounce Peeta, nor the electricity that's still sparking my blood flow, nor the embarrassment of Mark witnessing the intimacy of what just happened.

"I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything." The tone in Mark's voice causes momentary distraction and the urge to hit him, repeatedly, over takes any other thoughts.

"What do you want, Mark?" Peeta asks, all but snarling at him.

"I just came to let you know that my mom called, she'll be home in about an hour." He glances at me, and then down to Peeta, his lips go into a wild smile. "Just wanted to give you a heads up. Even though you seem to b—"

"THANK YOU MARK!" Peeta basically shouts. I have a feeling that this is not new to them. I wonder how many times the three have caught each other in similar situations.

I eye Peeta, jealously running through me instantly. I close my eyes.

When I reopen them Peeta is standing in front of me. We lock eyes and he gives me my half smirk.

"So, I'm sorry about, all of that." He gestures towards the hammock/ground area. I smile and shake my head.

"I believe I was the one on top of you, Mr. Mellark." My heart begins to beat abnormally as my half smirk brightens.

He leans forward, giving me a chaste peck on the lips.

"Are you ok to drive? I can drive you and Mark can drive your car, if you're tired."

A thousand lifetimes.

I shake my head, my hand moving along his shoulder and upper arm. "I'm not tired. But thank you."

He nods and walks me through the house, out the front door, and to my car. He pulls the driver's side open and leans down to run his thumb over my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, doll face." He winks.

"Sweet dreams." I whisper back.

He closes the door and I zip out of the driveway.

I do something I have never done before, I squeal in excitement.

I'm both ashamed and invigorated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **And the plot THICKENS… dun, dun, dun! … Sorry about that, I got into the sugar bowl. So, I'm pretty sure that some of the details in this chapter (towards the end) conflict with details from earlier in the story, so I do apologize in advance. Not too much Peeta/Katniss in this chapter, but I do have her interacting with other characters. Next chapter, isolated Katniss.

Thank you SO, SO, SO much for everything. You guys with the reviews, and the favorites, and everything, uh AMAZING! I've been wicked distracted with Jersey and everything, but hopefully I'll be able to do a couple of updates this weekend. I'm back at school and full time at work for the summer months :-/ Que sera, sera. Hope everyone is enjoying their May plans! And thank you, again, so much!

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**June 9****th****, 2012; Saturday**

"So, are you two going to get married?" I look over to Prim, who's lying in the grass, weaving a crown of wildflowers from the field near the pond in the valley. Her blue eyes are flickering between teasing and amusement.

"Um, no, little duck. Peeta and I are not getting married." I look down at my hands, playing with a blade of grass.

I had taken Prim to the valley after the softball game (which we had won). Cato's parents were throwing a huge twenty-fifth wedding anniversary party tonight, so we were staying at the Carrera's house for the remainder of the day.

Because the valley lays a few miles past Carriage Point, there were several trails to get to it. Finnick, Gale, Cato, and I always took the more winding, difficult trails. With Prim, seeing as how she didn't appreciate the climb through the woods as much as the actual valley, I took her through the trail that lies behind Cato's house. It was a brisk walk rather than a harsh hike.

I glance at my watch. It was only about three fifteen. I figured we'd head back to the house by four, that way we still had a few hours before the party.

"I think you two are going to get married." Prim giggles, moving the crown in her hands.

I raise an eyebrow. "Prim, I'm seventeen years old. Peeta just turn eighteen. Neither of us are thinking about marriage." And, you know, his mother would probably set the church on fire. Ruin the reception hall. Kill me.

There were legit obstacles.

Not that I was thinking about these obstacles or a fictitious wedding between Peeta and myself.

"But you want to marry him." Her smile is wide.

"Do you want to marry him, Prim?" I poke her side. "I mean, you're talking about it a lot."

"He's not that much older than I am. When I'm twenty-one he'll only be twenty-six." Her laugh is loud as she watches my eyes go from normal to 'deer in the head lights' huge. "I knew you liked him like that!"

Sweet baby Noah and the ark.

My fingers move to the bridge of my nose, holding it for a long moment. I needed to pull myself together. This was ridiculous. All of it. Ridiculous.

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S.

"You know, you can pretend you don't, but it's pretty obvious." Her tone is no longer youthful and innocent. Our eyes crash into one another. "You're always so good with hiding your emotions, Katniss. It's something mom envies, I think. You're a lot like Haymitch. But when you're with Peeta," her lips lift in a thoughtful smile. "You seem to forget how to do it, conceal your thoughts. You blush and smile more. You know, you're prettier without that scowl you wear with your other friends."

I'm suddenly aware that my baby sister is much older than her age.

I sigh. I cannot tell her about the kiss or the electricity that haunted my body all night upon getting home. I cannot divulge his mother's hatred of me, or the fact that she's liable to do everything in her power to make sure I am in no way connected to the Mellark name. Despite Peeta's feelings for me, that have somehow managed to overcome everything, Mrs. Mellark and my own crazy is not going to bode well for us.

"You act as if liking him is a bad thing. Katniss, it's ok to fall in love." There it is, hope. It's shining like a flame in the dark. I look at the blade of grass. "I just don't want you pushing him away because you're afraid you'll lose him. Like mom lost dad."

My eyes are focusing on her before I have a chance to fully process her words.

"Prim, Peeta and I are just friends; it's been years since we've really seen each other. Love? Little duck, I'm seventeen… I'm not afraid." I'm young, I think. I'm young and foolish.

She does not say anything or try to argue with me. Her lips produce a small smile and she places the crown on my head, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

I watch as she plops back down, beginning to weave another crown.

Was I afraid to lose the boy with the scar? We've only really started _seeing _each other. Even though I have a feeling that Peeta has had more time to dwell on me then I have had for him. This line of thinking does nothing for my psyche.

I let out a sigh and mindlessly pluck another blade of grass. I've never been known as a coward. At least not until Peeta came home.

* * *

I'm staring at the mirror, adjusting my shirt. I had opted for white linen pants and a navy blue halter with my long gray cardigan. My hair was currently down, flowing over my shoulders in soft waves.

The door opens and closes. I turn with a heated look on my face.

"What if I was changing?" My tone is outright vicious. Cato is standing next to the door, his face blank.

"It's my room." He states, confused.

"But what if I had been changing, Cato?" I fold my arms.

"But, it's my room?"

I roll my eyes, looking back at the mirror.

"I like your hair down. You look like a girl." Cato smirks as he passes me and tickles my side. I slap his hand, throwing him a look as he flops down on his bed.

He's wearing a pair of khakis and a red polo shirt.

You know, his mother loves me; _adores_ me. She thinks the sun rises and sets with me. I'm not sure why, really, because Cato and I have never been more than friends.

Actually, Cato was my first real friend after we moved here. His father is head of one of the two divisions in the trading company. Haymitch is the head of the other. The two were pretty close, so after we moved in with Haymitch, Mr. Carrera use to bring Cato and Sandy to the meetings for us.

Both his parents like Prim and I.

"What would your mom do if we started dating?" I ask, adjusting the cardigan. Cato doesn't even sit up.

"Stop referring to me as the child that screws up." He says plainly, almost bored. "Tired of Peeta already?"

"No." I shake my head, well aware that he's not paying attention to me. "I was just wondering."

"What's wrong?" He still hasn't risen off the bed and his tone still suggests he's bored.

"Nothing." I gently fan my hair out, only to glare at myself and ruffle it up.

"Really now." I turn to see Cato sitting up and looking at me, an eyebrow up. "Wow, this thing with Mellark really has you twisted up, doesn't it?"

I was getting a little fed up with everyone telling me how I feel about this 'Mellark' thing.

"I'm just saying I've never seen you like this before." I glare at him.

"Like what, Cato? A girl? A little princess waiting for her prince? What?" I'm well aware that my maturity level has dropped.

"Like someone who doesn't know if she's coming or going." He shrugs as I look at him with slight confusion. "I invited Gale to the party, by the way."

"So?" I go back to looking at the mirror; for no other reason than I do not want to be looking at Cato.

"Just letting you know." Cato's voice is once again flat. He's lying on his back again.

"I mean, it's a good thing he and I are friends then." I chuckle, moving from the mirror to the bed. I flop down next to Cato, our eyes on his ceiling that's filled with faded glow in the dark stars and planets.

"I'm just letting you know." Cato says, a bit more forcefully.

"Did I miss something?" I turn to look at Cato, mentally urging him to look at me. There's a weathered look in his expression when he finally locks his eyes with mine.

"Gale is totally jealous of Peeta, Kat." Cato's giving me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know why. Gale and I are nothing." I know this is not the truth. I know there are feelings on Gale's part. Maybe if he had acted on them, there would be more on my part.

I can't seem to shake the image of my half smirk lighting up Peeta's lips. And that's something I cannot say about Gale.

"You know he likes you." Cato looks back at the ceiling.

"Well, I'm with Peeta." I look back at the ceiling as well.

"Are you?"

"Sort of."

"I don't know if that's good enough for Gale."

"What do you mean?"

Our eyes crash together and I can see Cato has been keeping secrets. I feel the anger in my chest.

"Gale told me yesterday, after Finnick took you home, he wasn't going down without a fight." Great. "And Delly told Glimmer that she was going to do everything in her power to win Peeta's heart." Fab_u_lous. "Also, and don't get mad at me, I overheard my parents talking about you and Peeta and how his mom doesn't like you or the match." Sweet baby Jesus.

I let out a bitter sigh.

Cato was _such_ a damn gossip.

_Argh_… It'd be easier to go live in the woods.

* * *

"I thought you would be more upset." I look over to Madge. She glimpses up from one of our books from our summer reading list.

"Why would I be upset?"

"You like Gale."

"So?" Madge places her thumb in the book, lowering it to her lap.

We're sitting in the screened porch that sits directly outside of the Carrera's library. This is where they hold all their parties, between the library (which doesn't hold one book) and the screen patio. Their pool is littered with floating candles, silk lily pads, and pastel colored petals. To the back of the porch is a DJ and a dance floor. The DJ had been alternating between 80's, 90's, and the current top hits.

Luka, Cato's mom, is beaming as she talks to everyone, showing off the ring Stephen gave her for their anniversary. She's currently hanging in between the large French doors that are open wide to allow access from the house to the porch. In her current circle are my mother, Haymitch, Effie, Mr. Mellark, and Rue's parents. Haymitch has his hand settled on Effie's lower back; I question how much they've had to drink so far.

"I just figured," I shrug, not sure where I was really going with this conversation.

"Kat, we all know Gale likes you." Madge rolls her eyes. "I mean, we thought you liked him too."

I throw her a weary glance, before looking towards the buffet table that sits on the other side of the pool, across from us.

Peeta, Finnick, Mark, Cato, and Gale are in a circle, joking around and laughing. Finnick tosses his arm around Peeta, bringing him in and pointing to Gale and speaking quickly. I can't really hear what they're saying due to the music and the fact that our parents informed us to keep our 'inside' voices on. Gale shakes his head, laughing loudly. He begins talking, gesturing randomly towards the yard, where Cato's two golden retrievers and chocolate lab sit and wag their tails, eyes trained on the table that is protected by the thin screen.

I watch as Peeta begins talking, causing the whole group to laugh. Gale begins responding to whatever he said; a smile on his face. Finnick seems to jump in, arm still around Peeta, his hand moving to Gale, waving it as trying to disprove Gale's words with this one gesture alone.

Gale rolls his eyes, twisting his head so that our eyes lock from across the pool. He shoots me a wide smile. I give him a tight smile in return, before shifting to see Madge looking at Gale as well. Her blue eyes are clouded slightly.

"I don't like him, like that." I mumble, low enough for only her ears. This seems to shake Madge from her thoughts, her eyes focusing on me. She shrugs again. "Why didn't he ever say something?"

"Because you're stand offish." She gives me a teasing smile. I glare.

"We're best friends."

"And he didn't want to ruin that. He didn't know your true feelings," her teasing smile grows, her eyes casting back to the book on her lap, "because you're stand offish."

I roll my eyes, leaning back and crossing my arms. My eyes stare at the group of boys, eyeing to see if I can read any of their lips. I know they've moved on from the topic of the softball game. I'm just not sure what the new subject is because they all seem to be talking at once. Mark's voice seems to prevail however. The other boys start laughing and looking over at Peeta, who is turning a bright red.

Shit. Mark is probably telling them what he walked in on. I'll _kill_ him.

Cato says something, causing Peeta to lower his head and let out a laugh. I watch as he begins to shake his head. Finnick says something, followed by Mark talking with amusement. Gale has a smile, but it's a far cry from his usual twist of the lips.

Suddenly I'm locked on blue. My heart begins to beat irrationally, as my stomach starts doing flips and cartwheels. My hand moves to my hair, fussing it off my shoulder, tucking it behind my ear. My half smirk appears on his lips and I'm tempted to get up and move towards him.

This wouldn't be such a big deal if, technically, I was allowed near Peeta.

When he had first arrived, separate from his parents and Mark, but with Rye, I had started towards him. I say started because before I knew what was happening, a strong hand was on my elbow, pulling me away from Peeta.

Mark had begun whispering quickly and quietly.

Apparently Mrs. Mellark did not simply not like me or the match, she was hell bent on curing Peeta of his asinine feelings towards me. She didn't want me near Peeta or Rye. She surely wasted no time plucking Delly from Jesus knows where and parading her around her youngest child. Mark had apologized about fifty times, saying his mother was completely psychotic, and none of them understood where she was getting the stick up her, well, you know.

It had taken everything I had in me not to slap the lady.

I immediately found Haymitch with his familiar rum in hand and my eyes narrowed and pointing to the banshee. His solution? A glass of Mr. Carrera's famous poison punch. Effie had appeared just after I had taken a few sips and I had decided I was just going to knock the fruity temptation back. We (Haymitch and I) had both spoken at the same time, unrehearsed, that she was a dream killer. She was neither insulted nor bothered by this.

Now, however, the urge to get up and just somehow fly across the pool was heavy on my chest. It had to be hormones. It had to be. Because this was too much. All he was doing was smirking!

The other boys are now looking at me as well. I drag my eyes from Peeta, roaming the circle. They're suddenly all laughing and looking at Peeta. His eyes have moved off of me, set in a firm glare to our friends.

"You two are so cute." Madge is smiling like a fiend. Her book is up as if she had been reading, but her eyes are filled with girlie things, like excitement, giggles, and, oh Noah and the Ark, a thirst for knowledge. "Come on, you two have to had kissed by now!" My cheeks feel like they're on fire. "YOU HAVE!" She squeals, straight up squeals.

I'm literally over her, my hand on her mouth, my eyes wide and warning. Unlike Finnick, Cato, and Gale, Madge does not give two shits about this look. There will be no phone calls to priests or witch doctors.

"Tell me," she mumbles against my hand, her eyes bright and glittery.

So, ok, Peeta is technically the first boy I've ever kissed. I mean, I shared a few pecks with Cato and Finnick, but they were fleeting and more out of friendship than anything. We were also younger. I had never touched lips with Gale or any other boy; not until Peeta. Kissing was part of the whole not wanting to touch anyone or have anyone touch me. I don't know, though, with Peeta there was just some kind of magnetic pull.

I shake my head moving off of Madge and dropping my head into my hands. I groan in pain or possibly in death.

"Katniss, _pplleeaassee_!" Her blue eyes have some droopy, puppy look to them. I roll my eyes, again.

"We kissed last night, when I went to his house." I cleared my throat.

I was right; Cato had run right over to Madge's house after our hike. As Finnick deposited me at Haymitch's feet, she had called me asking if Peeta had gotten into a fight with someone over me. Maybe she had thought Gale.

She looks at me eagerly. "And?"

"And? We kissed." She looks like she's going to slap me.

"Was there tongue? How long did it last? Was it nice? Sloppy? Katniss, _work with me_!"

I wonder if I can get Cato to take my place in this conversation. He was more adapted than I.

I wince and jump as Madge pinches me. "Ok! OK! We were lying outside on his patio, in the hammock. And we were talking, about his mom and me being worried about him, and the breeze picked up, so he held me." I take a bitter breath. Madge is visible holding back her emotions, wearing a poker face. She nods slowly, pushing me to continue. "I don't know, I just," my cheeks are on fire, my tongue twisted and dry. "We kissed. And he knew what he was doing, so I let him lead. I don't know."

I'm whispering the last couple of words, my face having found the protection of my hands. I'm hunched forward, my elbows on my knees, and my hair curtaining my covered hands.

After several minutes of silence, I chance a look at my friend.

She is looking over at Mrs. Mellark, who must have stepped outside with Rye while I was indisposed. Rye looks completely miserable, his phone is in his hand and he keeps glancing at it.

Madge makes an unidentified noise. Her family wasn't especially close with the Mellark's. Cato and Finnick's parents worked at both the Trading Company and the Shipment plant. So there was that connection. Mr. Undersee worked with Snow and Mr. Carrera and Mrs. Undersee was a stay at home mom.

"She's a miserable lady." She states, leaning into the wicker couch we've been occupying. "To send Peeta away so he couldn't be with you."

My eyes widen again, but she doesn't notice. She hasn't realized what she has said.

"How do you know _that_?" Madge shifts to me quickly, her face is definitely in a 'fuck' expression.

"I don't! I mean I didn't—No!" She's speechless, sputtering. My eyes are searching hers, before moving to seek out Peeta and then Haymitch. I catch Mrs. Mellark giving me a heated expression.

"PEETA! IT'S OUR SONG!" I'm instantly distracted by Peeta's name. Both Madge and I turn to see Delly bounce over to the circle of boys. Glimmer is hovering behind her. Her eyes are casted across to me and Madge. She gives me an apologetic look. I barely take notice, my gray eyes move to Delly. I feel like a lion waiting to pounce.

I barely notice Peeta shaking his head, his tone not high and pitchy for me to hear. Keeping my eyes on them, I shift to listen to the very beginning chords of the song. I recognize it; it was both Prim and my mother's favorite song.

_It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars.

I'm going to cut this bitch.

My eyes close, my fingers moving to hold the bridge of my nose. I'm unsure where the viciousness came from, or well,_ no_, I'm refusing to acknowledge the use of my violent thoughts.

My breath is uneven as my lungs try to bring in enough air to calm myself.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" I hear Madge, but do not open my eyes or remove my fingers.

"Catnip?" His voice unhinges me. My eyes fly open to the darker green/gray eyes of Gale. His hand is outstretched, his lips in a smile, a very careful smile. "Want to dance?"

Is _he_ on drugs?

"Sorry Hawthorne!" Madge, Gale, and I look at Finnick. He's standing just to the side of us, his lips in a wide, flirtatious smile. He does not offer me his hand but rather plucks me from the chair, both arms wrapping around me from behind. "This little lady promised me her first dance. We're lucky fellows because the two prettiest girls at this party are together. Madge, entertain the good sir."

I don't even know how we go from the wicker chair to the dance floor. My hands loose on Finnick's shoulders and his hands loose on my hips.

"Look, I like Peeta a lot. I'm gonna need you, Gale, and Delly not to fuck this up." I look at Finnick startled. "He's good for you Kitty Kat. Don't let Sabrina or Gale or Delly ruin it. Better yet, don't _you_ go and ruin it for him or you."

I breeze past his direct usage of myself, focusing solely on the usage of the other three. It shouldn't surprise me, really. Everyone knows everything in the Cornucopia; one of the perks of old families, old companies, and an old society.

"You barely know Peeta." I mumble.

Finnick lets out a laugh. "Katniss, the boy went to our school up until he was about twelve; our dads work together, in the same office. I know the Mellark's quite well."

"Peeta went to school when he was eight. I haven't seen him in ten years." My brain seems to be moving at lightning speed. She sent him away after he saved me.

"Uh, no Katniss, you stopped visiting Carriage point the summer of '05." Finnick gives me an odd look.

"No, we visited the year of '06." But suddenly I'm not sure. Didn't we visit? But Peeta and Rye were sent to a camp, or something?

"I doubt that, Katniss." Finnick is looking at me full of pity. "After the fight your mom and his mom had, I didn't think you'd ever return here. Your mom made your dad change jobs and everything. Don't you remember?"

No… or, well, possibly?

I was seven; we had only been home, in Pennsylvania, for about a week. My mother was in a horrible mood. Prim had just turned three over the summer and was everywhere. My father had come home one day, throwing my mom a weary look. She started yelling at him, screaming about 'that crazy lady'. I remember being confused, innocent and unaware of what had happened, besides being forever indebted to Peeta. On that note, hadn't his emails stopped coming? My mother had gone from screaming to crying, I don't remember why. My father had a new job with-in the week.

"He was twelve?" I'm not paying attention to the songs playing or the sway Finnick has us in.

"Yeah," Finnick has an angry look upon his face. "Sabrina had decided the beginning of May to ship Peeta and Rye to that ridiculous school in California."

My father had died the end of March. The beginning of May was when Haymitch had found out and decided to save us.

Mrs. Mellark had found out I was coming home, to the Cornucopia, and sent her son across the country.

Finnick's arms tighten around me, pulling me flush across him. His embrace is tight and protective, but I don't understand why he's doing this. His voice is soothing in my ear, though I don't know what he's saying. It takes me a moment to realize the reason he's trying to comfort me is because I'm shaking.

I'm shaking because I don't know whether to give into the anger or the tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Kind of a filler chapter :) I start classes back tomorrow :-/ No worries, I'll try and update ASAP. But my apologies for any unforeseen delays. Thank you SO much for the reviews! You guys have made me super happy! I may have gone a little Peeta/Katniss happy in this chapter… but I couldn't help myself. Drama is definitely gonna be in full gear in the next few chapters :) Thank you so, so much!

PS: I do have a Tumblr, I seriously don't ever use it, lol, but my username is martiniprincess006 :):)

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

**June 14****th****, 2012; Thursday**

I sit at the massive dining room table inhaling the breakfast Sae has laid out for me and Snow. Everything from the eggs, to the spinach, to the fruit is completely masterful. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and Effie's cooking, but it just doesn't beat the old battle hero of Snow's kitchen.

I can feel Snow's eyes on me every so often, when he glances away from his newspaper. He's been going into work late this week because of me.

After my, mmm, _revelations_ Saturday night, I had called my 'grandfather' and begged to stay at the estate for a few days (weeks, whatever) just to have some form of isolation. I didn't want to be around my mother, Haymitch, or Effie. I SURELY did not want to be around Peeta, Gale, Delly, or any of my other friends. And if I even thought I saw Mrs. Mellark, I'd be on the front page of Panem's newspaper: GIRL ON FIRE, ACTUALLY STARTS A FIRE.

And honestly, that just wouldn't do as Snow's illegitimate grandchild. Despite my best efforts to justify that it we could spin it in our favor.

We all know the odds have, apparently, never been in my favor, at least not when it comes to Sabrina Mellark.

So, I had decided to hide out at the Snow Estate (it was locked up tighter than the pentagon). Prim had spent all day Monday and Tuesday with me. We sunbathed on the patio, went swimming until our arms and legs burned, went horseback riding with Snow's two best show horses (I only fell off twice, thank you very much), and stuffed ourselves silly with Sae's famous Pecan Pie.

Now, however, Prim had gone camping with Mr. Carrera, Rue's dad Mitchell, Rue, Sandy, and Cato. They wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon.

I want to say that I have been doing a lot of thinking, but I haven't. I haven't bothered with Gale liking me, Delly liking Peeta, Peeta liking me, or Mrs. Mellark wanting me dead. I have not thought about Finnick, Cato, or Madge; nor have I put in any effort in Prim's advice to not be afraid to like/love/possibly, eventually lose Peeta.

I have been coasting.

"Is Lilith behaving?" I look up from my plate, food literally dribbling from my mouth, at Snow. He smirks, his look suggests that I'm such a classy girl; sarcastically, of course.

"I only fell off of her three times in the spanned of three days." I state, shrugging and tossing him a smile. A hearty laugh falls from his lips, his thin rimmed glasses sliding down his nose.

"Oh, Katniss, it's a wonder." He turns back to his paper, the small smile playing on his face.

I watch him for a long time, before placing my fork down on the plate. "Grandfather, what did my mom and Mrs. Mellark fight about, when Peeta and I were younger?"

I lied. I had thought about something as I coasted through my isolated activities.

Haymitch outright refused to tell me when he came over last night. I had glared at him and then marched up to my bedroom (Prim and I had our own bedrooms at the Snow estate, for when we were too tired after parties). My mother had promptly changed the subject, which led to me promptly hanging up the phone. Effie had simply turned on her heel and walked off to Jesus only knew where.

My three parental figures had turned on me.

Snow however was watching me intently; he had witnessed all three of these incidents. I wanted to think he would tell me for no other reason than he wouldn't get into trouble. Please? Haymitch, Effie, or my mother going up against the hand that fed them? PF.

"Katniss," he lowered the paper to the table, slowly dragging the glasses from his eyes.

"No, I have a right to know. You all want me to be seduced into this love affair with Peeta, but his mom hates me, and is trying to arrange a marriage with Delly Cartwright! You all want me to have a straight head and be with him and be young and free and in," I want to say 'love', but I can't.

Now, for the record, I have no idea if Snow wants me to be with Peeta. I'm not sure if he even knows the whole story (but who am I fooling, it's the Cornucopia).

"Sabrina told your mother to keep her mutt child away from her pedigreed son." Snow's hands are folded in front of him. "Bobby was so angry, I was sure he would divorce the woman. Imagine her calling you a mutt? You're the prettiest girl in Panem, Katniss, the effect you can have. If you had a half a mind for business I would have bred you well for the business." He gives me a little smile. We're all aware the company would go up in flames under my reign.

"She called me a mutt?" Had Haymitch told me this, I would have gone bat shit crazy. Things would have gotten _thrown_. This, however, is not appropriate behavior to display in front of one of Panem's most powerful people; illegitimate granddaughter or not.

"Sabrina was raised so closed mindedly. I'm not even sure how, really, her mother was so close with my sister. I'm happy that Daphne could see past the beer goggles of pedigrees." Snow shakes his head. "Peeta likes you a lot, my dear girl. You could do a lot worse. I wouldn't worry too much about Sabrina; she's a bitter woman who never found happiness. She doesn't realize that keeping Peeta from you will destroy him. If you want to be with Peeta, be with Peeta. If you want to be with the gardener boy that hangs around Haymitch's house, be with him. I've always been partial to the Odair's son, but I have my own crosses to bear. You're thinking too much and not feeling at all."

I stare at Snow blankly. I can see how he has wielded so much power. He's like Peeta, there's a type of charisma to them that draws you in. Peeta is warmer though, I think. Not that Snow is being mean to me, but I can tell that if I was not his granddaughter or if he didn't love me, there would be a snake-like quality to his charisma; drawing me in as prey.

"Thank you." The tone is so unlike my own that I'm surprised to hear it leave my lips.

"My dear girl," he gives me a warm smile that gives me a sense of protection. It dawns on me that Sabrina could never hurt me, Snow would never allow it. Haymitch and my mother would never allow it either, but I feel with Snow it's not a simple promise, but rather a grantee. And I have to appreciate that. "Cray."

I look to see Snow's right hand man of the house walk in. The man gives me a crooked smile before holding the tray out to Snow.

"You know, I heard through the grapevine that Sabrina went to Florida for a few weeks to visit with her parents." Snow's fist gently lies next to my plate. When he moves his hand there's a set of shiny silver car keys in its place. "You must be so bored." We both know it would take at least a year of solitary confinement at the estate to get bored. "Why don't you go for a little drive?"

He clears his throat and gives me a wide smile as he stands up. Leaning down he kisses the top of my head, the scent of roses infiltrate my nose. It's the first time in years that this scent does not bother me. I watch as he and then Cray leave.

My eyes move to the shiny keys.

* * *

"Is that a Porsche?" Mark is staring at the beautiful midnight blue 2010 Porsche Panamera Gran Turismo Turbo.

"Uh, yeah." I step out of the car, smoothing my jeans. I had opted to go for a casual look, jeans, a tee-shirt, and my infamous braid. "My grandfather is letting me use it while I stay with him."

Mark is hovering over the car, his face is so close to the hood I think he may start making out with the shiny/glittery exterior.

"I heard you were with him this week. Haymitch said you were going through one of your crazy fits." Mark does not look at me as he says this.

I roll my eyes and move so that Mark can circle the car like a hungry lion.

Haymitch of all people understands the isolated defense mechanism I have going for me when the emotions and thoughts and everything get too strong. How many times has that man found me curled in the pantry? The service elevator that doesn't work? The hollow space of his desk? My own closet? _Crazy fits_. I swear.

"I'm taking a little vacation." I fold my arms, glaring at Mark from behind my sunglasses. "Is your mom really in Florida?"

"Yeah, she went to Florida for a few weeks. We're pretty sure our dad had something to do with it, but she's visiting our grandmother. I hope Florida understands the state of emergency they're in." Mark finally drags his blue eyes (dark blue, completely unlike Peeta's) to meet mine. His face his light and amused. "Come on Katniss."

I stand frozen until he's almost to the front door. With a deep breath I move and follow him into the house.

I'm not sure where we're going, but we move through various hallways, a stair case, some maze of rooms, and then another staircase. If I didn't believe that Mark was somewhat similar to Peeta personality wise, I'd assume the boy was taking me to some form of a dungeon.

We end up in the giant attic of their house. Their attic is cleaner than my bedroom. Everything polished and neatly organized. There's a sitting area off to the side, I think a bathroom, and then a long wall that has a door. Old paintings and family heirlooms are hung, stacked, and decorated through the large space.

There's a gorgeous painting for the three boys hanging on the wall, near the door. Mark gently moves his eyes to me, but my eyes are on the painting. It's extremely life like, as if the boys are going to fall out of the frame and begin running around the attic. Mark's blonde hair looks slightly twinge with red, combed back. Rye's hair is more dirty blonde, brushed into small spikes, his smirk mischievous as ever. Peeta's hair was always the lightest, just like his eyes were the bluest. His hair is slightly curled, unmanageable. His smile is bright and kind.

You can see the boys' personalities through the delicate brush strokes of the artist.

My hand reaches up, running over Peeta's face. I pull my hand away slightly, remembering that I'm in the company of one owner of the picture. I catch his blue eyes, but there is nothing but mirth and gentleness in the dark blue.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His voice low, his eyes move to the painting.

"It looks like you three are going to bounce off the frame." I stick my hands in my pockets, leaning on the heels of my feet.

"He's pretty talented."

"Who?" I look at him curiously.

"Peeta."

"He did this?" I look back at the painting.

"Yep. Boy got a talent with paint and flour. And I guess the politics of business." Mark smirks and rolls his eyes. "Seriously, biggest show off on the planet." He knocks, gently still, on the large oak door. "This is kind of our sanctuary from crazy. She doesn't know we cleaned this whole place out."

"She is crazy." I mumble.

"She sure is." He makes a noise. "Peeta! Seriously? It's Mark!"

"HOLD ON!" His voice, booming from behind the door, echoes into my ears. I feel the familiar warmth begin to course through my veins. I feel the heat in my cheeks; the smirk on Mark's lips as he watches my blush causes me to roll my eyes almost violently.

"Wow, Peet's got you wound up _nicely_. Kinda shocks me, he's the _good_ one."

"Mark, I swear to god, please remember who my grandfather is." I glare at him. "Actually, forget about him, I'd take you out without laying a finger on you."

"Oh, really?"

"Got a bow and arrows?" I sneer at him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

The door suddenly swings open. Because I am still off to the side I cannot see Peeta immediately.

"What's wrong?" His voice is worried, but also distracted.

"Nothing." Mark shrugs. "You have a guest." I watch as Mark stares at Peeta before chuckling and shaking his head. "No, it's not Delly." He looks over to me, prompting Peeta to lean forward and look at me as well. "She's been coming by almost every day. We've been telling her Peety here has been at the docks."

I roll my eyes, folding my arms defensively against my chest. Peeta's eyes are locked on mine. There's paint all over him.

"Katniss?" His voice has changed from worried and distracted to happy. "Did you text me?"

"Uh, no. I was getting some cabin fever." I shrug. Mark looks at me and then Peeta.

"Rye said he'd be home in about an hour. Why don't you take Kat to you room and get cleaned up?" Peeta walks out of the room, closing the door before I can take a peek.

"Is dad home?"

"Nah, he went golfing with Haymitch and Corrant (Finnick's dad)."

Peeta gives me a warm smile, his hand moving to shove Mark in the direction of the stairs. Mark stumbles a step or two, his hand shooting up and slapping the back of Peeta's head. The two blondes give each other a heated look. I can't help but giggle.

"Try to dress nice. I'm picking Lavinia up around four." Mark shakes his head, moving ahead us. Neither of us say anything until we hear his loud steps on the stairs.

Peeta sighs. "I've missed you." I scoff.

"You saw my Saturday."

"Yes, I did, but we weren't allowed to really talk or touch, and you've been ignoring my texts and calls and voicemails." I catch his eye. I don't understand how someone could be so, honest with their words. I would _never_ admit (without bribery, blackmail, or force) that I missed someone or that I was upset they were ignoring me. I feel as if I should shrink away from this openness of his, but I don't. I somewhat relish in it.

"I avoided everyone." I admit quietly. "I've had a lot on my mind."

"I figured." He states simply. He sighs again. He moves and grabs my hand that is tucked in my folded arms, he begins dragging me through the attic, down the stairs, and through another confusing twirl of rooms and halls.

Before I have time to process what's going on, we're standing in his room (which is the size of Effie's entire apartment). His bed is huge, taking up the entire back wall. Whereas I have a window seat, he has a window station. I think he sleeps there, because the various pillows surrounding the window are weathered and there's crumpled blankets pushed to the corner. The window overlooks the side gardens, the same as the guest bedroom I had occupied a couple of weeks ago.

He drops my hands, moving to an open door off to the side of the bedroom. I hear a sink being turned on. I then hear music filter from the bathroom to the bedroom. I recognize the country tune, Keith Urban's _Better Life_. Cato has a thing for 'feel good' country songs.

I move to sit on the bed. It's the softest thing I have ever sat on. It takes all my self-control not to get up, turn around, and fly into the bed.

I'm really not that mature of person.

"This bed is incredible." I state, eyes on the quilt as my hand moves along the edging. When I look up I see Peeta shirtless, a towel in his hands wiping at his face. My cheeks heat up again as my eyes roam from his half covered face, down his muscular neck, chest, and arms.

He was no longer my boy from ten years ago. He surely did not look it.

"It's nice, little too big for me." He shrugs, moving towards his closet.

"You sleep next to the window." My eyes wander to the plush area with the blankets.

"Yeah, it's cozy." He's in the closet. I make a face, but do nothing but fall back into the bed.

The music is still playing, we've moved from country to some upbeat type of song. I'm trying to place it. It's awfully familiar.

I don't have too much time to dwell on anything because the bed is suddenly moved with a weight besides me. I turn my head and smile at him. He's looking at me, his hands resting together on his chest.

"I heard about what Finnick told you at the party."

Well, of course, why wouldn't Finnick tell Peeta? He's _another_ one.

"I'm sorry she sent you away because of me." I shift, staring at his ceiling.

"I didn't want you to figure it out, to be honest." He states. I no longer feel his eyes on me.

"Technically I didn't figure it out. I was informed." His laugh is light and causes my body to start tingling with the familiar (and admittedly missed) electricity.

"I didn't want you to be informed either."

Silence envelopes us. I'm hyper aware of his body heat. I move my hand, eyes on the ceiling. I move it so it hits his hip. His hand finds mine instantly, entwining our fingers together.

My chest tightens, causing me to close my eyes tightly. I do like him. I can't deny it. I'm not thinking about the banshee, Gale, Madge, Delly, Snow, Haymitch, the politics, Panem, the Cornucopia, nothing. I'm aware, consciously, that despite my best efforts, and my lack of emotional growth, and my own personal crazy, I like Peeta Mellark.

I want to blame hormones, but I think it's deeper than that.

"Haymitch says you've liked me since we were little. Why on Earth would you hold on to me? You deserve someone like Delly. Someone who can express their emotions." I ignore the fact that my emotional defense weaken significantly when in his presence.

"I don't want Delly." His voice is smooth. "I've never wanted anyone half as much as I wanted you. I was just always drawn to you, and that day, in the woods, when I thought I might lose you, Katniss, I knew that you were it. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't bother living." Our eyes met. "I've liked you since forever. And I don't care what my mother thinks, Katniss. I'm sorry that this has been a mess of one thing after another.

"I didn't know that my mom wanted me to get together with Delly until after your grandfather's party. And I knew she's been against me liking you since we were little. She thought if she sent me away and I wasn't able to see you or spend time with you, by the time I got home you would have moved on, liked one of the other guys and date them. That way when I did get home I would see you with someone else and get over you. I think she was hoping and praying that you'd go and break my heart. She knows I don't like Delly, but the Cartwright's are a very prestigious family. It would do well for me, especially in my mother's opinion, to be with Delly.

"I've missed you, your presence. Like, I don't know, every year since I could remember, which was maybe about four, I would count down the days until I got to see you. It's totally weird and a little stalker-ish, and Haymitch warned me you might not be able to deal with that, but I don't care." His thumbs begin to make circles against my hand. "I just," he sighs, "I don't want to be so far away from you again."

My chest begins constricting as my lungs find the simple task of breathing becoming a challenge.

"Uh," I close my mouth, knowing that words will fail me. Words always fail me.

Peeta laughs. His hand squeezes mine and I can't help but turn my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I tend to be a little emotionally slutty." He gives me my half smirk, his thumb still drawing circles. The electricity between us sends a spark through my system.

I may not be good with handling my emotions, but they surely have a way of controlling me.

My body shifts so that I'm straddling his lap. My hands are free from his and parallel with his shoulders, holding my weight as I look down at him.

The black eye has almost completely vanished. His eyes are staring at me lustfully. The pink of his lips are swelling to a rosy color. His cheeks are blushed. I cannot drag my eyes from his lips, which twitch from a line to my half smirk. A fire burns through my stomach.

The magnetic pull is harsh against my raging stomach. His lips meet mine softly, tentatively. The familiar warmth spreads through my veins, filling my insides and twisting them in pleasure. I can feel the shock of the sparks flying between us.

I can't even imagine the chemistry that is between us.

I didn't even know that chemistry existed like this. Not for me at least.

His tongue slips through his lips, moving across mine. I open my mouth, his taste invading my senses. I lean closer to him, lowering my weight on to his body. His arms wrap around my back, my own arms snake under him, cushioning his head. I'm not sure what I'm doing to be perfectly honest, I need more though. I need to feel him all over. Where this coming from, I do not know; I don't even care.

He shifts, pulling his face from mine. His blue eyes are staring at me; searching me.

Suddenly, I feel very, very exposed. I go to ease off of him, the feeling of intense intimacy runs through my veins like blood. Was I not just going through some kind of anti-social mental breakdown? How can one boy have this much of an effect on me? A boy, I might add, who has only been back/a part of my life for about three weeks.

His arms move from my back, his hands weigh down on my hips. My hands are back at his shoulders, holding me above him. His blue eyes are keeping mine. His lips, slowly swelling, are curving into my half smirk.

"Be mine?" His voice is in a whisper. Again, because I am _so_ bad with words, with communication, I nod.

He moves so that he is sitting up and I am directly sitting on his lap. My hands are holding his shoulders, my eyes wide.

"Your mom is going to kill us both." Our faces are an inch a part. He shrugs.

"It's ok. I'll protect you." He kisses my forehead and then reaches into his pocket. I watch him look at his phone, a huge smile appearing over his face. "Come on."

He picks me up as he stands. I slide down his body, blushing violently as my feet touch the ground. There is no notice of this because I'm being pulled through various halls and the front stairs. The sun is suddenly hitting my face as we fly through the front door to the driveway.

A squeal sounds, but it's not high pitched like Delly or Glimmer's. The squeal is just full of excitement and happiness.

His hand lets go of mine, and I find myself moving several steps to the side as this blur of a form flies and latches on to him. I stare, wide eyed at the waif girl clinging to Peeta like he's her only life line.

Who the fuck does she think she is?

She's tiny, puny. Her frame is small and acrobatic, but I can see a tone to her muscles from her bare arms. Her hair is a golden brown and cut in a pixie type style. Her face is angled and thin, complimented by the hair style. She looks at me, from his shoulder, her eyes a deep hunter green, like pine needles. A smirk appears over her lips and then she turns her head and presses it into Peeta's neck.

My eyes narrow instantly.

"Katniss, this is our friend from school." I turn sharply to Rye, who I didn't even know was here. His smile is as bright as the sun as he watches the girl cling to Peeta. I see movement from the corner of my eye, and notice Mark is standing in the door frame of the house.

The girl eases herself off of Peeta and gently kisses his cheeks, one after the other. She begins talking quickly and quietly, and in a different language. Surprise fills me as I realize Peeta can speak this language as well.

The girl turns to me, giving me a sneaky little smirk. She shoots a wink to Mark, before placing her hand stiffly out to me. I stare at the gesture as if she's going to slap me.

"Hello, I'm Johanna Mason."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** I think this is just a random chapter. I'm taking a little break from the drama (I have enough in my own life, lol) Thank you SO SO SO much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, and everything. You guys are so amazing! 3 Um, not too much in this chapter, next chapter will have LOTS of Peeta/Katniss, with some appearances by Coin and Gale… which is where the Drama will probably return. And let's not forget about Johanna, she'll have a bigger role soon :) THANK YOU!

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

We're sitting outside on the patio. Johanna, Rye, and Peeta are talking excitedly and on top of each other. Apparently, even though it's only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, the three had missed _so_ much.

Johanna Mason, I learn quickly, was the heiress to a logging fortune in France. Her mother and grandmother were the heads of the company and it seems that tempers were running rather high ever since Johanna had graduated from the boarding school in California.

As I said before, she was a waif girl, but there was enough spunk in her to fill about three Gales and a few Finnick's. Her pixie cut hair interchanged from golden brown to dirty blonde when her head angled certain ways in the sun. Up close I could tell she had a foreign prettiness to her. Her face was sharp, but was not ridiculously thin. There was a delicate curve to her cheeks, bust, and hips; enough to get notice. She has a belly button piercing, the jewelry is sparkly and in some kind of tribal design. It's noticeable as she shifts in her seat, her tank top riding up slightly.

The girls of the cornucopia are pretty, yes, but there's something about Johanna that makes her _attractive_.

This sends jealousy tingling through my body. I'm also not use to jealousy; then again I'm not use to several other emotions that seem to come along with the whole Peeta thing.

Anyone could tell that Peeta and Johanna were best friends. It was obvious in the way they talked to each other, looked at each other, and the way they touched each other. It was written up, left, right, and down all over them.

It didn't calm me down, however, because I was hyper aware of her hands constantly on him. She had managed to sit in between us (I'm going with she shoved him away from me, but as usual I had no actual proof of this). I watch as she laughs, placing her hand on his thigh; she tells a funny story, grasping his bicep; she snorts, running her fingers down his stomach. I'm tempted to hit her.

Jealousy doesn't seem like a valid enough excuse.

"All I remember is catching Lissa Vaugh in Rye's bed." Peeta shivers at the memory, causing Rye and Johanna to laugh. Mark is looking at a magazine, smirking as he listens to them. I sit staring at Johanna and Peeta. Her hand is pretty high on his thigh at this moment.

"How many times have you caught me having sex, Peeta?" Rye asks.

"I don't count!" Peeta shakes his head, his cheeks a twinge pink. "God only knows I've caught Mark several times since being home!"

"It's called knocking! And if you recalled, I walked in on a very interesting little development myself, Peet." Mark smirks. Both Peeta and my cheeks go a bright red.

Johanna lifts an eyebrow, leaning in her chair. We're both wearing sun glasses so there's no way to tell exactly what emotion is swimming in our eyes.

"Well, well, well, Peeta's finally growing up." She gives me a large Cheshire smile before turning and pinching his cheek. "Didn't think I'd see the day, especially with that bat shit crazy woman who dares to call herself your mother." I perk up at the mention of the banshee. Johanna notices and smiles proudly. "She thinks I'm European trash."

Part of me feels connected to this unpleasant girl. The other part is having a hard time disagreeing with Mrs. Mellark's opinion. I know I am not a good person so I do not try to justify any of these lines of thinking.

"Mom hates Lavinia too, she called her common." Mark pipes up, his attention on the magazine.

"You know what the problem is? You two talk too much." Rye shakes his head. "Do I bring girls home? No. Do I go on, and on, and on about one specific girl? No. Do I run around the house, basically skipping, announcing I'm going on a date with this girl? _No_. I quietly go about my business and wait 'til she's working."

"If you understood the concept of love, you would understand Peeta and me." Mark states.

"Whatever. Mom is pissed with your choices and I'm the new favorite."

"You won't be the new favorite when she finds out about Johanna."

"Don't worry; I'm only staying for a couple of weeks. Had to get out of the war zone that is my mother and grandmother." Johanna stretches, she looks over to me. A sneaky sort of smirk stretches across her lips. She turns to Peeta, allowing her hand to sit almost on top of his, um, his, _manhood_.

I am _so_ happy I didn't file my nails at all this week.

"Hey, Peets? Want to go for a dip." Peeta gives her a smile (nowhere near as sexy as my half smirk).

"I'm good." He states happily. She nods, shifting her head in Rye's direction.

"Sure Jo." He stands up, pausing to wait for her.

My eyes follow the waif girl as she lays her sunglass on the table. She swings her hips as she walks to the pool. Looking over her shoulder, she sends me a smile. Her shirt, bra, and shorts all come flying off. She dives into the pool, leaving Rye to roll his eyes and laugh. Mark raised the magazine so it covered his view and Peeta has his face in his hand, shaking it slowly.

My eyes are large behind my sunglasses. Was this girl for real? I turn my head slowly to look at Peeta. He's looking over at me apologetically.

"What-?" I ask, my hand gesturing to the pool. I hear splashing.

Peeta chuckles (though I know not what the joke is). He stands up and grabs my hand, pulling me up and into the house.

"Is she for real?" I ask as we make our way to the kitchen. Peeta kisses the top of my head as he sits me on a stool.

"Johanna is," he pauses, moving around and grabbing various things. "She has a lot of stage presence."

"Stage presence? She just stripped down in front of three boys!"

"Oh, Johanna hates clothes, Rye and I have seen her naked a hundred times." Peeta shrugs as if this is a normal thing, people hating clothes and running around naked.

Personally, I like clothes. I wish I lived in a year round cold climate, so that long sleeves were acceptable _always_.

"She's an interesting girl." I state through clenched teeth. Peeta looks up at me.

"Is that jealousy I detect Ms. Everdeen?" He tosses my half smirk at me, his eyes moving back to the bowl and its newly dropped contents.

"No." I state, folding my arms. "She likes touching you."

"We have a close relationship." He chuckles, but says nothing other than this.

I watch as he begins mixing and pouring, all from memory. I'm once again distracted in the magic that he wields when cooking. My half smirk slips from his lips as he gets lost in the task he has taken on.

"How do you feel about skipping the softball game on Saturday?" Our eyes meet for about a millisecond.

"I wasn't actually planning on going, so it won't devastate me, if that's what you're asking." I shrug. "Why?"

"Well, I wanted to take you somewhere." He moves to the opposite end of the kitchen, grabbing a thin tray.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." This isn't a lie. I think it has something to do with my trust issues.

"You're going to hate it until we get there then." I glare as he smiles widely.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"I'd be a bad boyfriend if I did."

My stomach flips; a complete and total one-eighty flip. Did he just call himself my boyfriend? Would hyperventilating be bad? He could construe it badly. I could say I have asthma. I could also fall to the ground and pretend to have lost a contact and buy myself some time. Or—

"Do you like cheese buns?" His voice interrupts my inner battle. I find myself staring at the thin tray, filled with medium sized blobs.

"I've never had cheese buns." I say truthfully, distracted.

He smiles brightly. "Prepare to fall in love, Ms. Everdeen."

* * *

**June 16****h****, 2012; Saturday**

I'm sitting in the very last row of Finnick's dad's SUV. Mark and Johanna have shot gun, Finnick and Annie are behind them, and Peeta and I are in the very back.

Peeta had decided to take me on an expert hiking trail called Cedar Peak. As he was talking to Mark, Johanna had overheard and invited herself. When informing Finnick why we would not be attending the game, Finnick stated he had canceled the game due to a bunch of us not being able to play; then he invited himself. Peeta's private little hike between him and I, had turned into a whole party.

I had thrown a miniature tantrum (in my head, mind you) about Johanna coming. I understand that she and Peeta are close and they're best friends and for all intent and purposes there is no reason to feel jealous or whatever. I get that. In no way did this information stop me from pointing my finger in his face and stating I would 'take her down' if she touched him inappropriately in front of me.

Peeta's reaction? A smirk, a peck on the lips, and a 'that's so cute'.

Johanna was not just some waif girl, she could apparently kick my ass without trying, this was per Peeta and Mark.

"I've never heard of Cedar Peak." Finnick states, disrupting the quiet flow of the car. He's shifted, looking at Peeta and me.

I shrug. Annie places a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you guys have the valley. Cedar Point is where we go to hike and camp." She means the inner city kids.

"The valley isn't really an expert hike." I defend. Finnick must agree with this because he begins nodding and giving Annie a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you tell me about it? You know I love hiking." Finnick does not like hiking. Finnick likes the bonding time that can go along with hiking; also the competitive nature he tends to bring to hiking.

"You never asked." Annie bites her lips as they quirk in a smile. Finnick rolls his eyes, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"You're so cute." The giggle that escapes Annie's lips causes Johanna to snort.

"It must be hard for you," Mark comments, nudging her. "Being the only singleton in the car."

"Bite me, Mellark."

Annie and Peeta laugh as Finnick throws me a look. I don't deal well with girls like Delly or girls like Clove. Johanna falls in the Clove category.

"Was Gale pissed that you canceled?" I ask, leaning into the plush leather. Finnick shakes his head. He's twisted himself so that he's leaning against the car door, able to look at Peeta and me.

"He seemed more pissed that Peeta and I were spending time with you then my canceling of the game."

"Of course he did." I mumble, my fingers darting to my temple.

"Why would he be pissed about that?" Peeta asks, generally curious.

"Who's Gale?" Johanna asks from the front seat.

"He's a friend." Finnick states, leaning forward to pat Johanna's shoulder. "If you want a pretty boy, we can set you up."

I almost laugh at the face Johanna makes at Finnick.

"Look, I know you guys think you're pretty. You're not though." She rolls her eyes, causing Annie and myself to laugh. Finnick feigns hurt, placing his hand on his chest.

"How could you _not_ think _I'm_ pretty? Everyone thinks I'm pretty!" He looks at Annie. "I'm pretty!"

"Fin, I'm going to need you to stop calling yourself pretty and man up before we get to this giant piece of rock." Mark shoots a nasty look to our friend through the rearview mirror.

"But I'm the prettiest!"

"I worry about him." I chuckle, looking at Peeta. His blue eyes are playful. "What?"

"I love when you laugh." He smiles at me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. My cheeks heat to raging fever. I catch Finnick's eye, there's happiness and warning in them. I realize that Finnick truly does care for Peeta.

I also realize that Finnick is well aware that the potential for rough waters lies with me, not Peeta.

Finnick… totally another one on my list.

* * *

_Snap._

Johanna, Finnick, and I all pause in our steps and swing our heads to look at Annie, Peeta, and Mark. I do not have to really look at Johanna and Finnick to know that their expressions mirror mine.

"Sorry." Mark, Peeta, and Annie all state together, even though there is no way to actually identify who stepped on whatever item of nature that lay across the trail.

I had thought that Johanna, abrasive as she was, would drive me up the wall on this hike; talking in French, touching Peeta, and being obnoxious. To my surprise, the girl was smart, stealth, and knew how to maneuver herself in the thick woods of Cedar Peak. I loved it.

Finnick and I, other than being unaware of the territory, were so use to hikes and each other; there was no difference from this to the valley. Though, there were a lot more trees, a rougher terrain, and a lot more sounds of nature echoing back and forth to us.

Now, as for Annie, Peeta, and Mark, I was gonna slap them. I was not wrong in my earlier assumptions that Peeta would be loud in the woods. Add Annie and Mark, and the entire forest knew there were intruders. It was like a marching band. They didn't pay attention to where they stepped. They talked in booming voices. And whatever little inner peace you found, was quickly ruined by a loud whisper, crunched twig, or Annie's inability to not trip over tree roots.

Johanna and Finnick were just as close, if not digging their nails into their palms, from slapping our three friends as well.

"I think you guys are taking this a little too seriously." We pause again, turning our heads to see Annie with a scowl on her face. Peeta lets out a held sigh while Mark shifts to look into the woods.

"This is not a nature walk, doll face." Johanna states. "It's a hike. You know it's a hike because there is sweat all over us. We've been going up and down and up and down. It's not that we're taking it too seriously; we're trying to reserve our energy. The whole not making sounds and talking, reserves energy." Finnick and I are staring at her. "What? I'm supposed to say whatever is on my mind."

"I think we need a break." Peeta offers, moving so that he's in between us three and Annie. He gives us a large smile. "Obviously we're heading to the top, but if you guys look, there's a few different trails to get there. Maybe we should relax for a few minutes and split up."

"We would make better time without you three." Johanna states, nodding her head and crossing her arms. "Mark, give the keys to Finnick."

I laugh out loud at this. It's short lived because Peeta's look is cold and dark towards Johanna.

"I was thinking more along the lines of going in pairs and exploring the different trails." He's shooting daggers at Johanna. She rolls her eyes.

"Ah, lover boy wants time with the girlfriend. Of course." She wrinkles her nose. "Mark, I'll need you to up your game here. Because I have no problem ending you. Give me the keys."

Mark stares at her blankly. "I don't want to go with her."

Finnick immediately begins shaking his head. "Dude, Annie and me, Peeta and Katniss. Short straw."

I look at Johanna, but she neither seems insulted or as if she really cares.

Peeta rolls his eyes and walks over to Johanna. He leans close to her and begins whispering in her ear. I can feel the twinge of jealously roll against my stomach, but much like a car crash I can't look away from this display. I watch as his hand moves to her upper arm, grasping it softly. His lips are just about touching her ears and I can see the small intimate smile on her lips. She begins talking back, in a whisper, and also in French because her lips are moving at a speed that is unnecessary for the English language.

I study them for the few minutes as they communicate in their secret little conference. Finnick and Annie seem to be whispering to themselves as well, while Mark stands with his cell phone in the air looking for a signal.

"I think we'll take the blue trail." Finnick states, interrupting Peeta and Johanna. I look over to him. His hand is grasping Annie's tightly and he's inching towards the left trail.

"We'll take yellow." Peeta smiles, glancing at me. I nod, simply, my eyes darting between him and Johanna.

"Wow, we get red. That doesn't have danger signs written all over it." Mark states. His eyes rolling like a Ferris wheel. Johanna snorts and swings her body, basically throwing herself onto the trail to the right.

Mark stares after her. He starts to follow her, putting a finger up and twirling it around in mock excitement. Finnick and Annie have already disappeared in a cloud of giggles through the blue trail.

Peeta's lips are in my favorite little twist, his hand held out for me.

"Why'd you pick yellow?" I ask, taking his hand and moving so that I'm in lead. I don't trust Peeta not to get us lost or trip or die. I trust him to protect me if some kind of animal bursts out from the trees; leading us to the top of the hill, nope.

"I like yellow, it has a bright quality." I can hear the shrug in his words. It's funny how I'm learning him with the little time we spend together. "Hey."

I stop and turn, gasping slightly as his hand moves to the back of my head and our lips meet. It's brief, but the gesture causes me to melt slightly, leaning myself into him.

He pulls away and tosses me a wink. "I couldn't help myself. And don't be shy, sweetheart," he leans close to me again, his lips a feather touch from mine. "You can kiss me anytime you want, you know." And with a soft peck, he's now leading the way, our fingers entwined as he pulls me forward.

I don't understand the effect he wields over me. I don't even care to understand. I'm just going to smile and follow him. Until he starts making too much noise and I go back to wanting to slap him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes**: OH MY GOD! I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in update! Life got freakin' chaotic as hell, faster than I could keep up! I'm barely covering myself with the correct nutrition and food. I have NOT abandoned the story, nor do I plan too! I am so sorry. I was having a little bit of writer's block, but I think I'm on the right path. This is just a **FILLER **chapter, just so you guys didn't think I jumped ship! So, it is shorter than my norm, so my apologies!

Thank you **SO** much to everyone who alerted/reviewed/read. You guys are amazing and keep me going! I appreciate you guys, SO, much, thank you! This little filler is dedicated to everyone!

I'll try and update ASAP (which hopefully will be the end of this weekend! Thank you for all the support and patience!

I know someone wanted some smut, lol, I'm not above it, but I wanted to see if there was a consensus to this opinion? Yes, no, maybe so? I would add it, but it would be tasteful, I'm a lady, lol {No, not really, I'm all for getting down and dirty ;)} And if anyone has any ideas or things they like to see with Johanna, specifically, please let me know! I'm not setting her up with Gale, BTW, just wanted to throw that out there.

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

Even though it's only been a short time that Peeta's been back in my life, I find his silence unnerving. Peeta's never been one for silence, not when we were younger and not now.

I look behind me, my eyes taking in his broad form. He seems at peace, walking through the thick vegetation of trees. His head is pointed upwards taking in the soft light of the sun through the leaves. I see his ears perking when a bird's song flutters down to us. His lips are in a small smile, which is so easily on his face it rivals my half smirk.

"What'cha looking at?" I jump slightly, unaware that I had stopped walking to look at him. I feel the heat rush to my face and I can already tell that I'm colored lobster. He chuckles at me, stopping so that we're barely an inch or two from each other. "We're almost there."

"The top?" I ask; my voice catching in my throat.

I absolutely hate this feeling. Whatever feeling that washes over me when he's in such a close proximity. It's too much and too new. How on earth does Madge and Glimmer deal with this crap?

"Not, technically." He smirks, his hand brushing some hair from my forehead.

"So, what?" I lean into his touch, not noticing until his smirk turns into a genuine smile. He kisses my forehead as his hand moves to my cheek.

"You'll see. It's really not too far." I instantly become suspicious, but remain silent as Peeta takes the lead.

"I didn't peg you as much of a hiker." He chuckles, but does not look back.

"I'm not, quite obviously." He gestures behind him.

Well, ok, he is rather loud. And ungraceful. And unaccustomed to the simplest of wildlife.

I had definitely pictured something completely different however. I don't know I figured he'd try to eat something poisonous and get him or someone else killed.

"You seem to be a decent hiker in my opinion." He does look back for this.

"I think you're just trying to throw me off so I'll reveal the surprise."

I didn't actually think of that…

I smile and shake my head. "No, I want to be surprised."

"You hate surprises." So much. So _very_ much. But for some odd reason I'm looking forward to this surprise. Peeta has yet to disappointment me.

"Still, I'm excited for this one." He chuckles, almost tripping on a large tree root. I wince and roll my eyes, but take two large steps to line myself up with him.

"I'm fine." He straightens himself out and nudges me. "Decent hiker, huh?"

I laugh moving forward. He keeps my pace, our shoulders close together.

"So, why have you been hiding out at your grandfather's?" I look over to him for a brief second, moving my eyes back to the never ending trail.

"I just wanted a break from everyone." I shrug crossing my arms.

"You like space, especially when your head's full or you're angry. You always have."

"Seems like you have an excellent memory, Mr. Mellark."

"Only for things worth remembering. But, then again, that is why we ended up in the woods that morning." I look at him, allowing my instincts to guide my steps.

"What?"

"Remember? Rye and Mark were teasing you, because your mom made you wear that yellow dress. They kept saying you wanted to impress them." Peeta smiles, his eyes staring forward as if there's a picture screen playing. "You got so mad, stomped your feet, and told them that you wanted nothing to do with them. That's when you announced you were done playing with us stupid boys and marched off into the woods."

I stare at him, my eyes wide. He glances over to me and smiles.

"You followed me." I state, half aware of what I'm saying.

"Of course I did." Peeta shrugs. "How could I let you go into the woods unaccompanied?"

"You could have died." I mental slap myself.

"Katniss, I would rather relive the wild dog attack a thousand times than think for one minute that it may have been you in that hospital room."

I freeze staring at him. He pauses as well, his face void of smiles, smirks, or any sign of good-humor. He's looking at me in pain, as if the mere mention of thinking about it causes him turmoil. Which, at this rate, I can't cross out.

"Peeta…" I don't know what to say.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He leans forward and brushes his lips to my temple. "At least I have an interesting story to tell."

Yeah, a story of a scar. A scar I gave him.

He begins walking again, my eyes following him for a long time before my feet begin to follow.

I lower my head, my mind moving at rapid speed. I can't wrap around the idea of someone being so selfless at the age of eight. Then again, Peeta had always been so selfless.

I look up, opening my mouth to say something, only to find that Peeta is no longer in front of me. My heart begins beating abnormally as my other senses go into hyper drive.

"Peeta?" I call out, moving forward faster. "Peeta!"

"Here! I'm here!"

I hear his voice and the adrenaline pumps through my body instantly. My feet don't catch on a single branch, twig, root, or misplaced stone. The sun is bright just beyond the trees and ends up hitting me squarely in my face as I barrel forward.

I stop, staring at Peeta's shirt, shoes, socks, and bag lying haphazardly on the ground. My eyes look to see a giant stone structure, water falling from the top into a medium sized stream.

What the hell?

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you. I just wanted to make sure!" He's drenched, the water running down his body rapidly.

"It's a waterfall." He nods his head, his smile the size of his face.

"Surprise!"

"It's a waterfall." I repeat, astonished at the breath taking site in front of me. I move past him, stepping towards the stream. "It's at least thirty feet high."

"Yep!" His voice is close to my ear. "The water is the perfect temp. Come in."

I spin around and see my half smirk dancing across his lips. He throws me a wink and then dives into the stream. I watch as he crosses, pulling himself onto the other side, walking into the pouring water. I watch as he disappears.

My shirt and shoes come flying off, my socks landing over them ungracefully. I stand at the edge in my tank and shorts.

The water is cool as it envelopes my skin. I feel relaxed and free as I navigate myself under the water towards the other side. The pull up is easy.

I pause under the water fall, allowing the liquid to massage my body. It's not a harsh drop down, rather smooth and calm, like hands.

When I cross into the small cave, past the waterfall, I stare at Peeta who's leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. His smile is wide and happy.

The space itself is small, fitting us comfortably.

"This is cozy." I state, my eyes rolling around the small cave.

"I use to come and hide in here when we went camping." Peeta looks around, nostalgia taking over. "My dad use to bring us here for Rye's Birthday, it was a little escape from mom. Mark and Rye would be running around and going at it, dad would be frying food up on a fire he built himself, and I would be in here."

"Why would you be in here?" I lean to my side, my back facing the water that's curtaining us from the outside world.

"It's peaceful." He shrugs; his muscles are defined in his arms and his chest.

My eyes linger on his chest, staring at the skin that is now exposed and wet and slightly red.

I move forward, thoughtlessly, gently touching his skin. His arms lower and I feel his breath hitch slightly. I allow my fingers to trail over him, tracing the lines and contours.

I look up at him, for a brief second, my bottom lip suddenly feeling the pressure of my teeth. My hand splays across his right pec as our eyes stay connected. The heat from his body and the hard thump of his heart sends a wave of excitement through me, causing me to bite my lip harder and my eyes to shut.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want too, Kat." His voice is low, comforting. "I didn't bring you here under the impression that anything would happen. I am not expecting anything from you. I just figured you'd like it." I can hear the smile in his tone, his genuine sweetness leaking through the words.

Peeta Mellark was a _good_ guy. And it was obvious in everything he did and said.

My eyes open to the intense, beautiful blue of his eyes.

It was obvious that he was the _best_ guy, in the way he looked at me.

I may not have an easy time handling myself or my emotions, but they damn sure knew how to handle me.

I move to my tip-toes, erasing whatever space is between us. My lips meet with his.

His hands move to my hips, holding me steady as my arms snake over him, giving me leverage to tilt my head and explore his mouth.

The familiar heat from the night of our hammock production and from his bedroom rolls across me like a wave. I press myself into him, ignoring the sensations of my wet clothes and his bare chest. The sound of the water is nothing compared to the sounds of our heart beats, banging loudly and harmoniously in my ears.

His hands slip from my hips to my lower back, massaging the spot above my pants. I moan into his mouth, arching my body into him. His smirk interrupts the dance our lips have taken on. He moves his smirk to my cheek, my neck, the crook of my collar bone. My hands move to his shoulders, finding balance to the situation.

I find that I don't have to stay coordinated for much longer, however. He lifts me effortlessly to his own hips, giving me leverage to fully arch myself.

I allow my body to do as it pleases, not thinking about any kind of logic or second thoughts. I'm consumed by the excitement and heat and warmth pulling at my stomach, my legs, and my chest.

He nips my shoulder, causing me to gasp and buck my hips into him, which in turn causes him to groan against my skin. His hot breath moves like blood, filling me with an intense pressure I'm not entirely familiar with.

A part of me doesn't ever want to let go.

"PEETA WHEATON MELLARK! IF YOU LEAVE ME WITH THIS DEVIL WOMAN FOR ONE MORE MINUTE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

We complete freeze. Peeta lets out a low moan, sinking his face into my collar bone. My hand instinctively goes to the nap of his hair, playing with it in a comforting fashion.

"I'm going to fucking kill _him_." Peeta whispers into my neck. I laugh because his usage of the curse is so foreign to his vocabulary and tone.

"I see Mark and I both share the opinion that Johanna is a lovely young lady."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **:):) So, this is a bit more on my par. I have a wee bit of drama in the next chapter, but it's short lived and will end with some Katniss/Peeta. And I have some funny stuff with Johanna. This chapter is just, I don't know, lol. A wee bit of the Cato/Katniss friendship (which I have added some maturity context, but it's only in conversation, and a little Cato/Glimmer & Gale/Ariel (which will be brought up in another chapter)).

Thank You SO MUCH to everyone, as usual! I'm still on the fence about adding any smut (especially with this randomness of taking down stories business, so I'll have to really put in some consideration)

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**June 19****th****, 2012; Tuesday**

I sit on Cato's bed, staring at him as he stands in front of his mirror holding a blue shirt up to himself and then a light yellow shirt.

He was a better girl than I was, sometimes.

I had decided to come out of isolation Sunday, when Cato had somehow finagled my grandfather's house line and repeatedly called it and until I spoke with him. Cray was _not _amused. I had yet to make contact with Madge or Gale, but I knew word that I was alive would spread quickly enough through Finnick.

Speaking of, after Peeta had chewed Mark out for interrupting us the two led Johanna and I across the trail to the field the blue trail led too. The four of us had interrupted Finnick and Annie basically doing the deed.

It was safe to say that no one in the car was really happy on the way home.

I had spent some time with Peeta on Monday, having decided to spend Sunday with Prim. Johanna was insistent on spending time with Peeta and me. And even though Peeta saw no harm in it, I was going to kill the girl.

She was _always_ testing my patience. Talking in French, touching him, slapping his ass, and the little thing with slipping her finger into whatever batter he was making and then seductively sucking it off, it was enough to make me pull a wolverine on her ass and use the claws. This happened, mind you, in the span of a few hours. I was going to drop kick her.

Digressing, I promised to spend time with Cato (who apparently missed me). He had a job interview with Snow in the morning and had asked if I would give my opinion on his wardrobe. I would like everyone to be aware that, currently, I'm wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top. My hair is in a haphazard braid and that bat shit crazy Coin lady had looked at me like I was the plague as I kissed Snow good bye and grabbed the keys to the Porsche.

On what happy planet Cato thought I was the one to help him with appearances, one may never know.

"Hey Cato?" He looked over his shoulder at me. "Have you ever, um," I feel my cheeks heat up. I'm just so glad I'm such a wizard with words. He cocks an eyebrow and turns to fully face me. Both shirts hang to either side of him. "You know, have you," I chuckle, my hand going to my neck. "Um..."

"What?" He looks genuinely confused.

"How far have you gone with a girl?" My face has to be bright red.

Cato stares at me for a few seconds before his lips transform into a giant Cheshire smile. "Go Mellark!"

My blush falls as a sneer tugs my lips. "You're a jackass!"

Cato laughs, placing the shirts on his reading chair and moving to sit next to me on the bed. "How far have you and Mellark gotten?"

"_Cato_." He laughs again, but I can see the blue in his eyes darken nervously.

"I've had sex, if that's what you're asking." He leans back against his head board. He shrugs at my incredulous expression.

"With _who_?" My jaw is on the verge of hitting the bed.

"Glim." And there it goes, on the bed. He laughs and nudges me. "It's not that big of a deal. Remember when we dated the beginning of last year? We ended up exploring the boundaries last September."

"You broke up in September."

Cato nods. "Yeah, because she wanted to explore Marcus Delacour." Right, I remembered now. Madge and I were the ones Cato vented too; The Ice Cream Experiment week as we liked to call it. "Just for the record, we've all had sex."

My eyes widen. "Even Gale and Madge?"

"Well, Gale yes, Madge I don't think so. Peeta hasn't either." His lips twist into a smile as he nudges me again.

"How do you know Peeta hasn't?" I ask, curious and indignant.

"It's the way he blushes and veers himself out of the conversation when we talk about it." Cato places his hands behind his head. "My little Katniss, wanting to jump Mellark's bones. I think a banner's in order."

"I'll kill you." I state simply. "Who did Gale lose it too?"

"Not my business to tell." I give him a look. The boy is the biggest gossip, come on. He rolls his eyes. "Fox face."

"Ariel?" She was so quiet! And not his type, at all! Not that I was a hundred percent on what Gale's type was. I just figured since he liked me. "He likes me!"

Cato looks at me like I've grown a second head. "Yeah, he slept with Fox face, like, three years ago. We were all like fifteen-ish. Ariel and Gale were seventeen. It would have been illegal if he tried sleeping with you. Besides, he didn't really start liking you, liking you until recently."

We stare at each other for a moment before I roll my eyes and flop backwards.

"Seriously, how far have you and Mellark gone?"

"Not very far, I just," I stop, staring at the faded stars. They made us seem younger than we were.

"Didn't know what to do? Think? Feel?"

"I'll pick D, Regis. All of the above." I state, my own hands going under my head.

"Well, you need to do whatever feels right. Mellark is not going to force you to do anything." Cato scuffs. "The kid has it so bad for you; he'd go an eternity waiting for you, blue balls and all."

"Eugh! That was crude!"

"It's the truth. He rattles about you like nothing I've ever heard. He could put Finnick to shame with Annie." That takes genuine effort. Finnick was so sickeningly in love with Annie; anyone who saw them would know.

"He's liked me since we were little."

"Yeah, Madge mentioned something like that." Cato sighed. "You're inexperienced Kat, you need to just see what happens. I hate to say it, but at our age we're a bunch of bodies filled to the brim with hormones. Logic and repercussions have never been our strong suit."

"I'm pretty cautious." I state.

"Please. You, especially, don't ever think. You get mad the fastest and have a tendency to hurt the worst. May I remind you of the burn unit, the trip into the woods, the totaling of your mom's prized Buick?" I wince. "I love you, Kitty Kat, but I'm with Finnick. The person, who's bound to get hurt in this, is Peeta. And he'll let you do it." Just like he allowed himself to get the scar.

"I'm not going to do anything without having a plan first, Cato." My voice is low, my eyes staring at the stars.

"The best laid schemes of mice and men go often awry." I roll my eyes. The asshole has been studying with Madge.

"Bite me, Cato."

* * *

I walk through the Mellark foyer, moving directly towards the kitchen. I can't help but smile as I see Peeta moving around expertly.

"Hey." He stops and looks over at me, his smile bright.

"Hey, I didn't think you were coming." I shake my head, popping into a stool.

"I got held up at Cato's. His dad wanted to play a game of tennis; him against Cato and me." I laugh as Peeta rolls his eyes, continuing to move around the kitchen.

"You and Cato against a professional Tennis player? Seems fair. Who won?"

"He did." I blow air through my lips. "That man is like some kind of tennis savant." Peeta out right laughs. "Where is everyone?"

"Johanna and Rye drove into Pittsburgh this morning to go see some kind of show and Mark is staying at Lavinia's." I look past Peeta to the dark storm clouds outside the window.

"Are they driving back tonight? That's at least a six hour drive!" Peeta shakes his head.

"Nah, they got a hotel room. Johanna has been driving Mark crazy, so Rye decided to settle the peace." I snort, causing Peeta to look up at me.

"I'm sorry; it's just so hard to believe that anyone could have ill thoughts towards Johanna." I cross my arms, leaning against the counter. Peeta rolls his eyes, moving so he can give me a gentle kiss.

"She's not that bad."

"Did you ever think that maybe she's not that bad because you and Rye are just immune to her?"

"I think I'm just overly good natured and Rye loves a fiery spirit." He moves and turns on the stove. I move my mouth in mocking behind him before settling my chin into one of my palms.

"When's your dad getting home?"

"Not until Friday, he's in New York for a meeting." Peeta's drifting into his kitchen world.

"So you're alone for the night?" I scrunch my nose. "That's horrible."

"It's not really too bad."

"I disagree."

"You've never had the house to yourself?" Like Snow, my mother, Haymitch, or Effie would allow for that.

"Uh, no." I shake my head.

"It's not that bad." A clap of thunder echoes across the kitchen, causing both Peeta and I to look out the window.

"We were just playing tennis." I get up and move to the sink, easing myself on my tip toes to get a good look outside. "It was over cast, but it looks like a hurricane out there!" Peeta sighs as I turn around. "What?"

"I don't want you to get stuck here if you don't want too. But I don't want you to go out now in case it starts raining."

"I'll stay here until the storm unsettles itself." I move so that I'm in his arms. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"I just don't want you to get tired of me, that's all." His lips send a spark from the top of my head to my toes.

"As long as you keep making those cheese buns, I'm not going anywhere." I start laughing as his hands find my sides and starts tickling me.

* * *

"You think the storm is going to last until the morning?" I look over to Peeta. He nods, gesturing towards the television. "No, mom, I'm safe. I'm at Peeta's." I can't help but roll my eyes. "Tell Haymitch that we do not need that." Peeta's eyebrows lift in question. I shake my head. "I already called grandfather, so he knows I'm fine." I nod my head, even though the action can't be seen. "Ok, you too. Bye."

I hang up the phone, leaning against the cushions. I look over to Peeta who is still watching the weather channel.

"Mom says 'Hi'." He looks at me, meeting my eyes.

"It's pretty bad and they're saying it's going to last well into the morning."

I check my watch, noting it's almost twelve. My eyes move to the large screen doors of the family room. The storm is a calming, vicious beauty. The rain is pouring downing almost violently. The thunder has been exceptionally musical, rolling back and forth; a symphony for Mother Nature. There hasn't been any major lightning strikes, a few cracks that lit the sky like a firework show.

"How tired are you?" I look over to see him yawning. He laughs as his lips close.

"A bit." I smirk and shake my head.

"We can go to sleep." We had made dinner (fine, he made dinner and I ate the majority of it), watched 50 First Dates and Finding Nemo, and cuddled on the couch. A part of me was happy that we had a low key night (to ourselves). Another part was a little worried that he hadn't pushed for something more.

Cato was right though, in retrospect, I held the power in this relationship. Peeta would wait to make sure whatever was happening was exactly what I wanted.

It was both comforting and a little over whelming.

Peeta stands up, stretching upwards. He groans a little and laughs as his eyes fall over me. "I'm not use to relaxing."

"Your mom really did a number on you, didn't she?" I question, standing up and placing my hand in his. He rolls his eyes at my statement, moving us through the maze of his house.

Before he has a chance to turn down the hall, I stand my ground, looking towards the second staircase.

"What?" He follows my gaze, confused.

"Your studio is upstairs." I look at him. I'm not sure what has peaked my interest or memory. I blame tiredness.

"My—yeah, uh, it's in the attic." He nods slowly.

"Can I see it?" I bring my bottom lip between my teeth. His eyes bore into me for a long minute before flickering towards the stairs.

"I thought you were tired?"

"I don't know, I just... I feel like I don't know you." This is partly true. He seems to know me and remember me (he remembered my favorite movie had been Finding Nemo), but I'm just a mess of 'really?', 'wow', and 'I never knew'.

"I don't think my paintings are going to build you a bridge of knowledge." His hand, the one not holding mine, moves to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm not that tired." I announce, pulling my hand from his.

A loud clap of thunder shakes the house. I look over at him.

"It's not like we'll get any sleep with all this noise anyway."

He gives me a weary look but begins walking in the direction of the staircase. I follow him, somewhat nervous of his quiet demeanor and brooding form.

I'm not a hundred percent on why I'm pushing for this, but my curiosity is peaked. I want to know what is going on in the head of my boy with the scar. I want to know other stories besides the one I gave him. I want to know something more than his mother and Haymitch and the Cornucopia. Maybe it'll help me sort through my own feelings.

Maybe I'm just seeing how far I can push him, being the crazy one that I am.

It takes the better part of five minutes, but we're standing in front of the door, the same picture of the three boys hanging besides it. The storm is at its best this high up.

I'm so unaware of anything but the storm, that I don't hear him open the door; I don't acknowledge him waiting for me to come in until I hear him clear his throat.

Our eyes catch and he looks away, gesturing me to enter. I feel like a foreign object as I gracefully, soundlessly, step into his studio.

I'm greeted by colors. Oranges, greens, pinks, blues, yellows, run around the room in harmony. There are canvases everywhere. Hung up, leaning against the wall, piled up, haphazardly dropped; some looked finished while others are half filled. Everything is beautiful and attractive. The images are realistic, ready to jump from the textured cloths.

I move freely, ignoring the fact that Peeta is hanging loosely in the door way. I can feel his eyes follow me, but I make no move to connect with them.

"Peeta, they're beautiful." I go to touch a painting of a field, the focus a butterfly with blue, green, and purple wings. "I didn't know you could do this."

"Paint?" There's a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Bring things to life." I walk along the wall, pausing to take in each piece of work. Birds, flowers, and even a tree with the breeze blowing come to life before my eyes. The details are unmatchable.

My head twists and there's a pile of canvases in the corner of the room. I squat down, my fingers grazing the edges of the first painting.

I gasp.

It's the woods, from ten years ago. In the picture is a little girl, with two braids and a yellow dress. The focus is her, the scenery blurry around her. My eyes dart to the picture under it. It's the wild mutt, bearing his teeth, his yellow eyes ablaze with anger.

I turn sharply to look at Peeta. He's staring at the pile of canvases.

"They're nightmares that I have, every now and then. They're, um, those aren't very recent." He clears his throat. I stare at him, my lips numbing in a thin line. I turn and place the painting in my hand, turning to the pile near it. I grab the first one from that pile, wincing as I take in the waterfall scene from Saturday.

It's beautiful, gorgeous, other than the thin hints of blood flowing from the top of the waterfall. On closer inspection, I can make out through the water blurry an image of what I can only assume is Peeta and me.

"That would be a little more recent. The doctor calls them night episodes." Peeta clears his throat again and I can't help but place the painting down and stand up to face him.

"This is why you didn't want to show me." He nods and I can't help but feel guilty. The feeling must translate to my face because Peeta starts shaking his head.

"It's not that big of a deal. They say it's part of the whole thing, me being so young, the adrenaline taking over, being so close to, um, not, you know," he lets out a held breath. Dying. He almost died. He would have died if not for Mark and Rye. "They're just nightmares. And it's not that bad, I just become paralyzed in my sleep." He shrugs.

"I don't help them." I gesture discreetly towards the waterfall picture. "Obviously."

"No, that's not true. They were a lot worse when I was younger, when I didn't see you. Now I get to see you, I know you're safe."

I look at him like he's a moron. This is probably not the correct response, but I'm going with it anyway.

"Peeta." I cross my arms and his hand goes to the back of his head. His eyes dart towards the pile of canvases.

"I don't show them to anyone, Katniss. I don't really show any of my work to anyone." He moves to a picture that's near the entrance of the room. I look over to it, eyeing him as well.

It's a picture of his mother, but not really. She's younger, with shorter hair and a bright smile on her face. I find myself standing directly behind him, my head looking over his shoulder. Her eyes, the same color as Peeta's, are shining, reflecting the sun that's not seeable to the onlooker of the painting. Her laugh is audible, even though there's nothing but the delicate paint strokes of her body language to indicate laughter. She's happy in the painting.

"She's beautiful." I whisper, unsure of what to feel. This is the banshee, the same woman who hates me.

"She is." He agrees his voice low. "I want to always remember her in this painting. The inner beauty she hides."

I look over to him, from my view over his shoulder. I realize that he's not painting beautiful things, but rather bringing the beauty out from the things he's painting.

"I'm sorry I made you bring me up here." I hate apologizing. But I am sorry. This was a deeply personal space he allowed me to enter. And I know, a part of me knows at least, I had no right.

"It's not that big of a deal." He's still staring at his mother.

I do the only thing I can think of (silently praying he won't push me away) and put my arms around him, resting my head between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry she hates me." I feel this lessens her beauty to him; the fact she hates me.

He chuckles and turns around, instantly cradling me in his arms.

"It's not your fault." He whispers, moving us from out of the studio. My arms hold on to him tighter, causing him to chuckle again. "I won't drop you, I promise."

"I'm not use to being carried."

"I don't want you getting any more ideas in your head." His voice is filled with humor, forcing me to roll my eyes.

I close my eyes and lean into him, tiredness definitely cocooning me. The storm can be heard as we move from the attic, to the stairs, to the maze of the house. I wonder briefly why it had not penetrated his studio, dully noting that there was not one window in the colorful area.

My body is gently laid on the most comfortable surface I have ever felt and I open my eyes to see we're in his room.

"I figured you could crash here and I'll take one of the guest rooms." I feel my eyes narrow.

"I'm not taking your room."

"Sorry, doll face, I have the softest, warmest, most amazing bed in the house."

"That you don't use."

"Well, you can use it." He moves to his dresser, pulling out two pairs of sweats and two shirts. "Change and I'll come back to tuck you in." He drops the clothes next to me, kissing my temple.

I watch as he disappears into the bathroom. I get up and move towards what I assume is his closet with the clothes. I shut the door and turn to this gigantic room, filled with all types of colors and styles of clothes.

Sweet mother.

I change quickly, my body feeling heavier. My eyes land on my watch; it's close to one thirty.

As the door opens, I see Peeta standing at his dresser, looking into the mirror.

"Narcissist." I mumble, moving to throw myself at the foot of his bed. He laughs and turns, leaning against the dresser.

"You look exhausted."

"That's how I roll. Disney character one minute, zombie mode the next." I mumble, curling into a ball. I know, instantly, Peeta's rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Princess." I growl at the use of the pet name, allowing him to lift me and move me to the top of the bed.

Just as he places me down, I grab his forearm. My eyes open widely to the lightest blue I have ever seen.

"We use to take napes together, remember? We'd curl up on Snow's couch, cuddling under the white blanket." I'm not sure where this memory has been looming, but the mental images are circulating my brain.

"We were six." His face is close to me, his mouth almost directly over mine. I turn slightly, capturing his lips.

The magnetic pull is so harsh, I feel as if I'm on a roller-coaster diving down.

"We're older now." I mumble, tilting away from him, but just barely. "It's ok. Stay."

"Katniss." There's warning in his voice. I shake my head, my grasp tightening around his forearm.

"I'm not sleeping in your room without you." I smile, gently tugging his arm.

I'm slightly aware of all the boundaries (his boundaries) I'm forcing him to cross.

"I'll just lay here until you fall asleep." He whispers, moving into the bed next to me.

I nod against his chest, curling myself against him.

"Ok."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **This chapter is all over the place. Lol. Not much in the mood for the talking, but a huge **Thanks**! as usual, to you AMAZING, WONDERFUL Readers! MUAH! I love you all!

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**June 20****th****, 2012; Wednesday **

An incredible warmth is taking over my body as I slowly wake up. I can't help moaning as I try to snuggle into the blankets, only to find myself pressing into something solid. I freeze instantly, wandering what the hell is in my bed.

I open one eye, staring at a window station, the blankets ruffled slightly.

What the hell?

I hear a noise against my ear as whatever I'm pressed against shifts and envelopes my body further into the warmth. Something presses into my hair, against my neck, and finally leaves the slightest kiss directly behind my ear.

"What time is it?"

I'm not sure how I end up on the floor but I'm sprawled over the lush carpet, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I look up noting Peeta ignoring me on said floor and glancing at the alarm clock.

"It's not even nine yet." He shakes his head then runs a hand over his face. He looks down at me, his messy hair falling over his forehead attractively. "For someone who hunts and is so sneaky, you're a little jumpy."

I make a face and he gives me a wide grin. He then darts himself into the bed so I can no longer see him from my position on the ground.

"You aren't going to help me up?" I ask indignantly, standing up perfectly fine by myself. His back is to me, his body curled in a ball around a pillow.

"That's what you get for making me lay down with you, twice."

"Twice?" I ease myself back into the bed under the covers, leaving a foot or two between us. I'm turned on my side staring at his back.

"Uh huh. I left the bed the second you passed out and went to sleep on my bed. And around four o'clock you must have woken up or something, because you were saying my name and telling me you weren't sleeping."

"You're lying!" I would never, ever, do that.

"True story." He shifts his head to look at me. "I think you got cold because you were shivering."

I stare at him. Vaguely, vaguely, I remember getting up but I thought it was to just use the bathroom.

So, in my sleep I'm pulling Peeta from the cocoon of his own bed, forcing him to cross boundaries, and asking him to lay in a bed with me?

No, that's good, that's impressive. _Fabulous_.

"Sorry." There's nothing in my voice that suggests I'm actually sorry.

He chuckles curling into the pillow. "No big deal. It was nice."

It was nice; different, strange, and something that I wasn't ready to come to terms with for my own emotional and mental health, but definitely nice.

I move so that I'm against his back, my hand gently running over the thin material of his shirt.

Were we just a bunch of bodies filled with hormones and a disregard for consequences?

Peeta looks over at me, before rolling over and taking me in his arms. His lips find mine immediately and I'm blind sighted by the warmth and his taste and the morning sun creeping through his curtains.

His tongue plays along my lips and I can't help opening my mouth, shifting so that my legs are tangled with his. A familiar electricity courses through my veins, exploding my stomach into a million butterflies. I pull myself into him, ignoring the perfect fit of our forms together, ignoring the hard sensation at my hips, ignoring the thoughts that if I died, right now, I'd die happy.

I was basically ignoring these things because they were asinine; thoughts and opinions that are bubbled up from hormones and irrational things like first crushes and ridiculous notions of first loves.

I was turning into one of those girls. And the only thing to do: ignore and deny.

It was pretty easy with his tongue dancing with mine and his hand touching my body in all the right places.

I could ignore anything in his arms.

His lips left mine, leaving a trail across my cheek, my neck, my collar bone. I squeal in surprise as he nips the skin just before my shoulder.

I meet his blue eyes, filled with so many emotions I can't keep track. Hell, I can't identify most of them.

A wicked thought crosses my mind and I shift my hips against him, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

"Katniss." It comes out as a moan and the electricity shocks me from the inside out.

Something clicks in my brain and I shift my body away from him suddenly, unconsciously. Disappointment and empathy seem to battle in his eyes, but he doesn't restrain my body from placing a few inches of distance between us.

"I'm sorry." He states, shifting himself so that he's on his back, his legs bending up so that the blanket is tented over him. "I shouldn't have—"

"NO!" I wince at my own pitchiness. His eyes are big and round staring at me. "No, I liked it, I like you, I'm not sorry. I'm just, and you know, and the consequences!"

I realize quickly that nothing I have said makes sense.

"I get it Katniss." He gives me a smile and leans forward to kiss my lips gently and briefly. It's almost apologetically. "I'm just going to go take a cold shower and then make us some breakfast."

I nod smiling a little to myself. "I'm sorry, again, for the one millionth time." I sound sorry this time, at least.

Peeta walks towards the bathroom, placing his hand up in a half wave.

"We need to work on not apologizing to each other every five minutes." His laughter is audible as he enters the bathroom and shuts the door.

* * *

"KATNISS!" I'm almost tackled to the ground by Prim. I chuckle and run my fingers through her hair which is loose around her shoulders.

"What's up little duck? How'd you get here?"

"I brought her with me. I had some things I had to discuss with the old man." I look up to see Haymitch standing in the hall archway. He's in jeans, a polo, and some flip flops. His hair is tied back, instead of its normal combed back, disheveled look. He looks relaxed, refreshed.

It's been less than a week since I've seen him, but I find myself throwing myself into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." He whispers close to my ear. "How's the crazy fit?"

I make a noise, but allow the hug to last another minute or so. When I finally let go, I turn and see Prim smiling widely, balancing on her heels

"What?" I ask her, smiling back at her.

"I heard you slept over Peeta's house." My smile is replaced with a thin line and heated cheeks. Haymitch lets out a howl of laughter.

"I, um, and? You sleep over at Sandy's all the time." I shoot back, folding my arms. Prim's cheeks lighten and suddenly I'm going into protective mode.

I knew why my cheeks were blushing, why were hers blushing?

"And I'm sure you both just hang out and then go to separate rooms." Haymitch announces, clearing his throat. Apparently he doesn't want answers to the one million questions that sit on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, good, you're home." Both Prim and I turn to see Snow in a pair of khakis and a polo. He looks relaxed as well.

"Why are you two dressed as if you don't have to work? You have Cato's interview today."

"Cato should be here any minute, we're having his interview at the club and then a round of golf, I think." Snow looks at Haymitch.

"Normal interviews happen at the office." I state, my eyes moving between the two men.

"Cato doesn't even need an interview, sweetheart. We're humoring his ass. And if he doesn't get here in five minutes, we won't make it for the free mimosas. You know how Seneca likes them." Haymitch shakes his head.

"You don't like mimosas." Prim says, giving a quirky little smile to Haymitch. He nods but holds up a finger.

"But they're free."

I can't help but stare at him blankly. Seriously?

"Sorry, sorry," the four of us turn to the front door to see Cato walking in, followed closely by Sandy, Rue, and Madge. "These two were arguing on if they should bring bathing suits, that one was bitching about Jesus only knows. I'm sorry. Dad's on his way to the club now with Mr. Undersee and Mrs. Odair."

Snow gives Cato a smile and claps him hard on the back. "Wonderful, Cray has the car waiting for us. Haymitch, all is well?"

I turn to see Haymitch giving me a weary look. I cock an eyebrow and he gestures to the three younger teenagers who are all talking at once. I lift my eyes to the ceiling but nod my head.

"Yep, all good, let's go get mimosas!" Haymitch is the first out the door. Cato stands confused for a second before following him.

"But, I thought you didn't like mimosas, Haymitch? I thought it was just the rum?"

Snow chuckles and leans to give me a kiss on my head.

"You girls have fun; everything is at your disposal. Should I send Alma to check on you all?"

A collective 'no' is formed allowing Snow to chuckle once more and depart from us.

Prim, Sandy, and Rue all take off towards the back yard. I shake my head and turn to Madge. Her blonde hair is pulled back, her eyes glassing over with a thin veil of tears.

Shit, she's on her monthly friend.

I suddenly have the weight of Madge over me.

"I thought you hated us! And then you hung out with Finnick, Peeta, and Cato! So I knew you hated us! And you weren't returning my calls!" I inwardly sigh.

"Madge, I don't hate you. You know how I get."

"But you were ok with Finnick, Peeta, and Cato!"

"Yes, well, it's Finnick and Cato, and it seemed wrong to not be around my boyfriend."

"But they're stupid!" I inwardly sigh again as I realize she didn't hear me.

"Yes, well—"

"Did you say boyfriend?" Madge pulls herself from me, her tears gone replaced by a smile the size of her entire face. I wince as a squeal penetrates all the levels of the house. "OH MY GOD! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME!"

"OW!" My hand immediately flies to my upper arm. "Madge! What the hell?"

"When did you two become a couple?"

"I don't know, last Thursday?" I'm rubbing the spot where she hit me gently.

"Did he ask you? Were there flowers?" I truly hate when Madge gets around her monthly friend. She turns into a whimpering, hopeless romantic, crazy person. One time, I had to watch P.S.: I Love You fourteen times, in a row. It was enough to put me on suicide watch the next day.

"He asked me to be his, ok? No flowers. Even though our first official date consisted of a waterfall." Madge sighs dreamily.

"He's so sweet."

"Delly can lay off now." I state. Johanna was enough to deal with.

"Speaking of, we're doing a girls' morning on Friday; pedi's, mani's, and shopping." She gives me a gleaming expression.

"That's nice." I smile back at her, the threat that I'm not going looming on my lips.

Madge's voice takes on a sugary, sweetly tone. "You ignored me for almost two weeks."

... Dammit...

* * *

**June 22****nd****, 2012; Friday**

I'm sitting in one of the massaging chairs as the nail technician works on my feet. I have some burnt orange color on my nails, picked out by Madge, and the same will be applied on my toes.

Madge is next to me reading a magazine; her nails are a glossy French with a pink flower on her ring fingers. She's getting the same color pink on her toes.

My eyes wander to Johanna, who is currently getting a manicure. She had invited herself to the girls' morning Wednesday night when she and Peeta had popped over to Snow's to deliver some cookies. Madge, being the gracious, well trained hostess told Johanna it would be a pleasure to get to know her best friend's boyfriend's best friend.

I'm a little proud of Johanna for not hitting her, honestly.

I wasn't too against Johanna so far, really. She had been annoying the crap out of Delly (especially when Peeta dropped her off and Johanna had to give him a dozen cheek to cheek kisses and a hug too tight and well wishes in French (which I'm a little proud of myself for not hitting _her _at that point)). She was also very good with undertones, the fakeness, and the overall attitude that she was better than everyone else. She fit right in with the other girls, but she was still brute-ish enough that I kinda liked her.

"So, you and Peeta must be so happy." I look away from Johanna (who turns her head at the voice) to look at Delly.

"We are, Delly." I give her a gracious smile.

"Oh, they're super happy; you should have seen them under the waterfall." Johanna fans her face, causing her nail technician to grab her hand and give her a scolding look. "And let's not forget the morning after the rain storm." She whistles. "Choses passionnantes, mon ami."

Delly stares at Johanna with a deadly little look.

"Now, now, I think Katniss and Peeta are very cute." Glimmer shoots me a smile and a wink. Someone has to be on my side. "Delly went out with Sebastian Mosaic a few nights ago."

"He's cute Delly." Madge gushes, looking from her magazine. "And he's parents have that summer house in Virginia!"

"Tell them where he took you, Delly!" Glimmer nudges her.

Delly rolls her eyes but goes into a detailed story on how he picked her up in his father's Cadillac and took her to Starlights, a restaurant in the neighboring city.

I can see Johanna rolling her eyes and talking in French to the nail technician. The girl is nodding and talking back just was quickly, causing Johanna to laugh. I'll admit, I don't hate the girl, but I'm not yet ready to _really_ like her.

"Johanna, you must have a boyfriend." I whip my head to look at Delly. She's smiling at Johanna (slightly forced), but her genuinely good personality is attempting to shine through.

"I, um, I have someone at home, I guess." She shrugs non-committedly and locks eyes with me. I had no idea about anything concerning a boy besides Peeta.

"Is he cute?" It's Glimmer's voice that pulls Johanna's eyes from me.

"He's cute." She nods slowly, eyeing Glimmer and Delly as they bubble with excitement. This is tangible for them. Hiking, logging, archery, all concepts that are abstract; flirting, boys, and feelings, it's their own personal happiness.

"What's his name?"

"I don't really want to—"

"You have too! It's what the morning's all about." Delly practically deems Johanna her new best friend.

Madge is looking at the scene with pity. "Delly, calm down, why don't you tell us about what you want to wear on your next date with Sebastian?"

"He hasn't asked me out again." Delly's voice drops. She rolls her eyes. "Besides, I don't like him like that."

Because she likes Peeta.

I can hear Johanna think it with me and I'm not surprised to see her looking over to me.

"Well, I have a date with Marcus after the game, so I'll need you girls to help me find something for that." Glimmer takes her hands from the dryer and gives them a once over. "Perfect!"

* * *

I'm driving back to Peeta's, eyeing Johanna as she leans in the leather of the Porsche.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." There's no music, so I don't filter my volume too much.

"I wouldn't really call him a boyfriend, brainless." She huffs, looking at her forest green colored nails that are holding her phone. "We've known each other since we were little. Our parents arranged it so we would get married when we turn twenty-five. It's iron clad." I turn and stare at her with wide eyes. "Will you watch the road?"

I turn back and stare at the emptiness surrounding us. "Johanna, that's horrible!"

"I don't think so." Johanna shakes her head. "He's a good guy, Blight. He's smart, pretty good with words, sweet, cute. I'd be lucky to find a guy half as decent, really. I've never been much for the love aspect of things."

"You're only eighteen though, don't you want the opportunity?"

"Pf, all the bullshit and the drama and the emotional wreckage? Nah." She shakes her head, fiddling with her phone. "I like him, a lot, he's home to me. Just like Peeta and Rye, they're home. I don't think I could ask for much more than that."

"But—"

"It's a luxury, you know, falling in love. Look at Peeta; he gets punished over and over for being in love with you. I'm not sure how he did it really; keep the feelings after so many years. Rye would tease him relentlessly, because he never did second dates. He couldn't bear the thought that he was with anyone but you.

"I thought he was so stupid when I first became friends with him, we were barely teenagers and he already knew he was going to marry Katniss Everdeen, the most wonderful girl in the world." Johanna chuckles. "You did a real number on him."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know." My voice is quiet.

"Well, yes, brainless, I know. You're not half bad. He could do a whole lot better." There's a snicker in her voice. "But you're not too bad at all."

"Are you giving me your seal of approval?" I eye her.

"As if Peeta cared if I approved or not. He'd easily stop talking to me if it upset you enough."

I can't help but smile a little and at the same time think she was wrong. He knew I didn't appreciate Johanna, despite my feelings he still talked to her and hung out with her. It made him a better person at the end of the day, then either Johanna or myself.

"Does this mean you're going to stop touching him?" I turn to look at her as we stop at a light. She gives me a huge grin.

"No."

* * *

**June 23****rd****, 2012; Saturday**

"THROW THE BALL!" I wince as Gale's voice is loud and vicious across the field. Even Marvel eases on his stance to toss Gale a scathing look.

"What has his panties in a twist?" Cato comments, flopping onto the bench.

"Ten bucks it's Katniss." Finnick states, looking at his clipboard. I shoot him a dirty look.

"I'll take you up on that." My look turns to Cato.

"He sounds pissed." Delly comments from her spot next to Glimmer. They're sharing a magazine.

"Looks like Johanna is trying to aim the bat so when she swings, the ball will fly towards his head." Cato comments.

I look back over to the field. Johanna is glaring at Gale as he gestures wildly to a confused Marvel. I can see Clove directly behind Gale, attempting to talk him off whatever ledge he's on.

"Which one of you told him about Peeta?" I ask, turning rapidly to Cato and Finnick, accusation is flying between my words and with-in the expression on my face. Cato puts his hands up in defense immediately, as Finnick lets out a 'not me', his eyes still on the clipboard.

"I might have." Madge confesses, frowning.

"When would you have had time for that?" I ask angrily. She gives me an apologetic look.

"Last night, I ran into him and Clove at the park." I stare at her before turning back to the game. Johanna somehow managed to get to first plate, with Peeta and Rye on second and third. "I just, I repeated what you told me."

"It's fine Madge." I snap. I watch Gale as closely as I can. His eyes are on Peeta, narrowed and cold.

Great. He feels like letting his temper get the best of him. Wonderful.

"What's going on with Clove?" I hear Madge ask Finnick and Cato. I turn to see the boys looking over to the inner city's dug out.

"Her brother was deployed to Iraq." Finnick states, his eyes lingering a half second longer than Cato.

Finnick and Gale were both close with Dominic, Clove's older brother.

"Oh." Madge states, quietly, wringing her hands. I move and sit next to her, patting her knee. I force a smile on my face.

"It's ok." I mumble, even though I'm going to have to put out one giant Hawthorne fire at some point.

"Home run, bases loaded, Finnick, we just won you the game." Rye announces, causing me to look up to see Peeta, Johanna, and Devin Slants coming in from the field.

Finnick's face loses whatever little thoughtful look it had been wearing and is replaced with tears and a grateful expression. He descends on Peeta and grabs the blonde head, heaving it closely to his chest. We all stare as Finnick holds back a sob, his hand running over Peeta's blonde hair repeatedly.

"My preciouses!"

Cato, being the closest, grabs Peeta's arm and flings him down and away from Finnick, causing the older boy to hold his own hands.

"You promised you'd stop doing that." Cato growls, standing to his full height, which is about half an inch taller than Finnick. "I'm going to need you to pull yourself together."

"But I'm _winning_." There's a collective groan from our dug out.

"Gale was a little hostile out there." Peeta mumbles into my ear. I didn't even realize he had sat next to me.

"He found out we were together." I look at the blue eyes, noting the confusion in them.

"So?"

"Oh," I gently rub his knee. "You're so new."

"Kat, Gale's heading over here." Cato states. I straighten myself up and away from Peeta, which in turns makes him stand up and act as a bodyguard. He can feel my immediate tension. As far as Peeta's concerned, we're back in the woods with a wild dog.

I don't speak these thoughts aloud by alerting him that it's a not a dog we're about to encounter, but a right ole forest fire.

I move quickly out of the dugout and stop Gale in his tracks just as he's crossing the pitcher's mound. I can feel Peeta's presence lingering behind me.

"Hey." I try to smile, but the look in Gale's eye is too much.

And, really, the boy has been one of my best friends for years. I disappear on him for two weeks, completely ignored his feelings for me, and instead of going to him for comfort, I ran straight into Peeta's arms; the boy with the scar, who has only been back in our world for a good month, give or take. No, Gale was gong easy on me. If I were him, I'd be _pissed_. Forget forest fire, I'd be a nuclear inferno.

"I _need _to talk to you." His voice is sharp as his eyes bore into me. I inwardly wince. I look down and then back up to see that his focus is no longer on me. I turn my head slightly to see Peeta glaring just as heatedly at Gale. I turn back, crashing straight into his green/gray eyes. "_Alone_."

I outwardly wince at the vicious spat of the word. This was going to be just, ugh, not pretty.

Why me?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: All I'm going to say, DRAMA. And most certainly not in the way you think. I'm going to have more Gale interaction next chapter. I promise, nothing bad will happen, you're all safe and sound with me :)

**Thank You** to EVERYONE who reviewed, read, alerted, PM me. You guys are AMAZING!

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

I'm sitting in Gale's room on the beat up couch that lies off to the side. His room is in the basement of his house. I'm watching as he paces around his large space; he's been doing this for all of five minutes.

It's not enough that it had taken me almost the better part of fifteen minutes to get Peeta to go home, to convince him that I would be safe and sound alone with Gale; I had to stop the built boy from tackling Gale when he snapped at me to 'hurry up with Mellark'.

So, sitting and watching Gale pace did not bode well for me at all.

"Why him?" I blink, confused on what was going on.

"What?"

"Why him? He's a fucking Mellark! He's heir to the entire kingdom of shipping addresses and boats and trucks." Gale's neck is red, his arms moving up as he continues to pace. "Jesus Christ Katniss! Is that what you want? To be the future Mrs. Mellark! Sitting in your mansion, feet up, martini in your hand, and just coasting through life?" Pf. As if Mrs. Mellark actually did _any_ of those things.

"Gale, what the hell are you talking about? Peeta and I just started dating. And even if we do get married, one day, far, far away in the future, what makes you think I would be sitting with my feet up?"

"He's another fucking higher up! He's going to do all the same things the rest of them do!" He points in the direction of what I assume must be the factories and shipping yard.

"So I can't date Peeta because he's a Mellark? Does that mean I can't date Cato and Finnick because they're Carrera's and Odair's? What about Ricky Huston and Marcus Delacour? Should I only be dating, what? Hawthorne's? Marvel and Thresh? The inner city workers?" I've stood up, my voice sharp but controlled. "Being a Mellark does not make Peeta a bad person!"

"But I'm not good enough for you, right?" Gale silently screams through his bedroom. I'm taken back by his words.

"I never said you weren't good enough for me!" I raise myself slightly towards him. "You didn't do anything to suggest you wanted to be more than friends, Gale! This is not Peeta's fault!"

"I tried to tell you a million god-damn times and this kid comes out of the fucking wood works and says hi and you're suddenly in his arms? Seriously?" He throws his hands up. "Every Sunday I tried to work up the nerve to ask you, hoping that you would see that I was worth something and that we could be together. But, no, I would walk in on you going off on some tangent about how Delly and Glimmer are so silly for liking boys, and relationships suck, and you're never getting married. A fucking hour with Mellark and everything you sprout magically turns to dust?"

I'm further taken aback by his words.

"I love you, to death, but you're so damn clueless! You never catch on to anything! Cato and Finnick both had huge crushes on you! Finnick never really acted on anything because he was older and then he fell in love with Annie. Cato still kind of likes you, but he knows where he falls. Thresh and Marvel talk about you ALL the time. Do you know how many times I've had to shut their mouths? I come over all the time, we flirt and laugh and hang out. And nothing. NOTHING!" He turns sharply and slams his palm against the wall. I ease on to my heels, my arms crossing over my chest. "And then this asshole shows up and suddenly, without any work, you're all doe eyed and frolicking through the woods, his house, his bedroom! And I'm supposed to be OK with it? Because why, Katniss? You're supposed to be with me!"

I stare at him. "I'm not supposed to be with anyone, Gale. Peeta just sort of happened. I don't know how. Lord knows no one else knows how! It just happened!" I shake my head.

This is on a long list of what I consider to be completely asinine.

"You like him, Gale. I've seen you interact with him enough times to know that you really don't think he's a bad guy. That's what you're really mad about. You can't hate him. I know you could easily argue why I shouldn't be with Cato or Finnick or Marvel or Thresh or any of the guys from my school or any of the guys from the inner city. Peeta's not like them, though, and you know it, and it bugs the shit out of you!"

Gale is glaring at me. I see the truth in everything I have just said in his eyes. It's a wonder how we can read each other so clearly.

"You know he's _not _going to hurt me intentionally. He's a _good _guy. We all know that the person who is going to get _hurt_ is him."

"That's what you're good at, breaking hearts."

"I've never broken a heart in my life, Gale." I click my tongue to the roof of my mouth. "Peeta's my first everything, come on. And don't act like you've been held up in your room devoted to me. I know you dated Ariel, Calista, Julia, Rebecca, and Elisa. You weren't lonely or drinking away a broken heart."

His lips are in a thin line. "It doesn't mean I didn't like you, Katniss. I didn't care if they left, if they disappeared from my life. I cared if you did though."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gale, but I am with Peeta." I stand my ground. "Whether you think I'm supposed to be with you or not, I'm _with_ Peeta."

It takes my mind a second to recover on the shock of what I'm saying. I'm with Peeta and I'm fighting for him, for us.

I close my eyes and relax my body slightly. My fingers dart to the bridge of my nose.

"You should be with me." He takes a large step so he's standing directly in front of me. His voice drops to a whisper. "You should be with _me_."

His tone is no longer hostile. There's a touch of desperation, pain almost, in his voice. I drop my hands and stare at him. We could have dated. We could have ended up together. We could have had something.

I allow my hand to travel up to his face, running over his cheek, up to his hairline, through the thick mass of brown. I let my fingers linger behind his ear, my thumb brushing his warm skin.

"I like him so much, Gale. I'm _so_ sorry." I feel my voice break. "Please don't leave me."

Green/gray eyes soften for the slightest second before closing tightly. He stills himself, under my touch for another second, before stepping back and crossing his arms tightly.

"I quite the gardening job." His eyes are hard and emotionless. I'm well aware that his brick wall is going up and I have no energy to climb it right now. "I'll talk to you soon. You should go."

I turn wordlessly with no intention of looking back.

Just in case he catches the tears rolling down my face.

* * *

**June 28****th****, 2012; Thursday**

I'm sitting in the waiting pool with Madge, staring at the patio table where Peeta, Cato, and Mark are playing poker. I'm vaguely aware of Johanna, Rye, and Lavinia swimming in the pool a few feet below us. My whole body is heavy from an on slew of emotions, guilt, aggravation, and the remorse of sending a nine hundred and fifty-seven word email to Gale, that he described to Finnick the other day as a 'stream of consciousness' from my end.

I'm pretty sure my friends were happy I hadn't fully retreated into the hidings of my grandfather's mansion, allowing them to drag me out to Glimmer's father's club in Terra (a city that laid about forty-five minutes from Panem). It seems that Delly and Glimmer had concocted this amazing night out, which involved everyone basically under the sun. Since Glimmer's dad was a partner of the club, he had made it so we would be allowed entrance and only the general public under the age of twenty-two, which would be how old Finnick and Mark are.

"Have you talked to him?" Madge's voice is just short of a whisper. We had been having silent conversations, so as to not alert Peeta on how upset I was about Gale. I had an inkling, however, that the boy with the scar knew.

Because, on what happy planet was I on to think that secrets were kept in Panem?

"Nope. He ignored the email. Or at least he ignored me." I shrug, leaning further into the cushions that trimmed the edges of the waiting pool. "He's being a jackass."

"We'll have fun tonight." Madge says, patting my arm.

"Oh, tons. Johanna is gonna drive Delly nuts." I roll my eyes, looking over to see Johanna (in her bathing suit) splashing Rye. I'm well aware that Johanna driving Delly nuts will in turn drive me nuts. Lord help them both with the way I've been feeling.

"KITTY KAT!" Both Madge and I turn to Cato. "I'm taking all your boyfriend's money down here!"

Peeta and I lock eyes and he sends me my half smirk. "I'm pretty terrible at the game."

"It's amazing; something Baby Peety is bad at." Rye pulls himself from the pool, ruffling Peeta's hair as he stands next to him.

He leans down and looks at Peeta's hand. I watch as he pulls two cards out, gets two new ones, looks at the throw away pile and then Peeta's hands, and then grabs the cards to toss them on the table. He salutes and then walks towards the sliding doors.

"No fair, Rye!" Cato shouts after him as Mark's laughter bellows through the patio.

"When is happy and happier getting here?" Johanna comments, walking out of the pool and dragging her fingers through her cropped hair.

"Eight fifteen. The club doors open at nine." Peeta states, looking at Johanna with a raised eyebrow. I clench my fist as she flops into his lap, grabbing his new hand of cards.

Madge giggles, only to bite her lips as I drag my narrowed eyes to her. I seriously hate this damn emotional bullshit.

"It's cute." Madge mouths to me, tossing me a wink. "Enjoy it."

"Well, it's only six. But I think I want to have some relaxation time." Cato states loudly, stretching his arms up.

"Don't fall asleep." Madge and I state together, looking over at him. He rolls his eyes.

"I won't!" He moves towards the sliding door, leaving Mark, Peeta, Johanna, and Lavinia at the table.

"Katniss, you ok with my room?" Peeta's looking at me, completely ignoring the fact that Johanna is on top of him.

I nod and stand up, looking down at Madge.

"I'm gonna kill her tonight, you know that, right?"

"I'm just grateful she wore clothes." Madge places her hands up defensively. "I'm just not that type a girl to appreciate something like the human body."

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom, adjusting my dress. I had borrowed one of Madge's dresses, because she had more modern esque types, where as I had whatever was suitable for our parents' dinner parties.

It was a navy blue dress tube dress that clung to my body. I felt awkward, but not uncomfortable. I had piled my hair into a messy/casual bun, shoving some diamond pin looking ornament that Lavinia had lent me into the side. My make-up was minimal (seeing as how I was a wreck with doing it myself) but I couldn't argue that I didn't look good.

My eyes lift to see Peeta standing in the middle of the room, in front of his dresser, shirtless. His blue eyes are focusing on a random spot on the shirt.

"Peeta?" His demeanor softens dramatically as his eyes find mine.

"Hey, the shower was good?" He clears his throat, lowering the shirt, but keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Yeah, it was fine; you should have let me use the guest bedroom." I move closer to him, noting that he's tense. "What's wrong?"

"You can dump me if you want." He says it with conviction, as if he's telling me it's sunny outside.

"Why would I dump you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"If you'd rather be with Gale. You can dump me. I'd understand." I swear to god.

"Peeta, that's absolutely ridiculous. I don't want to be with Gale. I want to be with you. If I wanted to be with Gale, I would have never dated you." My arms wrap around him as I tuck myself into his chest. He's warm and smells like soap.

I don't even know why I'm hugging him.

"I just figured—"

"You figured wrong." I mumble, bringing my head up. He's looking down at me with a smirk.

"Can't keep your hands off of me, can ya, Everdeen?" I make a noise, pushing myself away from him.

He laughs and gently grabs my elbow, spinning me to face him. "You look awfully beautiful, by the way."

My half smirk lights up his face. I lean up, pressing my hand to his chest. For a person who has never really kissed a boy, I can't get enough of them from him.

He pulls away, touching our noses together. I roll my eyes, earning a laugh from him.

"Well, obviously, you're not into the whole adorable, cutesy persona that I emulate." I shake my head, moving so I can give him one last peck.

"Come on; let's go before they send the cavalry."

* * *

The club is glittery and beautiful.

Everything sparkled in the dim lighting. There was an open bar (dry, of course) and a huge buffet with various treats for us. The dance floor was huge and currently filled with various teenagers from Panem, Terra, and Devin Port (the town directly next to Terra).

My eyes are on Peeta who is dancing with Johanna. He had opted for khakis and a blue shirt that matched my shirt perfectly.

Johanna was wearing a black laced dress that had a red undertone, peeking through the lace. It clung to her waif body like a second skin. Her cropped hair was scrunched up, a red bow was popped in, giving her painted red lips an extra pop.

She was stunning.

A part of me hated her, because there was no way any of the rest of us could compare. My eyes darted to Delly, who was at the bar with Madge, Glimmer, and Chloe Denmark from school. She was staring at Johanna with a heated expression. The other part, that didn't hate Johanna, was silently rooting for the reaction she was elating from Delly.

I turn slightly, placing my cup in the table I'm standing in front of. I catch several boys' eyes, noting they look to be about Finnick's age. They're all sitting at the table directly behind my table, various girls mixed into the group. One boy, with dark eyes, gives me a sharp handsome smile. I give a small smile in return, my stomach twisting in an instinctive distrust and turn quickly around to look back at the dance floor.

I feel a hand on my lower back and immediately look over to see Cato with a large cup of root beer (I can smell it).

"Where's your fan club?" I ask loudly and then repeat as he bends down to bring his ear closer to my lips.

"Oh," he gives out a laugh. "I don't know. I told them that I had to check on the prettiest girl in the room, and I think it insulted them." He gives me a wink, standing back to his full height.

"Prettiest girl? Have you not seen Johanna?" I scoff.

"And have you not noticed Mellark's eyes on you the whole time?"

I look at Cato and then turn to the dance floor. My eyes are instantly locked with Peeta's. He gives me my half smirk, before looking at Johanna and giving her a twirl, pulling her back to him.

"He's such a pansy, he has that ass all up in his lap and all he's doing is watching _you_." I elbow Cato, causing him to burst out laughing. "When is the darling Ms. Mason leaving?"

I roll my eyes, stretching and twisting. I turn around and find my cup behind me. I take note that the boy with dark eyes moved his seat at the other table, he moved it closer to my table. I shrug whatever little dip of emotion in my stomach off and turn around again; edging slightly closer to Cato.

"Sunday. And Mrs. Mellark comes back a week from that." I lean on my heels, sipping my soda.

Cato doesn't say anything. His eyes start roaming over the crowded club.

The booths are filled with various people our age or as a prime example the table behind us with Finnick and Mark's age. The dance floor is packed. There's a gaggle of girls near the DJ booth and a gaggle near the bar. Both the DJ and bar tender are gorgeous, though they have to be at least twenty-five. They're not even giving in to the flirty eyes of the various girls in front of them.

"You really like him, don't you?" I look away from the bar and back to Cato. "Gale went on a huge ass rant, according to Finnick, at the shipping yard."

"When?" I ask, trying to look bored at the topic of Gale.

I didn't miss him in the two weeks of isolating I had going for me, but the amount of missing that was going on now that he was purposefully avoiding me was almost unbearable.

"When he was telling him about your emotional email." Cato gave me a small smile. I made a face and took a rather large swig of my soda.

Effin' testosterone.

I slap my lips together, noting the soda has gone a little flat. This does not deter me from taking another large swig.

"I'm on your side, Kitty Kat." Cato shakes his head. "He had his opportunity, he let it slip away."

"Madge likes him, a lot. Maybe you can set that up?" I give hopeful eyes, but Cato's expression is rough.

"I think he needs some time before I intervene with any solutions of the female kind, Kat." Touché. "What is Delly doing?"

My eyes instantly find the dance floor to see Delly walking towards Peeta. Johanna is conveniently missing.

I'll kill them both, Delly and Johanna.

Delly smiles brightly to Peeta, slipping her hand to his waist, arching her body closer to him. He seems oblivious as he gives her a large smile in return, returning her conversation. I can feel his eyes on me and see the slight head movement towards me, but my vision is solely on Delly.

It's the disgusting feeling of jealousy creeping over my body. I know there is no threat. This does not calm the emotion to fly at her with claws out, though.

Peeta shifts himself, leaning down and saying something to Delly. I'm seeing red, about to march over to them. I don't know who I'm slapping first, but I know it'll be hard. Cato grabs my elbow before I can start making my way towards them. His eyes aren't even on me, his cup blocking his face as he takes a drink.

Because I am glaring openly at the tall blonde boy, I don't notice an arm slip around my waist and soft lips land on my temple.

I spin suddenly, slamming right into Peeta and his baby blue eyes. I smack his arm.

"Ow." He laughs, his arms moving to keep me against him. "What was that for?"

Cato shakes his head. "Dude, the girl was about to go beat Delly to a bloody pulp."

"I was not!" I shriek. I turn to smack Cato, only to find Peeta's arms locked around me.

These damn hormones and emotions! I feel completely lucid, emotionally. Which, honestly, even though I rarely have control, something is a bit off with the amount of current lack of control.

As I turn to look back at Peeta I can see Delly glaring at us. I do the only thing mature thing; stick out my tongue.

"That was special." Peeta whispers close to my ear. "You're so sexy when you're jealous."

Sexy is not a word I would use to describe myself, in anyway.

I'm instantly rigid in his arms, thinking quickly of an escape from his tight embrace. Sexy is a trigger word. I have several triggers; things that make me want to run for the hills.

It's my own personal mental illness.

"What's wrong?" Peeta's voice goes from playful to worried in the few seconds of me becoming mentally ill. I freeze even further, if that is at all possible, and stare at him through glassed eyes.

"She doesn't like being called sexy. She's like a deer, Mellark, no sudden movements, or you'll push her right back into the forest." The voice is deep and condescending.

My whole body calms, allowing me turn in Peeta's arms, only to become instantly ridged again as I stare at Gale.

What the actual fuck?

He's standing slightly to the right of us, his body language on guard and slightly hostile. His green/gray eyes are watching the scene that is Peeta and I.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asks. I eye him slightly, completely forgetting he was even here.

"Annie invited Clove and me." Gale gestures with the cup in his hand to the bar where Annie, Clove, Madge, and Johanna are now standing. I can see Johanna eyeing the four of us. I can tell she's debating about coming and plucking Peeta from the situation.

I can only imagine that amount of emotional energy the four of us are letting off right now. And Johanna lives amongst trees, she's in tuned with nature, she can feel this shit on a way more sensitive level.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to come? With me here?" The amount of hostility in my voice surprises me.

Gale's eyes narrow down at me instantly, which causes Peeta to tighten his hold on me. If he tightens it any further, it'll be painful, which is also weird, considering I have a strong tolerance for pain.

"Clove has been a wreck for the past week or so. I thought it would do her some good. Not everything revolves around you, Katniss." I hate when Gale says my name, mostly because I'm so use to Catnip that my name always sounds like a threat on his tongue.

"So, what? You became Clove's anchor?" The nastiness of the comment sends my mind spiraling. Clove should not be punished for whatever bad blood is currently between Gale and I. Nor should she be punished because I completely lost control over myself. My stomach was definitely doing some odd flips.

"Wow, Mellark, looks like you really caught the cat's meow with this one." Gale shoots back harshly, his eyes on me.

"She's a little upset, Gale. She didn't mean it." Peeta states calmly, trying to maneuver me so that I'm behind him, rather directly in the line of Gale's unwavering glare. I stand my ground however.

"I'm just saying. You get pissed at me for, I don't know, abandoning you, but here you are, being a fucking asshole." My head is starting to hurt and I realize that I'm not thinking, at all, before I speak.

Why are my legs getting wobbly?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gale takes a step forward. Cato is instantly between us as I'm fighting against Peeta's hold, as well as trying to maintain my balance.

There's a weakness taking over my body. I'm starting to feel light headed and my emotional capacity is completely uncontrollable.

Why were there two Cato's in front of me?

"Peeta." His name is a whine on my lips. My headache is starting to take over my brain. I'm still struggling against his hold.

"Katniss, come on baby, look at me." I turn my head to his voice. His blue eyes are the only unwavering thing I see. Madge and Johanna are standing behind Peeta, looking at me with worry. "Come on, focus."

"Peeta." My head is pounding and whatever strength I have left dissolves. I don't fall though; I'm instantly cradled in a blanket of familiar warm.

"What the fuck is going on?" I can hear Gale's voice through the head ache. It's no longer hostile.

"What was she drinking?" Johanna asks, her voice sounding far away.

"I don't know. She had it sitting behind her." Cato sounds even further away.

I can hear myself whimpering. Peeta's hold is tight around me.

"Katniss, please look at me." He sounds closer than Johanna and Cato, but still too far.

"Peeta, stay with me." I whimper again, my fingers loosely clutching his shirt as I weakly try to heave my body closer to his chest. I can feel my legs moving so that I'm a ball in his arms.

He whispers something, but I don't hear it. The pounding of my head and the lack of strength flowing over me is too much.

I open my eyes to see blue tie-dye, before everything goes black.


	15. Peeta's Point of View

**Author's Note: **So, I took some Creative Liberty here. This chapter is from **Peeta's view**. I have decided to allow Peeta and Gale to have an altercation (NOT in this chapter) and I have decided that because I wouldn't be able to properly let Peeta beat someone down with it being from Katniss' point of view, I did this. It's interesting, I think, and I debated long and hard about writing it, so, yeah. Next chapter should be out by the weekend and will be back in Katniss' view. And that chapter will be amusing and drama filled and lovely :) I hope you all enjoy this little dilly from **Peeta's Point Of View**!

**Thank you SO much** for everything! Seriously, hands down, you guys are AMAZING!

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

***PEETA'S POINT OF VIEW***

**June 20th, 2012; Wednesday**

I inwardly groan as I feel her stirring against me. She presses herself into me, tensing almost immediately. This really doesn't surprise me, considering she was half asleep when she pulled me out from my bed to come back into the giant bed.

I go to stretch, letting out a morning moan and allowing myself to snuggle into her a bit. I open my eyes to see that her head is parallel with mine. Her hair tickles my face as I brush my lips past her neck and leave a kiss behind her ear.

I can seriously get use to this.

"What time is it?"

Katniss Everdeen, girl on fire, hiker extraordinaire, the most graceful, down to earth person I know, jumps about a mile high and lands on her back on my bedroom floor.

A sigh escapes my lips and I shake my head, moving so I can see the alarm clock.

"It's not even nine yet." My hand runs down my face. "For someone who hunts and is so sneaky, you're a little jumpy."

She gives me a heated look from her position on the ground, which causes me to grin at her. I roll back into the bed and snuggle against my pillow.

"You're not going to help me up?" I hear her indignant tone and can't help smiling into my pillow.

"That's what you get for making me lay down with you, twice." I mumble.

"Twice?" The bed dips slightly as she moves into it. She doesn't move directly next to me, but she's close enough to emulate her body heat.

I nod into my pillow, though I don't think she can really see it.

"I left the bed the second you passed out and went to sleep on my bed. And around four o'clock you must have woken up or something, because you were saying my name and telling me you weren't sleeping." This, really, was pretty funny or at least would have been funny if it wasn't for it being four in the morning. She was completely adorable, shivering slightly and telling me in some sleep haze that I told her I would stay in the bed with her until she fell asleep, and obviously she wasn't asleep.

"You're lying!"

"True story." I look over my shoulder at her. Her gray eyes are wide and bright, a small blush tinting her cheeks. "I think you got cold because you were shivering."

After a short pause, she lets out a very unapologetic 'sorry'. I chuckle, moving so that the pillow is being crushed in my arms.

"No big deal. It was nice."

Nice is an understatement.

Being woken up by her voice, the warmth of her body, the sweet scent of her shampoo was amazing. I had tried slinking out of the bed after she had fallen asleep again, only her arms were wrapped tightly around my one arm and I wasn't yet ready to be away from her.

I had spent almost ten years away from her.

This would be the first night that there were no nightmares; no dreams either, but definitely no nightmares.

She moves, pressing herself against my back. An inward sigh filters across my brain. It's a struggle not to moan as her hand runs down my back.

I look over my shoulder at her once more. Her eyes and lips are playful, looking at me completely innocent. Before I have time to process, I roll over, scooping her in my arms. My eyes are on her mouth and with-in seconds my lips are dancing with hers.

She eagerly kisses back, her hands moving over me, running her nails over the thin material of my pajamas. I open her lips with my tongue, craving her taste like a drug addict. I'm egged on as her legs shift with mine, pressing her lower body close to me.

Our bodies fit perfectly. It's not even a dramatization. An instant boner happens and I pause for the slightest of seconds, expecting her to pull away. She seems undeterred as she pulls herself closer, clutching my hair, my shirt, and holding my lips captive.

Suddenly, I feel adventurous. I drag my lips from hers and begin leaving the gentlest of kisses along her cheek, her neck, down towards her shoulder.

I'm no expert, by any means, seeing as how I've only kissed one or two girls. But I feel like the king of the mountain when a squeal leaves her lips as I bite carefully down at the nap of her collar bone and shoulder.

I look up, locking eyes with her. She looks happy and playful, as if this little game is the only thing she ever wants to play again.

A look, unfamiliar to me, passes over her face and she grinds her hips against my hips. The sensation is so intense I cannot stop the wince on my face or the moan of her name from my lips.

And just like that, she's flying from my arms to the edge of the bed.

I open my eyes, staring at her in confusion. The look on her face, totally priceless. This has to be so over whelming for her. And here I am, so ready and willing to go as far as far is, with no second thoughts.

I shift myself so that I can try and mentally increase my blood flow away from the standard boy predicament below.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"NO!" I jump slightly, turning my head to stare at her. Why is she yelling at me? "No, I liked it, I like you, I'm not sorry. I'm just, and you know, and the consequences!"

…Wow…

"I get it Katniss." I give her a smile and then as slowly as I can lean in to touch those gorgeous lips of hers. I try to press my apologies, for everything, into the kiss. "I'm just going to go take a cold shower and then make us some breakfast."

I move quickly and with little strain off the bed. My pajamas don't do much for me in the way of covering me up, if you will.

"I'm sorry, again, for the one millionth time." I roll my eyes and smirk. I wave her off, heading towards the bathroom, thoughts of cold showers and big foot rotating in my head.

"We need to work on not apologizing to each other every five minutes." I laugh to myself as I shut the door.

Seriously, the things this girl can do to me are unbelievable. I lean on the door for an extra second before moving towards the shower.

I'll just go with temperature: Antarctica.

* * *

Johanna walks into the kitchen and looks at me and then at Katniss. I give her a look that clearly states that she needs to be nice.

"What'cha make?" She walks over, slipping her hand onto my shoulder. I roll my eyes.

I know she's doing this to get under Katniss' skin. And though I tried to tell her she was being a bad person, Johanna is not a girl to listen to reason or pleas.

"Pancakes, want some?" She slips away from me, moving to sit on the counter next to the stove.

"Rye picked us up some on the way home." She stretches upwards.

"What I do?" Katniss looks away from Johanna and gives Rye a small smile. She's under the impression that Rye has more of a say with Johanna.

"Bought us breakfast." Johanna answers, lightly chewing on one of the pancakes I had placed on a plate.

"Ah." Rye moves to grab a pancake as well, heaving himself up on the counter next to her.

"Guys, come on. I cook in here." I smack them with the dish towel in my hand, scoffing as I go back to pouring the batter. "How was the show?"

"Boring." Johanna and Rye state together. I can't help but laugh as their giggles erupt together as well.

"Did you guys get caught in the storm?" Katniss' voice is closer. I turn to see she's standing in front of them, though leaning closer to me.

She and Johanna were so much alike; it both amuses and deters me that they didn't hit it off right away. I catch Katniss eying Johanna, as my best friend gives her a flippant expression back. Then again, with how much they did have in common, it wasn't all that surprising.

"Nope." Rye shakes his head. "Pittsburg just got some rain. Heard it was completely crazy here though? You crashed here?"

I'm instantly eyeing the two. "It was too bad for her to drive anywhere. She crashed in the guest wing."

Rye looks at me as if I'm stupid.

"Uh huh, sure she did." Johanna rolls her eyes, taking another bite of her pancake. "And I'm the princess of Whales."

"More like the princess of tree bark." My voice is thick with warning. I don't need Katniss retreating into her room for another week.

"I did sleep in Peeta's room, but nothing happened. He's a gentleman, unlike you two." Katniss' voice is sharp and powerful. Her eyes are narrowed at the two on the counter. She flicks her hair and grabs the remaining pancakes to take back to the table.

"Isn't she full of spunk." Johanna states mockingly.

"You don't know the half of it. We didn't tell you about the time she landed herself in the burn unit for setting herself and home plate on fire." Rye smirks as Johanna raises an eyebrow.

I shake my head and run my hand down my face in frustration.

* * *

**June 22nd, 2012; Friday**

"Be nice. Please." I've driving through the inner city, dodging traffic to get to the nail salon.

Johanna makes a noise. "I promise I'll be nice to them. I'm a girl, Peeta. I think I can manage a morning with a bunch of them."

"Thank you for not hitting Madge." I state, reminding her exactly why we were having this conversation.

"That girl seems like a real hoot and a howler." We both laugh to some old and funny inside joke.

I can't lie and say that I don't love spending time with her. She's smart and funny and was just about the only thing that kept me sane at our prep school.

"Jo, just promise, ok?" I look over to her at a red light.

"I promise I won't do anything to rile Katniss, ok? Do you need my signature in blood?" She smirks at me.

"I love her. You know how important she is to me." The car moves back into motion.

"I wonder what kind of voodoo she casted to get you so wound up."

"You don't know the effect she can have." I state, turning the car down a street towards the salon.

"The effect she can have? Oh, Mellark, you're a trip." She throws me a wink as I park and roll my eyes.

I jump out and move immediately to open the door for her.

"Hello Peeta." Johanna shifts quickly to eye Delly as I smile politely at her.

"Hey Delly, this is my friend Johanna, from school. I wrote about her." Delly gives Jo the once over before she smiles brightly.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!" Delly places her hand out which Jo stares at for a long second before taking it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Delly." She gives a small smile.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Delly's bubbly and chipper..

"Yep." Jo turns to me and smirks wickedly. Before I have time to raise an eyebrow, she's kissing my cheeks and wrapping her arms around me in a vice grip. "Je vais avoir du plaisir avec celui-ci, il vous suffit d'attendre." ("I'm going to have fun with this one, you just wait.")

I hug her back, rolling my eyes. "Soyez gentil! Je ferais mieux de ne pas entendre que vous torturé tout le monde." ("Be nice! I better not hear that you tortured everyone.")

She chuckles into my shoulder and then gives me another set of kisses on the cheek. I can see Delly trying to maintain her smile, but the annoyance on her face is slowly taking over her delicate features.

"I'll grab a ride with Kat." Jo smiles and begins walking to the salon.

"Ok, just give me a call if anything happens." She nods, popping into the salon quickly. "I'll catch you later." I smile at Delly, moving towards the driver's seat of the BMW.

"Are you and Katniss going out?" I pause and look at her. She's smiling, but her eyes are hopeful and sad.

"Yes, Delly. We're official." I realize that I haven't hung out with Delly in a while. I saw her during Katniss' hiding phase, but not since I had asked Katniss to be mine.

"And you're happy?"

"Very happy." I give her a small smile, watching as she takes a steady breath and forces a huge smile across her lips.

"Good." She spins around and walks into the salon.

As I move to get into my car, I see Katniss sitting at a table eyeing Johanna as she asks her something. Her brown braid whips as she looks out the window and catches my eye.

I'd be lying if I said that a burst of happiness didn't erupt across my body at her slight smile and suddenly shy eyes.

I'd also be sounding like a pansy-ass and I get enough grief from Rye and Mark.

* * *

"You suck." Mark is on the phone, as Rye and I attempt to watch TV. My dad is sitting on the lazy-boy reading his newspaper but eyeing Mark.

Our mother called and decided to speak with each of us individually.

"No, I think you suck." Mark seemed to be taking everything she was saying in real stride.

"I bet it's about Lavinia." Rye mumbles to me. I look at him and then back at Mark. He's holding the phone out in front of him, glaring at it. We can all hear the instant chatter of our mother.

"Mark, you're being rude." My dad grumbles, eyes on the paper. He turns the page, shifting his head to an article of the right side.

"She's a nut-bag!" Mark states quietly. "Ugh! Here!" He tosses the phone on Rye's lap and then walks off towards the stairs.

"Hey mom." Rye states loudly, so as to alert her she's no longer talking to Mark. "Everything's fine." He's looking at the TV, moving his lips in a mocking fashion. "Why would I know what's going on with the shipping yard?" Rye looks at me. "Right here." He makes a face. "That's fine mom, don't worry about you're middle son. The amount of therapy bills will be enough for you and dad one day." Rye's eyes narrow. "I am not being dramatic." He's eyes narrow further before dropping the phone on my lap and getting up. "I'm going in the hot tub. When you know who gets home, send her outside."

I watch Rye leave, talking to himself about all the crazies. I then stare at the phone. My father clears his throat, gesturing to the white piece of technology on my lap.

"What's up?"

"_Is everything going well with the shipping yard? God forbid either of your brothers have half a brain._" Most people would be happy and relaxed to be away from their daily grind. Not my mother.

"Everything is fine, mom. Don't worry. Dad got back from his meeting safely." She gives a sharp sigh indicating that I'm not answering her the way she wants to be answered.

"_Are the numbers looking ok? Did the Morghan Account get shipped and documented? Peeta, honestly, you know better than that._"

"Yes, mom, the Morghan Account and the Simon-Mortimer Account all went smoothly and I documented everything myself."

"_Good. Staying out of trouble I hope?_" This is not what she's actually asking though. She's asking if I'm seeing Katniss, if Katniss has stepped foot into her house, and if I'm following the girl around town like a lost puppy.

"I personally don't think I'm getting into trouble." My father scoffs and shakes his head.

I'm not sure why I can't leave well enough alone.

"_Peeta! I don't understand your ridiculous fascination with _her_. And with the Cartwright's beautiful daughter, who actually did keep in touch with you I might add, right down the block! It's atrocious!_"

"Mom, come on. I'm just having fun and hanging out. I like Katniss." She takes a harsh intake of breath. "Mark and Rye already threw the phone instead of talking with you. You really want me to do that as well?"

"_I know you don't understand, Peeta. But I'm trying to make sure you get the best possible quality of life. You would do so well for yourself to marry Delly._"

"I'm eighteen. I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"_Still, she would be such a good companion. That _girl_ is only going to hurt my baby._" She's trying to act like a good mother. But the truth is I know that this has nothing to do with me. I've walked in on enough fights between my parents to know exactly what this is, what her problem is.

"Mom, I love Katniss. I don't care if she hurts me. The nightmares, they're not that bad anymore. I need her." Seriously, totally emotionally slutty. I can out beat Delly on her most emotional days.

"_Oh, Peeta, you're just a little infatuated._" Her tone switches from comforting and gentle to chiding and condescending.

"Mom, I'm not infatuated. I love Katniss; I want to be with Katniss. I want to spend the rest of my life giving Katniss anything she wants."

"_You're just like your father. Running after un-pedigreed short skirts!_"

And that's when the phone gets tossed on my father's lap and I'm making my way to the study.

I crash down in my father/mother's office chair and start looking over various things dad had brought home from New York. My brain starts shifting to a seven year old Katniss and the wild dog with teeth the size of my hand.

"She's just stubborn." I look up to my father's blue eyes.

"I'm with Mark." I mumble, shifting through the papers. "She's a nut bag."

My father sighs and moves to sit on the couch that lies in the center of the study. I eye him for a second before returning back to the desk.

"I know how you feel about Katniss, Peeta. I know that you could barely stand being away from her. And I'm not saying that I agree with your mother, but I don't want you to forget that there is a life outside of Katniss. Being with other girls may not be a bad thing."

I look up at my father incredulously.

"What?"

"I don't want you becoming a shell of your former self because you're love sick over Katniss. I love her, I think she's smart and pretty and you two are meant for each other. But life doesn't always hand you a perfect fairytale and just in case she doesn't love yo—"

"Dad. Enough." I look at him sharply, my tone hard. I realize I must look and sound like my mother in this moment. "I don't care if she loves me or doesn't love me. I am me and she is her. Being in love with Katniss has not stopped me from living my life or doing exactly what has been asked and expected of me. Being withher these past few weeks, however, has made me the happiest I've ever been. And even if that lasts until the end of the summer or the rest of our lives, I will still go on living my life.

"I know the duties of the shipping yard fall on _my _shoulders. I'm well aware that even though mom thinks Lavinia is common, she'll be far more accepting of her than Katniss. I'm on the ball that I'm the one that will be forever punished because you were in love with Claire Abernathy-Everdeen. So, enough." I look down at the papers, shuffling them and trying to put them in some obscure order. I can feel anger radiating off of me. "I've been in love with her for close to eighteen years. Mom sent me away. I did time for the crime she accused me off. As far as I'm concerned this is double jeopardy. I want to enjoy my happiness. I'm sorry that it involves Katniss." My eyes crash with his as I look up. "And none of this is to _touch_ her. Make mom understand that all her crazy, and punishments, and delusions fall on _my _shoulders. Katniss doesn't deserve mom's small mindedness."

Silence envelopes the office, my hands moving with an expertise on the desk that can only be viewed as an outlet for stress.

"You don't hear this enough." I look at him, ready to strike him verbally once more.

I freeze upon seeing his face lit with a large smile. He stands up and comes over to the desk, crouching to give me a hug. I gently pat one of the arms that goes around me.

"Dad, what? What happened?" He tightens the hug, leaving a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm _so_ proud of you."

* * *

**June 23rd, 2012; Saturday**

"THROW THE BALL!" I look over to Gale from my position on first base.

The broad boy is red faced, throwing various gestures at his pitcher, Marvel I think. He looks as if Gale has grown a second head.

My eyes scan the lot. Rye is standing on second base, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed at Gale. Jo is staring over to the inner city dug out; her mouth is a nasty twist. I'm pretty sure she's debating the best way to hit the ball so it sails at Gale straight on. Katniss is standing and looking at Gale from our dug-out. She's shaking her head and I can see her talking. She suddenly turns rapidly, throwing her arms in the air. I see Finnick undeterred and Cato throw his own arms up in defense.

I'm curious to know what is causing her outburst.

The crack of the ball and the bat causes my mind to drift back to the game in front of us. I turn and dash towards second, stopping when I see Rye frozen on his plate. Looking back I see Johanna on her plate, glaring openly at Gale. He is still red faced.

The small girl on the team, who looks like she wants to fight everyone, is trying to sooth him.

My eyes go back to find Katniss sitting and patting Madge's leg. She's not looking at Gale or the inner city dugout or the field. She seems to be lost in thought.

Another crack from the bat sends me back to the game. I've never been very competitive, but Rye and Jo are. I don't feel comfortable messing up while directly in-between them.

I run past third crossing home. Jo runs the bases with one of the boys from the cornucopia running through second, third, and then across home plate as well.

"I love when I win us the game." The boy smirks, patting Johanna hard on the back. She laughs and rolls her eyes, turning my shoulder and shoving me towards the dugout.

"Home run, bases loaded, Finnick, we just won you the game." Rye poses and everything, before dodging Finnick's scrunched face. Is he going to cry?

My mental question is answered by Finnick grabbing my head and holding it close to his bosom. I can't properly call it his chest when he's dry sobbing. I feel his hand stroking my hair as he's babbling something about 'preciouses'.

I make eye contact with Cato, his eyes staring at Finnick in embarrassment. He grabs my arm and yanks me away from our captain.

I stand for a second, watching as the boy cries and hold his own hands.

Cato stands and starts talking to Finnick, but my attention is on Katniss. She's not paying attention to anything but the spectacle that is Finnick.

I sit next to her, leaning close to her ear. "Gale was a little hostile out there." She jumps slightly, turning to look at me.

"He found out we were together." I'm confused. Why would it matter if he found out we were together? He and Katniss were friends.

"So?"

"Oh," she gives me a patronizing look (which is totally adorable on her) and gently rubs my knee. I fight a shudder at her gentle touch. "You're so new."

"Kat, Gale's heading over here." Cato is eyeing the two of us, his head tilted in the direction of the broad figure.

Katniss jumps up and straightens her back, so as to look taller. I'm up in an instant, following her closely. I know I shouldn't be jumping to her defense, but the tension is thick and heavy as we near him.

Suddenly, I don't trust anyone or anything being near Katniss. I can feel the adrenaline pumping and the full-force to protect her hits me squarely in my chest.

"Hey." I can't see her face, but the look in Gale's eyes alerts me that he's not in the mood for a friendly conversation.

"I _need _to talk to you." His voice is hostile and there's a sharp quality, like a knife, as he stares at Katniss. He shifts his eyes, looking at me with a fiery hatred. I instantly glare back. I realize that Katniss may have thought she and Gale were just friends, but Gale definitely wanted more.

I fully realize that Gale wishes I was back in California, far away from _his_ Katniss. I catch Katniss' eye, but only for a second.

When she turns back to Gale his eyes are back on her. He spits out the word 'alone' with such viciousness I take a large step so that I'm directly behind Katniss.

If he thinks for one second I'm leaving her alone with him, he's on crack.

"Ok, Gale, we can talk." Her voice is strong, un-wavered.

"I'm going." I take a step forward so I'm leveled with her.

"In your dreams." Gale spits out at me. I take a step so that I'm now directly between them.

"You think I'm going to let you go anywhere near her with you acting like a jackass?" I shake my head. "In _your_ dreams."

"Got him making your decisions for ya, Katniss?"

Katniss shoots herself between us, I didn't register how close we had gotten to each other until I feel her pressing herself as close to me as possible, so that she's not completely sandwiched between us.

"He's not making any decisions for me, Gale. Shut up." She shoots him a look, pushing herself so that there's a foot or two between Gale and me. "Go home, I'll be fine."

I look at her, gesturing out with my hand at him. I'm aware that Cato, Madge, Rye, and Johanna have formed a semi-circle behind me. The inner city kids, who have yet to go home, are watching the scene from a short distance.

"Peeta, I'll be fine." She's holding my eyes, forcing me to acknowledge what she's saying. She stands up on her tip toes. "I promise I have this under control." Her breath tickles my ears.

"Seriously. Hurry up with _Mellark_, Katniss."

Katniss digs her feet into the ground to stop me from flying at Gale with clenched fists.

"_Shut up, Gale._" Every one freezes at the tone of her voice. Even Gale's vicious look drops slightly. "I said we could _talk_. Stop being a _baby_." His vicious look is once again fueled, but Katniss doesn't care, her gray eyes are dark and dangerous as she looks at them. She snaps her neck, connecting her eyes with mine again and I instantly back down with the fire in her eyes burning so brightly. "I will talk to _you_ later."

"I just—" I'm cut off with her easing away from me, her hand lingering on my chest.

"Later." And she spins around, walking past a steaming Gale, and out to the other side of the field.

"Dude, it's like the field was going to burst into flames." I turn, along with the rest of our team, to stare at Cato. "What? That's the girl on fire! And Gale's like a bucket of oil!"

"Cato," Madge shakes her head, grabbing his arm. "Shut up."

* * *

**June 26****th****, 2012; Tuesday**

"Peeta! Hands UP!" I glare at Mark, placing my gloved hands up. He rolls his eyes and gets into his stance. "Now, I want you to swing with your left hand."

"You know I'm shit coming from the left." I argue, moving slightly onto my right foot, ready to throw my weight.

"You won't always have the opportunity to throw right." He's snappy, still angry with something our mother said about Lavinia on Friday.

I throw my weight into the punch, knocking Mark off his stance. He nods his head, straightening himself out.

"Not bad. You maintained a good balance. I think you could have put some more weight into it though."

"I feel totally off when going in from the left." Mark nods, getting back into his stance.

"Yeah." He nods his head to me as I go for another swing. He's prepared for this one and goes for a right cut, which I block, moving and swinging with my right hand.

We go back and forth for a few minutes before I throw my weight into a hit, knocking him to the ground. I freeze instantly, looking down at him.

"Dude, what happened?" He's sitting on the floor, his eyes unfocused. "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I was expecting you to go with the right. That was a good hit, Peety." He shakes his head, heaving himself up. "Rye's right, our baby brother isn't such a baby anymore."

I smack him with the back of my gloved hand, tossing him a dirty look. "I've been able to bring Rye down since I turned seventeen."

"Please, Johanna can take Rye down without much physical exertion." He moves towards our gym bags, shaking the gloves off his hands. He instantly grabs his phone, shaking his head.

"What's up?" I'm placing my watch on, noting that I told Katniss I would pick her up in an hour to go to the Undersee's stables.

"She found the ring I bought for Lavinia." Mark states. I immediately stop what I'm doing, staring at Mark as if he's lost his mind.

"When did you buy her a ring?" And how did he buy her a ring? Mark was still in school, he didn't have access to his trust-fund, and he didn't work at the shipping yard during the summer.

"Right before we came home from Cornwell. I didn't give it to her yet or anything, I just have it."

"How did mom find it in Florida?" I grab my bag, curious as anything. It was amazing the things our mother could find out.

"The crazy nut bag has access to my credit card. Me being the genius I am, forgot. She was going through her emails and the credit card company sent her a copy of the statement."

"That's what you get for not knowing better than to have mom co-sign for your credit card."

"Yes, well, who knew before I went off to school I would fall in love with a girl, with middle class parents, who do middle class work, and have our mother have a problem with it." He makes an angry noise with his tongue. "I swear to god she has some real mental problems."

"It's my fault. Katniss—"

"Dude, mom's been a nut bag way before your little obsession with Katniss came along." He shakes his head, nudging me. "How is she, by the way? Finnick said Gale was a fireball on Saturday."

"She's ok, I guess. I haven't seen her since the softball game; said she wanted to spend time with Prim. We're hanging out tonight though." I shrug.

"Did she and Gale date?" Mark looks at me, unlocking his car for us. "I use to see them around the city all the time last summer."

"She said they were just friends. Delly told me that she and Gale were extremely close."

"You mean Delly warned you that Katniss was going to be in Gale's arms all summer and that you should seek comfort from her." I frown at the giant smile he's wearing. "Oh, yeah, I remember. You were such a baby, moving about the house like someone ran over your sea-turtle."

"Well, Katniss told me they were just friends. So, I believe her."

"I wonder what Gale said to her." I look over at Mark. He had a tendency to say unintelligent things at the wrong time. "You think he'd try to steal her away from you?" Like that.

"Mark, Katniss and I are dating. I don't really see her running off with Gale." I lean into the leather, moving to stare out of the window.

"Not for nothing, but he's been around longer. If he's persuasive, Katniss could probably leave you." I sigh, grateful for hitting Mark to the ground in the ring.

"Katniss isn't like that."

"Peeta, what would you know what Katniss is like? Mom made sure that you and Katniss would not have the time or the opportunity to know each other. She's gonna shit a brick when she finds out that you and Katniss have been making out and sleeping in the same bed." He looks over to me. "Actually, that would totally distract her from me proposing to Lavinia."

"Mark." I give him a harsh look. "Shut up and drive. Katniss is not leaving me for Gale. And I'm not going to be an attraction in the circus that will be mom when she gets home and finds out that you've been sleeping with Lavinia out of wedlock."

"Fine. I'll throw Rye under the bus."

"You're a horrible brother, you know that?"

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Katniss gives me a harsh look. This would be the one millionth time I've asked her.

"I told you, I'm ok." She grabs my hand, quickening her pace towards my bedroom. "What are you so worried about?"

"You've just been quiet." I stop, making her jolt slightly. She turns and gives me a look, which softens as I give her the little smirk I seem to reserve only for her. "My room is that way."

"Your house is confusing." She allows me to lead, basically flying onto the giant bed I never use.

"It's not. Not really, at least." I move past the dresser, over to my window bed.

"So, you're ok with Thursday?" She's lying on her side, looking at me with those gorgeous gray eyes, wide and bright.

"I'm fine with it. I'm a little more surprised that you'd be willing to go to a club party hosted by Delly and Glimmer." I leave out the part where she went on a huge rant about the two of them less than an hour ago while we were hanging out with Cato and Madge.

"Madge really wants to go." She moves so that she's on her back. "And I can't leave Cato unattended, he's like a toddler."

"So we're going to chaperone Cato and amuse Madge's wants?" I scoff. "Maybe I'm not ok with going then."

"As if Delly would let you miss." She states, eyeing me for a second. "You should have heard her on the phone with Madge. 'Peeta will, of course, be coming'." Her voice is high and squeaky. "I thought she was ok with us, but I guess I was wrong."

I stand up and move to the bed. Katniss instantly tucks herself into me, our eyes meeting. I brush a strand of hair from her face.

"I don't really care if Delly is ok with us or not. I just need to know that you're ok with us."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"What happened with Gale?" It comes out dramatically lower than what I had intended. Katniss pulls away from me and I have to strain to keep my eyes from rolling. It's one step forward, two steps back.

"I told you nothing happened." She's defensive. Mark's random words pop into my brain.

It's not like I didn't have my own doubts. I saw the way he looked at her at the Carrera's dinner party. I knew they spent Sundays together and that by any standards they were extremely close. Finnick, Cato, and Delly had all given their own individual inputs. And with the way Katniss acted in his presence and when I brought him up, maybe I was missing something from her end.

"Ok." I move so that I'm on my back. There's a good space between us.

My hands become my pillow as my eyes blur in and out on the white ceiling.

"You really don't mind Thursday night, right?"

"Yeah." I look over to her. "I told you I would go. It sounds fun."

"It's going to be a big to do. I bet Delly and Glimmer are going all out on their outfits." I chuckle at her annoyed tone.

"Baby, I promise you're going to be the most gorgeous girl at the club."

She giggles and scoots closer to me. I can't help but place my arms around her, tickling her sides to earn more giggles.

"I think you're bias." She laughs, twisting and wiggling in my arms. I pause my fingers, catching her eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, I think I'm just going to have to make sure that everyone at this little shin-dig knows you're my girlfriend."

She smiles at me, leaning up for another kiss. "I think you're a little possessive, Mr. Mellark."

I give her another peck. "I'm not the one that wants to beat the crap out of Delly every time I see her."

Katniss stares at me before rolling her eyes. "Finnick, Cato, or Madge?"

"Oh, please; all three of them have let it slip out that you want the poor girl to fall off the valley." I shake my head. "Very unbecoming." I laugh and wince as her elbow finds my side.

"I'm going to beat the crap out of _them_ too."

* * *

**June 28th, 2012; Thursday**

My room is warmer than the guest bedroom that I had showered in. I slip my t-shirt off, grabbing the navy shirt I had laid out on the bed. My eyes do a quick scan to make that it's ironed and there's no stains that may have gone unnoticed before.

I flicker a look at the bathroom. The water isn't running, but I can hear Katniss' movement from inside.

A sigh breezes past my lips, causing my eyes to dull as they take in the shirt.

I know that she has express that she doesn't like Gale like that; that nothing had happened with Gale on Saturday; that she was mine and I was hers and she was happy.

There was just something nagging me. I blamed Mark. I totally blamed Mark.

But the truth of the matter was that Katniss had been a little distant to me since Saturday.

Even today she had barely come around me, opting to sit up with Madge in the waiting pool. I had also found out about some email she wrote to Gale, though I was not sure what was written. I was positive it was not some love note, but I couldn't help but wonder if she would be happier with Gale.

Finnick had said it himself, while flitting around the shipment yard yesterday, that had I not come along they would have probably dated.

I mean, who wouldn't want to date her. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and just plain amazing. And, yes, she had some less desired qualities to herself, as we all did, but they had a charming quality to them.

Sometimes.

"Peeta?" It's amazing how her voice relaxes me instantly.

"Hey, the shower was good?" I clear my throat, keeping our eyes locked.

"Yeah, it was fine; you should have let me use the guest bedroom." As if I would have let her use the guest bedroom. Please. She moves closer to me, and I can see in her eyes she knows something is up. "What's wrong?"

"You can dump me if you want." I'm not even sure where it comes from. The words fall from my lips before I have a chance to catch them.

"Why would I dump you?" She's intrigued and confused by my fallen words.

"If you'd rather be with Gale. You can dump me. I'd understand." My eyes flicker around the room, avoiding some kind of light-up reaction that she might have. Maybe this was exactly what she wanted.

Her arms are suddenly around me, holding me tightly. Her perfume takes over my senses.

"Peeta, that's absolutely ridiculous. I don't want to be with Gale. I want to be with you. If I wanted to be with Gale, I would have never dated you."

A relief spreads through my body. "I just figured—"

"You figured wrong." Our eyes meet and I'm instantly smiling her reserved smirk, the one that makes her blush with no effort.

"Can't keep your hands off of me, can ya, Everdeen?" I joke. She moves away from me, but I catch her elbow, laughing as I spin her back to me.

"You look awfully beautiful, by the way." Her eyes light up and she leans up to kiss me. I would give up anything if I would be able to have her kisses at all times.

I can't help but touch our noses together. She scoffs, making me laugh.

"Well, obviously, you're not into the whole adorable, cutesy persona that I emulate." She gives me a peck and a look, shaking her head.

"Come on; let's go before they send the cavalry."

* * *

"Can you at least pretend that you're dancing with _me_?" My eyes move from the gorgeous gray on the other side of the dance floor to Johanna in front of me.

"You're a pain in my ass." I mumble, giving her a twirl.

Johanna sticks out her tongue, moving close to me, her hand finding my shoulder. "But you love me."

"More than words could describe." We both laugh loudly, my head moving to look past the dance floor.

It's amazing how I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's talking with Cato, her own focus flitting around the club like a curious kitten.

"I can't believe I have to go home." My attention is once again on Johanna, her head moving to rest on my chest. I give her a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"You can come visit at the end of the summer. Or you can bring Blight to the summer ball." She huffs.

"Like I would expose Blight to your mother. It's enough I had to expose him to _my_ mother." I laugh, spinning us both to a two second upbeat tempo in the song.

"It would be fun, Jo." She nods her head.

"I'll think about it. I have missed you and Rye this past month."

"That's what happens when you refuse to be sociable and make friends."

"We all can't be like you, Mr. Congeniality." She gives me a smirk and pinches my cheek.

"People just like me." I shrug.

"I will have to give that to you. People do just like you." The song ends and she leans away from me. "Go deal with your girlfriend. God forbid you don't touch her for longer than two minutes. I'm grabbing myself a drink."

"Thanks for the dance." I retort sarcastically. I watch as she puts an extra swing in her hips, a flippant wave dismissing me as she walks.

The girl was a real showstopper.

As I turn to head to Katniss, I find myself facing Delly and her bright smile.

"Hey, what's up?" I scan the area, thanking some higher being that the DJ has taken a small break and the music is paused. On my visual way back to Delly, I catch a hostile looking Katniss. I attempt to calm her with a smile.

Yep, nope, that's a fail on my part.

"I just wanted to say hi. You look simply to die for." Delly places her hand on my hip, gently touching the fabric of my shirt. I wonder briefly if she has a death wish because Katniss looks ready to murder someone.

"You look very nice too, Delly." I lean down slightly. "I need to get back to my girlfriend, she looks a little frazzle."

The amount of disappointment that flies off of Delly must hit some high frequency on an emotional radar somewhere.

I turn to see Cato holding Katniss from walking onto the dance floor and Katniss looking as if she's going to take him down by a full frontal tackle.

I move quickly, taking advantage of her distraction, and slip my arm around her waist. I feel her tense suddenly as I place a soft kiss on her temple.

She smacks my arm.

"Ow." I can't help laughing. "What was that for?"

"Dude, the girl was about to go beat Delly to a bloody pulp." Cato states, shaking his head and throwing Katniss a disapproving look.

"I was not!" Katniss shrieks, causing my arms to lock around her, mostly out of protectiveness and confusion. On what happy planet does _Katniss_ shriek?

She moves to look at me, pausing to see Delly still on the dance floor. She sticks out her tongue. I try to not smile, dipping my head close to her ear. "That was special." Her perfume once again takes over my senses. I could dive into her and breathe her in instead of air. "You're so sexy when you're jealous."

She instantly goes ridged in my arms. A deer in the headlights.

"What's wrong?" I go from playful to worry in less than five seconds. She's completely still, almost cationic.

"She doesn't like being called sexy. She's like a deer, Mellark, no sudden movements, or you'll push her right back into the forest." I look up to see Gale glaring at us.

Katniss relaxes instantly, turning in my arms, and then goes completely ridged again.

My eyes begin flickering between Katniss and Gale. The tension between the two is becoming thick and heavy. I can't see Katniss' face, but I can feel her anger. I can see Gale looking ready to set the whole club on fire.

Cato, who is off to the side of us, takes a step forward. "What are you doing here?"

"Annie invited Clove and me." Gale states, his voice harsh. He gestures over to Annie, Madge, Johanna, and the unpleasant girl, who I assume is Clove.

I catch Johanna's eye. She's staring at me with concern, ready to pop in and whisk me from the fire that is about to spark from the two.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to come? With me here?" Katniss is beyond hostile, her tongue cutting through the air sharply.

Gale's eyes darken, causing my chest to swell and my arms to tighten over Katniss.

"Clove has been a wreck for the past week or so. I thought it would do her some good. Not everything revolves around you, Katniss." Gale states.

"So, what? You became Clove's anchor?" Cato, Gale, and I are all taken back by Katniss. Cato is staring at her with confusion.

"Wow, Mellark, looks like you really caught the cat's meow with this one." I glare at Gale.

"She's a little upset, Gale. She didn't mean it." My voice is calm. I'm attempting to move Katniss but she's fighting against me.

"I'm just saying. You get pissed at me for, I don't know, abandoning you, but here you are, being a fucking asshole." Her voice is beyond vicious and her legs seem to be giving out on her. I lock my arms, finding she's becoming dead weight.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Gale takes a step forward, only to stand straight as Cato steps between him and Katniss. She's quickly sinking in my arms, all attempts to hold herself up is diminishing.

"Peeta." Her voice is weak and my heart begins beating rapidly against my chest.

"Katniss, come on baby, look at me." She locks eyes with me, but they're cloudy. "Come on, focus."

"Peeta." She repeats my name; it sounds more like a plea than anything. Her legs give out completely and I instantly have her in my arms, her head against my chest.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gale is staring at her, his eyes flickering around the club. I can see his hands tremble slightly. Looking over to Cato, I see he is also going into a tense, protective state.

"What was she drinking?" Johanna is standing directly behind me. Her tone is no nonsense, her eyes taking in Katniss, who is barely managing to keep her eyes open.

"I don't know. She had it sitting behind her." Cato's on the verge of crying or hitting something.

We all seem to get to the point at the same time: Her drink was drugged.

She whimpers against my chest. A part of me breaks as I study how small she looks

"Katniss, please look at me." I beg.

"Peeta, stay with me." She whimpers again, her fingers loosely finding my shirt. I can feel her attempting to bring herself closer to me, her body crying for my warmth as it were.

"Always." I whisper, kissing her head, though she seems too gone to know what's going on.

She opens her eyes, crashing with mine like a car accident.

I feel hopeless as she slumps against me, her breathing even.

* * *

Placing Katniss in the back of the SUV with Annie and Madge not only took coaxing but also threats.

"Peeta, I'm a nurse, its ok." Annie soothes. "I told you, her blood pressure and pulse are ok. She's just sleeping. Ok? Can you please grab Finnick for me?"

I look over my shoulder to see Finnick staring at a group of guys. My eyes find Katniss once again.

"Please?" Annie's voice is soft, though there's a tone of order. I turn on my heel, moving wordlessly to Finnick.

"Let's go. I want to get Katniss home." He makes no move, causing me to raise an eyebrow. His fists are tightened, his brow narrowed, and his chin stuck out. "What—"

"I'm so pissed man." I look over to the group of guys. The guy talking is roughly my height, but built smaller. He's facing Finnick and I, his eyes dark and round. "She was hot, too. She would have been a great time in the sack."

My eyes widen, my neck snapping as I stare at Finnick. He's eyeing me, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Is he talking about-?" I gesture towards the car. I notice Rye, Johanna, and Cato walking from the club towards Finnick and me. Johanna is looking around, confused on where Katniss is.

I catch Finnick's eye. He doesn't even fully nod his head before I have the guy on the ground and my fist on his face.

"You drugged her drink?" The voice is almost unrecognizable, but the burn of my throat assures me that it's me screaming.

"Dude!" Cato, Rye, Mark, Gale, and Finnick have all formed a half circle around me and the guy on the ground.

I have _never_ gotten into a real fight with anyone. Wrestling with Rye and Mark; ok. A few fist fights out of jest; fine. The occasion boxing ring fight; all in good fun.

A real fight where the guy is below me and blood is flowing freely? Nope.

And, to be perfectly honest, I was the calm one. I never laid a finger hostilely towards another person. I helped the elderly to their cars. I always argued that violence was never the answer.

However, all I could think was Katniss in the car, and her whimpering, and the way she slumped against me, and there was no way I was leaving this kid alive.

Wild dogs and douchbags, it just seemed to hijack the peaceful Peeta into a violent, harsh Peeta; a Peeta who wanted blood.

"BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!" I was plucked like a rag doll from the kid, blood staining the ground and the guy's face.

"Peeta, calm the fuck down." I look to see that it's Cato who has removed me from the fight.

"What is going on here?" The man in front of us, full uniformed and brute, is staring at our group heatedly. He looks familiar with his green eyes and dark hair.

"That guy drugged Katniss' drink at the bar." Finnick states, catching me off guard. "Don't make it a big deal, please Harold."

I look at Finnick, before darting my eyes to the officer. He looks softer, less edgy.

"Annie with you lot?" Finnick nods, pointing to his SUV. "Is Katniss ok? The girl's so petite." He looks over to the guy. He's still on the ground but has managed to lift his head. "Who's this?"

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Peeta Mellark, sir. I'm Katniss' boyfriend. I'm sorry. I was dancing when she got the drink." My eyes move to look at the SUV. I see Madge stepping out of the car, probably on Annie's orders to find out what's taking so long.

"I'm going to have to ticket you, Mr. Mellark, and I'll need you at the station tomorrow afternoon." He takes out his pad, gesturing to his partner who is questioning the other group. "We'll take him in; see if he has anything on him. Finnick, give Annie my regards. I'll give her a call later. I want you lot back home."

He rips the ticket and hands it to me and then scoops the guy up.

Cato basically grabs the back of my shirt and does everything but fling me into the back seat of the SUV.

"What the hell happened?" Annie snaps, staring at my bloody hand.

"Peeta became a man." Cato states, getting into the passenger seat. Finnick slides into the driver seat, looking at Annie in the rearview mirror.

"You guys missed an awesome show."

I would feel pride if it weren't the fact I had placed Katniss on my lap, cradling her as she slept the drug from her system and for the fact that Annie's green eyes were growing darker.

"You two are absolute morons." She states, shaking her head.

"Should we go to the hospital?" I ask, looking at Annie.

Cato and Madge let out a harmonious and immediate 'no'.

Apparently Katniss would kill us upon waking up in the hospital.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch, gently brushing Katniss' hair as a cold compress rests on her head. Annie had gotten a phone call from her uncle that the douchbag had the drugs on him and that he had a bruised jaw and a broken nose.

Cato went to high five me, only to receive a swift smack to the back of the head by Annie.

Katniss moans, moving shakily on top of me. Annie moves forward and places a small garbage next to the couch.

"You promise she's going to be ok?" I ask.

Before Annie can answer, Katniss jolts awake, stares blankly into space, and then promptly turns and vomits into the garbage.

"Uugghh!" She moans, cursing into the pail as she purges the drug from her system.

Madge and Cato are standing behind the couch, looking helpless, while Johanna and Rye are leaning in the door frame of the hallway.

"Fucking Delly. _Fucking_ Delly and her _fucking _parties. I hate liquor." As I hold her hair, watching and listening to her puke and curse in the garbage pail, I realize that she thinks she's just dealing with a hangover. "Fucking Johanna taking Peeta away. _Fucking feelings_!"

Johanna makes an indignant noise, causing Rye to laugh.

"She thinks she's drunk." Annie deduces out loud, astonished.

Madge and Cato speak harmoniously once again. "She'll be fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: **In my best friend's words, "(GASP!) They [the readers] are going to hate you!"

**HAPPY READINGS!**

((**PS**: Thank You for all the AMAZING reviews and alerts. You guys, amazing!))

(**PPS**: It gets a wee bit hot and heavy towards the end, but nothing too bad. Serious petting/making out)

(THG)

**June 29****th****, 2012; Friday**

My eyes open wearily. I feel like a train has rammed into my body and I've been soaring at two-hundred miles per hour held to the front of the train by the force of the wind barreling against me.

I moan as I attempt to move, only to feel the bile rose through my chest, into my throat. I move to the side of the bed where a small garbage pail is sitting. I instantly unload my stomach in the vacant black bag covering the plastic pail.

"I want to die." I croak out into the empty room.

"I can't allow that. The dreams would be unbearable." His voice is soft. It sends a cool sensation over my body. I lift my head, barely, to see Peeta sitting in his window station. His hair is tussled, his clothes from the club are wrinkled and disheveled, and there are large bags under his eyes. It looks like he didn't sleep.

"What happened?" My tongue starts sweeping my mouth to rid itself of the god awful taste.

Peeta gets up and nudges me back into the bed. He grabs the glass of water from the night table and begins lowering it to my lips. He shakes his head as I weakly try and grab it from him. I muster a glare.

"I'm not an invalid, Peeta." I mumble as he eases the glass away from me.

"Someone drugged your drink." My glare is replaced by wide eyes, which causes a build-up of tears from the strain. "Annie looked you over and everything. Besides losing consciousness, your pulse and blood pressure was fine." Peeta's eyes are instantly down casted, causing my heart to beat in guilt. "I wanted to take you to the hospital, but Madge and Cato were insistent that you would wake up and kill us all."

I totally would have.

All I needed was my mom and Haymitch finding out I was drugged at a club. I'd be locked in the house forever. Bat-shit crazy parental figures with an over-protective streak… I lucked out in the genetic gene pool, let me tell you.

"Had you not woken up right after we got here, to throw up, I would have taken you to the hospital. But you woke up, threw up, cursed both Delly and Johanna, and then passed out in my lap."

Well, at least I still remained my pleasant ever self through the drugs. Not many people could do that.

"There was a group of older guys and I got a funny feeling from them." I lean into his pillows, his scent and my scent mixing together harmonious.

"Um, yeah, we, uh, well Finnick got the guy." Peeta's hand goes to the back of his head. "He was saying something outside while Finnick and Mark were getting the cars. Finnick over heard him."

"What happened?" Peeta moved to place the glass down and I noticed his knuckles. "Oh my god!" I muster strength to grab his hand and bring it close to my face. "You hit him."

"Oh, I basically almost killed him. Had Cato not plucked me, like a rag doll, from the kid, I would have been in jail for murder." His blue eyes are dark and stormy. I hold back on wincing, not wanting him to think I'm afraid of him.

"Tell me." I state, holding his hand to my chest as if it's a teddy bear.

"What?"

"Tell me what happened. I want to know." He stares at me for a hard second.

"Um, I mean," he sighs, using his left hand to run through his messy hair. "Apparently the kid was telling his friends what a waste it was. He was waiting for the drug to kick in and then he was going to swoop in or whatever. He was real pissed with Cato showing up and then when I showed up. Finnick had stopped and listened to the whole thing. I think the kid was still talking when I walked out and placed you in the back seat of the SUV.

"I don't know. I left you in the hands of Annie and Madge and I walked over to get Finnick. I heard the kid say something like how you would have been such a great lay and I looked at Finnick and he nodded. The next thing I knew the kid was on the ground and my fist was making a lot of contact with his face.

"Cato, Mark, Rye, Gale, and Finnick were all watching and making sure none of his moronic friends jumped in. Thank god for us the officer that showed up was Annie's uncle. I got ticketed and the other guy got brought in for questioning. " Peeta looks sheepish. "Annie's Uncle called her right after we got home to let her know that her friend broke the kid's nose and bruised his jaw nicely."

"Is he going to jail?" I'm holding his hand tightly to me.

"Moron had about five of the pills on his person, so he's definitely not being let off too easily. And because he had the drugs on him, you don't have to be involved. _My_ ass has to go in for questioning," his smile is bright and I can't help but laugh at the use of the word ass. "But you're safe with me."

"I can't believe you hit him." I feel the hands of the sand man pulling at me. "I can't believe the rest of them didn't jump in."

"I'm sure if I hadn't gone to see what Finnick was doing, and the guy wasn't still talking, Finnick would have probably flung him around like a throw pillow. I don't think any of the other guys were going to get between him and me. Mark said I looked like a ravenous animal. Johanna thought it was hot." He rolls his eyes, his left hand pushing some hair from my face. "And in what world would I not try and kill some asshole for drugging you?"

"You're always jumping to my defense." I'm curling into my side, Peeta's arm tucked close to me. I feel him shift, trying not to extract his arm too much. With-in seconds he's lying next to me, his one arm dipping under my head and the other being pressed close to my chest by my own hands.

"Someone needs to protect you, Katniss."

"I can protect myself." I'm clinging to whatever touch of awareness I have. He presses his lips against the back of my hair, twisting so that our legs are entwined.

"I know you can. But I'm here to protect you after all your fight has been utilized. I'm here as a last measure."

He's pacifying me. And I can't find the strength or want to argue. I just want to relish in the warmth that is spreading through me.

(THG)

The scent of home fills my lungs with happiness as I step through the foyer. I look like hell. I'm in my jeans and one of Peeta's shirts. He's close behind me, with Cato trailing in the rear.

We had just gone to the police station for Cato and Peeta to give their statements. I had rolled my eyes dramatically as Peeta took out his platinum credit card to pay his fine of 'disturbing the peace'. Uncle Harold had given me a big hug and whispered that I was lucky to have a boyfriend with such a great right hook.

There was no rest for the weary.

All I know is I wanted a hot shower and my bed. You would have to twist my arm right around to get me to admit that I wish Peeta could be in the bed with me. There was NO WAY I was saying that one out loud.

"Oh my god. It's baby Abernathy!" I freeze and turn my head. Peeta and Cato both stop, looking over to the hallway where a large man is standing.

His dark skin is accented by his white Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His bald head is missing his usual straw Fedora. His smile is the size of his face and his brown eyes are looking at me with excitement and happiness.

It takes three seconds before I launch myself into his waiting arms.

"UNCLE CHAFF!" I'm hugging him tightly when Haymitch appears from hallway, his smile wide across his face as well.

It's a long minute before Chaff places me down, ruffling my hair.

"Jesus baby Abernathy, look at you! You've must have grown a foot since I last saw you. What? Two, three months ago?" Chaff's laughing as Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"More like a year and a half." Haymitch ruffles my hair as well, walking past me, greeting the boys, and then moving towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I'm looking him over, noting he's gained a little weight around the middle. "Where's Mama Mags and Aunt Lora?"

"I came in for your grandfather's banquet. Lora and Mags are in the Bahamas, soaking in some sun." He nods his head. "I gave them too much of a spoiled life."

I laugh, turning to see the confusion on Peeta's face and the smirk on Cato's.

Chaff is Haymitch's best friend. They have been best friends since diapers. When they graduated high school, Haymitch went off to school and returned home while Chaff traveled the world, making a life for himself as a sales man of sorts. He was vivaciously charismatic. Lora was his wife, a tiny petite woman who use to use a fly swatter to hit Chaff when he pissed her off, and Mags is his mom, who was an Olympian swimmer.

"How was the party last night?" Peeta, Cato, and I all turn to stare at Haymitch as he walks in with a tall glass of rum for himself and one Chaff. They were also old drinking partners.

"Great."/"Awesome."/"What party?"

Peeta and I turn from Haymitch to Cato. I love the boy, to death, but sometimes I really wonder what he was missing in that fluffy blonde haired head of his.

Haymitch stares at Cato for a second before quirking his eyebrow, then shaking his head, and then taking a large sip of his drink. He catches my eye and I know instantly that the topic will be brought up again at another time. Preferably not in front of company.

Or witnesses.

"I know you." Chaff, who has been giving a critical look to Peeta during the Haymitch returning to the foyer production, takes his glass. "He's the spitting image of Bobby."

"It's his youngest." Haymitch gives a wide eyed look to Chaff.

"_This_ is the youngest? And he's with baby girl?" I sigh as Chaff busts out into laughter. Is nothing holy in this god forsaken neighborhood.

Peeta is staring blankly.

"Oh that's rich, that is _rich_. Sabrina has to be having an aneurism." Haymitch shakes his head. They're completely in their own happy world.

"They concocted this little relationship while she's been away." Another burst of laughter occurs.

Both Cato and Peeta are eighteen and I'm seventeen. We're watching two grown men laugh hysterical, drinks spilling all over the floor. I feel a sense of injustice.

"She's going to kill them." Chaff chokes out, gulping his drink. I feel my cheeks heat as I turn to see Peeta looking disorientated and confused.

Cato, Peeta, and I once again pop our heads up to see Effie walking in from the hallway. She's distracted by the planner in her hands, her jeans and button down shirt suggesting she's relaxed. She looks up, looks down, and then looks back to the two men, drinks spilled over the floor, bodies lumped together, laughter flying around the room. Her eyes meet each one of us, before dipping back to the men and the puddles of liquor.

I lean into Peeta, who drapes an arm around my shoulder, as I see Effie's hazel eyes narrow darkly.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! LOOK AT THE FLOOR!" Her voice is shrill, causing all giggles to stop immediately. Chaff and Haymitch look like two toddlers, their eyes on the soaked wooden floors. "THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

(THG)

**July 1****st****, 2012; Sunday**

Prim is sitting at the edge of the pool as I lounge in a chair attempting to read a book for school.

I finally felt like a normal human being. Friday was a blur of choosing between throwing up and falling down and Saturday was spent in the confines of my bed. Today I had been more energetic and ready to face the world.

"Hey, Katniss?" I look over to Prim.

I feel like I haven't spent any time with her. Her blonde hair is loose, draping around her shoulders. She's filling in her bathing suit with the slightest of curves making her seem less like a girl and more like a teenager. Her eyes are big and bright, complimenting her face and the smile she reserves for people she loves (which at this point is everyone).

When did she become a person and less like my tiny baby sister.

"What's up?" I lower my book, giving her my undivided attention.

"How did you know you liked Peeta?"

Uh…

"What?" I choke on my own spit.

"How did you know that you liked Peeta like _that_?" Who the hell did _she_ like?

"I, uh, well, and," I am the last person on Earth that a question like this should be asked too.

My mother takes this opportunity to walk outside, comforting herself in one of Haymitch's outdoor fancy lounge chairs near the outdoor fire place. She has a cool cup of tea in her hand, her eyes looking over to me and Prim with vague interest.

My cheeks are instantly heated. I really don't want my mother to hear anything about my feelings for Peeta.

"What are you girls talking about?" She gives us a smile, opening one of her patients files.

"How Katniss knew she liked Peeta." I'll kill her. I love her, more than myself, and I would protect her above all others. But I, Katniss Everdeen, is going to kill my baby sister.

My mother looks at Prim and then at me. There is no doubt in my mind, that the smile on her face is not in part to her daughter having her first real boyfriend and the fact that she'll one day get to rub it in Mrs. Mellark's face that the boyfriend is her baby boy.

"Well, Katniss, how did you know?" I want to slap the smile from her face, but my only reaction is my face heating up to ridiculous levels of the color red. My mother smiles and shakes her head. Her eyes move from me to Prim. "Sometimes you just know, baby. I knew from the moment I saw your father. My stomach started knotting, I couldn't speak, I lost my footing, I wasn't quite myself." I'm staring at my mother with wide eyes. She's replaying my reaction to seeing Peeta again after so many years. "All I knew was I never wanted to be far away from him again."

Argh.

"Who do you think you like?" I pry my neck from its locked position on my mother to look at Prim. Her smile has slipped into a shy, quiet little twist of the lips.

"Sandy." My jaw hits the floor.

Not for nothing, Sandy was the best type of little boy. He was thoughtful, funny, and very cute. He looked like a miniature version of Cato, expect for slightly darker hair and hazel/brown eyes. He was a burly kid too, unlike how scrawny Cato was when I had first became friends with him.

"I thought so." My mother giggles, actually giggles. "He's a good boy, I like him."

I flicker my look between Prim and our mother.

"He's always making me laugh and my stomach does flips and stuff when we're sitting next to each other. I just," Prim's smile is bursting off her face, "I think I like him."

"You're only thirteen! Not even!" My voice is slathered in protection.

Both Prim and my mother look at me like I'm an idiot.

"Katniss, she's going to be thirteen next week, she has her first real crush. What's wrong with you?" My mother scolds me.

I spin my head to glare at her.

"I'm not a baby Katniss, I know about sex and love and where babies come from." Prim's looking at me indignantly.

I start hyperventilating. "Where did you learn about THAT?" Obviously, I was the only one on the planet uncomfortably with things such as this.

"School." Prim shrugs, her lips in an amused grin. "You know, Katniss, I would think since you're almost eighteen and you have a boyfriend, you could handle this a little better."

When the hell did she become more mature then me? Was it a different generation then when I was thirteen?

No, it wasn't. Madge and Delly have liked boys since they were little, both having huge crushes on the likes of Cato, Finnick's younger brothers, various boys in school.

Was I the one behind on the times?

The look on my mother's face suggest, yes, I was.

"It's not like he likes me back." Prim states, kicking the water.

"You don't know that, dear. Some boys bade their time, waiting for the girl to show just a touch of interest that they like them back before acting on their own feelings." I feel my mother's eyes on me, but I refuse to turn my head back to her. "Other boys profess it in everything they do and say with the expectation that the girl might one day notice."

My mother's blue eyes hold a knowledge of something that I can't place.

"You think if I maybe show I like him, a little, he'll tell me he likes me." Prim's voice is filled with ideas and hope.

My mother keeps her eyes locked with mine. "I think so."

"Katniss! Can Peeta come over this week and help me bake cookies?" I close my eyes, allowing my body to drift into the excitement and happiness that has now taken over Prim's being.

I turn my head and nod at her, well aware Peeta would never say no. "He has to take his friend to the airport later today, but I'm sure he can come over later this week."

"YAY!" Prim hops up and runs at me in a hug. I hug her back, looking at my mother, who's smiling a secretive little smile.

Prim lets go of me and then bounces over to my mother. "I'm going to see if Effie will take me to the grocery store. Can you ask Peeta to send over a list of things he'll need?"

I take out my phone, nodding and sending Peeta a text. "Not a problem."

"Oh! This will be wonderful!" Prim squeals and runs off to find Effie in the house.

I look at my mother, leaning into my chair. "What if Sandy doesn't like Prim like that?" How could he not, but I never under-estimate the moronic nature of the male species.

"Luka told me a few weeks ago that Sandy begged not to go to summer camp so he could spend time with Prim. We're planning a spring wedding for them." My mother laughs at her own little joke.

"Can't plan a wedding for Peeta and I, can ya?" I'm watching her intently.

"Bobby and I had decided that we would have to convince you for a winter wedding, dark colors, red and orange." She's smiling. "We even planned on how we were going to tie Sabrina up and ship her over to Europe for the time of planning, the wedding, and the honeymoon."

My cheeks blush and I look at the cloudless sky and groan. "He liked me even while he was at school. How can you like a person that much?" As I ask the woman who went mentally ill after her husband passed away.

"Sweetheart, the boy doesn't like you, he's in love with you. He'd move mountains for you."

A pause drifts between us as I stare through my thick sunglasses at the sky.

"How do you know when you're in love?"

"You just, know. It's the little things, like how you want to see them all the time. Or after a big fight you realize you would rather work it out then walk away." Her voice dips down and a sigh flies over us filling the open space with a unasked question. "You don't realize how in love you are with someone, though, until you lose them."

I feel a pressure crush my chest at my mother's words.

In that moment I realize that I can't lose him. I cannot lose my boy with the scar.

(THG)

"I think it's cute." I roll my eyes at Peeta.

Our kitchen is littered with flour, eggs, frosting, chocolate chips, peanut butter, and other various things. Peeta is standing in pressed brown pants, a baby blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbow, and a white apron that Prim had bought two of for herself and Peeta.

He had come over after dropping Johanna off at the airport. He had brought over a bunch of stuff that was not on the list of things he had texted me to give to Effie for the supermarket.

He wanted to bring over a few extras, especially since he and Prim were baking 'love' cookies.

I wasn't allowed to touch anything. This was per Prim.

"You didn't have to come here, you know."

"Prim wanted to bake cookies for a boy she likes, if that's not an emergency type phone call, nothing is." He tosses my half smirk at me, gently kissing my nose. He turns back to the dough in front of him.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" I lean back on my hands, looking down at the dough.

He smirks, his eyes staying on the task at hand. He doesn't say anything, continuing with kneading as if I haven't said anything. I watch him begin to tear the dough, shaping it into balls. He grabs a cube of cheese from the bowl on the other side of him.

"You're making cheese buns." I whisper. I hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing. "You just made enough cookies for Prim and Sandy to last them a full month. Why are you making cheese buns?"

"Because they're your favorites." He shrugs, his eyes and attention on the task before him. "It doesn't seem fair to come over and not make your favorite. Though I'm going to have to heed Prim's advice and ask you not to touch anything." He laughs.

His eyes move from the dough, looking over at me. His eyes are they're familiar tie-dye blue, looking at me as if I'm something special. And though nothing else on his face suggests it, his eyes tell me that he can't believe that he's looking at me, that I'm sitting on the counter in his presence.

Peeta Mellark is looking at me as if he's won the lottery, by the simple act of me allowing him to cook for me in my kitchen.

My lips are immediately connected with his. I somehow, blindly, push the dough, the bowl of cheese, everything to the far right, scooting myself so that I'm in front of him. I can feel the flour and dough on his hands rubbing against my jeans.

Just as I'm about to wrap my legs around his waist a loud clear of the throat interrupts us.

We both stop and turn to see Haymitch and Chaff standing in the kitchen, staring at us. They're smirks are wide, beer bottles in their hands.

Seriously? SERIOUSLY?

"Mr. Abernathy! I didn't—"

"No worries Peeta, I trust you." Haymitch cuts Peeta off, shaking his head. He gestures his bottle at me. "Not her though. She's a deviant." I glare at him immediately.

"This is the best show around, just so you two know." Chaff takes a swig of the beer, earning my glare as well. "Emmy worthy, definitely."

"Shut up, both of you." I snap. "You're so immature."

"This coming from the girl with dough on her thighs." Haymitch states, his smirk wide.

"Get out!" I shout, completely ignoring Peeta's beat red face as he continues making the cheese buns and Chaff's giant smile.

"Come on, the star crossed lovers of the Cornucopia want to make their own special recipes in my kitchen." I throw an empty box at my dear old uncle, mentally cursing him and his liquored courage/stupidity. "Girl can't even cook."

"UNCLE HAYMITCH! OUT!" I close my eyes, taking deep breaths as Haymitch and Chaff guffaw out into the patio. I'm silently thankful when their laughter is cut off by the French doors shutting. "Ugh." I place my face in my hands.

Just once, one time when the moment isn't interrupted by idiots. I like Mark and I love Haymitch, but the two of them now how enough ammunition to cause me to order a bow and arrows off the internet, probably get my name on some kind of list monitored by the government, and then go all Hawk-eye on their asses.

I pick my head up and stare at Peeta. The tray of cheese buns he had are no longer on the counter. He's at the sink, washing dishes.

"I'm," I laugh and gesture to the back patio. He smiles and shrugs.

"We're not really old enough to deserve privacy."

"Thank you for coming over and helping with Prim. It means a lot to me." I go back to leaning on my hands.

"Thank you for having Haymitch as an uncle and not like a crazy, gun handling, manic."

"Oh, he has a gun." Peeta's eyebrows raise. "Yeah, it's in the wall safe. If it makes you feel better, I think Haymitch likes you better than me." I shrug. "Not sure if that'll count towards anything in the long run though."

"Thanks, Katniss." He rolls his eyes at me. "I feel loads better now."

(THG)

**July 4****th****, 2012; Wednesday**

"Happy Fourth of July!" I look over to Effie and give her a smile and a shake of my head. She's wearing a red pencil skirt with a white blouse and navy blue heel. Her blonde hair is up in an extravagant up-do. She gives a little spin, kicking up her left foot.

"Wow, snazzy." Haymitch states, walking into the kitchen. "What's with the get-up?"

"We have the breakfast at the country club and then I thought we'd go into the city to see a movie." Effie gives him a once over before frowning. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I wanted juice." He gives her his, apparent, endearing smile. Effie's frown deepens.

"You forgot." Her voice is low and sad. I instantly look down at my cereal, not wanting to witness this disappointing morning scene.

"Morning." Prim stumbles into the kitchen, yawning loudly. She looks at Haymitch in his sweats and white tee-shirt and then Effie in her fourth of July ensemble, She then walks past them, eyes straight forward.

"I didn't forget." Haymitch states, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge. Prim has a muffin in her hand as she sits at the kitchen table. She gives me a look and I nod my head.

Haymitch _totally_ forgot. He doesn't even like juice. Especially if there's a lack of liquor to accent the taste.

"You know, fine, _fine_." Effie turns on her heel and traipses out of the kitchen, her shoes clicking across the floor.

Haymitch, Prim, and I are all frozen staring after her. Haymitch sighs and places the juice back into the refrigerator moving to crash into one of the seats at the table.

"How could you forget?" Prim scolds right away. I continue eating my cereal, not wanting to be privied to this conversation.

"Well, it's not easy with Chaff here and work and everything. She's my damn personal assistant, usually she reminds me of this shit." He rolls his eyes.

"It's Fourth of July, Uncle Haymitch." Prim's eyes are narrowing.

"And?"

"Effie has the day off." I answer, not wanting to hear Prim's voice get screechy. A habit she developed from Effie. "Basically, today was going to be like a date day. In the secret weird way you two have dates."

Haymitch stares at me. It's all the extra liquor, on top of his normal liquor, that is causing the gate of communication to get so creaky.

"Oh fuck." He gets up and marches out of the kitchen.

Prim shakes her head, taking a bite of her muffin.

Again, fantastic gene pool we ended up in.

(THG)

I'm lounging on the chaise in Madge's room. She's been twirling in front of her mirror for the better part of twenty minutes.

Cato walks into the room without knocking and flies onto her bed. Neither Madge nor I acknowledge his presence.

We have spent every fourth of July together since I moved to Panem. We go to the Odair's barbecue together, then spend a couple of hours at Cato's pool, and then head to the firework show at the country club.

This will be the first year that I'm not going to Cato's pool or straight to the firework show with them, even though I will be sitting with them.

"You promise we're not sitting with Delly and Glimmer, right?" I ask Cato. I don't have to worry about Gale because the inner city has a fire work show in the park.

With how high both the city and the cornucopia shoot up the fireworks, the shows on both ends are spectacular.

"Sandy and Prim will be waiting for all of us on the giant blanket away from our parents and the other girls. No one is going to mess up your precious evening with your precious boyfriend."

"I'm going to need you to drop the attitude Carrera." He tilts his head backwards on the bed to look at me.

"Bite me, Everdeen." I stick my tongue out at him, earning his tongue right back out.

"So, you two are obviously capable to enter the world of adulthood." Madge shakes her head, smoothing the skirt on her white dress. "I look ok?"

"You look great." Cato and I state together, neither of us looking at Madge.

"Come on!"

"Madge, when are you not always put completely together. Give us a break." Cato states.

"Maybe I just want a little self-assurance!" I raise an eyebrow at Madge just as Cato turns his head to look at her.

"Are we trying to impress someone?" Cato asks confused.

"Well, no." Madge shakes her head. "I just want to make sure I look nice."

"You look very nice." I state, eyeing her dress, the sandals, her hair that is loose and curly ended. "Are you sure you're not trying to impress someone?" I wrack my brain, but the only person I know Madge likes is Gale.

And she wouldn't invite Gale to any of the events of the day.

I look at Cato. It's written on his face that he's coming to the same type of conclusions that I am.

"Madge, you didn't… right?" I'm grateful for Cato asking the question.

"No, I didn't. Finnick is going to watch the firework show at the park, with Annie. They invited me to go with them." I feel my stomach drop.

"You're not watching it with us." I mentally kick myself for sounding so desolate and upset.

"Well, you're going to be all snuggled with Peeta, and Cato gets distracted and excited. And even Prim and Sandy have something going for them." Madge shakes her head. "I figured it be a change of atmosphere."

"I can tell Peeta to sit with his brothers." The amount of pain that shoots across my chest at the mere thought of not getting to sit with Peeta, surprises and scares the shit out of me.

"No, no, I'm happy for you. I just want to be with Finnick and Annie." Madge gives me a bright smile.

"So I get to be the third wheel on Katniss' date and my younger brother's date. No, that's cool." Cato huffs. "You, Undersee, suck giant tennis balls."

Madge's jaw drops as I begin laughing hysterically.

(THG)

I stand in the Mellark kitchen, snacking on some kind of scone thing Peeta's father had made (A Mellark Fourth of July Tradition, apparently). Rye had allowed me in and then walked me straight back here to wait for Peeta. He had complimented me and gave me a wink before dashing out of the house to meet up with Mark and Lavinia.

"Hey gorgeous." I barely have time to appraise Peeta as he swiftly moves into the kitchen, kissing my head, and then moving to put the tea kettle on. "Rye left?"

I nod, swallowing the rest of the scone. "He said he'll catch us at the club. Sandy and Prim are reserving our seats, and Cato is our tag along for the night. Madge skipped out on us."

Peeta moves his head from side to side, looking up in thought. As he does this, he's also rolling up the sleeves of his white button down shirt.

"Where's Madge going?" Once he's rolled up his sleeves his demeanor seems to calm down dramatically.

"The park, with Finnick, to meet up with Annie. I think it's easier to be around them as a couple because we're use to them." I shrug.

"Well, we're hardly as attractive as them as a couple." He smirks, moving so that he's in front of me and I'm backed against the counter. "I would rather hang out with them as well."

He laughs as I roll me eyes, swatting his chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Should I be worried?"

"About?" He leans into me, stealing a kiss. My hands move so that they're lazily on his bicep.

"You wanting to run off with Finnick and Annie?" I smirk, leaning back into his lips. I feel like we haven't had any alone time since the club party. There's been a dull ache in the pit of my stomach for the last few days.

His kisses seem to keep it at bay.

"I don't think so." He mumbles into my lips, his hands slipping to my hips. "I don't think I could run away without you."

"Suck up." I mumble back, squealing slightly as he sucks my bottom lip.

My eyes open widely, taking in his playful blue.

"You said it." He states, his voice husky.

My stomach begins doing flips. "Where's your dad?"

"He's with the Odair's." His forehead rests against mine. "Why?"

"No reason." I bite my bottom lip and press my hand to the back of his head.

Our lips are once again connected. I arch my body up, pressing it into him. He moans, his hands hardening at my hips, pulling them into his hips. I'm flushed against him, our bodies fitting together seamlessly. His hands move down slightly, squeezing my thighs. I use the moment to shift my hands so that I'm grabbing his hair and trying to balance myself on my tip-toes.

He heaves me up, sliding me onto the counter, the scones being slid to the other end of the island. He moves so that there is no space between us. His hands move along the edges of the red blouse I'm wearing.

I gasp as his left hand trails just slightly underneath, dragging his fingers in a feathery touch along my jeans and bare skin. It's the slightest of touches but it sends a heat through my body that melts my core.

Something snaps and I want to feel his skin against my skin; allow his mouth to claim my neck, my chest, my stomach. Images of tearing his shirt, his muscles hard beneath my fingers begin rolling through my head.

"Peeta." I whisper out, his lips leaving mine to explore my cheek and then my neck. I arch into him, his hand now under my shirt, flirting with the lines of my back and below my rib cage. I slip my hand past his collar, darting my nimbly fingers to his strong neck and the spot between his shoulder blades. He hisses, his lips next to my ear.

His lips move over mine instantly, both hands darting around my back holding me against him as his tongue dances with my tongue.

A vague thought of fireworks and just a quick bite to eat enters and exits my brain almost immediately.

"I love you." Peeta mumbles out, his face just the slightest bit away from mine.

That instinct, to fly off the counter and out of the kitchen and run like a bat out of hell, that generally follows me around, seems to be controlling itself. I have no urge to run, but my mouth is dry as a bone.

I think he may be waiting for me to say it back, but in the five seconds which he said it and pulled his lips away, his lips are once again on mine.

I close my eyes, my hands moving over his back, around his ribs, and between us. My right hand begins playing with his shirt buttons. All thoughts of love and friendship and anything seem to get shoved to the back of my head by the over powering thought of Peeta's warm skin against mine and the barrier that is his shirt.

I moan as his hand slips under the thick band of my bra, his hand spreads over my the bare skin of my back.

Fuck it. I'm seventeen, Peeta's gorgeous, and I like him _a lot_. This is completely _amazing_.

Peeta's pocket vibrates and I can't help but pull myself closer to the sensation. I blush instantly as Peeta smirks at me. He peaks at the phone and rolls his eyes, shoving it back into his pocket, his hands move to my hips and drag me back against him.

"It's just Rye." I laugh as his lips once again find mine.

All I care about is the sensation that's taking over my whole body.

Someone gasps and Peeta pulls away from me, looking over my shoulder. His eyes go wide, his face draining of all color.

"What?" I spin my head around, grabbing his shoulders when I realize I have no real balance on the counter.

And thank god I grabbed his shoulders, I would have fallen to the ground.

Because Sabrina Mellark is standing in the archway of the kitchen, four days earlier then she should be. Her blue eyes are ablaze, mouth wide open, and her hands are curling in fists.

Oh, _Fuck_.


	17. NOT A CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Obviously, this is not an update (which I'm **SO, SO, SO, SO** sorry about!). I'm in the process of writing Chapter 17 as we speak. I've been getting lots of messages and reviews and what not about if I think my story is getting deleted and if I'm posting anywhere else and all of these things. And the fact that did take down SEVERAL of my absolute FAVORITE stories, had me in a complete downward spiral last night, so I wanted to just, first and foremost to all authors who have had their stories removed, I am so sorry! This is ridiculous and I am very saddened that FFnet would do such a thing to so many amazing writers and their fantastic stories.

Secondly, I don't know if I should be overly worried about my story, but it most definitely has put a damper on wanting to write and update, but I'm a solider and I won't worry about it. I will still be updating on FFnet for all the readers who are familiar with the website's platform. Currently I am on the waitlist for AO3 so if and when I get a profile there I will be sharing with you wonderful writers/readers. I'm in the process of looking at some other venues to post my story and set up a profile. I have posted the entire story (or at least what I have so far ch 1-15 (not yet Peeta's POV)) on my tumblr page. My URL/username is **martiniprincess006 **tumblr** com.** Honestly, I've never really used tumblr for anything besides looking at the pictures, so I'm still learning with that, but obviously I would LOVE to be tumblr friends or follow buddies or however that works with each and every one of you! :):):)

If anyone has a site that they know of or use or anything, please let me know and I'll be happy to try and get my story on that. I'm also ok with emailing chapters and what have you, though I am very busy with school and work and I tend to be a bit ditzy and forgetful.

It totally sucks that after eleven years of being a part of this community it has come to this. I don't want to pull my story, so I will continue to update on this site, though I do completely frown on the actions the administrators have taken. But I will also be on my tumblr account with chapter updates and everything. I just wanted to send this out because, as I mentioned before, I was on a real downward spiral.

I hope to have chapter 17 out by the end of this week/weekend. I PROMISE I am not having Peeta and Katniss break up due to THIS Sabrina Mellark involvement, but there will be some intense tides coming in from sea for them. I will tell you that there is a plot twist that will involve Sabrina Mellark and Gale (though Gale will not be privied to Sabrina's nastiness)… DUM, DUM, DDDUUUMMM!

I promise to update ASAP! Both on FFnet and Tumblr. Thank You so much to everyone (for alerts, reviews, reading, and everything!), I just wanted to keep you guys up to date with everything because this is a lot to take in and is GROSSLY unfair. I'll be updating soon and any questions and comments please, my tumblr, inbox, everything, is open!

THANK YOU

-Danielle-

Jaded Angel


	18. Chapter 18

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

I race up the Mellark steps and through the open front door. My feet are on auto-pilot even though I don't know the layout of the house. I can hear my mother's voice calling to me but it's far away, vague almost. I just want to see him, I need to see him.

"Katniss honey, what's wrong?" I slam straight into Mr. Mellark. He's a tall burley man, much like my own father. His eyes, a somewhat deep ocean blue are staring down at me with concern. "Where's your mother?"

"Where is he? I haven't seen him in a week!" My throat is hoarse from the on again, off again crying spells that I have been hitting me for the past seven or eight days.

"Oh, honey, he's sleeping. I'm sorry we haven't been over." I allow Mr. Mellark to sweep me into his arms.

"I need to see him!" I hadn't gotten to see him since Mr. Mellark had descended on the woods and gathered Peeta up to go to the hospital. My mother surely couldn't calm me down as I fought with every fiber in me to follow the ambulance. I needed to make sure that he was ok.

"Take a deep breath." Mr. Mellark gives me a warm smile. He turns around and heads in the direction he had been walking.

It takes a few minutes but soon we're standing in front of double doors.

"This isn't his room." I look at Mr. Mellark with a tight lipped expression.

"No, this is Peeta's play room; we thought he would be more comfortable here." Mr. Mellark sets me down and very quietly opens the door.

I immediately feel like I'm in a toy store. I step into the room and look up to see a toy train moving along a suspended train track that's hanging a foot from the ceiling. There are toys everywhere, perfectly set up in piles, cabinets, and wooden crates that are decorated to look like blocks. It's bright and colorful and the scent of candy canes and powdered sugar dangle in the air.

The splendor of the room is interrupted as my eyes catch Peeta lying in the window seat (the GIANT window seat). He's cuddled up, his tiny face peaking from the quilt.

"Katniss?" His voice is the sweetest thing I have heard in over a week. My eyes well up and I'm suddenly in the window seat with him, curled up.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I can feel his arms wrap around me in a small hug before bigger arms wrap around me and lift me from the window seat.

I look over my shoulder to see Mr. Mellark, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears, shake his head gently.

"I'm sorry, honey, you have to be gentle, the bandages are fragile." I look at him as if he's speaking a different language. My eyes immediately find Peeta's. He looks apologetic, sad even.

"Sorry Katniss. The doctor says I have to be really carefully. I can't leave the bed for another week." He doesn't move.

"Is it broken? Did I break him?" I'm looking between Peeta and Mr. Mellark.

"You didn't break him. The bite on his leg was a little deep, so Peeta has to lay in bed until it's healed up a bit. When it's not so deep." Mr. Mellark is talking slowly. He's watching me, making sure I understand.

I don't though.

"But, he, but," I'm shaking my head.

"Here," he places me down and sits me next to Peeta. "I'm going to go talk to your mother, you two spend some time together."

He helps Peeta sit up, placing a butterfly kiss on the top of the matching blonde hair. He gives me a smile before easing out from the room.

"Are you ok?" Peeta's voice is filled with worry. "Papa said that you didn't need to stay at the hospital like I did, but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"You got bit!" I shout and then burst into tears again. I can see through my blurry vision that Peeta has no idea what is going on. "I'm sorry! I'm just! They wouldn't let me see you! Mommy finally brought me to your house because I wouldn't stop crying! Uncle Haymitch said you were ok, but, I see you every day!"

"I'm sorry." Peeta tilts his head to the side.

I do exactly as I was told not to do and throw myself at Peeta. I hear him wince but before I can pull away he has his arms wrapped around me.

"Promise me you'll never, ever, _ever_ get hurt again!" My voice is mixed with tears and aggravation.

"I promise, Katniss." Peeta says in my ear.

"And I'll never leave your side, never ever!" I promise back to him, hugging him tighter. I can feel a smile form on his face against my cheek.

"_Ok."_

"Are you ok?" I blink back into reality.

I look over to see Peeta staring at the rode ahead of us. His hands are clenching the steering wheel tightly. This was the second time he was asking me; the first having brought on random memories.

"I'm ok." I place my hand on his thigh.

The aggravation and irritation of our kitchen experience was rolling off of him in waves.

Sabrina Mellark had started screaming, straight up glass might have broken screaming, about un-pedigreed whores and something about him being exactly like his father and how could he even think that I was worth anything more than a heart breaking one night stand.

I stood (I had been plucked from the counter and placed directly behind him after his initial shock had worn off) with my mouth agape and my eyes tearing from how wide they were.

Peeta, on the other hand, started screaming back at his mother. He wasn't kidding when he said the house shook with their fights. His voice noisily filled the spaces his mother's voice was not already occupying. He defended me and told her that she was a cruel fool.

They bickered back and forth until Peeta dropped the bomb that caused the whole neighborhood to go silent.

He told her that she was the worse mother anyone could have ever asked for.

And then, like a dream, she slapped him across the face.

The sound was deafening. I jumped in front of him, pushing him away from her, grabbing his hand away to inspect his cheek. He had grabbed me and shoved me behind him when his mother had taken a step towards us.

My gray eyes crashed royally with hers and her tone was slick as ice as she told me to 'get out'.

It seems the mere brush of my fingers along the cheek she had just slapped had caused her to fill with more rage then when she caught his hand up my shirt. I guess it was the measure of emotion. She could handle us fucking (a night of us taking advantage of that fact we were seventeen and eighteen and both warm bodies), but to actually have love between us (I'm sorry, the _possibility_ of love between us) it was too much for Sabrina to handle.

Peeta had entwined his fingers with mine and all but flew us to the side of the kitchen, out into the garage, and into the beamer.

"I'm sorry." This was the second time he was saying _that_ as well.

"Peeta, it's not your fault." I shake my head. "I mean, Mark and Haymitch walked in on us, this was bound to happen."

"But what she said, Katniss! She's just, like a total nut case!" He's voice rises, his hands clenching the wheel even tighter. "I'm so sick and tired of her! You don't get it! I'm just going to keep being punished over and over and over."

He lets out a frustrated noise, his right hand banging the steering wheel as we pull into the vast driveway of the country club.

"Peeta, I," honestly, I'm at a loss for words. Sure my mom and Haymitch can be a bit _interesting_, but they would never cause me this kind of grief.

I don't have to continue because a flash flies past the driver's side of the car. Peeta rolls his eyes and lets his head hit the steering wheel as I watch the flash run backwards to the driver's window.

I give Rye a confused look. The boy is standing, panting like an animal, and hanging his head as he holds himself up with his hands on his knees.

"Oh my god! DUDE! Mom's home!" Rye breaths out the words with difficulty. Peeta shakes his head on the steering wheel as I lean back into the leather seat.

We both let out a groan at the same time, our voices mingle harmoniously afterwards.

"We know."

**(THG)**

* * *

"It's BEAUTIFUL!" Prim's voice is loud over the firework show. She's sitting next to Sandy, their hands lying directly next to each other.

Cato chuckles as he picks another blade of grass from the edge of the blanket. His eyes dart over to Peeta and me.

"You two doing a wee bit better?" His voice is slightly soothing so I move my head along Peeta's chest to look at my closest friend.

I had spilled the events of the past hour to Cato without even thinking. Peeta had basically grabbed Rye's collar to go in search of their father as Cato escorted me to our blanket. I was talking before our asses even hit the woven material.

I had finagled myself between Peeta's legs, with the back of my head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He had spoken to his father and had calmed down by a hairline.

"Yeah." I answer for us, shooting Cato a reassuring smile. He sighs and leans back on his hands as another batch of fireworks light up the sky.

Peeta sighs, shifting against the tree he's leaning on. I shift with him, smirking as he lets out a low moan as I adjust my bottom.

"You're doing that on purpose." He whispers into my ear. I see Cato move closer to our siblings, giving Peeta and me some space.

"I'm not doing anything." I mumble, shifting my head so I can see him. "I don't want this to ruin our night."

"My mom called you a whore, Katniss. I'm pretty sure there's no going back from that." He smirks at me.

"We both know I'm not, so, obviously it's not worth ruining the night you said I love you to me." My voice drops to almost inaudible as I say the last part.

Why on god's good green earth would I bring THAT up?

Peeta's eyes widen, obviously he's just as surprised as I am.

"I know what I said, I didn't... I don't expect you to say it back on that principle though." He gives me my half smirk. "I'm tired of justifying my feelings to everyone. Especially when I haven't told you."

I slowly nod my head. "Everyone else kind of told me already."

He laughs. "Of course they did."

I shift so that my head is forward. I catch Cato's eyes so I instantly look up, trying to get lost in the firework show.

"I don't want you to leave." His lips are close to my ear, his embrace tightening around me.

"Where am I going?" I don't turn my head, suddenly afraid of what is happening. I know better than to make promises. Promises I can't keep.

Finn and Cato are right. I'm going to be the one to mess this up. I was never one for staying. Staying involves emotional maturity. I hide in laundry rooms and giant mansions.

"I just don't want you to leave." He states, his lips leaving the slightest of kisses behind my ear.

"Stay at Snow's with me." I turn my head, catching his blue eyes that are now startled wide.

"What?" I turn my head to see Cato giving me a cocked eyebrow. I ignore Peeta's question as I focus on the other blonde.

"When you drop Prim and Sandy home, come to Snow's." Cato nods his head slowly; Prim and Sandy are now looking at me as well.

I shift back to Peeta. "I don't want you going home to that woman tonight. You're staying at Snow's with Cato and me." Peeta looks past me, most likely at Cato.

"Ok."

**(THG)**

* * *

It's almost three o'clock in the morning. By the time Cato had dropped Prim and Sandy at his house for a sleep-over, it was well past midnight. We had only stayed up for another hour or so, talking about the fireworks and a few random things concerning the company and the shipping plant.

It was weird listening to Peeta and Cato talk business.

I was lying on my side, staring at Peeta who was hugging a pillow as if it were his lifeline. I may have convinced him to sleep in the bed with me, but he had decided that a pillow would be between us the whole night.

A part of me wanted to rip the pillow from his arms and snuggle close into his chest. The mentally stable part of me had slapped that other part right to kingdom come.

I stare at his hair that has fallen across his eyes. It neither compliments nor distracts from his angelic sleep. My fingers brush across his forehead, lingering on his cheek which is warm and soft.

If someone had told me a month ago that I would be lying in bed with a boy, whom I liked _a lot_, I would have laughed in their face. I would have called Cato, Madge, Gale, and Finnick and we would have all had a grand old laugh fest about it together. There would be many, many inappropriate jokes made.

Yet, despite my best effort (at least half of my best effort) I laid next to Peeta Mellark.

The star-crossed lovers of the Cornucopia, my ass. It was freakin' soap opera with over dramatic actors. And I seemed to be the lead actress who had an agent with a fast talking personality.

I wish I could say that my biggest concern was how I was going to get out of this. How was I going to not have to deal with the emotional turmoil of the inevitable heart break (on his part, of course; again, hide in closets).

But, no, my biggest concern was how we were going to barrel over Sabrina Mellark. Because I can't say that I _love _Peeta, but I can say I love _this_.

The ability to just watch him sleep. And I have a sinking feeling Sabrina is going to fight tooth and nail to keep it from me.

Well, I hope Sabrina understands that she may be a Mellark, but I'm an Everdeen.

And if I burn, she's burning with me.

**(THG)**

* * *

**July 5****th****, 2012; Thursday**

I feel soft lips on my face. Trails of small pecks are being left along my forehead, my cheek, my jaw line. There's a tease at the corner of my lips that force me to tilt my head, only to find air. His chuckle brings me from my half sleep.

"You're adorable." He whispers, my eyes barely fluttering open.

"Ugh, bite me." I smack my lips together, trying to will myself into getting up. "What time is it?"

"Eight-fifty."

"Oh my god and what unholy spirit has prompted you to feel this is the appropriate time to wake up." I groan as I slam myself into his chest. Or, well, into what I think is his chest.

I slam myself into the pillow that is apparently still between us. Another groan slips past my lips.

He chuckles again, removing the pillow and gathering me in his arms.

"I have to go and face the music." His breath tickles my ear and I'm fully awake.

"No!"

"Kat, I have too. She filled my voicemail. I have to go."

"But, it's early, you, no." I mental slap myself but the feeling of dread has lubricated my stomach.

"She won't do anything, I'm not disappearing. I'm yours." He lifts my chin so our eyes crash together while he speaks. "Yours, ok?"

"But what if—" I'm silenced by his lips taking over mine.

"I'm leaving, I wanted to say good-bye." My eyes drift over his body, noting he's out the sweats Cato had brought for him to sleep in. He's back in his jeans and his button down shirt.

"I'll walk you downstairs. I want coffee." I basically fall out of the bed, before standing upright and stretching my tired limbs.

Forget coffee. I'm walking him to the door and then crawling right back into bed.

Peeta heads out first, my lazy steps giving us a good several feet of distance. I yawn loudly, staring down the stairs as if I'm about to climb Mount Everest.

I wonder, briefly, if I stand here long enough will Peeta walk all the way back up the stairs and carry me down.

I vaguely question why I bothered even getting out of the damn bed.

One step, two step, I'm not falling down, and that's always a plus.

Just as I get mid-staircase, the front door opens, startling Peeta (who is standing at the landing) and myself. I stare wide-eyed at Snow and another man.

Snow stares at Peeta with a smile, before running his eyes to me, with an even bigger smile.

Lovely, another parental figure who thought it best to come home early from their vacation.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark, Katniss. I see we had a slumber party." Snow shakes his head, bemused.

Honestly.

"I'm glad you're over, and up for that matter. I brought a friend home from New York. He'll be designing yours and Prim's dresses for the ball in a week and a half."

Right… the ball… totally forgot about that. Considering that it's the reason Chaff is down and is, in fact, thee social event of the entire summer.

See, every year, the second weekend in July, Snow hosts this grand ball. It's full of gowns and sparkly jewelry and glasses that flow with champagne all night. It's in honor of a very old tradition of debutants and young men coming of age. In our modern times, however, it's just a celebration of summer and hot nights and cool glasses of ice tea in our backyards.

Anyone who works for the factory is invited, as well as all the higher-ups from the shipping yard. Basically, the entire population of Panem.

It's held at the country club, which Snow owns. The room that is available for the party is the entire length (open space) of the Snow and/or Mellark estate. It's _huge_.

When we were little, we all use to play games of hide and seek and man hunt amongst the wealthiest and not so wealthiest of society.

I want to say we've matured since these days of old, however last year Finnick, Cato, Gale, and Marvel launched a few of the fireworks and set Mr. McReeve's car ablaze. The parents tend to pat us down and watch us like hawks these days.

"Tigress always designs our dresses." I state, leaning against the railing. Snow nods.

"I know, but this is one of her students. Cinna, my oldest granddaughter, Katniss."

I walk down the remaining stairs, gently shaking Cinna's out stretched hand. He's a drastic difference from Lauren 'Tigress' Montclair, who has been Snow's tailor since he was practically in diapers.

Cinna is tall and slender; his latte colored face is highlighted by his short hair and gold eyeliner. He has a dashing smile and warm features. He's also dressed very sleek, what with his black pants and black shirt. Tigress had always been a little eccentric (lots of leopard and zebra print).

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Katniss, your grandfather here has told me a lot about you." I can only imagine.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Cinna. I can't wait to see the dress." And for totally different reasons then I'm sure he thinks.

"Actually, Cinna won't be revealing the dresses until the party, on the fourteenth. Effie's bringing you and Prim tomorrow morning so Cinna can get your exact sizes."

"I won't see the dress until the fourteenth?" I raise an eyebrow. Oh, hells no.

"Katniss loves surprises." I lean to the left, giving Peeta a vicious glare. Snow lets out a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I know she does. But I think Cinna deserves the benefit of the doubt, don't you?" Snow leans to the left as well, locking eyes with me. I'm being scolded through this one look.

"No, of course, I'm excited." I smile brightly.

"Kat, please tell me Sae is here, even though Snow isn't." We all look to see Cato stumbling along the hallway. "I would love some pancakes—" It takes him until he's almost half way down to realize that Snow, Peeta, Cinna, and I are standing in the landing, looking at him. "Uh…"

Snow chuckles, and gently places a hand on Cinna's shoulders. "I see my granddaughter was _very_ busy while I was away."

Cinna laughs as Peeta blushes and Cato pretends that if he doesn't move, no one can see him. I roll my eyes.

Just as I'm about to march after Snow, Peeta grabs my arm and gives me a fleeting kiss, it's soft and familiar, it feels like an old habit.

"I'll call you later, I love you." Peeta gives me my half smirk and gives me one more peck before disappearing out the front door.

I don't even have time to enjoy the kiss or feel the dread of Peeta leaving. Snow's laughter is a light and airy through the house. I close my eyes while gritting my teeth.

"Very, very busy." This time I do turn, ignoring Cato on the stairs. My feet take me forward, following Snow and Cinna towards the kitchen.

"Grandfather! It's not like that!"

"Of course not dear." Snow looks over his shoulder, his mouth in a snarky grin.

At least I know where Haymitch gets it from.

**(THG)**

* * *

I look at my phone for the one millionth time. Cato catches me and grabs the rectangular device from my hand, tossing it to the other side of the couch. Gauging wind distance and a slight coffee table budge to the left, I think I can tackle him with enough force to bring him down.

"Jeez, he said he's call, I've never seen you like this." Cato shakes his head, giving me a disgusted look. "The whole girly love thing is not becoming of you."

"I am not in love!" I state, slapping his arms.

Prim turns her head from her spot on the floor. "Yes she is. Mama said you were in love with Peeta, you were just too stubborn to admit it."

I look at my baby sister, my eyes narrowed. She smiles widely, turning back to watch 'Shrek'. Rue and Sandy are sitting on the floor next to her, they have mirroring smiles.

I'm being patronized by thirteen year olds.

"Can we have the brownies?" Rue asks Cato, her round face lit by bright eyes and an endearing smile (totally different from the smile she had on her face a few seconds ago to me).

"Sure, come on you." Cato gives Rue and smile and stands up, grabbing my hand and lifting me up as well. "Let's go get the kiddies your boyfriend's brownies."

I roll my eyes. Peeta had baked a slew of things on Tuesday and dropped it off at my house. Brownies, cookies, and even a tiny little cake that had put Martha Stewart, Rachel Ray, and Paula Dean to shame.

Cato goes over to the cabinet, pulling down the big plastic tray, while I go and grab five glasses from the cupboard. We move around the kitchen almost expertly, filling the glass with milk, placing the brownies on the tray, grabbing a few mini plates to keep crumbs to a minimum. It's almost rehearsed.

"I think I have to agree with your mom on this one, Kitty Kat." I look at Cato, holding up two different sets of napkins.

"What? We can't use the cloth napkins for brownies."

"No, not," he gives me an intense look. I feel inferior (at least until I realize it's Cato). "I meant about Peeta."

I scoff. "I do not love Peeta. I like him, a whole lot, and I don't want to lose him. But love, please, it's only been about a month."

"He was your best friend from birth to age eight. Those years count, ya know." Cato grabs the white napkins from my hands. "You could do a lot worse."

"That's very true. I could be dating you right now." I smirk as he chuckles.

"Not for nothing, you seem to be a totally different person when he's around, in a good way. And it's obviously the kid would lay his life on the line for you. He almost killed the guy at the club. If I hadn't been pissed as shit, I would have pulled him off sooner."

"He's protective, but, we're only like eighteen-ish. He's the first guy I've dated and my first real kiss. Come on." I shrug, going to grab the giant tray that is lined with everything for the living room. Cato shoves my hands away. "I'm not a weakling."

"Uh, never thought you were." Cato gives me a hard look. "You drop shit, a lot."

"I am very stealth!" I argue; my mind temporarily distracted.

"In the woods, I would trust you with my life. In the house, not happening."

I pout but follow Cato out into the hall, towards the living room. The doorbell rings, making us pause.

"There, that's probably lover-boy now. Let me take this to the animals." Cato gives me a smile and continues on his way.

I all but fly to the front door, throwing it open with a large grin.

Rye stands in front of me, his eyes stormy and his mouth in a hard line. My face falls.

"What happened?" My stomach is doing flips and I feel like throwing up.

"He's ok, Katniss. He's fine." Rye clears his throat. "He's in New York with my mom. The deal that they've been working on is going through the final preparations and she had to go down there to deal with some stuff."

My heart is beating erratically. "Why did she take him?"

"She threatened that she wouldn't give the reigns to him that she would hand over the company to someone else, someone worthy of it, if he didn't go and learn the ropes. She also wants him to look at some of the colleges there. Mark goes to Cornell, so I think they're visiting it."

I'm staring blankly at Rye. "Well, ok, that's ok. When are they coming home?"

"I don't know. A week or two." Rye shrugs. I can feel my breathing even out.

"Jesus Christ, Rye! You had me thinking he was in a ditch or something!" I relax my stance, my body easing into a more lucid state.

"Um… there's one more thing." I look at the blonde haired boy, ready to hit someone.

"Hey, Kat?" I turn to see Cato walking out with my phone in his hand. "Madge is texting you like crazy. Did you know Delly went to New York with Peeta and his mom?" My eyes move from one set of blue eyes, to another set of blue eyes, neither as beautiful as Peeta's.

Rye winces, most likely due to the look that death was in the air on my face.

"Um… yeah, heh, mom invited Delly with them."


	19. Chapter 19

**July 7****th****, 2012; Saturday**

"Don't you think you're being a wee bit overdramatic?" I look at Madge over the giant clothes' rack at the small boutique in Devin Port.

We're looking for a dress for her for next week and dresses for both of us for Prim's birthday party tomorrow. So far the morning had consisted of Starbucks' white chocolate mochas, me bitching about Sabrina and Delly, and Madge giving me some kind of knowing, stray-way look.

Dress shopping had not been successful.

"I don't think Delly will be able to seduce him into losing their virginities together in New York City, Katniss." Madge states, pulling out a yellow dress from the rack, only to scrunch her nose and place it back. "Glimmer's dress for the ball is a giant puffy, pink thing. She looks like a cupcake."

"Maybe she'll drug him." I state, moving to the wall of dresses, color coordinated of course. I move towards the dark green colors.

"Over dramatic." Madge repeats, moving in on the baby pinks.

We stand, sifting through the dresses in silence.

I hadn't heard from Peeta since he said 'bye' to me Thursday morning. Apparently the banshee had taken his phone from him and left it on the kitchen island in the Mellark estate. Rye had called me last night to let me know everything was fine, it was just the banshee had strict eyes on her youngest son.

"You know, this is absolutely ridiculous. The lady has no say in her children. They are all over eighteen. Does it really matter if Peeta likes me? What kind of mental disorder is she running around with?" I stomp my foot, dropping my head into my hand.

It both pleases and upsets me to know that the two girls who work here have been catering to Madge and myself for several years. Our tantrums are in no way an inconvenience to them.

"Oh, Katniss, who knows?" Madge brings her arms around me in a side hug. "Peeta is not going to fall in love with Delly. It's not even worth a 'what if' scenario."

"I hate feeling like this." I mumble, my fingers darting to run along a silk dress. "This weird, emotional, argh."

"It's called love." Madge whispers. She moves back to the pink dresses, barely noting my wide-eyes expression. "I'm not saying its love, love. But at the end of the day you do love Peeta, in some way, shape, or form. You care about him and it's hard when you can't talk to him and or know what is going on. I promise you, he's not sneaking off with Delly."

"I just wish I knew why the lady was being such a freakin' bitch."

* * *

"She's a miserable person who wants everyone to be miserable like her." Effie chuckles as she looks over her iPad. My mother is standing at the island making sangria for the party tomorrow.

Prim was with Haymitch and Snow, getting the finishing touches on her birthday cake, her menu, and to visit her stylist. She was over the moon about her amazing thirteenth birthday party that could rival even the fanciest of sweet sixteens.

I had finished bitching with Madge, only to come home and bitch to Effie and my mother. I was making myself physically ill with what I had become.

"But, this is ridiculous! Just because Mr. Mellark was still in love with you! And because dad was a construction worker! Hello! We live in the twenty-first century!" I cross my arms.

Effie and my mother look at each other.

"Bobby and Sabrina had an arranged marriage, Katniss." Effie's voice is soft. "He still feels very strongly for your mother. I'm not saying that Sabrina and Bobby don't love each other, because they do, it's just that Sabrina had different expectations. She didn't know that when her father and Bobby's father decided to merge companies, that she was marrying a man who was in love with another girl."

My mouth drops open.

"Sabrina expected a lot of different things. Her sister was actually supposed to marry a different boy, a nice boy we had all grown up with, before she fell in love with Haymitch. And though Sabrina had hated Haymitch, from day one, had Daphne married the other boy, Sabrina wouldn't have had to marry Bobby." My mother is looking at me with a strained expression. "Sabrina was a snob. She wanted to be the queen of the land, with the perfect husband, and the perfect children, and the picture perfect life. And every time she got a little piece of that, something came along. Daphne married Haymitch, so she had to marry Bobby. She loved Bobby, and he was the perfect candidate, until she found out he loved me.

"They told her Mark was a girl, a misread on the sonogram. She decorated the entire nursery in pink and lace. She didn't get a girl. Daphne had Lillianna I think a year later. Sabrina was devastated; she had wanted a girl so badly. And when Daphne and Lillianna passed, Sabrina lost it. She blamed Haymitch.

"She had Rye, and disappointment fell like a waterfall. Peeta was her hardest pregnancy; after he was born they told her she couldn't have anymore.

"Forget it, when I had you, Bobby's love having the daughter she craved and having Haymitch just fall completely head over heels for you, I thought the woman was going to get into voo-doo." My mother shakes her head. "Sabrina has lots of problems with herself and blames it on everyone else."

"Peeta is the only one, out of the three, that actually has the ability to carry on the company. Mark and Rye have no interest, what-so-ever." Effie clicks her tongue. "You should have seen them at one of the meetings with Coriolanus and Haymitch. I think Mark fell asleep. Sabrina wants Peeta to now be the picture perfect view. And you seem to be the wrench in this for her."

I scowl. "I'm pretty then Delly! I would make the perfect little picture actually tolerable!"

My mother and Effie stare at me. Where the hell did THAT come from?

"I don't think we're going on who's prettier, my dear." My mother states, her tone slow, cautious. "I think we're going on what ultimately makes Sabrina happy. And, as much as you make everyone else happy, Sabrina doesn't like you."

"Sabrina doesn't like anyone, really." Effie throws out. She shakes her head. "She's a touch crazy."

"She's a nut case. All of this is asinine." I gesture with my fingers in a large sweeping motion.

"Yes, well," my mom shrugs as she finishes the last of the sangria and moves it to the fridge. "Where's Chaff?"

"He's sleeping. Haymitch, Corrant, Bobby, Steven, and him went and played golf last night. The rat pack at their finest." Effie rolls her eyes.

"How on earth did Prim manage to get Haymitch up? I could only image the amount of liquor that was being partaken in last night."

"She jumped on the bed a few times and rambled on about promises and how when you break them it can lead to children becoming rebels."

"I'm really happy my children are in this kind of environment." My mother laughs.

"Well, it could be worse." Effie clicks a few times on her iPad. "Even though after spending some time with them, I feel like a zoo-keeper."

"Thanks Effie." I state, throwing a look at her.

She gives me a wide smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

**July 8****th****, 2012; Sunday**

Prim, Sandy, Rue, Lucas, and a few other kids from their school are all dancing as the DJ spins the top forty of the summer so far. Madge is lounging over with Glimmer, Carly, and Annie, and Cato is talking it up with one of Snow's many secretaries. Rye has been hovering over the buffet table, while Bobby and Mark are being kept amused by Snow and Coin with company antidotes and old war stories of the stock market crash.

I've been standing in the gazebo, sipping Mr. Carrera's poisonous punch that Chaff slipped to me.

The party was in full swing, to be honest. The food is to die for. The parents are well liquored up, chatting and joking. Prim looks like a princess in her feather light pink sun dress, with her hair curled and pinned up. She's been smiling and flirting with Sandy who is so smitten with her it's almost too sweet. I don't think I've ever seen her so lit up.

"Well, well, well, better keep that hidden, Effie will have a fit." I give a look to Haymitch. His smile is wide across his face. "Come on, chin up, Peeta will be back before you know it."

"I don't care if he ever comes back. I don't need boys." I take a large gulp of the punch. The urge to crawl into Snow's service elevator (the one that hasn't been operational for several years) is strong.

"That's special." Haymitch states, taking a large sip of his own poison.

"I'm not mad at him. I'm mad at the situation. Most girls get their first boyfriends and get to dwell in smiley faces and badly drawn hearts. I get Sabrina the banshee." I make a nasty face to nothing.

Haymitch nods his head. "Dump Peeta and get a new one. One that won't cause you trouble. Go for Cato. He'd make a good boyfriend." We both look over to see Snow's secretary smack Cato upside the head. "See?"

"I'm not dumping Peeta." I take a sip of my drink.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want too."

"So, really, you're ok with all of this bullshit."

"Can't you go bother Effie?" I look at Haymitch, his smile taking up his face. "What?"

"You're a real piece of work, Katniss. No one knows what to do with you."

Real great parental structure here.

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone about it. It seems that Peeta and I are the only things work discussing these days."

"It's a wonderful television show to watch. Especially with what a basket case you are." Haymitch polishes his drink.

"That's sweet, calling your niece a basket case." He gives me a long look before sighing and leaning against the railing.

"Sweetheart, the only one who probably doesn't think you're a basket case is Peeta. Just like everyone knows how you feel, except you. Stubborn girl."

"I don't feel anything." That's a lie, I feel a little buzzed. "Maybe you should send me to New York."

"Uh, not happening." Haymitch shakes his head. "I don't need you running around the city like a whack-a-doo."

"I'll take Cato. He'll be my body guard."

"Now you're making me pay for you and Cato to stalk Sabrina, Delly, and Peeta in New York City? In your dreams, sweetheart. He'll be home soon. Can you please focus on your sister's birthday? And think about it, you'll be the prettiest little debutant at the ball next week."

"I'm not a debutant anymore. I'm too old." I rest my chin in my palm.

"You're still a debutant, Katniss. That type of shit stays with you right up until you're twenty-one." I watch as he takes the rest of my glass, which is only about a sip or two left. "Babe, I love you, but you need to get your shit in order for when that boy gets home. And this time," I watch him down the sip or two. "Don't let him go."

I give Haymitch a startled look. "I didn't—"

"Yeah, sweetheart, ya did. When a boy like that tells you he loves you," he gives me a heated look. "You say it back."

"How do you know about _that_?" Haymitch scoffs at me.

"The boy told Bobby, who told me last night. Apparently the kid wanted some advice from his father."

I place my hand over my face. "Is nothing sacred?"

Haymitch shakes his head. "Not for you." He gives me a grin. "I'm just saying, I don't care who his mother is, or how stubborn you force yourself to be, a boy like Peeta tells you he loves you, you say it back." He stretches up as I feel my eye begin to twitch slightly. "Ps: I know what happened in Terra." My jaw drops. "You're never going to Terra again, by the way."

My jaw shuts as my eyes close. I sigh.

My life is a circus.

* * *

**July 10****th****, 2012; Tuesday**

"You do look like a cupcake," I state to Glimmer as we walk out of the boutique. She and Madge have tons of bags dangling from their arms.

"Well we can't all be lucky like you and have everything done for us by professionals." Glimmer gives me a smile and a wink.

I use to take what she said as an attack, that she was jealous that because of Snow and Haymitch I never really wanted for much. I learned that it was just her way. Please, Glimmer's father made sure she never wanted or needed for anything.

"At least you guys know what you're wearing. I still have until Saturday." I cross my arms as we walk down the street.

"Delly said that she bought a dress in the city." I freeze in the middle of the sidewalk. Madge is staring at Glimmer with a wide-eyed expression. "Oh shit! I wasn't supposed to bring her up! Oh shit!"

How on god's good green earth did I overlook the fact that Delly and Glimmer are best friends? What the hell is wrong with me? This is EXACTLY what happens when I lose my focus. Effin' A!

"You've talked to her?"

"Um… define talked to her…" Glimmer is giving me a scared expression.

"GLIMMER!"

"Nothing's happened between Peeta and Delly!" She's shielding herself with her bags.

"She's tried to do things though, hasn't she? I'll kill her." I ball my hands into fists. "I'll kill her and Sabrina!"

Madge and Glimmer are both staring at me with nervous expressions.

"She said that Peeta has been keeping her at arm's length and that he talks about you non-stop. His mom and him fight all the time." Glimmer moves her eyes from mine and looks at Madge. "She tried to kiss him, but he stopped her before anything happened."

I stare at Glimmer and then at Madge.

"I figured since nothing had happened, and that you haven't spoken with Peeta, there was no need to say anything."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "When does she get home?"

"She's coming home Thursday. She's not sure when Mrs. Mellark and Peeta are coming though. She's coming in alone."

"You know, this is all—"

"Bullshit, we know." Madge and Glimmer both sigh together.

"Sorry."

"I understand." Glimmer gives me a smile and then does a double take. Madge also seems to be looking past me.

I turn my head and become ridged.

"Hello girls." Gale is standing behind me; his hair is combed back, giving us a clear view of his face. "What brings you to the inner city?"

"We're shopping for the ball, are you still attending?" Madge gives me a quick look before throwing a smile at Gale.

"Yes, I am. You look good, Katniss." He clears his throat, forcing a friendly tone into his words.

"I, um, yes." Oh, good grief.

"Posey has been harassing me, actually, for the past week. She has a recital tomorrow." Gale folds his arms, his eyes breezing over my head to look at the store behind us.

Posey was his youngest sibling and his only sister. I had babysat her a few times when his mother had to work and he had classes at the local college. She was too cute for words and had a lively personality that was award worthy.

"She wants you to attend." His eyes meet back with mine.

"That sounds lovely." Glimmer states quietly. She nudges me.

Glimmer was a bit of a stickler for manners. Though, a lot of times, she tended to lack them herself.

"Posey actually asked for me to attend?" My voice has dropped and I feel like a sudden wave of emotional turmoil is going to hit me.

Gale nods his head. "She did. I actually just finished picking up the finishing touches for her hair and costume."

I stare at him for a long minute before turning to Madge and Glimmer. Neither of them are helpful, looking at me with confusion and halfhearted shrugs. Useless.

"I guess it'll be fine if I attend her recital. I'm sure she'll be looking adorable."

"It's at the high school, on Donavan's corner. Seven sharp." He gives me a look that I can't quite read. "I'll have Rory stand outside and wait for you with a ticket."

"Ok, see you then. Tell Posey I'm very excited." I give him a small smile.

"I will, see you. Bye girls, I'll see you at the ball." He gives Glimmer and Madge one of his full watt smiles and a wink, before walking in the direction of the boutique we had left.

I sigh and crumble to the ground on my knees. Glimmer and Madge stare down at me.

Ugh. WWWHHHYYY?

* * *

**July 11****th****, 2012; Wednesday**

Hazelle Hawthorne has her arms tightly across my shoulders. She's holding on as if she's never going to see me again.

"You look so beautiful, darling! I feel like I haven't seen you in AGES!" She gives me another squeeze before easing her arms from around me.

I've never seen her made up before, but she looks stunning and young in her black pants, white blouse, and her brown hair pinned loosely to the back of her head. Her face is filled with laugh lines, her lips dancing with a smile.

"Honestly, the prettiest may flower this side of Maine."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hawthorne." She rolls her eyes, gently moving to tuck a strand behind my ear.

"Katniss! Did you see?" I look up to see Gale and Posey walking towards us. The tiny brunette is still in her pink leotard and white tutu.

"I did! You looked stunning dancing up on that stage!" I brace myself as she jumps into my arms. "Jeez, Pose! You must have grown at least two inches!" And put on at least ten pounds. I remember being able to toss the waif girl up in the air.

Gale comes over and eases her off of me, noticing the extra balance I had to obtain to keep her held upright. I give him a grateful look.

"I was the prettiest sugar plum on the stage." Posey gives me a wide grin, showing off the couple of baby teeth she had lost.

"Gosh, Posey, you're so full of yourself." Rory (Gale's first younger brother) rolls his eyes. He's about the same age as Prim and just as active as Gale.

"Leave her alone, Rory." Vick (Gale's youngest brother) states, shaking his head. He's the spitting image of Hazelle, with a personality polar opposite to Gale and Rory.

"Hush, both of you." Hazelle gives her sons a look before taking Posey. "I should be getting the little one to sleep. It's been a rather long day for us."

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Posey." The little girl gives me a shy smile before throwing her arms from her mother to me.

"Thank you for coming!"

"It was lovely seeing you, darling. Don't be a stranger." I nod my head as Hazelle kisses the side of my head. "Come on, boys." Rory and Vick wave goodbye.

I turn to see Gale standing protectively. His eyes are on his retreating family.

"I can walk to my car by myself, Hawthorne, no worries." I give him a smile, moving past him.

"I was actually hoping we could talk, Catnip." I freeze, turning slowly on my heel. He's giving me an apologetic look. "I mean talk, not scream or curse or get sarcastic."

"What is there to talk about?" A part of me wants to talk with Gale more than anything in the world. The part that misses our jokes and our banter and our friendship.

"I miss my friend. I miss having a girl around I can actually talk too."

I begin walking along the side walk that connects the high school to the square. I feel once around the block can't hurt. I'm not disappointed when he follows.

"I miss you too." I state quietly.

"I never really found out how you were doing after all that drama at the club." He smirks down at me. "If you could have only seen Mellark try and kill that skinny twerp. You would have been proud."

I chuckle and nod my head. "So I've heard. I'm doing fine. I was sick for a day or two. I did manage to throw up most of the drugs, while cursing at Delly and Johanna, Peeta's friend."

"It's good to know you don't lose that sparkling personality of yours, drugs or not." We both laugh.

I forget how easy it is being with Gale. There's no pretenses, no societal hierarchy, nothing but a leveled playing field.

"How's Clove doing?" She hadn't been at our game on Saturday (the first game the inner city kids had won all summer).

"She's ok. Her mom is having a few bad days." Gale shrugs. "It's hard."

I nod. Flashes of my mom after my dad died enter my mind. "Her brother is ok?"

"Yeah, he's doing well. He called her a day or so ago. I think it's just the anticipation of him coming home."

We swing around the bend, heading back towards the high school. A comfortable silence settles between us as the summer breeze begins to dance in the air.

"I've missed you so much." Gale admits quietly. I look over at him. His hands are shoved deep in his pockets. His shoulders are slumped and his head is down. "That must seem so stupid to you. But I think about you at the most random times. It's been weird not coming over or being able to just text you. It's only been a few weeks, its such crap." He chuckles.

I haven't actually thought about Gale, officially, since our last confrontation.

"Gale—"

"No, I know. I know. I just, I wish I knew what it would have been like. I should have just," he shakes his head. "Look, I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

"Don't worry about it." I spot the Porsche (like I was returning THAT car).

Gale looks at the car but refuses comment. "I think you're pretty spectacular, I just wanted you to know."

I lean against the driver's side and give him a smirk and a roll of the eyes. "I'm a hot mess."

"Um, yes, you are, but at the end of the day, it's still pretty spectacular." He runs his fingers across my cheek. "I hope he knows what he has."

"I'm pretty sure the only one confused between him and I, is me." I can't help leaning slightly into his touch.

"You are a hot mess." I laugh, raising me face slightly. When did Gale get so close? Why was I not moving away?

He sighs and shifts his head to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I misinterpret the action and shift my head (thinking he's aiming for my lips because I'm a smart gal like that). Our lips meet in a disastrous kiss.

Gale is actually the first to pull away, his eyes wide. My mouth is open as my stomach begins doing cartwheels, somersaults, and flips in a nasty sort of way. There are no happy thoughts, excitement, or even a glimpse of peace in my near future.

"Katniss—" I hold my hand up. I feel tears spring to my eyes as Gale takes a step back, his own hand running the length of his face.

"Fuck."

* * *

**July 14****th****, 2012; Saturday**

"Get down." I look at Haymitch from my perched position on the top shelf of the towel closet in the guest hallway. "Your grandfather has worked very hard for you today. Prim is almost done with her hair and make-up and other girlie shit. Now I don't know what happened, but the whole living in your closet, this closet, and the laundry room, ends now. Get down."

The amount of dread, guilt, and anger that has been consuming me for almost three days is enough to make a normal person probably drown themselves in the shower. Or at least seek medical attention. Like therapy. Being a not normal person, I found the top shelf of the closet.

"Hey, Haymitch, my dad… Katniss, get out of the closet." I look at Cato.

"I have to go check on Prim." Haymitch gives me a look that states how unpleased he is with all of this.

"You're going to get liquor!" I state, giving him a look back.

"Sweetheart, you're in a closet, you really feel that you have any room to talk?"

"Hey baby Abernathy, hey Carrera boy one." Chaff looks spiffy in his suit and tie. He has a tall bottle of beer in his hand, his head covered by a white Fedora to match his white tie. He's unfazed by me, having already caught me in the laundry room Thursday morning. Even then all he had done was tilt his head and state how surprised he was I could curl into a ball like that. "Hey, come on man, you're not even dressed. We have to greet people."

Haymitch looks at me and then Cato. "Good luck."

I watch him walk away. Chaff sends me a smile and then follows him.

"Katniss, get out of the closet." I look at Cato. He's not dressed either.

"I don't want to go."

"Look, Delly is going to be there, you can kill her. That'll make you feel better."

"I'm not going." Cato opens his mouth only to close it as Effie walks past us in the hall. She doesn't even bother looking at me. Cato turns back once she's out of the guest wing hallway. "She doesn't handle me when I'm like this. No one does expect Haymitch."

"Get out of the closet." Cato repeats. "I'm not going to this crap without you."

"I'm not getting down."

Cato makes an angry sort of face and before I even know what's going on, I'm plucked from the top shelf like a rag doll and thrown over his shoulder.

"This is bullshit!" I shout.

"I'm with Haymitch; you have no room to talk."

* * *

I stare at the wall as Cinna finishes my make-up. He had done my hair first; creating intricate braids that were weaved across my hair and piled into the back of my head with wisps of fallen hair and curls.

He had applied only a minimal amount of make-up to what I could see/feel and had made no attempt to talk to me. Cato was sitting on the couch in the room we were in, adjusting his tie.

"You're such a baby." He mumbles, throwing me a dirty look. Unlike Cinna, Cato had not gone with the art of silence.

"Ok, let me go get the dress." Cinna gives me a warm smile and turns me in the chair to look at my reflection.

I look like a Grecian Goddess. The hair, the make-up, I look as natural as natural could be, everything highlighting my face rather than trying to create a beautiful image from whatever there was to work with.

"Whoa." I stand up and move closer to the mirror, gently brushing my fingers along my cheek.

"Beats the closet, right?" Cato shakes his head, his face still holding the dirty look.

"Oh, bite me." I snap at him, my eyes still on the mirror.

"You ready for the dress?" Cinna's smile is off the charts. Cato gives me a pointed look before slipping out of the room.

"I love how you did my make-up. You kept it simple. Thank you." I give him a smile.

"The pleasure, Ms. Everdeen, was all mine. And with a beautiful face like yours, I didn't have to do much work." He spins me around to face the wall. "I want you to close your eyes and place your arms upwards. I want this to be a surprise until the very end."

I do as he says, my stomach knotting itself.

The cool fabric slips over my body. I feel my arms being placed into holes, as Cinna adjusts the dress and zips it up. He spins me around, leading me to the full length mirror that lies across the guest room closet.

"Your grandfather told me you had a nickname amongst your friends, after a soft ball game. I hope you don't mind that I let it inspire me."

I open my eyes and stare at the girl in the mirror.

The dress is simple, but beyond beautiful. It's a burnt orange color, which fades into a rich red by the time it hits the floor. There's are speckles of glitter as the light catches the silky material, which flow around my body like water. The neck line is sweet-heart shaped, with off the shoulder straps that dangle just the right amount on my upper arms. I take a step forward, noting how easy it is to move in the dress.

"Cinna, it's gorgeous." My hands run down the dress, smoothing wrinkles that don't exist. "I, thank you! So much!"

"Katniss, as I said before, the pleasure was all mine. Hopefully this will help you stay clear of the closet." He chuckles as I catch his eye in the mirror.

Yep, nothing was sacred.

* * *

It's forty-five minutes into the party and I've lost sight of Haymitch and Effie, my mother, and Prim. I'm being toted around by Madge who is shining like a star in the rose pink dress that falls straight to her calves, puffing out just the slightest around her legs.

Everything is sparkling brightly. The colors that are mingling in the room are an array of the rainbow, giving the night a flirty and light feeling.

By some grace of god I had yet to run in with Gale. I know Madge was keeping a slight eye out for him. I, on the other hand, was looking for Finnick or Cato.

"You look divine, Katniss." I turn my head to look at Delly. I glare openly at her, my lips being set in a harsh line across my face. Madge takes a step to the side, her attention being distracted on the chandelier.

"How was New York?"

Girl on fire sets fire to debutant. There _is_ a way to spin that positively. And I will figure it out.

"It was fun." Delly flips her hair slightly off her shoulder. "The sights were a pleasure to see."

"I bet they were." I take a step forward, only to be pulled back.

"Ah! There's my girl, let us dance!" Finnick gives me a large smile.

I allow him to wordlessly lead me to the dance floor. He twirls me.

"The girl and Peeta did not hook up, there's no reason to cause a scene." He gives me a soft smile.

"I wasn't going to cause a scene." He raises an eyebrow. "Not a big scene at least."

"I think someone's just projecting."

"And what would I be projecting about, all mighty Odair."

"A certain accidental kiss with Gale." Finnick smirks as my eyes go wide and then narrow immediately.

"The son of a bitch told you." I shake my head. "Is the entire world against me?"

"Yes, Katniss, we have a club." Finnick rolls his eyes. "He did tell me and to what he says it was a miscommunication."

"I don't like him." I state.

Finnick twirls me again, catching me back in his embrace seamlessly.

"I know."

"I like Peeta."

"I think you more than like Peeta, but that's just my opinion." I want to smack the snarky grin off his face. "But I know it was an accident or a miscommunication or whatever. I know you well enough to know that you've blown it up in that crazy little head of yours as well."

"You can bite me too." I mumble. I lean my head against Finnick's chest. "I just want Peeta to come back." I bite my tongue the second the words leave my lips.

"Well, tonight is the King's ball and you seem to be the only worthy princess up in this joint," Finnick's looking at me like I'm about it win the lottery.

Logically, I look at him as if he's a moron.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Finnick eases his hold on me. I give him an odd look before tensing as a hand moves over my shoulder and then to my lower back. I practically give myself whiplash as I turn to crash into my half smirk and tie-dye blue eyes.

"Peeta." His name falls from my lips breathlessly.

My entire being lights up as my half smirk twists into a full blown smile. His eyes are sparkling and dancing as he takes in my face, my eyes, my nose, and my lips. My hands let go of Finnick as I resist the urge to throw myself into him.

His voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"May I have this dance?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**: SO, yeah... this chapter is a littler interesting. Next chapter is from Peeta's POV and drama is on the way. But I promise everything will be in a nice little bow soon enough :):)

**THANK YOU** for all the reviews and alerts and for simply reading the story! 350 REVIEWS! HELLS YEAH! You guys make my whole world a better place! THANK YOU!

**Happy Readings!**

* * *

We're standing next to the buffet table as I cram tiny little cakes into my mouth. Peeta is looking at me with an amused smile, whereas Cato is looking at me as if I have two heads.

"They're so YUMMY!" I snap out at Cato as lady like as I can.

Effie walks over to us and completely disregards me. It's easier for her to pretend I'm not actually here during my special times like this.

"Peeta! It's so good we could have you at the ball with us!" Effie is wearing a green dress that hugs her body. Her hair is down and pin straight. "How was the business trip?"

I freeze in my conquest to eat every crumb and stare at Peeta. He smiles and gives a little shrug, his hands moving to his pockets.

"It was ok. The business portion of it was pretty simple. The other company was very nice. I took a look at some schools down there as well. NYU is gorgeous this time of year; they really go above and beyond to keep it maintained." He gives Effie an endearing smile that I can see hooks here effortlessly. "I do hope that you had a wonderful week, Ms. Trinket. I heard Mr. Abernathy told my father you were looking quite beautiful at Prim's birthday party."

Effie's cheeks blush and I can't help but smile widely. She giggles and bats his arm gently. "Oh, you boys, always trying to be the sweet talkers. I'm happy you're home. I know Katniss here missed you."

I instantly frown and give Effie a heated look. She continues to ignore me. I look to see Peeta giving me my half smirk.

"Well, I missed her quite a bit, myself." Now my cheeks are blushed. Effie giggles a bit and then walks off towards a group of adults I know from the company, but not personally well enough to have first names.

Peeta moves in front of me, leaning slightly on to the table. "You want to dance some more?"

"I think she wants to inhale the table." Cato mumbles, grabbing a mini-cake from the top tray.

"I'm full." I state reluctantly, folding my arms. "I don't really feel up for dancing, though."

I don't mention that I do want his arms around me, however, and preferably in a private corner where I can enjoy that he's back.

"Lt's go for a walk then. Settle your stomach." He gently catches my hand and leads me through the montage of people.

I look back to see Cato giving me a grin and a thumbs up. I glare at him too. Because we are moving with stealth and speed I don't take in any faces. I don't bother to question who is watching us and what they must be thinking. All I can focus on is the rough skin of his hand in mine and the warmth that spreads through my body with the mere touch of contact.

Even the warm night air that surrounds us as Peeta pulls me to the club's massive back patio is nothing to compare to our warmth.

He lets go of my hand and wanders a few steps into the dark marble tiles. There's a faint light seeping through the flimsy curtains that hang on the massive windows of the ballroom. I watch his blacken feet move across the tiles in a pacing motion, the light sound of taps echoing into the quiet night. I sigh and lean on the thick stone railings that enclose the area to about a six or seven foot space from the windows to the edges of the patio.

"How was New York really?" My voice sounds foreign, even to my own ears.

"About ten million fights with my mom. Trying to explain to Delly that I like her, a lot, but not like that. Apologizing to Delly for my mom dragging her to New York. Harassing Rye on if he had seen you or talked to you. It was a lot of shit that I never thought I would have to go through." He smirks, pausing in his pacing. "You look completely breath-taking, by the way. When I asked Cato what you were wearing, so I could match, he didn't do you justice."

I feel my cheeks heat abruptly. "You look very handsome yourself."

Peeta chuckles, moving to sit next to me on the railing. "I literally flew from the car to the house, changed, and hopped into the BMW. I don't even think I really tried to focus on anything." He looks at me, his hand resting on my hand. "I couldn't focus on anything but getting to you. I'm sorry that I just left. She had the ticket in her hand when I got home. I didn't have time to even argue. She threatened to give the company away. Which, she can't actually do. My grandparents still own it, they have the majority in the stocks, but," he shrugs.

I stare at him, his eyes casted to his feet. Should I tell him about Gale? Should I tell him that while he was fighting off Delly, and being bullied by his mother, and is now sitting here apologizing for being swept away by a bunch of crazy, I accidentally had a kiss with Gale?

"Peeta," he blue eyes meet mine and I'm suddenly without words. My stomach begins to flip as my body tingles with warmth and electricity. "I'm happy you're home."

He smiles widely and leans forward, kissing me gently.

I'm a coward.

* * *

**July 16th, 2012; Monday**

Prim is sitting on the grass of the valley reading a book that Rue had lent her. Her long hair is in a loose messy bun and her face is peaceful and calm. The jeans she's wearing gives her hips a faint curve to them and her shirt is tighter than it had been a few weeks ago. I study her from my perched position on one of the low branches of the willow tree.

"Did you talk to Peeta yet?" She doesn't look up from her book. I roll my eyes and lean my head back, staring at the sun peaking between the heavy set of leaves in the willow.

"Nope, haven't talked to him since Sunday morning."

Saturday night had been bitter sweet. Sunday morning he had texted me to just reinforce how beautiful I had looked and to let me know he was going to be having some guy time with his father and brothers. Who knew what his mother was up too.

"I really like him." Prim is still reading her book. "I think- I know that if you let him, he'll be something fantastic in your life."

My eyes sweep across the leaves.

"You love him, you know. I know you do. I can, I can feel it." Prim's voice is low and gentle. "He loves you a lot. I don't think anyone could love a person the way he loves you. You can tell, when he looks at you. Like when we were baking cookies, I kept catching him eyeing you, as if the whole world was laying inside of you. It was amazement, I think." My eyes are lazily on the leaves, listening to her soft tone. "It's kind of how mama and papa use to look at each other. As if neither could believe they had each other. I didn't know when I was little, of course, but to what I remember. Just like Haymitch and Effie look at each other as if they don't know what lines they can cross. They want to cross them, but they're not sure. I don't know. I just, mom lost dad, Katniss. It wasn't her fault." I look down to see Prim nimbly turn the page in her book. "You pushing Peeta away will be your fault."

"I'm not pushing him away." Prim looks up and catches my eye. "I'm not pushing him away at all."

"I think you are." She looks back down at her book.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms, letting my head drop again. I don't know when Prim became more knowledgeable than me, but apparently she did.

"How's Sandy?" I ask, my tone tight. I'm slightly aggravated that my younger sister just scolded me.

Prim's whole face lights up. "He's lovely. I'm going to the Carrera's lake house the first week of August." I can't help but smirk, my irritation edging away slightly. "He's coming over for dinner tomorrow night. You should invite Peeta."

"I'll see, little duck." I sigh.

"You see, pushing away." Her eyes dance back to her book. My glare is once again in place.

* * *

**July 17th, 2012; Tuesday**

"Hey, you've reached Peeta Mellark. I'm sorry—" I pull my phone away from my ear and hit the end button. I stare at the phone for a hard second before slipping it into my back pocket. Cato looks at me from across the bar in his parents' rec room.

"No answer?" He shakes up the martini shaker which we've filled with some kind of hibiscus lemonade that his mother is in love with. All the Carrera's liquor is locked in the cabinet behind Cato.

"He hasn't responded to any of my texts or phone calls since Sunday." I mumble, looking up to catch Cato's eye.

"Maybe he got his phone taken away from him," Cato pours our drinks. "Again."

"I texted Rye, he said that he's been in and out of the house and hasn't really talked to Peeta since Sunday."

"It's only been like three days, Kitty Kat." He shrugs and leans on his elbows.

"But Peeta's not like us. He enjoys talking with people." I shake my head, knocking back the lemonade.

"Jesus, Katniss. There's no liquor in it!" Cato snatches my empty glass, giving me a stray-way look. I roll my eyes but refuse comment.

"Ok, how do I look?" Both Cato and I turn to see Sandy wearing a pair of khaki pants with a mint green button down shirt. His blonde hair is combed back and the green brightens his eyes.

"Very nice!"/"Sharp!"

Sandy looks at Cato and I, makes an angry sort of face, and then spins on his heels. Cato and I watch him leave before turning back to the bar. Cato's eyes and hands on the shaker, my eyes on him.

"Thanks for coming over." I state. "Not that I feel this is a big deal. Sandy's known Haymitch and Effie all his life and my mother for at least half of his life."

"Yes, but he doesn't know them as Prim's boyfriend." Cato rolls his eyes. "My mother went on a whole rant on why I can't be more like Sandy and date a good decent girl. I think she wants you to break up with Peeta so I can steal you away. Or maybe she wants me to break up your relationship myself."

I love Luka.

"My mom and your mom are planning a spring wedding for Prim and Sandy." My tone is full of boredom. Cato closes his eyes and sighs.

"I know! And I think, at the very best, it should be a summer wedding. Come on! Pastels are so not in style these days!"

I take a hard look at Cato before shaking my head.

* * *

"This is nice." Cato comments to the silent table. I look over at him and really weigh the reasons of why he and I are friends.

"So, Sandy, how's your summer going so far?" Effie asks, shooting Haymitch a look as he slurps his soup.

"It's been nice, thank you Ms. Trinket." Sandy smiles. "I've been doing rather very well with the soccer team. I'm sure to be first string during the school year."

"That's lovely!" Effie giggles. "I use to love watching soccer."

"Sandy's the best player in our class." Prim gives Sandy a smile before blushing and looking down at her soup.

"Prim's the best in our English class. The teacher use to always read off her papers to us." Sandy's cheeks are rosy and his smile is on full watt.

"Katniss is the best runner on the girls' track team." I move from watching Prim and Sandy to once again looking at Cato. He's giving me a wide set grin.

"Cato is the best football player on our school's team."

Cato and I burst out laughing, earning swift kicks from Effie under the table.

"Katniss is just angry because she upset her boyfriend." Prim states to Sandy. My mother and Haymitch perk their ears at this.

"What did you do? You know, I situate you and Prim to have some kind of happy-go-lucky summer romance, and the thirteen year old is flourishing, while you flounder at the deep end of the pool." Haymitch shakes his head and then points his spoon at me. "You are a pain in my ass, girl."

My mouth drops open as Cato, Prim, and Sandy start laughing. My mother sighs and lets out a short chuckle, while Effie shakes her head and starts mumbling under her breath.

"I did not do anything! I didn't upset him! No one's upset! And you didn't do anything for me or Prim!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh." I give him a glare before looking back down at my soup.

"I talked to Bobby earlier today." My mother's voice is slightly off. I look up at her, noting that she's looking at Haymitch. "Says Peeta's been in a mood for the past couple of days, but he hasn't told Bobby what the problem is. Maybe Peeta is just dealing with some things."

I look at her, tilting my head. I sigh and clap my hands together. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Tonight is about Prim and Sandy, so I want to hear more about this soccer cra—thing." I gesture to Sandy.

"Well, I can tell you about this really cool play one of the older guys came up with. It was, well I'll start from when he joined the team, or no, before that!" Prim is looking at Sandy with excitement, while Effie, Haymitch, my mother, and Cato all let out a mumbled groan. I don't follow them, hoping Sandy will have the good common sense not to get into an epic at the dinner table. "You see, it all started last September, no, August."

Oh, son of a bitch. Really?

* * *

**July 19th, 2012; Thursday**

The Shipping Plant is not very big, at least not compared to the Trading Company. It's a medium sized building, with three floors and a modest look about it. Even though, once I walk through the doors it's all glittery and homely.

The floors are a bright wood and the walls are painted in a soft blue. Everything is clean and the air has a beachy scent to it.

I wander over to the main floor desk, which is about half the size of the actual layout. Behind the desk is a glass wall that has an icy quality to it, so you cannot see through it. The receptionist is a bigger lady with a bright smile.

"Hello. Welcome to Mellark and Son, how may I help you?"

"Katniss Everdeen, to see Peeta Mellark." I do my best to smile at her.

"Do you have an appointment, Ms. Everdeen?"

"Um, no." I shake my head slowly.

"Mr. Mellark asked that unless there is an appointment, he would prefer no guests." The woman gives me the same bright smile.

"I think he'll make an exception." I state. "Can you call him?"

"No." Bright smile.

"Why?"

"Because I have orders, Miss."

"Can I make an appointment to see him?" I lean slightly forward.

"You will have to call his office directly and speak with him about an appointment."

"Can you call his office directly and let me speak with him?" I'm trying to not glare at her bright smiling face.

"No."

"But, I'm here."

"Yes, I see that, but I have orders. And Mr. Mellark entrusts that I keep those orders.

"Katniss?" Both I and the receptionist turn to see Portia walking through the invisible door of the glass wall. "What are you doing here, dear?"

"I wanted to see Peeta." I look at the smiling happy girl. "I don't have an appointment though."

"Tanya, I'll take Ms. Everdeen with me, ok?"

"Ok!" The girl looks down, types something on her key board, and then looks back up and smiles at me. "All cleared!"

"But—"

"Come on." Portia places her hand on my shoulder and leads me to the glass wall. "Thank you Tanya."

"You're welcome!"

We walk through the invisible door and I'm once again taken aback by the beautiful interior. The walls are lit with paintings and there are flower pots in corners and on tables. Everything is fresh and new looking.

"Wow."

"Peeta's grandmother redecorated the entire building while his grandfather was in charge." Portia looks at everything with a smile. "Sabrina wanted to take it all down, make it more professional. Bobby wouldn't let her."

All the little things you learn.

"Is Peeta ok? I've been trying to get a hold of him, I just haven't been able to and I was worried." We stand at the elevator.

"I think this is between you and Peeta." Portia states quietly. I give her a wide eyed expression.

"I didn't think there was anything between Peeta and I, like that."

Portia gives me a tight lipped look. Shit. Just, shit.

We get to the third floor and Portia leads the way to the right. It's a corner office. She knocks gently.

"Yes?" His voice is harsh and calculated. My stomach knots immediately.

"Peeta," Portia opens the door slightly. I move to look in from behind her. "Katniss is here to see you, darling."

"Send her in." His tone is brutishly indifferent.

"It's ok, go on in." Portia pats my back lightly before shutting the door behind me. He looks up from his desk and I'm momentarily taken aback.

Peeta looks awful. There are bags under his eyes, his hair is disheveled, his clothes ruffled up, and his lips in a set frown. He looks paler then on Saturday when I saw him and his blue eyes are dull.

"Hey." His voice is dead.

"Peeta, what the hell happened?" I take a few steps forward. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He gets up and moves towards me. His hand lifts up and hesitantly takes my cheek. "Do," he sighs and closes his eyes before looking back at me. His hand is still on my cheek. "Why are you here?"

"You weren't answering or returning my calls. I got confused and worried." I take a step closer to him. "You're not ok. What's wrong?" My voice is bordering on frantic as I try to decipher the look in his eyes.

He stares at me for a long minute before tentatively placing his lips on my lips. I respond immediately, bringing myself into him, my hands darting to his jawline.

His lips move with mine before becoming more forceful, demanding. I respond in the same way, crushing us so that our bodies are melting together.

We move back until I'm up against the door, his body over mine. His one hand is up against the door next to my face, while the other is under my shirt, clinging to my waist. I arch my hips into him, moaning as he deepens the kiss. It's rough and needy and completely unlike him.

My eyes spring open as his lips move from mine. His eyes are closed and he looks as if he's in pain.

"What? What is it?" I lean as much as I can to the door, moving my hands to lift his chin to look at me. I'm startled by the icy look in his eyes. His face is swollen in sadness, but his eyes are cold. "Peeta—"

"I know about the kiss." My eyes widen, my hands dropping from his face. "I know it was an accident or whatever or something." He shakes his head. "I know you didn't mean too, that Gale didn't mean too. I know." I nod my head slowly. "But, god dammit Katniss!" He leans on his heels, his body upright. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Uh… Well… Um…

"I don't know. I wanted too, I was scared. I don't," tears spring to my eyes and I feel nausea. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too. I didn't feel anything. I just, I wanted you home and…" I trail off, not knowing what I'm actually saying.

His eyes are staring at me in pain.

"I know." His voice sounds so fragile. He turns around, his hands moving over his face. "I need a few days."

"Do you still want me?" I wince when he spins around to look at me. His posture relaxes instantly, but his eyes remain cold.

"Of course I still want you, Katniss. I just need some time to take everything in and to get _her_ voice out of my head. And the image, fucking—" He kicks the little coffee table that's sitting off to the side of the room.

"It was barely a kiss, it's not image worthy." I try to coax him, but I feel my words are nothing.

Peeta looks up from the floor and gives me a look I can't identify with. He walks over to his desk and shuffles a few papers around.

I watch him as he turns slowly and hands me a blank piece of paper.

"I need a few days to just, figure everything out, ok? Please?" His voice is wounded and I feel the tears begin to slowly fall across my cheeks. "I need to figure out what I feel and what I want to do."

I look up at him, startled by his words. I can feel him leaving. I'm losing him.

"It was a stupid kiss, not even a kiss. I'm sorry."

His lips leave a fluttering touch of heat to my forehead. "I know."

I don't realize I'm standing outside of his office until the door gently shuts in front of me. A sob escapes my lips as I look down at the blank paper. I turn it over and gasp.

It's a glossy picture of Gale and I. We're standing in front of my car. It's slightly zoomed, the image crisp. We look like a pair of young lovers, our lips perfectly set together. It's a far cry from the actual awkwardness of the kiss.

The image is enough to take whatever bullshit I sprouted about it being nothing and stupid and barely a kiss and throw it into a pit of fire.

A picture is worth a thousand words.

And I know that none of my words can compare to the words this picture has been screaming to Peeta.


	21. Peeta's Point of View 2

**July 16****th****, 2012; Monday**

I'm sitting at my desk, the sun streaming in from the window behind me. I can't help smiling as the weekend rotates in my brain. Other than the psychotic fun time that was New York, I could at least say that the events of the weekend made up for it.

Hell, Katniss in that dress makes up for any and all issues my mother insists on giving me.

I lean back in my chair, my eyes lifting to the ceiling. I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"This is not a rec room, sit up straight. Honestly." And, cloud nine departs without Peeta Mellark.

"Hello mother." I pull myself back into my desk, eying her. She's been crammed in her office since we returned from New York. I had done everything in my power to avoid her.

"Hello, darling." She gives me a smile, taking a seat across from me.

"Um, what are you doing?" She crosses her legs and leans back, a large envelope is resting in her hand. What the hell do I have to put up with now? Can't I get a moment of peace?

"I think I finally figured out how to get your mind in focus." Oh, for all that is good and pure.

I roll my eyes and look down at my desk. I begin ruffling through paper work, sorting through some of the various things my father had ignored while we were away.

"Mother, honestly, we have a lot of work to do and I would prefer starting my week off on a good notion." I give her a fleeting look before grabbing a pen and beginning to skim some paper work for a shipment going out in a few days.

"Look, I just want to make sure my boys are with the right people." Yeah, ok. "So, I've been doing a little, research, if you will."

I raise my eyes off the paper to look at her. I know by her tone that this cannot be good. "Research?"

"You boys have a lot to inherit." She relaxes completely in her chair. Evil is a foot, I can feel it.

"Enough with the cryptic messages, mother, fess up." I place the pen down and fold my hands together. I wonder if some prayers will help me.

She sighs and tosses the envelope onto the desk. I look at it as if it's going to bite me.

"I had those girls followed." Our eyes crash like a car collision.

"You what?"

"I had those girls you and Mark dare to call the love of your lives, followed." She places her hands on the arms of the chair.

"You had Katniss and Lavinia followed? On what grounds? Katniss is an heiress to the Snow fortune, she's obviously not with me for our money. And Lavinia hates the fact that Mark has money." Oh my god. My mother is a psychopath. I hope this is not shit that runs in the family. I hope this is just her own personality defect.

"I need to make sure these girls will not hurt you or Mark."

"You just don't like them. That's the actual crazy part of this. Are you insane?" I hit my desk with the palm of my hand. "You can't hire an investigator to stalk our girlfriends!"

"Peeta Wheaton Mellark, you keep your voice in check in my office!" Her tone is biting and her eyes are narrowed at me.

"It's MY office, mother." I glare back at her.

"Not yet, Peeta." She sneers my name and I can't help but feel a level of genuine animosity towards her. "I think you should take a look at what your little girlfriend was up to while you were away."

"While I was kidnapped." I correct her. I look at the envelope and pick it up, handing it back to her. "I trust Katniss."

She shakes her head and opens the envelope, grabbing a picture from it and throwing it on my desk. She swivels around and begins to march out of the room.

"You're a damn fool then, my son." She slams the door with a shuddering after effect.

I move my eyes from the door to the photo that lies haphazardly on my desk.

My heart stops beating.

* * *

"I'm sorry, she did WHAT?" Mark is looking at me as if we're playing cards and I'm trying to bluff a hand. I nod my head slowly, completely void of all emotion. "Oh my god! The fucking lunatic! She finally went around the bend, bat shit, Jeffery Dahmer, crazy!"

My eyes fall to the photo that's been in my hands since I stood up and marched out of the office and came straight home. It's a perfect candid shot, if we were going by any standards that did not involve my own personal standings. Katniss and Gale look the perfect part of a couple. And the kiss is, by image alone, a perfect point of reference for a Nicholas Sparks novel.

I feel the bile rise in my chest.

"What the fuck are you two yelling about?" Rye walks into Mark's room looking like death itself. He's obviously hung over and had probably been sleeping.

I hand him the picture wordlessly.

His hands gently take the side edges, moving it close to his sleepy eyes. It's almost comical, really, how wide his eyes get, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his forehead.

"What the fuck is THIS?"

"Mom had Katniss followed and he caught this on camera. He had Lavinia followed too." My tone is dead. I haven't been able to muster anything but general boredom.

Rye looks at me and then Mark who is hitting his iPhone keypad with vigor.

"Mom hired someone to _follow _Katniss and Lavinia? Oh, sweet Avengers!" Mark pauses in his typing, as I bring my eyes up, so we can look at Rye. He's looking at the picture. "Dude, did you call her?"

"Who?"

"Katniss!" He holds the picture to show it to me, as if I haven't memorized every detail.

"No."

"What do you mean NO?" He slaps the back of my head. "Call her!"

"Rye, don't hit him! He's the sensitive one!" Mark states, his eyes on his phone.

"Even this buffoon is texting Lavinia to let her know! You're just sitting here? Sulking? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm not texting Lavinia! I'm googling mental hospitals! In England!"

"Why the hell are you sending mom to England? Hello! They have a royal court! You don't want her getting access to THAT!"

I close my eyes, completely tuning out my brothers' voices. I had only been back for a couple of days. I had only seen her on Saturday. Of course she wouldn't tell me about this on Saturday.

And that dress. She looked so gorgeous. She is gorgeous. She looked gorgeous in the photograph.

A sharp pain invades my chest and I scrunch my eyes even tighter together.

Am I allowed to get so upset? I don't even know what happened. I can't get upset until I know what happened. I can't look at her though. I can't look at her without seeing her kissing Gale. I can't even see her in my mind without the image of Gale with her.

"What the hell is going on?" My eyes pop open to see my father standing in Mark's doorway. "I can hear you two from downstairs. Peeta, what are you doing home?"

I stare at him for a hard minute before I feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I stand up abruptly, grabbing the picture from Rye and handing it to my father as I pass him out of the room.

"What's this?" I keep walking down the hall, my eyes closing to release the few corner tears.

"Mom had Katniss and Lavinia followed." Rye's voice fades as I keep walking towards the hidden stairwell. "Katniss was kissing another guy."

His voice completely drowns out as I open the door to the stairwell and then slam it behind me.

* * *

**July 17****th****, 2012; Tuesday**

I lay in my window bed, staring at the thick curtains. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get enough rest for even a few hours. My brain morphed images back and forth, drilling my subconscious with lies and unrealistic segments.

I had woken up from twenty minute spiffs, tears rolling down my face from night terrors. Dreams and nightmares alike ranging from Katniss being killed by a ravenous dog, to her and Gale kissing, to me losing her. And if I wasn't dreaming of her I was having nightmares of my mother playing dictator and running a country of frightened victims to her schemes.

It was a cruel drawback to the night terrors. Taking those I loved and morphing them into the things that hurt me the most.

"Peeta?" I don't turn at the sound of Portia's voice. "Honey, do you want me to bring you up some food? It's lunch time."

"I'm not hungry." I was tired. So very, very tired.

"You want me to bring you up your medicine?"

I roll my eyes. It was an anti-anxiety pill that induced sleep. I hated taking them. All they did was cause me to be numb from everything and bring on sleep that I never woke up restful from.

"No. I'm just taking a break." From life.

"You should really talk to her. This is probably just a big misunderstanding."

"Portia, I have the image of the girl I'm fucking in love with, kissing a guy who intimidates me because I think that's what she actually wants, in my head. I can't handle seeing her or hearing her voice or anything. Why? So she can tell me it's over?" My eyes blur the image of the curtains.

"I saw the way she was looking at you Saturday night, baby. That girl does not want this to be over." Portia is sitting at the edge of my window bed. Her hand gently begins stroking my hair. "She loves you, Peeta. She lit up when she saw you had returned from New York. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you the entire night. She's left a few voicemails and some texts on your phone."

I shake my head, moving further into my pillow and quilt.

Portia sighs. "My stubborn boy."

"I can't face it, Portia. I can't let her go." I close my eyes as Portia's fingers run through my hair in an almost maternal way.

"You just need some time. But don't punish her, Peeta. You love her too damn much to punish her." She leans down and kisses the back of my head. "Talk to her. I promise it'll be ok."

And image of Katniss laughing with Gale enters my head. I take a shaky breath as I try and erase the memory, focusing on the comforting feeling of Portia's fingers in my hair.

"Can you hum to me?" I ask timidly, feeling exactly as I had when I was a child, home sick from school.

"Of course."

Flashbacks of Portia brushing the hair from my forehead to place the cool towels and humming to help me sleep to break the fever play across my brain.

I take a deep breath as I'm lulled to sleep.

* * *

I stare at my phone as the screen lights up with another text from Katniss. It's close to eight o'clock at night and I feel my stomach twisting into little knots.

Apparently Lavinia had done nothing to merit my mother even saying anything to Mark. Lavinia, on the other hand, had words for everybody. She was always smiling and chipper in front of me, but Lavinia had a healthy set of lungs as she screamed bloody murder at my mother for invading her privacy. Mark had gotten screamed at for no other reason than it was his mother.

At this point, she was our father's wife, because the three of us (Rye, Mark, and me) were not staking claim.

"Hey, Peeta." I look at dad from my position on the couch. I give him a heated look.

"I'm not talking to Katniss and I don't want a god-damn lecture." Between Rye, Portia, and a phone call from Johanna (because of Rye) my cardinal rule for no cursing in front of my dad was def taking a back seat.

"I'm not here to lecture you. I wanted to see how you were feeling. We calmed Lavinia down. She's drinking your mother's prized bottle of pink-wine in the hot tub." He smiles and then sighs when my expression doesn't change.

"This is shit. What she did was shit."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, _her_. I'm not mad at Katniss, I'm just feeling a lot of things." I shrug. I was mad, but I was also devastated and upset and confused and all I wanted was to see her. But, I couldn't. I was about ninety-seven percent sure that seeing her would break me.

"Peeta, you know, your mother—"

"Do not try and excuse this, dad." I look at him, mustering a glare. "Don't. You always try and excuse her, but it always falls short. I know, it was an arranged marriage, you're in love with Mrs. Everdeen, Mark wasn't a girl, Aunt Daphne had a girl and then she died, I ruined all chances of mom having a girl, and I'm in love with Katniss. Nothing _ever_ goes _her_ way. Well, boo-hoo." My voice is raising and I feel myself wanting to hit something. "All these things could have been spun in her favor. She could have made the best for herself.

"_Nothing_ has ever gone _my_ way, but do I cry about it? Do I ruin other people's lives because of it? No. I made a life in California when she shipped me over there. I work my ass off at the company even though it should be going to Mark or Rye, but they don't want it. I'm constantly running on eggshells so that mom doesn't get the full grasp of how much I really like Katniss, because she has no logical reason to _dislike_ Katniss. But, oh, it's ok, because mom's had a hard life. Please.

"Mom has _not_ had a hard life. Ever. She has always had money. And, fine, Aunt Daphne married Haymitch. They were in love. Oh! But mom had to settle on taking over her sister's duties. Wow, kind of like how I had to take on Mark's duties, right? After he threw a fit he didn't want to get stuck _here_ and deal with Mellark and _Son_. Rye runs after girls _all _the time, but he doesn't tell mom about it, so it's fine. I say that I'm so happy Katniss is going to be living with Haymitch, I get shipped to a boarding school _across_ the country. Mom didn't have a daughter, oh, that's so sad, now that her sons are dating and getting to the point of marriage, she can take on these girlfriends as surrogate daughters, or get excited on the prospect of granddaughters, but _nope_, let's have the girlfriends _followed_.

"Yeah, dad, mom has _lots_ of excuses. When Mark, Rye, and myself dip out on her one day, and turn our backs, and keep her at arm's length until the day she dies, it'll be our fault, right? Because mom's had a hard life and she was right all along that her sons were ungrateful deviants." I don't bother wiping the anger look off my face, nor do I bother clearing the tears I let spilt. My father stares at me with a confused, impassive look. I stand up and shake my head, turning to see Mark and Rye wide-eyed in the door frame.

My mother is standing directly in front of them, her mouth open and her eyes glassy.

I give her an unforgiving look and shrug.

"Yeah, must be a hard, hard life." I mumble, moving towards the sliding door. "I'll be drinking with Lavinia, in case you want to call the cops and let them know your underage son broke into your liquor cabinet. Oh," I spin around to look at her. A surge of hate and anger are coursing through my body. "I'm tired of making you love me, mother. Enough is enough. Stay out of my life and leave Katniss _alone_. And when you get a chance, thank Portia for me. While you were busy ruining our lives, she was playing the role of a good mother."

I shake my head and slam the glass door behind me.

Fuck this.

* * *

**July 18****th****, 2012; Wednesday**

Rye opens his door looking like a zombie. He stares at me for a long minute before rubbing his face and attempting to wake up.

"What's up? What's wrong? It's five in the morning." His voice is filled with sleep.

"I want to go to the boxing ring, get your shit together." My voice is once again dead. I had spent the night in my studio creating dreams and nightmares alike on papers and canvases. The picture of my mother, the one that I loved more than anything, laid with paint across it on the floor. I needed a release.

Rye stares at me before nodding his head and moving to throw on some pants and grab his gym bag that's lying on the floor amongst the piles of clothes, sneakers, and CD cases.

"You're driving." He states, moving past me out into the hall.

"That's fine."

The drive is silent, as is the trip into the gym, into the lockers, and into the boxing ring. It takes us at least twenty minutes to warm up and get use to each other as we throw, block, and move from the hits.

"Your footing is off." Rye states, jumping up and down for a split second. "Did you even sleep?"

I throw a punch, blocking his right hook. "Not one wink."

"Is it the nightmares again? You should call Dr. Aurelius." He dodges my hit, shifting to his back foot.

"I'm fine, Rye, dude, stop dodging and hit!" Rye rolls his eyes but does a fast left hook right hook, both of which I block.

"You're not fine. You went inside your head. And I hate to burst bubble, but you're scary mofo when you let your emotions bubble up." I throw my weight into my hit, almost tripping as Rye shifts back and away from me.

"I'm not letting anything bubble!" I want to punch something so badly and he keeps dodging.

"You need to talk to her!" Rye throws a punch at me but I move aside.

"I will! I just need some time, dammit Rye!" I freeze, my fists trying to close inside the gloves.

"Well, if it isn't the Mellark boys." We both turn to see Marvel and Gale standing outside of the ring. Marvel is giving us a friendly smile while Gale hangs slightly back. I feel my body become locked and ridged.

"Hey Marv, Gale." Rye states, clearing his throat. I can feel his eyes on me, but I can't stop staring at Gale. The image is flashing through my mind like a warning sign.

"Whatcha fellows up to?" Marvel's smile dims as he eyes me. "Is he ok?"

"You kissed her!" I shout, making the few guys and a couple of girls in the boxing area turn to look at us. Gale's eyes go wide. Marvel and Rye turn to stare at Gale. "You kissed her! You know I'm in love with her! You knew! And you kissed her! There's proof, there's physical proof!"

"What do you mean there's proof?" Gale's voice is harsh and uneven.

"Our mom had Katniss and Mark's girlfriend followed while she and Peeta were in New York." Rye clarifies. "We didn't know about it. And there's a picture of you and…" Rye doesn't say Katniss' name.

Gale's eyes go wide before he sighs. "Give me your gloves."

Rye looks at him. "Uh, I don't—"

"Give him your gloves, Rye." I state, my voice authoritative and deadly.

Marvel looks over at Gale. "Dude, you don't know how to box."

"I'm not going to box, Marvel, I'm going to talk."

"You get in this ring and I'm hitting you." I state, my eyes narrowed.

"I figured as much. I'm not planning on really fighting back." Gale gives me a look. "If I saw a photo of my girl kissing a guy, I would have leapt out of the ring and tackled him to the ground. I have to respect that you didn't do that when you saw me."

"You know," Rye's voice slips in from the background. I don't have to look at him to know he's talking to Marvel. "I was having a good sleep."

"Dude, I just wanted to lift weights."

I shake my head and look at Gale who places the boxing gloves up. "Since we both have to be at work in a few hours, I ask that we spare faces. Unless you fired me and then you can do as you please."

I roll my eyes, getting into a boxer's stance. "I'm not firing you, Gale. I want to know what the fuck happened." And then, I throw a punch.

We go back and forth for a minute or two, me throwing hits and Gale trying to block them and side step.

"Nothing happened." He crouches down and away, but as he comes back up I get a good hit to his shoulder. He winces and then throws a hit, catching my side slightly. "She came to my sister's recital. My little sister begged to see Katniss, she babysat her from time to time during the school year."

He jumps out of the way, just as I go to slam into his stomach. We move around each other, both tossing out false throws.

"We were talking. That's it." I hit his shoulder and his hand darts out and hits my ribs. I give him a fowl look. "Dude, I'm not going to fight, fight, but you swing at me, I'm swinging at you."

I roll my eyes and do a quick side step to the left. "Who kissed who?"

"I bent down to kiss her cheek." I throw a hard punch and he blocks it with his glove, wincing slightly at the contact. "Your smart-ass girlfriend thought I was trying to kiss her so she turned her head and it just, we kissed. It was less than five seconds and I promise it had no emotional value." I throw another hard punch, this time catching his shoulder. He shakes it off and side steps, doing a quick right hook to my shoulder. "I don't know what kind of picture you have, but I promise we weren't doing shit behind your back. That girl is head of heels for you."

"She's not, though. She's not." I begin repeating it. I'm not even sure out loud or in my head. Before I know it I'm throwing punches like crazy at Gale, who is doing his best to block, dodge, and stop me.

After about three minutes of all my energy going into punching Gale, I stop and place my hands on my knees. I'm taking large breaths, trying to fill my lungs with air. Rye jumps into the ring as Gale moves from the bar where I cornered him. I know Gale is not going to hit me.

Rye places his hand on my back and squats down. My vision is slightly blurred and my chest feels like it's on fire.

"I don't know what the hell you've heard, but Katniss is completely bat shit crazy head over heels for you." Gale states above me. I can see Rye look up at him and then back at me.

"Peeta has a bit of a problem when it comes to accepting certain things." His voice and his words cause me to close my eyes tightly, my breath still uneven. "He always feels like he doesn't deserve what he wants."

"Yeah, well, he's a better man then the rest of us." Gale tosses the gloves down in front of me. "Katniss would be a real moron not to see that."

I open my eyes to see Gale jumping from the ring and out of the boxing area. A mental image of them kissing, and then the dog attack, and then my mother's face begin to rotate in my mind.

I fall to my knees, wincing as I hit the hard ground. It's all I can do not to collapse.

* * *

"Hello, hello." I look up from my desk to see Finnick smiling widely. He walks over and throws himself down in one of the chairs that sit in front of my desk. "What's up? I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch." His eyes run over my face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"An emotional car crash." I sigh and lean back in my chair. I grab the photo that is lying face down on my desk. "You knew about this?"

He takes the photo from my hand and turns it over. He stares at it with no real reaction.

"How did you get this?" His tone is dry, his eyes studying the picture.

"My mother." I don't elaborate. Finnick knows. He's the same age as Mark, he's been around longer than everyone else.

"Did you talk to Katniss?" He looks up at me, our eyes meeting.

"Uh, no, not yet. I talked to Gale this morning." Finnick nods slowly.

"How did that go?"

"He told me it was an accident." I sigh and close my eyes. "I know I'm being stubborn. I know that. I just can't help seeing her with him and thinking that she would rather be with him. He would be better for her, you know. None of this bullshit with my mother. She won't have to stay here, in Carriage Point. Deal with the bullshit of the plant or the company or the politics. She could find someone who doesn't have this kind of baggage."

"It's a real shame she wants you though." He places the picture, face down, on the corner of the desk. "You came home with so much confidence. You were going to prove to Katniss she wanted you. Peeta, you didn't even have to try. Madge told me that Katniss was tripping over her words from the moment she saw you that night at the party."

"I don't want her to have to deal with this crazy. I thought," I groan. "I thought it would be easier for her."

"So, wait." Finnick closes his eyes. I look at him with mild awareness. "You have a picture of Katniss kissing another guy, and your concern is that she doesn't deserve to have to deal with your mother."

We look at each other.

"Well, I'm upset too. I mean," I gesture towards the over turned picture. "I'm pissed and angry and I just feel like the lowest of lows. I thought I was enough, but—"

"It was an accidental kiss and I know Katniss feels awful about it. She's probably not telling you because she doesn't know how too. That and you haven't seen her. The girl was hiding in a closet for three days."

"She was hiding in a closet?" I give him a look.

"It's something Katniss does when life or her emotions get the best of her. You know that."

"I know she needs her space."

"Yes, well, her space usually consists of closets and pantries. Cato once caught her hiding in Snow's service elevator after she failed a big test. Haymitch wasn't being funny with his crazy fits line. The girl has legit emotional conquests." Finnick nods his head. "Annie goes into these long day dreams where she's completely lost to the rest of the world. Madge does a crying thing. Glimmer and Delly talk our ears off. It's just something they do. We all have our own vices."

"I just, I can't get the image out of my head."

"Well, I would think not. I would be huddled in a ball sobbing incoherently if I saw a picture of Annie kissing another guy. No matter what kind of kiss it actually was. And kudos to the photographer because that picture captures a kiss that, according to both Katniss and Gale, was awkward and lasted all of five seconds."

"It doesn't look like that."

"Exactly, he has some magic hands that photographer." Finnick shakes his head. "The mature thing, in all of this, would be to call Katniss and see her. You're not going to feel better until you do."

I groan, again, throwing myself into my chair and closing my eyes. "I don't want too. I want to crawl into a hole and hibernate."

"Yes, well, I did say what the _mature_ thing to do would be. Not what you actually wanted to do."

Silence envelopes the room.

"I basically disowned my mother." I say after a few minutes.

"Mazel tov!" Finnick gives me a huge grin. I stare blankly at him.

* * *

**July 19****th****, 2012; Thursday**

I'm trying to get through some of the work I've been avoiding for the past several days. My mind has been drifting to various things. Finnick had been a supportive enough friend yesterday, taking me to lunch and trying to keep the mood light.

My mother had decided to avoid me at all costs, not even bothering to give me any of the reports herself. Portia had been our go between, smiling and telling me not to worry about a thing.

There's a knock at the door. I sigh and wrinkle my noise. "Yes?" There's a bite to my words. I just want to be left alone.

"Peeta," Portia's voice enters my office and I look up to see Katniss poking her head behind her. My heart begins to beat erratically. "Katniss is here to see you, darling."

"Send her in." I clear my throat, trying to focus on anything but the girl standing outside my office.

"It's ok, go on in." I hear Portia state before gently shutting the door. I inwardly sigh and look up at her, meeting her gray eyes. My heart continues to beat quickly as I take in her face, trying to erase the image of Gale's lips on hers or the way her eyes were fluttered shut.

"Hey." I don't have it in me to hide my tone or to even seem half alive to her. I must look like shit. The perks of not sleeping.

"Peeta, what the hell happened?" Her tone is saturated in worry. She takes a step forward. I can see her resisting the urge to run over to me. "Are you ok?"

Am I ok? Well. No. I'm not. I'm completely broken. I stare at here for what feels like an eternity.

"Yeah, I'm ok." I get up, moving closer to her. Her scent moves over me and the air becomes thick and heavy, too heavy to breath almost. Her face is lifted, her eyes searching my face for answers I can't give her.

A strand of hair wisps over her cheek. I bring my hand up, pausing it slightly before brushing the hair back, cupping her warm skin in my hand. I feel my walls breaking.

"Do," I sigh and close my eyes, taking in her warmth. Should I give her an easy out? Ask her if she wants to tell me something. What if she's still scared? What if she tells me no, she has nothing to say? What if? I open my eyes and look down at her. "Why are you here?"

"You weren't answering or returning my calls. I got confused and worried." Her words stab me. I should have answered them. I should have called her back. I should have told her. She moves closer to me, taking whatever breathable air I have left and filling it with something too heavy. "You're not ok. What's wrong?" Her voice is frantic, her eyes moving back and forth, trying to read me. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. How could I cause her pain?

My mind conjures the photograph.

I take a deep breath, staring at her before leaning down and kissing her. She responds immediately, her body molding into mine as her hands move to my jaw line. A bolt of electricity ignites in my body, spreading through my veins like blood.

I'm suddenly deepening the kiss, trying desperately to erase Gale from her. Begging for her taste, her love, her body. She does not disappoint me as she crushes herself even closer to me, her curves moving along my body with a grace that elates an immediate response from me.

I inwardly moan, not wanting to ruin the moment as I tip my weight into her, moving us so that I have her against the door of my office. She tastes like heaven as I maneuver myself into her. My hand moves to corner her against the door as my other hands darts under her top and rests on her waist, above her jeans. Her skin is soft and smooth, sending an overbearing heat through me.

She arches her hips into me and I feel like flying. I deepen the kiss even further, unsatisfied that I can't feel her everywhere against me. I'm needy and callous and I don't want to let go. I can't let go.

She moans and the image of her with Gale, the thought she moaned to him, though I know she didn't, over powers me and I heave myself from her suddenly.

I crash with her wide gray eyes, only to close mine. My chest explodes in anger, at her, at Gale, mostly at myself.

"What? What is it?" She lifts my chin, forcing me to look at her. I have a vague realization that I know how the Beast felt from Beauty and the Beast. "Peeta—"

"I know about the kiss." I cut her off, my heart pounding against my ribs. She drops her hands from my face. "I know it was an accident or whatever or something." I shake my head, stumbling over the words. I feel the bubbling of my emotions. "I know you didn't mean too, that Gale didn't mean too. I know." I'm trying to make her understand, to realize what I've been going through. She nods slowly and I feel a thousand tiny stabs to my chest. "But, god dammit Katniss!" I move away from her, cursing my temper. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I ignore that I didn't give her a chance. That her not telling me is as much my fault as anyone's.

"I don't know. I wanted too, I was scared. I don't," she looks dumbfounded and confused. Tears are springing to her eyes and I feel my resolve slipping. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." She swallows back a sob and my chest concaves in. I move to go to her, but freeze instantly. "I didn't feel anything. I just, I wanted you home and…"

She trails off and I can't do anything to suggest that it's ok. That all of this is ok and we can pretend it never happened. I could, I could pretend it never happened. I could erase her pain and take it as my own. I don't want her to cry. This is stupid, so stupid.

I feel something inside me crack and I take a withered breath. It burns my throat.

"I know." I state, turning and running my hand down my face. "I need a few days." I just need time to breathe.

"Do you still want me?" I spin around at the weak tone of her voice, mentally slapping myself as I see her wince from my abrupt movements.

"Of course I still want you, Katniss. I just need some time to take everything in and," I can feel how frantic I really am. My mother's voice suddenly enters my head, of being a damn fool and being exactly like my father, and seeing Katniss and Gale. "To get _her_ voice out of my head. And the image, fucking—" I turn and kick the coffee table that sits in my office. I stare at it for an anger second.

"It was barely a kiss, it's not image worthy." She jumps forward, trying to down play a kiss that meant nothing. Had I not seen the picture. I could believe her. I think I could have even over looked the entire thing.

I walk over to my desk and grab the photo, face down. I turn and give it to her wordlessly.

"I need a few days to just, figure everything out, ok? Please?" She closes her eyes and opens them, giving her tears a release to fall across her cheeks. I feel like scum. "I need to figure out what I feel and what I want to do."

"It was a stupid kiss, not even a kiss. I'm sorry." Her voice is like a knife.

I lean forward, gently easing her from the office. I kiss her head.

"I know." She looks at me and then at the photo as I gently shut the door. I slide down it, placing my head between my knees. I wince as her sob rumbles through the door.

I close my eyes and rest them as her gasp filters like a summer breeze.

I stay seated against my office door long after her footsteps have faded down the hall.

* * *

**July 22****st****, 2012; Sunday**

"It's been three days. You need to leave the house." Mark is sitting outside of studio door. He's been sitting out there for almost forty-five minutes.

I've been locked in here for the last few days.

"Mark, go away."

Delly had come over, only to leave wordlessly after I snapped at her. Finnick had popped over yesterday and jimmied the lock and hoisted me into the shower. Madge had texted me a few times to see if I was ok. My mother and father were in Maryland doing some odds and ends for the plant. Rye and Mark were real soldiers concerning me.

I felt and looked like shit, however.

"You can go talk to her. You didn't ruin anything." I roll my eyes, leaning close to the canvas I'm working on. "It must be nice, you know, both you and Katniss being emotionally damaged. Now you two can be emotionally damaged together!" I pause and look over my shoulder, rolling my eyes and sneering at the door. "I mean, it doesn't say much for your future children."

"MARK!"

"Too soon?"

"MARK! SHUT UP!"

"Lavinia forgave me! There's hope for you and Katniss!" In Lavinia's defense, she ran around the backyard (drunk), trying to beat Mark with the wine bottle. I know, I was there. Drinking the other wine bottle.

"Peeta, there's someone here to see you." Rye's voice enters the studio. I know they have to be shouting because the studio, save for right where the door is, is ninety-five percent sound proof.

"I'm not home!" I shout back, easing myself back to my canvas.

I hear the lock being tampered with. Great. It's Finnick.

"There you go." I turn to see Rye and Mark staring at Finnick (who's smiling like a fiend) and Cato, who is looking at me with sad eyes.

"Hey." Cato walks forward, only to freeze as Mark and Rye both put out their arms. Cato looks at them.

"He doesn't let anyone in the studio." Rye clarifies. Cato nods his head slowly.

"It's fine. He can come in." I sigh and place my brush down, standing from my stool. I turn and pause, looking at Mark and Rye who are pouting. "Guys, seriously?"

Cato moves into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What about ME?" Cato and I both roll our eyes at Finnick's voice.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask, eyeing him. I move around, beginning to pick up the tossed canvases.

"You did all of these?" He walks over to the wall, looking at the paintings in much the same fashion as Katniss had.

"Uh, yeah." I shrug as he looks at me in shock. "Is everything ok?"

He doesn't answer me right away. He moves to the left of the room squatting down to look at a painting of Katniss I had done last night or the night before. My days were blurring together at this point.

"She looks gorgeous in this. Like a real girl." I roll my eyes.

"She is a real girl, Cato. We just see her differently I guess." He looks at me and nods. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help. Katniss is going to kill me when she finds out I'm here, but, Finnick told you about the closets and stuff, right?" I nod my head. "Well, Katniss was doing decently, you know, giving you space and really thinking about what you meant to her and whatever girls think about, you know." He gestures to the air. "Snow is out of town so Katniss is hiding out there, too many questions at home, we all know the drill. Well, yesterday she went crazy, straight up crazy, babbling about how she realized something, what I don't know, she won't tell me. And now she's curled in a ball in Snow's bathroom cupboard. Which, by the way, it took Finnick and I almost three hours to find her. Apparently she wanted a new hiding place no one knew about. Her mom lived in a rocking chair for like six months and Haymitch drinks himself into a stupor every now and then, so, really, this is pretty normal."

I'm staring at Cato with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, anyway, digressing, I was hoping you could get her out. Finnick and I can't. We pulled her out and both have marks on our arms from her fighting back."

My heart begins beating abnormally.

"She wouldn't tell you what she realized?"

Cato pops his lips. "Uh, no, but whatever it is, it has to be pretty big for Katniss to go ninja crazy on us."

"She's not crazy." I state moving out of the studio.

"I don't think you should be making calls like that 'til you see her, dude."

* * *

I'm staring at Katniss sitting in the bathroom cupboard with her knees drawn into her. She's snoring lightly, unaware that Finnick, Cato, and myself are in the bathroom.

"How can she sleep like that?" I ask.

"She can always sleep. Katniss has two great loves, food and sleep. Not many things get between her and those two things." Finnick nods.

I sigh and kneel down. She looks healthy. Her face is still round, her eyes have no bags under them, and she smells fresh and clean. I run my fingers over her face.

Her eyes flutter open and then go completely wide.

"Hey," I state quietly, my heart thumping dangerously hard against my chest. I strain to keep down the image of her and Gale, as well as the voice of my crazy mother.

Katniss looks completely angelic in her curled little ball.

"Peeta?" Her voice is hoarse. "I'm so, so sorry." And with that she starts crying hysterically.

My entire system shuts down as her sobs cause my own eyes to tear up.

"She's been crying so much over the past few days you can't even tell anymore." Cato states to Finnick. "She looks so put together. Madge says that's normal. If you cry for long enough, it gets harder and harder to tell."

I ignore them and gently bring her out of the cupboard and into my arms.

"Where's her bedroom?" I ask. I stand up and follow Cato and Finnick down the large hall. They open the door and I walk into this mosh pit of clothes, pillows, stuffed animals, shoes, purses, magazines, and movies.

I can't help but smirk because I would expect nothing less from her.

I lay her down on the bed, moving to lay down with her. I feel torn in a million ways, but I can't help but feel the safest in this moment then I had the entire time I was locked away in my studio.

I had conquered enough of my doubts to not want to cry hysterically by simply looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She's clinging on to my shirt and I hold her tightly. I hear the door shut and I look over to see Cato and Finnick have disappeared.

I sigh and begin kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her hair.

"It's ok, it's ok. I know. I'm sorry too." I mumble it like a mantra into her ear. "I should have given you a chance, I should have—"

"I wouldn't have told you." She sobs harder and I feel the knife twist. "I wouldn't have. It was so stupid and didn't mean anything, I wouldn't hurt you over something so stupid."

Well, that at least answers one question I had.

"It's ok, Katniss." I lift her chin and look at her. I can't stand to see her in so much pain. "I still shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

"I would have! I would have pushed you away if I saw a picture of you and Delly. I would have killed you! You still wanted me!" She sobs and closes her eyes, pushing my hand away so she can bury her face in my chest. "You're too good, Peeta. You're too good. And I'm selfish and a mess."

"I think you're amazing." I mumble into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of apples from her shampoo.

"Then you're an idiot!" She sobs.

Well, I can't really argue with that. That's been a general consensus, especially when it comes to matters like Katniss.

"I'm still sorry. I was just caught up in the picture and that you wanted to be with Gale or someone like Gale. An easier relationship."

Her sobs become hysterical, her hands clinging to me tightly. "I don't want Gale! I don't want anyone but you!"

I close my eyes, holding her tightly. "Katniss—"

"I kept thinking that I would be ok if you left me." She looks up at me, "and then I realized that I wouldn't be. And it's the stupidest thing on the planet because I don't know you the way I know Gale or Cato or Finnick. It's only been a short time. It's not enough time."

I'm looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looks at me and then looks away quickly. I try to catch her eyes but she won't meet mine.

"Katniss, what's going on? What?"

"I don't know if I can do this." She whispers, her breathing erratic.

"Do what?" I feel my stomach twist.

"Be with you."

Tears spring to my eyes and my chest constricts painfully.

She closes her eyes and presses herself into me tightly. I can't help my arms as they hold her as if she's going to disappear. I would give anything to take back the last two weeks. To give them back and do it differently.

I can't let her go.

I let out a shattered breath. "Why?"

She takes a deep breath and my heart stops. "Because I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

As usual, craziness has struck. Next chapter should be interesting :):) THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews and comments and absolutely everything. You guys are fantastically amazing and I love each and every one of you! Thank you! I apologize for the delay and for whatever details I have fudged up from Chapter one to this. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's a bit of a filler in my opinion, but it sets up one or two things. All reviews, comments, corrections, totally welcomed! :)

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**July 26****th****, 2012; Thursday**

"Wait, let me get this straight." I stare at Haymitch from over my knees, which are curled up to my chest as I sit in the leather chair in front of his desk. I spare a glance to my mother, who is to the one side of Haymitch, and then Effie, who is near the book shelf. "You told Peeta you loved him and that's why you can't date him anymore." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not in that order though. I think you told him you couldn't be with him and then told him you love him." He lifts his head and looks at my mother and then Effie. "Right? Is that right?"

"Haymitch, calm down." Effie shakes her head.

"The girl told the boy she loved him," he's gesturing to me, "and then told him that she couldn't date him anymore. You don't find this to be a problem?"

"It's not our life! Katniss has a very good reason," Effie gives me a look; "I'm sure."

"She told him she loves him."

"It's not like she took it back." Effie sighs. "You didn't take it back, did you?"

"No, I didn't take it back."

Haymitch looks like he's going to cry or possibly hit something. He grabs his phone from off the desk. "I'm calling the boy. Obviously we can't talk any sense into her."

"Haymitch!" Effie flies over to him and grabs his phone. I sigh as Haymitch tackles Effie to the ground, grabs the phone, and then runs out of the room with Effie on his heels. They're worse than children at times.

"Katniss, how could you tell Peeta you love him and then break up with him?" I direct my attention to my mother and the scolding look on her face.

"I didn't tell him I love him and then break up with him." I mutter, looking off to the side.

"Fine. How could you break up with him on the account of you being in love with him?" She shakes her head, sighing as she lets her arms fall to the sides. "Katniss, what exactly was going on in your head?"

That I would get hurt and he would leave me and that I wouldn't handle it.

That I would lose him and turn into _you_.

I sigh and shake my head. "I just, it just hit me while I was thinking that, 'oh my god, what if he broke up with me and he left' and," I look at my mother. "It occurred to me that I never felt that way before. I don't care if people leave. I know they'll come back, and if they don't, it won't hurt me."

"Peeta did come back to you. He wasn't going to break up with you. He's been living with his mother's voice in his head for eighteen years. Just so she could present him with proof, as false as it may have been, that she was right. That she's been right about you and his feelings for you along. I don't think Peeta would have left you though."

I groan. "I thought I was losing him and I thought about what you said, about not knowing how much you love them until you've lost them." I lock eyes with my mother's soft blue ones that are currently fighting to be stern, but an understanding is filling them. "Is that what happened when he died? Is that why you got sick? You figured out how much you had loved him?"

"No, Katniss, I knew how much I loved your father before he died." My mother moves and squats down to my level, she brushes the bangs from my face. "I felt it and I knew it. I got sick because I couldn't understand why he was taken from me, from us. I thought," she takes a shaky breathe, but there's a small smile on her face. "I thought our love would be enough for the fates. That because we loved each other, so much, nothing would ever happen to us. I wasn't strong. You're so much stronger than me."

"I was hiding in Snow's bathroom cupboard." I mutter.

She nods. "I know."

"That's not strength."

"Oh, my dearest girl." She leans forward and kisses my forehead. "You came out, didn't you? You always come out of it, with no help from us. I needed so much help and Haymitch, he saw counselors for years before I would let him stay with you without us around. His father never even fully recovered, even with all the help we gave him. You always manage to disappear, but it's never for a long time." Her hand feels warm on my cheek. "And that makes you the strongest one yet."

"What if he leaves?" My voice is low and shallow. "What if—"

"I don't think he's leaving, Katniss." She gives me a bright smile. "I think you both are young and inexperienced. And hormonal. Tensions are going to be running high for a little while, but eventually you learn to live with each other's not so good qualities. Such as he jumps to conclusions and you become a weekend reclusive."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

She goes to open her mouth but the door to the study opens. I roll my eyes assuming its Effie, as my mother stands up.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I stretch up to see Darius standing at the study's door. He gives me a smile and a wink.

"Yes, Darius?"

"Peeta Mellark is here to see Ms. Everdeen." My eyes widen above the leather chair to see Peeta walk into the study.

"Hello, Peeta." My mother's tone is sweet and I can imagine the smile that she's sporting on her face.

Traitor.

"Hello, Mrs. Everdeen."

It's been less than a week since I've seen him. Since I asked him to leave my bed at Snow's, after confessing I was in love with him. His face is slightly sunk in and his hair unruly. His clothes are slightly ruffled up, but there's a clean look to him. I'm mentally fighting the urge to fly over the chair and throw myself into his arms. His voice alone has chills running down my back.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, mouth pressed against the leather chair. Peeta raises an eyebrow. I must look ridiculously special, what with my eyes over the chair and my fingertips curled around the edges.

"I had to see you." He answers, his eyes meeting mine.

I notice something to the side and we both turn to see my mother slipping out of the room with a small wave. She shuts the wooden door quietly.

I clear my throat and turn myself in the leather chair. Before I can get up though Peeta is standing in front of me. He swiftly squats down to my level, much like my mother had, and grabs my hand.

"Finnick told me to give you time, that you're not really good with this kind of shit. I just wanted to make sure," he sighs and looks at me. "I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I broke up with you." I state. "Why would you care if I'm ok or not?"

Peeta's eyes shift from their soft lull to an 'are you stupid?' kind of look.

"Because I love you." He shifts so that he's leaning against the desk. His eyes have hardened slightly.

"I love you too." I say it without much thought; almost as if on reflex. His eyes remain harden though.

"So you've said." He folds his arms. "You didn't," he makes a slightly angry noise. I stand up, smoothing my faded yoga pants (that have never seen the light of yoga). "We don't talk. We both jump to conclusions and freak out. We never talk. If I had asked about the picture," he closes his eyes and rolls his head in a circle. His eyes open and the brilliant blue makes a chill rush down my spine. "I over reacted and pushed you away because I can't believe I have you in my life. I spent every year, for as long as I could remember, wanting to be good enough for you; you're best friend, you're partner, you're everything. Whatever you needed I was going to be there for you. And, when I finally get to be your boyfriend, I just got so," he chuckles. "I didn't think it was real."

"I would have messed it up anyway." I take a step forward, brushing his hair from those blue eyes.

"You didn't mess anything up." He brings his face down slightly. "You didn't do anything, Katniss."

I can't help but lean closer to him.

The heat of his breath whips across my face and my eyes close, memorizing the warmth and the minty sensation that floods my nostrils. My hand trails between us, pausing on his chest. I can feel his heartbeat, rapidly pumping beneath my fingers. The ever familiar electricity shoots across my system, flooding my veins with sparks that leave a tingling sensation in its wake.

Fuck. I do love him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I lean in closer (if at all possible), breathing in his cologne that smells _so_ good, better than it ever has. I inwardly groan as I tip my head up, my eyes opening to crash with his. "Peeta."

His lips are on mine so suddenly I feel the room spin. He ends up lifting me and twirling us so that I'm sitting on Haymitch's desk, my legs on instinct wrapping around his waist. He leans forward, placing his weight on his palms that are spread out on the desk. My arms are around his neck, holding me closely to him.

A hunger burns my belly as I tighten my grip on both his waist and his neck. He shifts himself, gently rubbing himself against me. I moan into his mouth. He takes advantage of this, his tongue suddenly dancing with mine.

I want to feel his hands on me. And I want to feel his skin under my fingertips. All thoughts of love and break ups and everything that has been haunting me for days disappears as all my senses just switch to overload.

I rock my hips against his, allowing my hands to tug his hair.

I want to feel him everywhere.

You can imagine my disappointment when the warmth vanishes suddenly. My eyes open to see Peeta standing with his back to me. He's taking large sweeping breaths.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Is he serious? I, wait, seriously?

"Peeta, I think it's safe to say that I was ok with that." I bring my legs up on to the desk, holding them close to my chest.

"Yes, Katniss, I noticed. However, you broke up with me and I was an asshole." His hand finds the back of his neck as he turns and faces me. "I can't do _this_. Not be able to call you mine but steal kisses in between our bouts of crazy. We need to talk about all of this."

I feel my eyes narrow. I don't want to talk. I don't want to communicate. I want his arms around me so I feel normal, safe; Home.

I drop my feet to the ground and take two giant steps to him. I stand on my tip toes and give him a harsh look. I know not why I'm suddenly angry.

"We don't need to talk about anything. We know how each other feels."

"Yes, we do." He gives me a skeptical look. "But, you still hid in a cupboard and I still went into isolation questioning what was real and not real. You want to what? Forget it all happened?"

"No." I shake my head and wrap my arms around his neck once again. His eyes are watching me cautiously as I lick my lips. "I just want you."

Our lips are once again together, this time by my own accord. I arch myself into him, using his freshly placed hands on my hips as balance. There's a hesitation in his touch, his lips, his overall being.

I wrap my arms even tighter around him, giving him no time to adjust, only form with me.

It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Not that I kissed Gale, or Sabrina hates me, or Peeta went rogue and isolated, or that I hid in cupboards. Nothing compares to whatever has taken over my entire body at this _exact _moment.

Though I care if I lose him, I can't let him go. Maybe if he had disappeared. I could let him go. Maybe if I had kissed him when he rescued me from the cupboard, I wouldn't have told him to leave; I wouldn't have forced him away from me.

Maybe I'm just a moron.

"Does this mean you two are back together?" Peeta flies away from me with such speed, I almost fall to the ground.

Haymitch is standing in the study, grinning widely. He has the phone up to his ear and a bright red cheek.

"Are you calling me?" I look over to Peeta, who is staring at his phone.

"Oh, yeah. Figured I was going to get you over here, talk some sense into the girl." He pulls the phone away and ends the call.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"Eh, nothing much." He's grin widens. "You should see the other guy!"

* * *

Effie is glaring at Haymitch, attempting to brush the massive knot from her hair. He ignores her completely as he throws random vegetables into the giant stir-fry pan. I watch as he spares a glance though, smiling a small little smile, as she huffs and turns on her heel towards the bathroom.

"So, exactly what is going on with you two?" He turns his attention to us. I take a good look at my uncle, tilting my head as he goes back to concentrating on dinner.

"I don't know." Peeta states honestly from his seat across from me. I don't turn around, but I know his eyes are on me.

In my twisted position I have a perfect view of Haymitch as his eyes sweep over me and then to Peeta. He grimaces, shaking his head, grabbing the cooking sherry from next to the stove.

"You two are so stupid." I glare at him. "I'm just saying. You're focusing on all the wrong things. You both admitted you have feelings for each other, the charade is over. Can't turn back from shit like that." He spares another glance to where Effie has disappeared too. "Not even if you tried." He sighs and pours an insane amount of the sherry into the pan. "It's really simple. You two are making a huge fuss over something ridiculously easy."

"And what are your words of wisdom, Uncle Haymitch?" My glare is wiped off my face by the look that he throws at me.

"You want her, boy?" His eyes dart from mine to Peeta. I still do not turn, though I can feel the hole that is currently being burned to my back.

"Yes." He says it as a whisper, forcing me to close my eyes and revel slightly in the tingling.

"And you, Katniss darling, you want to be with the boy?"

I open my mouth and look up. I crash with the cool gray eyes of my Uncle. I close my mouth and nod my head. Words fail me so often.

"There you go." Haymitch smiles and begins bouncing his head to the silent music in his head. "Now, get your heads out of your asses and just enjoy your summer. You guys are going to have enough problems from outside your happy bubble." He throws me a knowing look. "Why the hell are you making more for yourself?"

* * *

**July 28****th****, 2012; Saturday**

Madge rolls her eyes as she sips her passion ice tea. Glimmer is looking at me with genuine interest. Delly is moping in her seat, looking off into the distance as the rest of us vaguely listen to the music that is blasting from her ear buds in her ears.

"I'm just saying." I state, folding my arms. I stare at my have drunk caramel macchiato.

"I would hardly call the little fit you and Peeta threw a break-up. But either way we all knew that you and Peeta were going to get back together." Madge looks at Delly. "Though some of us were hopeful that you weren't."

My eyes roll over to Delly, and then roll away as I shake my head. Glimmer simply shakes her head at the sullen blonde.

"I wouldn't say we were back together." Glimmer and Madge are both now looking at me, their eyes mockingly wide. I sigh and look out the window to the passing people.

"What would you say you two were, then?" Madge is giving me a critical eye. I feel she may lean over and slap the good common sense god gave me back into action.

"Um, we're, um…"

We definitely hadn't established, in the short span of a day that we were girlfriend and boyfriend. I had talked to him yesterday through text messages and this morning he had popped over to my house to bring over croissants for Effie and Prim. Other than a light kiss on the lips and a playful mussing of my disastrous morning hair, Peeta had pulled away slightly with the affection.

"You know, you're being so stupid." The three of us turn to Delly. "He likes you! He's fucking in love with you! All he needed was a few god-damn days to figure his shit out and get over his mother being a fucking bitch. She spent the entire week, _week_, going on and on and on about how you're just going to hurt him and how you're no good for him, and when THAT didn't work, she spent the other half of her time saying how _he_ wasn't good enough for _you_. Because even though Mrs. Mellark can't stand you, she knows how to get to Peeta. And now you confessed you love him back and you're sitting with _us_? If I were _you_ I would be with Peeta making up for all the time that was wasted on you both being selfish and scared!"

My jaw is literally sitting on the table. Glimmer's eyes are wide and Madge is looking awestruck. Delly huffs and stands up. She shakes her head and begins mumbling under her breath as she swings her hips towards the exit of Starbucks.

"Well, that about covers what we all think of this." Madge states, her eyes on the retreating form of Delly. "Not that passionate, of course."

"She confuses me so much. I think she's on my side, and then I think she's not, and it's all one giant roller coaster." I look at Madge and Glimmer. "Am I really being that stupid?" They stare at me. "I won't hit you."

"Yes." I glare at them and place my head down at the table.

"I don't know what to do." I mumble. "What if we can't get past this?"

"The kid bided his time for ten years for you; I feel this is not really a huge obstacle." Glimmer says as she leans back in her seat. "I think Peeta is just leaving it in your hands. Seeing what sides of the dice you intend on rolling."

"That's fair too; he did put in so much effort despite your own doubts." Madge nods at Glimmer. "Maybe you need to make a grand gesture."

A grand gesture? Me? Please. It would be more plausible to win the lottery.

I already said I love him. I made that big step. That's a big enough gesture.

_Yes,_ a little voice creeps from the corner of my chaotic mind. _Then you broke up with him._

I vaguely wonder why this voice sounds like a mix of Finnick and Johanna, but wave it off as I acknowledge that I did in fact break up with Peeta.

Yes, I confessed I love him, that I can't lose him; that he means something to me. I then turned around and asked him to leave. And he didn't even leave right away. He didn't try to convince me not to do it, but he didn't leave either. He held me as I cried, kissing my forehead with feather kisses. He muttered apologies over and over, until I finally drown them out with the warmth of his skin and the erratic beat of his heart. I think I had been almost sleeping when his arms slowly loosened around me and his warmth was stolen from my bed.

What kind of grand gesture could I even come up with?

A sudden burst of electricity floods my system. There's a tingling in my veins as I recall his hands on my hips and his breath across my cheek. A ghostly feeling of his body pressed tightly to mine explodes across my brain. I'm suddenly missing his body, his presence, him.

A light bulb goes off and I widen my eyes.

_We're going to have sex!_ I announce loudly, presumably in my head.

By the wide eyes on Glimmer and Madge's head bent down, her hand covering her face, I realize my announcement was not inaudible.

"Um…"

"Well, that would be a grand gesture if there ever was one." I turn around, my cheeks on fire. An older gentleman gives me a snarky little smirk. "Good luck, little lady!"

Sweet baby Jesus.

* * *

"Please, please, please!" Finnick throws a look over the hood of his car, which is currently propped up.

"You want me to get permission to use our vacation house, and plan this huge little get together for a weekend, so you can seduce Peeta? Are you even ready for sex, Katniss? I don't think you fully understand what you're getting yourself into. Especially after the shit storm that was just over yours and Peeta's heads." He gives me a hard look.

My eyes narrow and I cross my arms. Madge and Glimmer are sitting on the steps of the Odair's grand front porch, while Cato is sitting on some mechanic board with wheels, moving himself back and forth. All eyes are on us.

"I'm not saying we're definitely going to sleep together!" I try to resist the urge to giggle and blush, because, ew. But I feel my cheeks heat up despite my efforts. "It'll be a fun escape! Annie will go, and Cato, Madge, Glimmer, and then Peeta and I! The vacation house is more than big enough!"

The Odair's house sits next to a lake. It's gorgeous. There's about five bedrooms, three baths, and a huge rec room with a giant TV. We've gone on a couple of weekend getaways with the Odair's, Finnick and I always spending the majority of the weekend laying on tethered floats, drinking root beers and trying to figure out what the clouds looked like.

Finnick makes a noise and moving to fiddle with whatever under the hood of his older brother's car.

I open my mouth to say something only to pause as the familiar BMW zips into the driveway. I feel my whole body tighten at the mere sight of Peeta.

Seriously, I'm simply bat shit crazy.

Peeta gets out of the car, his sunglasses covering his eyes. I can tell he's confused, probably not expecting us (the girls) to be at the 'man's man' car hood expedition they had going for themselves. He gives Madge and Glimmer a smile, moving to place a chaste kiss on my temple, his fingers darting to the spot between my shoulder blades.

"I didn't know you would be over." He gives me a smile.

"My parents are letting me use the vacation house next weekend." Finnick states before I can say anything. "You want to go?"

I turn my head from Peeta to give a long look to Finnick. He doesn't acknowledge me.

"Uh, sure." Peeta shrugs. "The one by the lake, right?"

"Yep." Finnick gives me a look, popping the end of the word with a slight hostility.

"Is everyone going?" Peeta looks around to Cato, Madge, and Glimmer. They all nod their heads slowly. Technically, Finnick and Peeta are the only two who don't actually need permission to go. "What possessed you to plan a weekend getaway?"

Every head turns in my direction. Traitors. All of them.

"Just this nagging voice in my head." Finnick states, popping his head back under the hood. "A nagging little voice that always seems to get me to go against my better judgment."

* * *

**July 29****th****, 2012; Sunday**

I walk into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A brush of heat hits my bare legs from my pajama shorts and my lower arms which my three-quarter length thermal shirt is not covering. I brush my disheveled bangs from my hair, freezing as my tired eyes take in Rue standing at the island, Prim sitting on the island, and Peeta standing between them in his Sunday's best with an apron on.

"Morning, Katniss." The three chime together, laughing as they look at each other.

What the hell?

Prim and Rue go back to looking at whatever is in the bowl in front of Peeta, gossiping and chatting. Peeta's eyes linger on me in amusement for an extra second before his focus is brought back to the kitchen project in front of him.

His blonde hair is slicked back, giving his face a rounder shape than normal. His green cotton shirt is tight around his arms, giving a defined outline of his muscles. The sleeves are rolled up, allowing his hands and wrists to be dusted in flour and dough. He's wearing black slacks and shoes, both accenting the image that he's going to church or a casual dance at the local auditorium.

"Morning." Sleep is evident in my voice. I vaguely try to remember what my alarm clock had read when I opened my eyes this morning. Was it ten? Ten thirty?

The microwave clock mocks me as it announces in red numbers it's eleven fifteen. Bite me, clock.

"I didn't know you would be popping over so early." I walk behind the island, gently running my hand down his back. All pretenses are lost as I see a heaping hot plate of little rolls on the kitchen table. Cheese buns!

Peeta chuckles as I make a beeline for the plate.

"Prim called me and asked if I would come over and help make breakfast. Apparently it's Haymitch and Effie's anniversary." I look over at Prim as I shove a bun in my mouth.

"It's technically their non-anniversary anniversary. I think today would mark the first time they didn't deny being together." I roll my eyes. "It's ridiculous but Prim insists on celebrating it."

Peeta doesn't reply but smirks.

"We made cheese buns, and bacon, and we're making chocolate-chip muffins." Prim gives me a hundred watt smile.

"Jeez, what time did you get here?" Being the lady that I am, I shove another bun into my mouth.

"Around ten, I think." Peeta shrugs.

"We caught him right as he was leaving his job!" Rue pipes in. "Can I put in the chocolate chips?"

Peeta nods his head, sliding the bowl over to Rue. Prim giggles and hops off the island, dashing next to the black haired girl. The two begin talking at top speed, throwing chips into the batter.

"They're going to OD on the chocolate, you know that right?" I ask, debating on my third cheese bun.

"Yeah, it's fine." Peeta shrugs and takes the seat next to me, looking out the massive kitchen window towards the orchid garden.

"Why were you at work?"

"Stockholder meeting." He rolls his eyes. "Since my parents are still in Maryland, I had to attend. I kept doodling, they had already casted their votes, I just had to go as a good faith. Not that Mr. Odair and Mr. Cartwright wouldn't have sufficed."

I make a face, my fingers darting to the plate and to my mouth. Peeta shakes his head but says nothing on my sneaky advances of the plate of cheesy goodness.

"So, you get out of your meeting, which on Sunday? That's awful. Just to come over here and cook for two thirteen year olds? My mom is working and Effie and Haymitch aren't going to come downstairs until one or two, the earliest."

"Actually I left the meeting early saying there was an emergency." He smiles. "There really was no point in me being there and Prim called and begged."

"I'm surprised she didn't wake me up when you agreed." I scoff, leaning in the high iron backed chair.

"She was giving you until eleven thirty. Then we were going to charge upstairs and riot the whole house awake.

"Haymitch would have shot you."

"No, I don't think so, he likes me." Peeta smirks. "I think I'm safe."

"Uh huh." I freeze as his floured hands dart to my bare thigh. He lays his hand flat across my skin, his thumb rubbing the inner part.

"You excited for the weekend trip?" His voice lowers, almost mingling with the loud giggles of the girls.

"Yeah." I give him a smile, my whole being lifting slightly. "I'm very excited."

He leans forwards and gently kisses me. "You can bring your bow and stuff, the Odair's own an acre of the land; you can shoot."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep." He gives me a wink before looking over his shoulder. The dough is a rich dark brown color. "I need to go tend to my sous chefs."

I grab his hand just as it leaves my thigh. I pull him forward and kiss him hard. When we part he tosses me a dazed smile as Prim and Rue 'ooh' and 'aw' at the island.

Oh, yes, I was over being selfish, scared, and stupid. I wanted Peeta Mellark, in all senses. And I was going to have him or my name wasn't Katniss Everdeen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **LOOK! There is **MATURE CONTENT** in this chapter. This is DEFINITELY A READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. It's not a lemon, because they don't have sex, and before ANYONE freaks out on me, I have a PLAN for this story, they WILL have sex, I will write it, and it WILL be magical :) No worries! This is by no means the last chapter and the reason I took forever to get this update done was because I made it longer than my norm and I've been sick as a dog all week. There is so much random Everlark lovieness in this chapter, it was almost too much to write. And, yes, I think there's a bit of OOC running slightly rampant, but maybe not, I don't know (sigh) My Katniss is a wee bit crazy... ANYWAY, Thank you to all those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. You are all amazing and I love you! Thank you for the ongoing support and to everyone who has placed a smile on my face by your kind words. I've had a tough week and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**August 2****nd****, 2012; Thursday**

I'm sitting on the grassy area of Finnick's front lawn. The entire front of the Odair property is completely overdone with a fountain and shrubs trimmed to look like tridents (Mr. Odair had a thing for Poseidon). Madge was lounging next to me, glazing off into her own happy place. Annie, who had attempted to direct the three boys, was now sitting directly in front of me, her eyes staring at the large SUV that was packed to the brim.

I gently lift Peeta's large cup of coffee to my lips, savoring the sweet taste of the black liquid with a splash of cream. It wasn't my exact forte, but Cato had thrown a nice little fit when I had tried to drink his coffee.

Originally we were just taking Finnick's SUV to the house, which was a good three hour drive from Panem. However, after much debate and a whole bunch of things Arista (Finnick's mother) had insisted we needed, it was agreed that two cars would be necessary. So Cato went and got his dad's jeep. Now, all of this had been done at six o'clock in the morning (hence the coffee). It was nearing eight and Cato's temper was flaring because he (much like Madge and I) were used to eleven am wake-up calls.

"Dude, just put it in the CAR!" Finnick and Peeta both froze, giving Cato a reprimanding look. I rolled my eyes as Cato let out an 'argh', stomped his foot, and then turned on his heel to throw himself next to me. He grabbed the other coffee and gulped it.

"Look, everything should be good." Finnick announced calmly, slamming the back door of the SUV shut. He cringed slightly as the trunk door bounced back out. Annie shook her head.

"I told—"

"Woman! Not right now!" Finnick didn't even look at her as he threw the door open and grabbed one of the bags hoisting it to the left. He smiled proudly when the door shut. "There we go." Annie huffed. "Sorry."

I laughed slightly, standing up and moving over to Peeta. He was eyeing his phone. He chanced me a look, smiling as he moved the map around on the screen.

"Can I have my coffee back now?"

"Nope." I smirk at him, taking another sip. My eyes wander to Madge and Cato. "Don't let Cato drive." I whisper. "He's tired and cranky."

"No, I had a long talk with him. He's going to sit in the back seat. I'll put a movie on for him, that way he won't be bored. Did you bring ear phones?" My eyes move to see Peeta not fully paying attention, trying to grasp exactly how the directions are moving across the map.

"Of course I brought earphones. But if we let him watch the movie before breakfast he'll snack the whole time."

"I fed him already. So he can have a snack or two." Peeta looks at me, his face serious. "Nothing with sugar though."

Just as I'm about to retort, Finnick snorts loudly. I turn to see him adjusting the back seat of his car.

"You two sound like a married couple discussing their son." He gives me a cheeky grin. I frown at him.

Peeta chuckles and shakes his head. He pockets his phone and walks over to the jeep. My frown follows him, only to whiplash back to Finnick's posterior.

"You didn't tell him anything, did you?" I whisper to Finnick. There's a threat lacing through my words.

"What on earth was I going to tell him? 'Katniss may sleep with you, but knowing her you'd be better off taking a cold shower?'. Um, it didn't seem like a logical conversation." He rolls his eyes at me. "I think it's best that you just let nature take its course and roll with it, Kitty Kat."

"I'm a big girl, Finnick. I can handle myself." I stick my tongue out at him and turn to walk to the jeep.

"Yes, I know." I pause. "But I don't want to see either one of you getting hurt."

I scoff and continue my way to the jeep. He's such a joy-kill.

* * *

The house is as majestic and glorious as it's always been. The front is old Victorian styled, with a southern wrap around porch. There's a large tree right in the front yard with a hanging wooden bench swing on one of its branches. The smell of pine and grass sweep through your senses and fill your lungs. It's completely breath taking.

Once you get inside the house, you feel right at home with the modern appliances and gadgets. The entire back wall of the rec-room is glass, giving you a perfect view of the lake, forest, and the grand back patio.

"This place is AWESOME!" Cato is bouncing off the walls, running around like a five year old. Madge timidly walks around, the rules of proper etiquette bubbling at the seams by all the expensive paintings and shiny surfaces.

Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and myself are all instantly comfortable, moving to make ourselves at home.

"Your dad still has the pool table?" Peeta asks, looking at Finnick. He chuckles and points to a room we can't see.

"Dude, the thing is still sitting where Mark and Donner moved it that year!" Donner was Finnick's older brother.

"Are you serious?" Peeta laughs and rolls his eyes. "I'm in shock Mark and Donner weren't skinned alive."

I stare blankly at them.

"One year, when they were little, Mark and Donner decided to play a prank on their fathers and moved the pool table." I turn to look at Annie. "Finnick told us about it on the way up. He was wondering if Peeta would remember."

"Oh." I give her a small smile. "I forget that he knew the rest of them from before. It's weird to think about it."

Annie nods understandingly. "Finnick talks very well of the Mellark's."

"Yeah. I didn't even realize. Mark and Finnick are the same age, but Mark never really interacted with us."

"We have double dates with Mark." Annie moves towards the kitchen and I follow her. My eyes glancing over to Peeta who is telling the story of the pool table with Finnick to Cato.

"Really?"

"Few years now, over the summer, we see Mark and Lavinia at least once a week. Mark never was interested in sports, to what I understand." Annie begins placing the groceries Arista had given us away. "Peeta and Rye, or well, mostly Rye, were the sportsmen of the family."

"They are pretty athletic." I watch as she zips around the kitchen like a wizard.

"Finnick told me why you wanted this little get away." I feel my cheeks blush as Annie gives me a warm smile.

"You think I'm being too hasty, like _him_, don't you?" Just as I'm about to jump to my own defense, Annie shakes her head. She leans up and places something in the cupboard before lowering herself on her feet.

"Finnick is playing the role of the big brother. He sees you and Peeta as his younger siblings, constantly running into walls. As an outsider, I think it's a very sweet gesture. If you think you're ready, and you love Peeta, it's a viable step."

"No lecture on being too young?" I ask skeptically.

"Finnick and Donner were both fifteen." Annie rolls her eyes and mumbles something about thinking with the wrong end of the stick. "I was nine-teen. I knew I loved him. We didn't plan it, however." She looks up in thought. "It sort of just happened, but, I thought it was sweet then, and I think it's sweet now."

I give Annie a long look. "I don't know if I'll be good enough."

"Oh, Katniss." She shakes her head and moves to give me a big hug. "Peeta thinks you're heaven sent. I promise you can do whatever you want, sleep with him, don't sleep with him, whatever; he'll still think of you that way."

I resist the urge to pry Annie's arms away. I sigh and lean into her. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a big sister.

Not that I would EVER tell Prim she should sleep with someone.

Pf. She has to wait until she's thirty. Call me Ms. Hypocrite.

* * *

I walk into the bedroom that I had deemed to be mine and Peeta's. A smile slips across my face as I see Peeta passed out on the bed, his eyes closed, and his body curled into an almost 's'.

He had tried to argue that I should get my own room, seeing as how there was plenty of room for us to each have our own space. I had squashed that like a bug. It's not like we had never shared a bed before.

My eyes roam over to the clock and note that it's only about four or so. I had left him and Cato to their own devices as Madge and I went for a walk and Finnick and Annie had gone for a swim.

"Hey." I jump slightly, looking over to see Peeta smile broadly, half asleep. "Jeez, Katniss, you're ridiculously jumpy around me."

I look at him for a hard second. "I don't know why."

He closes his eyes and shrugs, nestling himself into the pillow. "The car ride was exhausting."

"Finnick wants to do a barbecue." I state, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Finnick doesn't know how to barbecue." Peeta states back into the pillow. I smirk.

"Annie and you do, though. Us spoiled brats are just here for the food."

Peeta darts his hand out and drags me onto the bed and into him. I'm taken off guard for the moment, my eyes wide as they stare into the deep blue pools of merriment.

"I'm a spoiled brat." He whispers, his nose gently rubbing mine.

"And yet you can cook, bake, and paint gorgeous pictures. Cato, Madge, Finnick, and myself need to rely on other people." His hand brushes across my stomach, my ribs, up my arms, and cups my cheek. His thumb gently rubs the spot next to my eye.

"I think you could survive, Katniss. You don't give yourself enough credit." I shrug, words completely failing me. "Are you sure you're ok with the sleeping arrangements?"

I roll my eyes, losing whatever shocked awe I had. "Peeta, seriously, you are an eighteen year old guy. If a girl wants to sleep in the bed with you, go with it."

His eyes screw up a bit and I instantly regret my slightly condescending tone. He sighs and rolls over on his back, his one hand dipping under his head.

"I'm sorry." I state, completely and utterly unapologetic.

He laughs, but not heartedly. "You sound it."

I open my mouth just to close it. We were still tip-toeing around each other, despite our best efforts to ignore or forget or whatever. I had snapped at him while we were driving, which in turn had led to him snapping back at me. We remained in silence for the better part of an hour, until he had begun asking about my bows and if I had brought any targets.

Even Sunday, when he had made that amazing breakfast for my house, we had ended up in a small silent argument over something so insignificant I couldn't even remember.

We didn't fight. We remained silent.

I think I would prefer the yelling.

"No, I am sorry." I say it a little more genuinely (not much though) and then move so that I'm cuddled up to his side. The tension rolls off of me instantly as his arm moves around me.

"You don't have to be, Katniss, you didn't do anything wrong. I've never shared a bed with a girl before. Not even Johanna. Though I have kissed a few girls before you, it never amounted to anything other than a heavy make out session or so." His eyes glance down at me before returning to the ceiling. "I'm completely comfortable being in close proximity to you, I want to make sure you're comfortable."

I may have never kissed a boy, the way I kissed Peeta, nor have I allowed a boy to touch me the way Peeta has touched me (as innocent as it is), but I have shared the bed with boys. Cato and I have kicked each other a bazillion times while sharing his bed when we've had sleep overs. Finnick almost squashed me because he forgot I was in the bed one time. And I've slept in between Donner and Finnick when I had first moved from Pennsylvania and we had gone on a camping trip. Sharing a bed was not something I truly had a problem with.

And, ok, I definitely have never woken up in Cato or Finnick's arms. I don't stay awake and watch them sleep. I don't have a constant tug of war with my stomach and a yearning to feel their skin against my skin.

"I'm comfortable with you." And I was. And it was weird. And it made me want to jump up and run for the hills; but something wouldn't let me. Something held me down. "I want you in my bed, Peeta."

He turns his head and gives me an unreadable poker face. I wonder if he gets my meaning, if he understands. He turns his head back to the ceiling, his fingers drawing small circles on my arm.

"Ok."

* * *

**August 3****rd****, 2012; Friday**

I open my eyes and stare at the blonde head of hair next to me. I smile to myself, moving closer to the warm body. Something is off, however. The body next to me is too tall and too thick. The blonde hair is lighter and thinner. The neck is wide in the back. The warmth that radiates through my body from the mere touch of Peeta is missing.

"Cato, what the hell?"

"Finnick woke me up! I came to hide in here! Go back to sleep!" His voice is heavily saturated in a groggy anger.

I groan and roll over, staring at the mocking red nine forty five. "Where is my boyfriend? Does he know you're in here?"

"Yeah, he knows, he walked in from the bathroom after I threw myself into the bed. I figured Finnick wouldn't come in here to bother you. Peeta wouldn't have let him if for no other reason." I can hear the coherency filling into his tone.

"What time did he wake you?"

"Eight! He wanted to do laps in the fucking lake!"

The door opens and I pop my head up to see Madge drowsily walking in. "Dude, what got into Finnick's cup of coffee this morning? He jumped on my bed and told me to get up for the start of a beautiful day."

Cato makes a noise and rolls into my back, curling himself up. I feel Madge dip herself into the bed.

This was NOT how I was expecting my weekend to go. What the hell did Peeta have to get up for?

"LOOK! You three wanted this god-damn weekend! Get your lazy asses up, get dressed for the lake, and be downstairs in ten minutes! Peeta made an amazing breakfast and I want to enjoy my vacation."

All three of us wince as Finnick slams the door.

"I hate him." Cato mumbles into my back.

"Me too." Madge and I state together.

* * *

The sun is gorgeous and smooth against my skin as I lay out on a towel on the slightly sandy shore before the lake. I'm watching Cato race Madge and Annie. Finnick is lounging on a tethered raft to the dock, completely passed out.

I turn my head to see Peeta sitting off to the side, under the big umbrella we had brought out for Annie and Madge. He has a sketch pad in his hand and is lost in his own world.

Other than a sultry kiss in the bathroom when he came to check up on me (I had just finished brushing my teeth, thank you very much) I hadn't had much interaction with him for the morning.

"Hey." Peeta's ears perk up, but he doesn't look at me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Drawing." He says casually with a smirk. His eyes are still avoiding me.

"Drawing what?" I place my head on my arms, my face sideways to look at him.

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"Just stuff." His smirk has turned into a full blown smile, his hands moving with no indication the conversation is interrupting his concentration.

"Can I see it?" I tilt forward, even though there is enough room between us that I would never properly see the picture.

"I don't think so." He chuckles, drawing his knees slightly up as a solid work area.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Peeta."

"Katniss."

"_Peeta_."

"Katniss!"

"Ugh!" I pick my head up, pushing my sunglasses up into my hair. "Let me see."

I'm taken aback by the bright blue that is ablaze by the reflection of the sun and the water and the summer air. Even in his shady spot, his eyes have somehow turned into a turquoise of glitter and magic.

"No, Katniss, I think I will not show you." He tosses my half smirk at me, his eyes moving to close his sketch book. I feel a pout on my lips and I'm instantly disgusted with myself.

I was turning into a bumbling buffoon.

"Fine then." I stand up, throwing my shorts and my thin yoga jacket over my bathing suit. I grab my bow, that I had become overly protective of in the last day or so, and turn towards the massive marsh of trees. "I'm going to go and practice."

"May I come with you?" His voice is gentle, but there's something mixing in with it.

I look over my shoulder and he has a slightly harsh look on his face. It's not directed at me, however.

"You don't have too." I say it with a little weariness. "I mean—"

"Did you practice in the woods yesterday?" His voice is even.

"No, the side of the house, in the garden." I look forward at the thick bushels of trees.

Finnick's house had land in the front, the lake in the back, a garden to the side and then a quarter of a mile until his neighbor's house, and then the woods to the other side of the house. They owned some of the land with-in the woods, but I wasn't sure how much. Not that it mattered, the 'hunting' laws were not as strict in this part of the state.

Not that I was even hunting.

"I'm coming with you." It dawns on me that he's having a mild flash back or whatever to the incident with the wild mutt.

I look back at him to scoff and make a snide remark on how I didn't need his protection anymore. I had a bow and arrows. The look in his eyes shuts me down instantly. And suddenly I'm well aware that I would be the protector if anything were to happen to us. I had a weapon.

"Peeta, I'll be fine. Really." I give him a smile, my eyes darting to his scar. It was noticeable against the slight tan of his skin and the redden edges that trailed along it. "Why is it red?"

Peeta opens his mouth, only to tilt his head in confusion. I gesture with my bow to his leg. I had never seen it with red edging. "Oh, it gets like that sometimes, like when I'm sick or over stressed or the muscles are working too hard. The gash, when I was younger, it ruptured the muscles and tissues, so," he's staring at his leg, "I guess with all the walking from this morning."

He had gone on a walk with Annie, who was missing her morning routine at the gym. They had been gone for almost two hours.

"It didn't turn red when we went to Cedar Peak." I accuse.

"It was red, you didn't notice it I guess. It was swelled up the whole next day." He shrugged. "Why do you think I'm prone to wearing pants?" He says it at a joke but this new information wells my heart.

"If it's bothering you, you're most certainly not going into the woods with me." I turn on my heel and begin walking into the forest.

I stop when I hear his heavy footsteps. I whip my head back. He shrugs.

"Fine, you want to hurt your leg, you do whatever you please!"

"I wasn't letting you come in alone." His voice is soft.

"Then maybe you should have sent Cato or Finnick in after me." I inwardly wince at my own hot-headedness. It was cruel for me to say that, on so many levels. I wait for the harsh clip of his voice, but it never comes.

I'm only privied to his heavy footsteps following me and his silence.

* * *

"Shit." I growl, staring at my target (a peeled portion of a tree) and then at the arrow that is shot into the tree slightly behind and off to the side of the target tree.

I turn and grab an arrow from my quiver. My eyes look over to Peeta who is sitting on the ground, up against a large tree trunk. He has his sketch pad out, his eyes mesmerized by whatever his hand is drawing.

We had been out in the woods for almost two hours. He had been texting back and forth with Finnick, but had not said one word to me.

His form is slightly hunched, trying to find a good balance to draw and stay comfortable. His green tank top blends nicely with the dark brown of the tree, his khaki shorts separating him from the woods. His blonde hair his mussed with sweat from the heat of the heavy canopy of leaves above us, that block out the hot of the sun, but makes the air slightly smoldering.

"Are you still drawing the same thing?" My voice comes out lower than I had intended. He lifts his head and stares at me, eyes wide on the sudden bout of noise.

"Yes." He states, placing his head back down.

"Can I see it now?" I ask, praying to some higher being that he'll laugh or smile or get up and kiss me. A breath of air fills my lungs as he smirks down at the paper. "Peeta, I—"

"Teach me to shoot." He closes his sketch book and stands up suddenly. "I want to learn to shoot."

"Uh," I stare at him. He places the book down, moving towards me. I stare at him as he gently takes my bow and grabs the arrow from my hand. He moves to where I was standing, mimicking my posture and form.

I guess he had been paying attention to more than just his drawings.

"You, you want to separate your legs just a little bit more. You're bigger than I am." He does what I say. I fix his hands and the arrow, directing his stance and to wipe that giant smile from his face.

He releases when I say so, missing the target all together. I raise an eyebrow.

"Let's try again."

I repeat the same process another three times before my patience dwindles to nothing. I would make a poor, poor teacher.

"Sorry." He states sheepishly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. I wave him off, walking back from collecting the fallen arrows.

I fix his form, his stance, his concentration. But something is off. My brain is a one track mind, my own concentration completely off the radar.

"Here," I ease the bow away from him, ducking under it and against his chest. I place my hands above his, shifting myself into my own stance. "Let's see."

Nothing feels off from my shooting to his shooting. I ease the bow closer to me while backing into him as close as I can get. I'm momentarily dazed by the scent of him, but nudge my head from side to side to rid myself of the lingering effect.

"Ok," I whisper, breathing in and out. I wait until I feel his chest mimicking my own breathing. I loosen my grasp on his hand, making sure to be but a ghostly touch. "Shoot."

His hand lets go of the arrow and I watch it soar into the target of the tree.

"That's a cleaner shot than any of yours." He says, his smile spreading across my hair.

It's one of the best shots I've seen in a while, to be perfectly honest. I ease the bow from him, dropping it to the ground. I turn against him, our bodies face to face.

"That was an excellent shot." His smile widens across his lips and he looks impossibly handsome.

I lean up and kiss him, my hand dipping under his shirt, feeling the hot skin of his stomach. A fire rages across my body and I begin walking forward, stopping only when I feel him pressed against the tree he had been sitting against. I deepen the kiss.

"Katniss." His voice is soft and lulling, like a ship in the night. I meet his eyes and I'm once again astounded by the blue contrast to the browns and greens of the forest.

My other hand dips under his tank top and I realize I have never fully ran my hands along his body. The hard contours and muscles are hot and slightly sweaty between my shaky fingers. I see nothing in his eyes to suggest that what I'm doing is wrong, so I make no move to stop.

I bring my lips back to his and the reaction from him is passionate. His hand moves to cradle my head as his kiss deepens, demanding to explore my mouth in conquest.

My hands are roaming his back, his stomach, his broad chest. I arch my hips pressing into his hardness, silently cheering at his moan that fills my mouth.

In one quick move I'm hoisted up and spun so that I'm against the tree, his body over mine. I wrap my legs around his waist, tightening him against my core. His one arm is under my ass, holding my weight up with ease, while his other hand moves and slides across my bathing suit. My effin' one piece bathing suit. I shiver under the clothed touches.

I buck my hips into his and he removes his mouth from mine. His eyes have a hooded look to them, but lust is heavily set across the blue tie-dye pools.

It's my turn to moan when his lips begin to move across my jawline and down my neck. When they find my collarbone I arch into the tree, my hips straining closer to Peeta. I feel him smile into my skin and I ease my hold from his shoulder to his hair.

"I love you." He whispers it, almost too low for me to hear. I feel a vibration from his pocket and I roll my eyes. I nudge his head up and kiss him.

Just as I pull away, to say it back to him, I feel a large drop of water hit my shoulder and run down my arm, under my jacket.

And then it pours. I mentally curse everything as Peeta eases me from the tree and onto the ground, quickly grabbing all our things.

Fucking A.

* * *

**August 4****th****, 2012; Saturday**

I walk into the kitchen, groggy as anything. None of us had gotten to bed before three because we had turned on the fire place in the rec room and sat telling scary stories and playing 'Truth or Truth' (for no other reason than Annie and Madge refused to choose dare).

I had at least woken up alone this time. Even though I would have preferred if Peeta had stayed in the damn bed. I don't know what logic he had that waking up at the crack of dawn was acceptable, but here we were.

"I love your boyfriend." I look over to Cato who is sitting on the counter. He has a plate of waffles, eggs, sausages, and cheese buns on his lap. Half a waffle is shoved in his mouth. "He's like a culinary god!"

"A culinary god?" I give him a look, moving to grab a cheese bun from the tray of them, plus a sausage link.

"Annie said it." Well, that makes sense.

"Where is everyone?" I move so I'm sitting next to Cato on the counter. He shrugs and stuffs a sausage into his mouth.

"What is wrong with you two?" We both turn to see Finnick walking into the kitchen. He's shirtless, his body slightly damp. His hair is tussled and I can tell he's been swimming for the better part of the morning. "There's a table."

"Where is everyone?" I ask, ignoring him as I pop the cheese bun in my mouth.

"Annie and Peeta went for a walk and now they're sitting in the front with tea, relaxing. Madge is still sleeping, and you two are acting like cave-people." Finnick shoots us a dirty look before making himself a plate of food.

"So, Katniss, getting busy." Cato shoves my shoulder with his. Finnick rolls his eyes but shoots me a smirk.

I stare at them with a nasty look.

"Shut. Up." I state lowly. "We have not _gotten busy_, thank you very much!"

"I would think it would be awkward. A house full of people." Cato looks at Finnick. "It would be awkward."

Finnick shrugs. "I don't know. Depends on how much noise you make."

I feel my cheeks blushing.

"I think Katniss would make a lot of noise." Cato looks at me. Finnick's eyes dart over to me before darting back to his food.

"Definitely."

My cheeks feel like the sun is directly on top of them. I'm biting my inner cheek so hard I'm waiting for the metallic taste of blood.

"Hey guys." We all turn to see Peeta with a bright smile on his face. He walks over to the sink placing the two cups of tea into the silver basin. "What's up?"

Cato and Finnick look at each other and start laughing hysterically, while Peeta scrunches his forehead in confusion.

I, very lady like, throw my hands over my face and start cussing Cato and Finnick from behind my hands.

* * *

"He has a really nice body."

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous!"

"All three of them are hot!"

I'm staring at the 'townies' with a mean crooked look. Annie had decided that we should have lunch and a little shopping trip in the town near the lake house. It was very small and was littered with boutiques and 'townie' girls who were drooling over Finnick, Peeta, and Cato.

"I'm gonna slap them." I mumble to Annie. She looks up from the necklace in her hand and turns to see the three girls ogling the boys who are talking amongst themselves on the sidewalk.

"They're harmless." She shrugs looking back at the jewelry.

"Go talk to him." My ears perk and I look back to the girls. The prettiest one is edging towards the open store front. She's looking at her friends and giggling.

I narrow my eyes as she moves closer to Peeta.

Seriously? With Cato AND Finnick there, she has to choose Peeta?

I turn my body, watching the interaction like a hawk. I feel Annie's eyes on me for a second, but I don't let it deter me.

The girl is smiling her brightest smile, her fingers itching to move to touch his arm. Peeta is nodding his head and talking to the girl, his smile reserved and not over friendly. His arms are crossed and I vaguely can feel him looking at me through his sunglasses.

My whole stomach drops as the girl gentle reaches out to touch his arm. His smile widens by a hairline. I see him uncross his arms, pushing his glasses up into his hair. Even though there is at least fifteen feet between us, I can clearly make out his eyes.

The girl arches her hips slightly upon seeing his eyes and I can see her instant attraction turn into a slight lust. My fist clenches as I begin stalking over to them.

I wish Johanna was here, she would slap me back to reality. Annie is completely ignoring me.

"Hey, baby." I state, moving between the girl and Peeta. I meet his eyes and the drop in my stomach relaxes as his half smirk morphs across his lips.

Hello, Jealousy; Goodbye, Dignity.

"Hey, gorgeous." He teases back, leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss. His arm snakes around my waist and I lean into him.

I give the girl a look up and down, hoping to intimidate her. However, this girl must be the queen bee because she simply runs her eyes down me and shrugs. I intimidate this girl just as much as a stuffed toy intimidates a dog.

"It was lovely meeting you Peeta." Her voice is sugary sweet. She winks at him and then turns on her heel, swaying her hips.

I immediately look to see if Peeta is watching, but his eyes are on me. On that note, neither Finnick or Cato's attention is on the girl either. Unlike Peeta, however, they're looking at me like I'm crazy.

And, really, these jackasses have NO room to talk. Cato almost _murdered_ Marcus Delacour right before he and Glimmer broke up, because Marcus cupped Glimmer's ass in her cheerleading outfit after a pep rally. And Finnick almost got us into a car accident because he saw Marvel kissing Annie's head on the street.

"What?" I snap at the two of them. Before they can retort, Peeta pulls me away from them, moving up the street. I turn my head and throw them a look.

I was still a little pissy with them from this morning.

"I don't know why you get so jealous." He states, his arm dropping from my waist, finding my hand. I roll my eyes and look up to see his sunglasses in place.

"I wasn't jealous." I say, looking at the store windows.

"You sure about that?" He laughs at the look I give him.

Silence, a good silence, bubbles us. My eyes pass the windows with ease, looking at all the beautiful and homely items the little town had to offer.

I stop in my tracks at a particular item. I let go of Peeta's hand, moving towards the window. Sitting on a little display is a thin silver chair, a pearl dangling at the bottom. The pearl is a perfect iridescence white, pink, and lavender, shifting its colors as the lights and shadows dance into the window. It's so simple, without anything fancy or expensive to add on to its natural charm.

"It's so pretty." I state, my fingers grazing the window.

"It's very pretty." Peeta kisses the top of my head. "We need to go, Finnick wants to bake some cookies." I move from the window. "We can go in and look at it if you want?"

"No, I just thought it was pretty." I grab Peeta's hand. "Finnick can't bake."

Peeta laughs as we walk back towards the SUV. "I'm sorry, I should have said that he wanted me to bake some cookies."

I scoff, my head shifting to look back at the necklace one last time.

What would _I _really want with a pearl anyway?

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom and look around our bedroom. I roll my eyes as I notice Peeta is missing, as usual. Some kind of lovers vacation I had planned.

I move towards the bed, stopping as I'm about to jump into it. Peeta's sketch pad is lying on the quilt, completely vulnerable in the middle of the bed.

Now, I know not to be a snoop. I should move the sketch pad to the night table on his side of the bed and then snuggle into the warm mattress.

However, a memory from when I was fifteen and had left my dairy in Haymitch's office filters across my brain. He had teased me for weeks on liking Gale and Donner Odair. Really, this is failed parenthood at its best.

I grab the sketch book, moving to take its place on the bed. I take a deep breath and open the front cover. The air in my lungs vanishes as the most beautiful drawing of Madge and Glimmer stare up at me. They're laughing in the drawing and I can hear their giggles in my head. Even with just the dark and light strokes of the pencil, the girls come to life on the page, their jokes surrounding the edges of the paper.

The next picture is Mark and Finnick, wrestling together. Finnick has Mark in a choke-hold and their smiles are almost moving on their faces.

Picture after picture features our friends, his dad, random animals from our neighborhood, the inner city Main Street, and an incredible picture of Prim and Sandy that leave me breathless. Rue and Lucas are in the background, laughing and holding hands, but the main focus is Prim and Sandy.

Prim's face is twisted to look at the ground, her cheeks colored in a blush, while Sandy's eyes are on her, shy and unsure. They look like the perfect image of little sweethearts, innocent and nervous. Almost afraid to touch each other.

I turn to the next page, my stomach twisting. It's the picture of Gale and I kissing, only our lips are not yet touching. My fingers move to trace the outline of my face, my lips. The next few pages of the sketch book causes me to want to cry. There's distorted images of my face, his mother's face, and monsters screaming across the white sheets. Nightmares that have come alive in his head rage in anger, bitterness, and sorrow, haunting not only his mind but now mine.

It takes, I think, almost ten pages of horrific images, until I come across Peeta's sweet and beautiful images again. Between the beautiful images I can see the remains of his nightmares and his personal fears.

My chest is heavy with each nightmare, barely lightening by the faces of our friends and his family. Even the picture of Marvel's dog, Clementine, does not help ease the heavy burden that I know I have given him.

Everything completely freezes as I come across the most recent dated picture. It's gorgeous. The lake is rippling sweetly, the sun's rays are dusted across the page, even though the sun is not featured. We are not in the picture, but the woods surrounding the lake are doodled in such a way the branches are dancing to a breeze that I vaguely remembered had floated across us.

I'm so lost in the water, and the leaves, and the way the breeze is now blowing across my brain, I don't hear the door. I don't even notice that I am no longer alone in the room.

"You are so bad with personal belongings, aren't you?"

I literally throw the sketch book backwards, wincing as I hear it knock against the wall. Peeta is looking at me with a stern look but the corners of his lips are twitching in a smile.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I'm a horrible person! I—" I'm cut off by Peeta's lips on my lips. I try to continue to apologize through the kissing, but my efforts are minimal and die quickly as his hands move along the sides of my body.

He pulls away from me. I look up at him and hungrily connect my lips with his. The moment is short lived.

"They went into town to watch a movie." His voice is straining against telling me this news and kissing me again. "They said we could just take the jeep if we wanted to join them. Finnick figured since you went to shower and stuff you wouldn't want to go."

Finnick was right.

I give him a knowing smile and lean up to grab his face. "I think I'm good."

He smirks and his lips are once again on mine.

His hands move across my side, leaving a trail of heat along my shirt. His lips move from my lips, leaving little pecks along my neck as my own hands dip under his shirt.

The sheer anticipation causes a shiver to run down my spine.

I move my hands from his stomach to the edge of his shirt, I tug it off of him, tossing it off to the side. My mind goes into hyper drive.

I've seen Peeta shirtless numerous times, but this seems to be extremely more intimate. My eyes move down his neck, his shoulders, running slowly along the contours of his broad chest and his hard stomach. My hand gently runs across his skin.

"You're warm." He chuckles and nods his head at me, his eyes catch mine and I'm suddenly having a problem with breathing.

"You're warm too."

And that sends me into hyper-drive. In one quick flash I have him lying on the bed, straddling his hips. My hair, which was loose, is curling around me, leaving goose-bumps across my shoulders. He doesn't seem perturbed by the new position, his hands settled over my thighs.

I lean down a bit, my hand slipping between his chest moving to rest on his stomach. I dip my head down and kiss him, rocking my hips with his. I feel him buck his own hips. He goes to pull away but I shake my head, deepening the kiss.

Our make out session goes for several minutes, my hands moving over his naked torso as his hands stay frozen on my thighs.

I pull away slightly from him, his eyes clouded with pleasure and confusion. I wonder what it would be like to lay with him naked, our skin touching so closely and primitively.

He's hard against his shorts and my thin pajama pants. I sit up straight, using my right hand to balance myself. My left hand unties my pants and I lift my hips to tug it down. I kick them off, my eyes never leaving Peeta's. I rest my hips back against his crotch, now only in my thin black panties.

Once again, our position is changed as Peeta flips me over, settling his body between my legs. I moan as his hard length presses and moves against the thin layers of our clothing. His mouth is everywhere; on my lips, my neck, my collarbone. His hand has darted under the black tank top I was wearing. It finds its way to my back, running his nails gently down my bare skin.

I moan as his teeth nip my ear and wrap my legs around him, holding him to me. His eyes are half lid as his lips descend mind. His hand moves along the edge of my breast. When his thumb brushes my nipple I whine into his mouth, my hips arching and rubbing against his bulge.

This seems to be all the motivation he needs, because in one swift move my tank top is off of me, flung to floor somewhere. After a minute, with no contact, I open my eyes. He's leaning up slightly, his eyes running over my naked breasts and stomach, trying to memorize it. He must feel me staring at him because his eyes move to meet mine.

He gives me my half smirk, causing my stomach to explode in a massive firework show. His mouth is instantly on my nipple, chewing and sucking gently. My hand moves to his head and I hold him there as a rhythm begins to build between our hips. An ache has develop between my legs and a dull whine leaves my lips as my body searches for something to cure the ache.

He moves from one nipple to the next, his hand darting to hold my hips as I buck against him.

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. My patience is dwindling and all I want is Peeta.

"Let's just have sex!"

The instant the words roll off my tongue, I instantly regret them. Of ALL the things I could say right now, 'let's just have sex' is at the very bottom of the list. 'Make love to me', 'I want you inside of me', 'let me show you how much I love you', all valid, romantic, wonderful phrases.

Nope, nope, why would _I _know the right thing to say?

Everything is in limbo as Peeta stares at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"Um… Make love to me?" I give a half shrug, instantly regretting that as well. Why even bothering opening my mouth?

"You… you want to have sex? Right now? In Finnick's vacation house?" His tone is light, unreadable. His eyes are mulling over the situation. I can see a light bulb go off in his head. Well, fuck. "Wait, you planned this whole trip so we could sleep together? Because losing our virginities, together, in a house full of people was, what? Logical?" He doesn't sound mad, but the gears in his head are not turning in a happy fashion. The entire mood is dead at the spoken words of what I had actually planned to do. And even though Cato and Finnick had said these exact words to me this morning, coming from Peeta the whole plan does sound rather thoughtless.

"Well, technically, they all went out to the movies." Oh, words, you fail me so badly.

I stare at Peeta, his face once again forming a conclusion. "Does everyone _know_ you were planning on us sleeping together? I thought Finnick was just being cheeky when he told me I should take advantage of the alone time with you." Yep, this is where the plan dies, royally. Poof. Gone. "You? The most private person in the world? Told everyone we were going to sleep together?"

I debate about whether I should tell him that it wasn't my brightest moment and I was overly excited and possibly high on summertime, but I feel this really wouldn't help me.

"I just, you know, but they all went to the movies, and we would be by ourselves, and, um," I close my mouth and shrug, mentally face-palming.

Peeta stares at me for a long moment. He sighs and leans to the side of the bed, bringing my tank top up from the floor. He gently hands it to me, his hand moving to the bridge of his nose. I watch as he eases off the bed and walks to the door, mumbling a single word.

'Wow.'

* * *

I wake up in a jolt, looking around the room. The clock's red three mocks me as I roll over to the empty side of the bed. My eyes once again open to stare at nothing.

I groan as I sit up, noting that nothing is different. Peeta's shirt is still tossed to the side of the bed, close to falling off, and my pants are discarded to the floor.

Once Peeta had left the room I had thrown a miniature tantrum in the bed, fished out his sketch-book, that had fallen between the bed and the wall, and then ended up falling asleep to the sounds of silence.

I get up out of the bed, determined to find Peeta. To apologize or beg for forgiveness or, I don't know, jump his bones. Whatever would make this whole thing go the fuck away.

Placing my pants on I move into the hallway, tip-toeing to the room no one had occupied. I gently open it, ready to whisper my apologies. Imagine my surprise to find no one there.

Where the hell is he?

I shut the door and stand in the hallway. I quickly move down the stairs. Baking, he has to be baking, he likes baking. I speed up when I see a light on in the kitchen. I fly into the room, running face first into Finnick's bare chest.

Our eyes meet and I know, instantly, that he knows what happened.

"Where is he?" My voice is harsh and frantic. Finnick rolls his eyes, grabs my shoulder, and turns me towards the sliding doors. I allow him to gently push me forward, pausing to open the sliders, and then shove me into the cool night air.

We get to the edge of the porch, before he gives me a hard push forward. I glare at him instantly. He rolls his eyes again and gestures towards the lake before turning and heading back into the house.

You know, I'm going to murder him. It'll be quick and painless. Where the hell is my bow?

I spin around again, this time seeing the figure Finnick probably assumed I had noticed.

My feet move without my say-so, quickly moving over the small path that leads to the lake's shore. The closer I get to the water, the less the noise of the motion of the lake's surfaces sounds like murmurs, but rather a soft lullaby.

Peeta looks at me as I sit next to him, drawing my knees close to my chest, similar to his own position.

"I'm not mad or anything, please do not apologize. I'm sick and tired of us saying sorry to each other. It doesn't bode well on us, always apologizing." He sighs and looks back over the lake. "It was a nice gesture, Katniss. I'm sorry I didn't just ravish you." I can't help the tweak of my lips at his words or his own smirk. "This is going to sound completely pansy-assed, but I just imagined our first time being a little more romantic and a little less like a duty."

"I just wanted you, I didn't think of it as more than that." I wince at the words. "That came out wrong."

"We know you're not the next Nobel Peace speech giver, it's ok." His eyes are un-wavered against the water.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I ask, resting my chin on my knees.

"I was waiting until I could return to the bed and not take you right there and then." He chuckles, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head.

"How's that working for you?" I shift to look at him.

"Not super well." He looks at me and I'm hyper aware that I'm fighting myself on whether to jump him or not.

"I wanted us to—"

"I know." He cuts me off. "But I want to do it on our terms, not just yours." He shakes his head. "I've been waiting for you, Katniss. It makes me feel like the king of the world that you want to be with me so intimately. I'm going to need you to wait, just a little while longer, though."

"Why?" I want to stand up, stomp my foot, and walk back to the house, waking everyone up. But something is anchoring me to the shore.

"Because when we make love," his eyes are looking at me with lust and love. "I want it to be you and me, that's it."

"It's just me and you now." It comes out quipped.

His mouth is over mine, his hand darting under my shirt and cradling my back. I'm instantly lying in the sand with Peeta over me, his one arm hoisting my thigh up. I moan as he digs his hips into mine, teasing me as I buck my hips back in his, begging for a slow dance.

I whimper in displeasure when he lifts his hips away from me, his eyes teasing me relentlessly.

"It's not, though, I would have to share this moment with them." He leans forward and gives me a soft kiss. "And, sorry sweetheart, I'm not sharing you or that moment with _anyone_."

And, suddenly, I don't want to share it either. I can't believe I ever wanted too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** So, I don't love this chapter. But it was my third re-write and my favorite of the three. I decided there will only be about 3-4 more chapters and then the story is concluded (save for a possible sequel). Next Chapter will be Mature Content, this chapter is safe, and I'm talking legit Mature Content. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this filler/informative chapter, lol. I realized I have been completely avoiding various things, like Peeta going to school and other things, so that's incorporated. Please forgive any inconsistencies and OOC/craziness and what have you (such as the weekend in New York, and the rush time frame, and various other things (totally critical of this chapter, it's ridiculous)). I try to review what I've already written and whatever, but, que sera, sera. Thank you to all the get well wishes. Still battling my cold, but I'm def doing better :):)

****Changed Cornell to Columbia** Thank You!**

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

**August 9****th****, 2012; Thursday**

Now, I know that I'm only seventeen and that I've been witnessing their fighting for almost the better part of my teenage life, I should be bored with it. But, let me tell you, when Haymitch and Effie get into their little throw downs, it's impossibly too entertaining to zone out.

"You said you would come for a weekend!" I sip the hot tea in my hand as I curl up on the kitchen chair. Effie stomps her foot.

"I am not going to Europe for a weekend so your grandfather can call me a Redneck for three days!" Haymitch shakes his head, grabbing the coffee pot. "Just go on your little trip and come back, like every year!"

"Papa will not call you a redneck ALL weekend!" Effie folds her arms.

They have this fight every year, right before Effie goes back to her childhood home for two weeks. Unlike all the previous years, when I just thought Haymitch was being a baby, I understand now that Effie's grandfather is a bit of a tyrant. The 'redneck' and 'hippie' insults that Haymitch also bitched about now have a heavier weight to them.

"Hello." Haymitch and Effie instantly freeze as my eyes find Snow standing in the doorway. Coin is directly behind him, a snarl on her lips.

"Coriolanus, how lovely to see you." Effie smiles brightly moving to give him a short peck on the cheek and then a glare to Coin as she exits the kitchen.

Haymitch gives Snow a long look, leaning against the counter. "Whatcha doing here, old man?"

Snow laughs and gestures towards the coffee maker. Haymitch rolls his eyes but turns to make another cup. "Katniss, good morning."

"Morning, grandfather." His smile widens at me and I can't help but mimic it. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"A last minute meeting, actually." Snow nods to Haymitch and takes a rather large sip of the coffee. "Bobby and Sabrina have asked for a private meeting."

"Why?" Haymitch makes a face. "And you know I have to deal with that one today." He gestures out of the kitchen.

"Effie's flight is this afternoon. Bobby said the meeting would be over and done with as quickly as possible." Snow gives Haymitch a look.

"What's the meeting about?" I watch as Snow gestures discreetly over to me. It must have something to do with Peeta.

"Bobby wouldn't give me any specifics, but I suspect it won't be a big to do." Snow looks over to Coin. "Alma, what time did they wants us there?"

"Ten fifteen, sharp." We all turn to the clock in the kitchen. It's nine fifty-seven.

"Fine." Haymitch shoots the rest of his coffee, smacking his lips together as he places the cup in the sink. "Be good girl."

"I will." I mumble, sipping my tea. Snow gives me a bright smile while Coin turns on her heels, walking with her nose in the air.

Snow and Haymitch follow behind her, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I wonder what's going on.

* * *

"Hey."

I look up from one of my summer reading books and shoot a small smile over to Peeta. My stomach lurches in a large circle as I take in his khaki pants and the baby blue tee-shirt that is stretching over his chest and upper arms.

"Hey stranger." I stand up right as he gets over to me, feeling slightly awkward with him in the orchid garden. It was mine and Gale's, and Peeta's presence felt slightly suffocating. "How'd you find me?"

He kisses me, his hand moving to tuck my bangs behind my ear. "Prim practically toppled me over on the driveway while she was getting ready to head over to Sandy's. She alerted me."

I nod and grab his hand, tossing my book on the wooden bench. "Ah, she's not good with secrets."

"You didn't want me to find you?" He teases, his hand tightening around mine. I try to force the smile from finding my face.

Epic fail.

"It's more fun if you have to look." I move us to the back patio. I love when everything is so quiet and serene. I flop onto one of the long lounge chairs, dragging Peeta down with me. I curl myself into him the minute he's settled.

I hadn't seen him since Monday night when he dropped me off at home from our interesting vacation. And even though it was only two days, the clouded skies of school returning in just a few weeks had settled over my head.

Peeta would be attending Columbia in less than three weeks.

"What was the meeting about this morning?"

"Not sure, it was supposed to start at ten fifteen. It's only about eleven right now." Seriously? I had only been reading for about an hour? That was ridiculous. "My dad said I was not needed at the meeting and to take the day off. Which worked out awesomely for me, because I had to ask you something."

I stretch my neck towards him. "What?"

"When my mother and I went to New York we had to do some business with The Mission Moors, a company that deals with all the exports from the city's docks." I nod. "Well they finalized the contract and one of us has to fly into the city for the weekend to sign it." My stomach clenches. "My dad and mom decided that I'll just go do it since I was there through all the talks and I know what should be in the contract. Apparently the company does quarterly banquets for the employees and one is happening this Saturday night. The CEO, Mr. Flickerman, invited me to the banquet."

Peeta's smile is radiating off his face. "So?"

"My parents said that I could bring you with me for the weekend, as long as your mom and Haymitch say it's ok. They won't be with us, but my father's friend and personal security guard, Boggs, will be at our disposal. Apparently my parents are swamped with a few things and they think I can handle signing a piece of paper and not causing mayhem in the city."

"Your mother is allowing you to take me to New York, unsupervised, for an entire weekend?" I give him a long look. "Is she bugging the hotel room?"

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Trust me, I made it quite clear that there better not be any kind of ulterior motive, but my dad assured me that it's just a little weekend business thing."

"This is kind of a lot to deal with, Peeta." I shift so that my head is popped up. "You're only eighteen, isn't this a little much?"

"Well, I thought so too." Peeta confesses, his smile dimming. "I mean, this whole summer has been one thing after another being shoved down my throat. I don't really get it, but my dad went on this long rant about how I'm responsible and I've earned their trust, and it's good that I'm so familiar with the webs of the company. He told me I went far above any expectations that had fallen on his shoulders when he inherited the company, much less simply interning over the summers." He sighs and places his head back on the cushion.

"It's just scary, I guess. Finnick does nothing, absolutely nothing, business wise. Cato does a little here and there but he said the most important thing he's really had the privilege of doing was getting coffee for everyone. Forget the rest of us. And here you are, basically running a company." His lips are warm on my forehead as his hand cradles my cheek. Was I afraid to lose the boy with the scar to the adult world? The world I was frightened to jump into?

"I guess neither of them want to hop on a plane. I thought you might enjoy New York. I would have to go into Mission Moors Friday morning from about eight to eleven, but then we would have the rest of Friday and Saturday to explore the city. We don't have to go to the banquet if you don't want too." He smiles. "You also don't have to go, I've been to New York enough times that I don't mind just popping in for a couple of days and then coming home to you."

I rest my chin on his chest. "I'll ask my mom and Haymitch tonight. I think New York will be fun." I feel my lips tweak up. "You know, if they say yes, it'll just be you and me, right?"

Peeta's lips give in to my half smirk and my whole body tingles. "You have a dirty mind, Ms. Everdeen."

I scoff. Someone in this relationship obviously has too.

* * *

**August 11****th****, 2012; Saturday**

Finnick is holding on to the railing of the dug out for dear life. Madge is filing her nails and I'm sucking down the bottle of water that was thrown at my head as I got up from sliding into home. My eyes roam over to see Cato on second and Peeta on first.

We were down by three runs.

Not that it mattered, we were in the lead with wins.

"So, you guys leave Thursday afternoon, right?" I look over to Madge.

"Yeah, and we'll be back Sunday afternoon. And then school starts back in two weeks." I make a face. "I'm a little surprised Haymitch said it was ok for me to go."

"You are an adult, Katniss." Madge says. Her collection of Hello Kitty stuffed animals and the care bear I kept under my pillow from when I was three years old, begs to differ with her statement.

"I had to beg and cry to go to Finnick's lake house." I don't remind her that she did too.

"It's like a romantic getaway."

"Uh huh, that's what it is." I roll my eyes. "He's coming home, just so he can finish packing, just to get back on a plane to go to orientation that Friday."

So, ok, Peeta had slipped it into the conversation, one night, on the phone, he would be attending Columbia. He had assured me that he would be flying home at least twice a month, to spend the weekends with me and his family. He had promised that no other girl would capture his heart and he didn't want to lose me.

Columbia was an excellent school.

Finnick had attended for a year before switching to Penn State. Mark ranted about how awesome Columbia was, as did Lavinia. Honestly, it was an opportunity Peeta couldn't pass up. He was getting a full scholarship to the damn institution.

He told me he would stay here, for the year, until I figured out what I was doing. It didn't seem fair to ask him too though.

I didn't want him to leave. And _that_ scared me more than anything,

"Why doesn't he just stay up there?" Madge asks. "I mean, it's sort of stupid to fly back for, what? Four days?" I narrow my eyes at her. "Oh, yeah, right."

"I told him he could stay if he wanted. He said he wasn't ready to be there just yet. I asked why they didn't just hold off on signing the stupid contract until he was up there, and he began babbling something about time limits and time sensitivity. It took him almost fifteen minutes to realize I had blinked out from the conversation."

Madge chuckles. "It'll be fun, you know. You've never been to New York."

"It'll be fun. And Peeta said that Mr. Flickerman is really nice and I'll meet a few friends he went to boarding school with at the banquet. I don't know, everything is just like POW! Right there."

"Well, I mean, his parents sprung this on him, he sprung it on you, summer is almost over."

I nod and lean against the wall. Summer _was_ almost over.

"I still didn't read any of the reading list books." Madge rolls her eyes. "I've been busy."

"Just because you got a boyfriend, does not mean you can neglect your studies, Katniss Everdeen."

"Well—"

"NOO!" Both Madge and I snap our heads to look at Finnick. He's sobbing on the ground as Cato, Peeta, Duncan, and Glimmer walk back into the dugout.

Glimmer looks down at Finnick and blushes lightly. "Sorry, Finny."

Cato shakes his head. "There's no crying in softball!"

* * *

**August 13****th****, 2012; Monday**

"If you need anything at all, call Cato or me, we'll come pick you up!" Prim is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm not driving to New Hampshire to pick Prim up, Kat." Cato states from the front steps of the porch. I shoot him a look.

"That's fine, I will come get you." I run my fingers through her hair.

"Katniss, I'm going to be fine. It's going to be fun." Prim gives me a bright smile and then gives me a hug. "I'll see you Sunday night when you get in from New York."

"Have fun and be safe." I squeeze her tightly.

"I understand this is Prim's first vacation without you and your mom." I look up to Steven's warm smile. "But we're going to lose time on the drive, Katniss."

Cato's dad had a thing about schedules.

"Sorry, sorry." I let Prim go and watch her bounce over to the SUV. Steven smiles and looks at me and then Cato.

"You two, behave." His finger raises and he points it at Cato and then at me. "Behave."

"Yes, sir." Our voices mingle and Cato chuckles, letting his head drop back to look up at the porch ceiling.

Steven looks at us and sighs. "I just don't want any phone calls, ok?"

"Ok." We agree. He sighs again and walks towards the car.

I wait in the middle of the driveway until I can no longer see Sandy and Prim waving out from the trunk window nor the actual SUV.

"When did they get so big? We were just on babysitting duty." I ask, folding my arms and moving over to the steps.

Cato shrugs. "Honestly, Sandy beat me for the first time in an arm wrestling competition. I almost started crying."

"Turning into Finnick now?" I give him a look and then slap him in retaliation to his pinching.

"Excited about your big, big, weekend?" Cato smirks and I slap him again.

"We're just going on a business trip, shut up." Cato rolls his eyes and nods his head. "I still can't believe they're letting him sign a contract and everything."

"My dad says it's pretty normal. The Shipping Plant has been passed from parent to child for over five generations. They're the oldest family in the Cornucopia. Even the Trading Company is a few years younger. Bobby and Sabrina are probably just making sure that Peeta can handle it, it's not like they're sending him to make all the decisions himself. He just has to sign a paper. You know his grandfather had to take over the company, all by himself, at eighteen when his father died. Bobby didn't get the reigns until Peeta's grandfather retired." Cato shrugs. "When Snow retires or dies Haymitch becomes the next head-honcho."

"It's weird." I state.

"These are privately owned firms, technically if you knew what you were doing, you could be the CEO of the Trading company. It's a little bit like becoming the king or queen of England." Cato moves is head from side to side. "There's just this massive list and it goes down the line."

"That's morbid."

"That's old money." Cato shrugs. "If you paid attention, at all, you would know all of this."

"I'm just saying. I know how old money works, I just wasn't prepared for any of us to have to deal with it."

"I think we're the first bunch that actually aren't dealing with it. Finnick was supposed to be interning at the Shipping Plant since he was sixteen. He only pops in there to get lunch with his dad and now to get lunch with Peeta. Technically the plant is supposed to be going to Mark, he's the oldest. He wants to be a lawyer." Cato shrugs. "Honestly, I'm surprised our parents don't beat us more."

I'm vaguely reminded of Peeta's mother. "Haymitch and Snow never pushed me."

"Neither has Bobby or Corrant or my dad or Delly's parents or Madge's parents."

"You think it's because they want us to find our own way." I look over to see Cato giving me a look like 'yeah, right'.

"Pf. Katniss, have you met _any_ of us? Our parents aren't pushing us because Finnick and Donner would turn the shipping plant into a strip joint and Madge and Glimmer would turn the Trading company into a fashion institute."

"You and I could run the trading company." I smirk.

"We sure could! Right into the ground!"

"That's not nice." I look out into the massive front yard of the Carrera's house.

"I only speak the truth."

* * *

Bobby Mellark opens the door, giving me a lit smile. "Katniss, darling, how are you?"

I step in and give him a polite smile. "I'm fine. I thought I would pop in on Peeta. My house is a little empty with Prim and Effie gone."

"Of course, of course. Peeta is in his room, I believe." I look over to Bobby and study him for a second. Something seems a little off. His clothes are a touch loose on him and his skin is slightly pale. Were there bags under his eyes?

"Is it ok if I go up?" I'm totally aware that I would most likely get lost.

"Yes." Bobby chuckles. "Sabrina is in our office, way to the back of the house, I don't see her coming out any time soon. The boys will keep you protected if nothing else." He taps my nose, his tone teasing.

"Thank you." I give him one of my more sincere smiles and turn to head upstairs.

"Katniss," I turn and look at him. There's an odd look over his face, his hand lifted towards me. "Thank you, for everything you have done for Peeta. You're a very special girl."

"I assure you, I haven't done anything but probably raise Peeta's blood pressure." I joke. Bobby nods his head, smiling as well.

"I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you may or may not know you've done. I know he's looking forward to this weekend, and it warms my heart you'll be with him."

"Thank you for allowing me to go." My stomach is clenching slightly. Was I missing something?

"I promise Sabrina won't be interfering with you and Peeta any longer." His lips turn upward and he sighs. He twists his wrist and looks at his watch. I arch an eyebrow at the look that crosses his face. "Well, I need to go take care of something, it's up the stairs, to the left, the big French doors."

I nod and turn, quickly following his directions.

I say a little prayer as I open the door, popping my head in to see Peeta playing on his iPad in his window station.

He looks over to me, smiling widely as recognition hits him.

"Hey, what's up?" I move into his room, shutting the door. I don't move from my spot, simply looking over the neat and orderly space.

"I was bored at home. Haymitch went to Finnick's house to drink brandy with Arista and Corrant and mom's working."

"Last resort?" Peeta jokes, moving until we're a foot away from each other.

"Well Cato went to the movies with Gale and Marvel and Madge went to Pittsburg for the night with her grandparents." I can feel his body warmth radiating between the short distance. "Is your dad ok?"

Peeta tilts his head. "He says he has a bit of a cold running through him." That would explain the bags and pale skin. "I don't know. Mark was harassing him about it the other day. Mark's a bit of a health freak. My dad kind of waved him off on it though."

I nod. "I hate colds."

"Me too." Peeta scrunches his nose up. He moves and gestures for me to sit or move around. I stay in my spot.

"Come with me." I place my hand out, my mind going over the mental map the Cornucopia. I expect him to ask where or to put up some kind of excuse (lord knows Gale and Cato didn't trust me enough for a simple 'come with me').

My smile widens across my face as Peeta places his hand in mine.

"Let's go."

* * *

I'm staring at the darkening sky, my head in Peeta's lap.

We had sat and watched the sunset over the valley before moving so that he was leaning against the large trunk of the willow. My head had managed to find comfort on his lap. He had been playing with a dandelion for the longest time, twirling it and moving it in his fingers.

We had talked about the books I hadn't read for school (that he tried to summarize for me), his insane obsession with ham on his pizza, and had been filling the space between us with idle conversations on things that just popped up. Silence had been our main companion for the last ten minutes or so.

"Do you still have nightmares about me?" My eyes stay towards the sky.

"No, not often at least." I can sense his shrug. "The dreams have been ok. Have you had any nightmares?"

"No, just thoughts, I suppose." It's easier to talk when I'm not looking at someone. It's always been easier.

"What kind of thoughts?"

"You're leaving in a week and a half. I won't see you until October."

"I promise we'll face time and text and call each other." His tone is hopeful, yellow and bright, like the dandelion between his fingers.

Was I afraid he would mess it up or that I would mess it up?

"You didn't even know me." I sigh, resting my hands on my stomach. "What made you think that when you got home from California I would be something you wanted?"

"I didn't." He answers me quickly and I end up shifting to look at him. "I held on to whatever feeling I had when we were kids. I held on to the fact that there was just something about you. Something I couldn't let go of. I didn't know what to expect when I got home. I figured that I owed it to myself to get to know you, again, this time as you, and not just what we were as kids." His blue eyes are sparkling.

"I've changed." I mumble back to him.

"Well, yes, we all did, I think." He shrugs. "But you're still smart and stubborn and spirited. Even just watching you with Cato and Madge, it says a lot about you, about any of you really."

"And you still like me?" I smirk up at him.

He laughs and nods his head. "Yes, you're amazing and there's still that spark in you; the spark I don't want to let go of." He gives me a cheeky little smile. "Do you like me?"

"Eh, I guess you're ok." I shrug back at him, laughing as his hand darts to tickle my side. "Uncle! Uncle!"

Peeta lets go and I move so that I'm cradled in his arms on his lap. His heart beats in my ear, lulling my body into peace. I was terrified of what would come from this. If he messed up or if I messed up.

"When we're at this banquet, you can't dance with other girls. You can't even look at them." I catch his eye and warmth spreads through my body.

"I promise, Katniss, my eyes will be on you and you alone." He leans down kissing my forehead and bringing his arms tighter around me.

"And I'm not being jealous." I state.

"No, I understand." His cheek rests over the top of my head.

"I wasn't expecting this, you know. A summer romance." I press my head into him. "I wasn't expecting any of this, and the summer is coming to an end so quickly."

"I just want to spend whatever time I have left in the Cornucopia with you." Peeta whispers.

I nod my head, closing my eyes. I allow his scent to flood over my senses.

"Promise you'll stay with me." I mumble out.

"Always." He says.

* * *

**August 15****th****, 2012; Wednesday**

"You have everything?" I look over at Haymitch from over the couch in the living room. He's walking in, his hand wrapped around a large cup of coffee.

"For the trip? I think so." I nod my head.

"And make sure to keep Boggs with you guys at all times. The guy is a born killer." Haymitch flops himself into his lazy boy. "And don't talk to anyone on the streets. Bunch of whack-a-doo's walking around. Do not give ANYONE money!" He gives me a stern look and then pops the foot rest up, lounging back with one hand behind his head, his cup of coffee perfectly balanced.

"Thank you for letting me go."

"You're old enough to make your own decisions and I trust you and Peeta." Haymitch shrugs. "The summer before my senior year I went on a road trip with Chaff, Corrant, and Steven. If you and Peeta can cause less damage than we did, all will be alright."

I stare at Haymitch for a long moment. "Thank you, I think."

"All I'm saying is do not lose sight of Boggs." Haymitch takes another gulp of his coffee. "As far as I'm concerned, he'll be a better chaperone than any of us."

"That's positive." I mumble, stretching out over the couch. "I'm excited to see the city."

"I'm sure you two will have a blast."

"If I had a head for the company would you and Snow have groomed me better to take it on?" I study Haymitch as he watches me from over his cup.

"If that's what you wanted to do, yes."

"Is that why Corrant and Steven don't jump on Finnick and Cato's backs?"

"Well, Donner is probably going to be the one to take on Corrant's job at the plant if push comes to shove. However, it's not exactly like it was once upon a time ago. In this day and age we have stocks and shares in the company. We don't have to pass the reigns down to you guys anymore." Haymitch takes a sip.

"Peeta has to take over the plant." I state simply.

"Because the Mellark's _own_ the plant. The Trading Company isn't per say owned by Snow anymore, even though he does hold the most shares and highest position."

"He's going to hand the company to you when he retires."

"He's not handing me jack shit." Haymitch gives me a look. "I've been busting my ass since I was twenty years old, working my way up, down, left, and right around that company. I worked for the position I have currently, which is, in fact, second to Snow. I get his job when he retires because I earned it." He wags a finger at me. "You see, Mark Mellark would have the reigns given to him, never interned in his life, goes skipping around New York over the school year, cause mayhem amongst the law professors. Reigns would be handed to him. Peeta has been working his ass off in school, interning all summer, being dragged around, bossed, and groomed by his mother, and was blessed with a natural gift in the business world. He's earning the reigns, because technically the oldest child is supposed to inherit the plant."

I stare blankly at Haymitch and then sigh. "This is all a bunch of crap."

"Sweetheart, you're the one that asked." Haymitch makes a face at me, his eyes moving over to his cup. "What has your brain all worked up about this anyway? When have you ever cared about any of these things?"

"I guess with Peeta leaving next week for Columbia and it being my senior year, I'm thinking more about the future."

Haymitch scoffs. "Wow, thinking about the future. I'm a little proud, confused, but proud."

"I've been bothering everyone about Peeta being more in charge." I sigh in shame. "Last year, this time, my biggest concern was shuffling to finish reading the books on our summer list. And now it's like school is starting, Peeta will be gone, Cato and Madge are thinking about colleges, Prim is going on her first family vacation with her friend-boy." Haymitch rolls his eyes at my name for Sandy. "Maybe I'll ask Peeta to show my around Columbia while we're in the city."

Haymitch nods his head. "Sounds to me like you're growing up a little bit, Kitty Kat."

"I don't know if I'm ready too."

"Well, that's ok, you got time. Look, I'm barely grown up. I wandered around the office for two hours because I didn't have Effie directing me everywhere."

I roll my eyes and lean over to look at him. "She leaves post-it notes all over for you for a reason, Uncle Haymitch."

"Yes," he grins. "But it's more fun this way."

* * *

**August 17****th****, 2012; Friday**

Two things were for certain. I hadn't been on a plane since I was seven and I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. And the best part of waking up in a hotel was the room service.

Our room was amazing, completely breath taking. We had a California king sized bed, a gorgeous view of the city, a huge ass television, and a bathroom that could bring shame to anyone from the royal family.

It was awesome!

I had wandered the room for about ten minutes before ordering up for some coffee. Definitely worth waiting the twenty minutes for them to deliver it, especially when I saw the spread of pastries they sent up with it. I had almost eaten the entire tray, thank goodness Boggs had knocked on the door to see if I was ok.

I liked Boggs, he was a burley figured that gave new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'. But he was really down to earth and had a soft spot for Peeta, treating him more like a younger brother than a client.

"So, they just pay you to sit and watch TV." I grin over to Boggs who throws me a look. He had commandeered the television.

"You're a sassy one." He rolls his eyes at me. "I bet you're a real little handful."

"I'm pretty easy going." Now is not the correct time to bring up closets and my other fun filled personal mental illnesses.

"Did you figure out what you wanted to do?" He leans into the leather chair, his attention more so drawn to the news.

"I think I just want to walk around the city." I shrug. I had begged Snow to call Cinna to see if he was in town at all to do my hair and make-up for tomorrow night. I felt that if Peeta was going to play dress up for the weekend, I wanted to too.

So tomorrow at three I was being whisked away to Tigress' studio where Cinna would do my hair and make-up for the dress I had brought with me.

I felt like I was going against my natural urge to not give a shit and run away, but this banquet was somewhat important to the Mellark's, it was setting a precedence for Peeta.

At least this was the mumbo jumbo my mother had fed to me Tuesday night while I ramp-sacked my closet looking for something half-way decent. My dress searching had ended in Madge's closet with a dress that no longer fitted her.

A part of me was a little resentful, hair, make-up, fancy clothes? Not that I wasn't use to it. Oh, no, this had been my life for six years. Appearances were everything. And lord only knew that Effie and Coin would probably get on their knees with their hands to the heavens if I was more like Prim and found a sudden distaste for grass stained jeans, hikes in the thick woods, and tumbling into the house with leaves and twigs in my braid.

Peeta insisted that if I wanted to blow off the banquet we could just do whatever else I wanted. But I wanted to go to the banquet. I wanted to show everyone at the Mission Moors company that by signing with the Mellark's they were making the right decision.

I mean, if I have an actual future with Peeta, this would be our life.

Oh, sweet merciful baby Jesus. I need a closet. I need to just, breathe, _breathe_.

I look over to see Boggs looking at me. I can see the gears turning in his head on if he should call for a strait-jacket or hold me down himself.

Breathe dammit!

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Mr. Flickerman goes on and on and on." Peeta walks over to us with a smile. He looks at me, his smile lowering immensely. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I choke out. Peeta stares at me before dipping down and bringing me up to him.

We're outside on the little patio before I have time to distinguish anything. I take gasping breaths leaning my head over the twelve foot up rail.

"What happened?" He asks, rubbing small circles on my back.

"I was thinking about if we get married how I'll be like a trophy wife, keeping up the image of the Mellark name." I don't look at him, wiping away tears in my eyes. "I mean, the Mellark name is older than Snow's. I can barely keep up appearances for Snow!"

"Katniss, it's ok. Breathe." Peeta doesn't make a move to hold me or coddle me. "If we ever get married, I promise you that you will never, ever be a trophy wife. I would never force you to come to any of the company's bullshit events just to parade you around. I don't want that. I want Katniss Everdeen. If you want us to show up in jeans tomorrow night, let me know now." I look up at him, vaguely noting Boggs is in the living room, his body half out of the chair watching us.

"No, no, I was just having a panic attack." I shake my head. "I'm fine now."

The noise that comes from Boggs and the look Peeta gives me assures me that I'm a shit liar.

"Come on." Peeta takes my hand in his.

"Where are we going?" I look up at those startling blue eyes and I regret even asking.

Peeta just gives me a smile.

"Somewhere."

* * *

I hold on tightly to Peeta's hand as he moves us along the crowds of people. The air is thick with the scents of hot dogs, coffee, colognes, and perfumes, all mixing into a euphoria of New York City. I bring the cloudy bubble tea up to my lips, smiling broadly as I chew on the tapioca balls that slid up the straw.

We had been wandering the city for almost four hours. All thoughts of marriage, growing up, and anything to do with the moments past this one, was tossed in the air like stray glitter.

My eyes move to see Boggs a few feet behind us, his attention seems distraught, taken almost, but I'm well aware he has me and Peeta in his line of sight at all times. I watch as he catches my eye and brings his own bubble tea to his lips.

Only in New York would you see a man built to move mountains drinking a tea in a cup with a bright yellow star on it, a neon green straw, and chewing happily on the squishy little balls at the bottom.

"This has been the best afternoon of my life." I state to Peeta as we pause in front of (yet another!) Starbucks.

He gives me a large smile and stretches up. His arms moving around me. "Can I have a sip?"

I hand him the cup, looking over to see Boggs bartering with a street vendor. "He's awesome, I forget he's around all the time."

"Boggs is awesome. He'll give us privacy." I feel his lips on my forehead and my eyes move to his. "Feeling better?" His voice is low.

"Uh huh." I nod, taking my cup back from him. "The park was gorgeous."

Peeta laughs. "It's amazing. I would live here in a heartbeat."

"Well, you will be, soon enough." The sounds of people and music and laughter are surrounding us as I take in the strangers' faces and fast paced movements.

Peeta sighs and runs a hand over my braid, tugging the end of it slightly. "How about we go to the Metropolitan Museum tomorrow morning? Then I can drop you off at the studio. Boggs will stay with you while I pitter around the hotel."

I shrug. "That's fine with me. This was dangerous, I might be falling in love with the City, Mr. Mellark."

He chuckles and nods his head. "It's easy to do."

I bite my lip, turning so I'm facing him. "Did Delly like it?"

Blue eyes squint for a second. He sighs and nods his head. "She loved it. I mean, we spent an enormous time on 5th Avenue so she could go shopping, but she liked Broadway and Time's Square."

"Did you guys go to the museums and stuff?"

"No. I've been to the museums with my dad hundreds of times. I only really saw Delly in the afternoons and I swear, it was Juicy Couture and Saks all the way."

I chuckle and nod my head. "We would tear up the city."

"Oh, I believe it."

I roll my eyes and move out of his embrace. "Come on, Happy."

"Happy?" His hand finds mine.

"Like the dwarf, from Snow White."

"I'm a dwarf?" He laughs, insulted.

"Well," I turn my head and toss him a wink, "you haven't earned the Prince Charming title."

His laughter floats over us and I feel invincible.

* * *

**August 18****th****, 2012; Saturday**

"You're a mess." I glare over to Venia, Cinna's assistant. She ignores my glare completely, going back to god only knows with my hair.

I resist the urge to glare and catch Cinna's smirk in the mirror.

I had been at the studio forever. I was currently being tortured with tweezers, waxes, and various exfoliates. I regretted ever thinking to visit Cinna and his little apprenticeship. I was going to seriously kick the crap out of Venia.

Peeta and I had gone to the Metro Museum and wandered aimlessly through the Victorian age exhibit, the beautiful collection of paintings, and the Greek Mythology wing. We had also been asked to 'keep moving' when I had grabbed Peeta's hand and held him up against the wall in one of the French rooms, shoving my tongue down his throat.

Boggs had covered his face in shame for ten minutes afterwards as one of the museum ushers followed us around to make sure we 'behaved'.

I feel as if I'm turning into Finnick or Donner. More so Donner because Finnick toned down the 'sexy' act after Annie came along.

"You have a black dress, right?" Cinna's voice infiltrates my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Halter top." I gesture over to the bag I had brought. "It's right over there."

"I know, faster if I ask you." He winks and moves to look at my freshly done nails and toes. He nods to himself and gently runs a hand through my washed, conditioned, and dried hair. "Great job Venia."

"It was a lot of work to be done!" She lets out a breath and swipes imaginary sweat from her forehead. Cinna places a hand on my shoulders to keep me from shooting up. "And we waxed her legs, face, and under arms."

And it hurt, like hell, and I'm pretty sure a part of me died. Thank god they had some miracle cream that made the sting of Satan's minions' terrorism on my legs disappear.

"Ok, well I'll take care of make-up and hair then." Cinna gives a grateful nod to Venia, gently kissing her hand. "Absolutely fabulous."

Venia blushes and giggles, turning on her heel and basically skipping from the room.

"I dislike her." I state.

Cinna laughs and turns the chair to face the large vanity mirror. "I assure you she's completely harmless."

"Isn't that what they said about Hitler?" Cinna shakes his head, petting my hair into a low pony tail.

"I'm happy you stopped by, I have to say, you're my favorite client."

"Everyone loved the dress I wore to the ball." I give him a smile. "And I'm shit with putting myself together so I thought if you were around, it would be worth it."

"I will never not be around for Snow's granddaughters. It would be a fate worse than death." He smiles as he begins separating and pulling my hair up.

"I just want tonight to be special." I say, leaning into the chair as Cinna's magical hands weave across my hair.

"It will be." Cinna states with confidence. He catches my eye in the mirror. "Just think of me as you're fairy godfather, Cinderella."

I laugh at him. "I don't live in a Disney movie, Cinna."

"Maybe tonight you should." He smiles and grabs the curling iron. "You'll never be younger than you are tonight, Katniss, let go of everything and have the time of your life."

And I decide, I will.

* * *

I'm sitting at the bar in the Hotel lobby. I had sent Boggs to get Peeta, wanting to make sort of impression, if you will.

Circa _Pretty Woman_, Julia Roberts (my mom's favorite movie).

My hair is up in curls, whims of hair falling over the sides of my face. Cinna had done my make up in a natural form, other than the smoky eyes that had dabbles of gray glitter. The black dress was a halter, with a sweet heart top and a flared bottom. It came just under my knees, my black heels giving me a touch of leggy-ness.

I had been getting compliments since I arrived at the bar.

Thank goodness the bar tender knew Peeta, because he was fast with keeping the older gentleman from me.

My eyes lit up as I see Peeta walking into the lounge. He's wearing a black suit with a white shirt, sans tie. His hair is brushed back and he looks sexy and mysterious. We're going to look like an espionage couple.

My lips explode into a giant smile as his eyes sweep the bar and land on me. I can see the pink of his cheeks and a nervous swallow as he moves towards me.

"You look amazing." He compliments the second he's close enough, his hand moving to cradle my neck as his lips find mine in a sweet surrender.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I compliment as we part. He stares at me for a long moment. "What?"

"Thank you, for doing all of this. You didn't have too. I would have been happy just hanging out with you." Peeta's fingers stay on my cheek for a lingering second.

"I wanted to go to a party." I lean my cheek into his warm hand.

"I wanted to give you something, a going away present." He lets go of me, his hand moving to the inside of his jacket.

"You're the one going off to college, Peeta, you didn't have to buy me anything." I scrunch up my nose.

"Then think of it as an anniversary present."

"Peeta, I—" My breath catches in my throat as he opens the square box.

It's my pearl necklace, from the lake house. The thin silver strand, the perfect ball of white, pink, and lavender. It's even more beautiful in front of me than behind the glass.

"Annie and I took a drive Sunday morning, while you guys were still asleep." His smile is wide, his eyes looking at me as I gently reach out to touch the pearl. "I just, your face when you saw it in the window, I had to get it for you."

"It's so pretty."

Peeta says nothing as he takes the necklace from the box and moves to fasten it around my neck. The cool, smooth surface slides along my chest, before settling against my skin.

"Thank you." I grab his neck and bring him close to me. "Thank you so much."

We kiss and I feel the rest of the world slip away.

And, suddenly, I feel like a princess. And I love it.


	25. Chapter 25

_His hand finds my waist as his lips explore my stomach. I can feel electricity coursing through my veins, igniting my blood as it flows from each nerve. His face, just the tiniest bit scruffy creates a texture, a sensation that rocks my hips to his stomach. His fingers are clinging to my skin as the rain creates a love song against the bedroom window. _

"_I love you." His voice is saturated in lust and willowy whispers. It's the fifth or sixth time he's said this phrase in the short span of our bedroom tryst. _

"_Please." I can hear myself begging for the release that I've felt all night; all summer. _

_I feel his smile embed into my skin. A fading tattoo of how much we really want this. _

_His head moves up, his lips capturing my nipple. I moan out as my eyes close and my hand finds his damp and curling hair. _

"_Patience is a virtue." He teases as his mouth moves in a slow trek from one breast to the other._

_Fuck. That._

_In one swift and decidedly easy move, he's pin to the bed and I'm over him. I feel goose bumps rage across my skin as the cool air of the room wraps around me. _

"_I want you. I want all of you." I hear my own voice once again; the higher power is saying these things through me. Peeta's eyes turn into a blue inferno at the words. The higher power is obviously more capable than I am._

_Oh, hormones, how wonderful you are._

_My lips capture his in a kiss that sends a pulse through my body, my hips gently rock against him. Nature is slowly taking over as the hormones and the lust and the heat reign over us._

_I'm once again on my back, Peeta kneeling back on the bed, his eyes roaming my body. His chest is smooth from the gray light of the window. He looks bigger, broader. His hair is curled, dangerously close to his eyes as his fingers fumble with a silver wrapped packet. His biceps are stretched, dancing a waltz as his hands move around himself. My minded is slightly fogged as he moves back over me, his lips finding mine in a sweet kiss; a kiss so different from the ones that were shared between us all night. _

"_You're ok?" I don't hear him the first time. His voice is low, his breath hot against my lips. It's the second time, when he pauses in his actions that I can hear him, that I can truly see him. _

"_Yes." The higher power has taken over as I feel him at the entrance of my core. My hips move forward, inviting him, teasing him. "I'm ok." _

"_I love you." It's so low, it's almost a vibration._

_I close my eyes, wincing into his neck as I feel him enter me. A tear rolls across my cheek as a shooting pain roars through me. _

_It takes a minute, two minutes, three minutes (though it feels like a lifetime), but suddenly I'm home. I'm so indisputably home._

* * *

"How many of those have you had?" I turn around, cake half way to my mouth, and stare at Jeremy.

He's the same height as me, but broad like Peeta. He was one of the vice presidents sons, and apparently friends with Peeta.

"Two." Five. I stuff the cake into my mouth and try to chew like a lady. Effie is having a mini stroke somewhere. "I thought you and Peeta were going to take with the grown-ups.

Jeremy rolls his eyes, grabbing the last of the pink mini cakes on the tray. This wouldn't bother me so much if it weren't the cake I was eyeing for the last two minutes.

"We were, but they really got into the grown up stuff and it just so happens to have nothing to do with my part of the company. I couldn't handle the technical talk anymore."

I give him a look before sighing. My eyes move around the massive dining/entertaining hall.

We had been at the party for the better part of three hours. I had stayed at Peeta's side and vice versa for the first hour and a half. But, much like Jeremy, I had no really head for business and the technical stuff was enough to make me want to shoot someone.

"Stop eating." Jeremy and I both turned to Peeta.

"Dude, your girl here has packed away like ten cakes." Jeremy gestures to me with his thumb. Peeta looks at me as I shrug.

"They have better food then we do." My argument seems almost invalid.

"Jeremy!" The three of us look up to see Enobaria Tryane, Jeremy's mother, is waving over to us.

"Oh, crap." Jeremy's shoulders slump. "Pray for me."

Peeta gives him a pat on the shoulder, watching for a mere second before turning to the cakes. I watch as Jeremy slinks over to his mother, straightening himself out and then producing a smile that would shame the sun.

"You know, you guys are all very good with these looks and tones and appearances." I state, shoving another cake into my mouth. Seriously, they were _really_ good.

"Well, it's what we're taught from a young age. Rye's actually a lot better than I am appearance wise, but charismatically I out rank him. Mark's a mess all around except when he's arguing with people."

"I would fail miserably in the corporate world." I catch Peeta's eyes.

"That's because you don't realize the effect you have on people." He looks over to where Jeremy is now talking with the CEO, Caesar Flickerman.

"I don't have an effect on anyone."

"You do, though. While you were talking to Caesar and the rest of them, they were captivated. Caesar things you're a real pistol."

That's because of the look I gave his snotty little daughter when she commented on my dress. But I don't say this out loud; I simply nod my head slowly.

Peeta doesn't make further comment, but rather gives me a little smile and a kiss on the head.

"You want to go out on the balcony?"

There's a balcony? What? I've been standing next to the food table for, like, ever, and I could have been out on the balcony? Really?

"There's a balcony?" He laughs and nods his head. "I didn't know."

He grabs my hand and moves me through the crowd of people. I see Jeremy giving us a face for abandoning him. This is swiftly taken care of when his mother pinches him to have him pay attention to whatever is being discussed in their circle.

The air hits me all at once.

New York is different, you know; the air, the noises, the nightlife.

It's like being under water your entire life and for the first time taking a deep breath of fresh air. At least it feels fresh being eighteen stories up.

Peeta lets go of my hand and walks to the thick stone railing of the balcony. He leans forward on his elbows and looks out into the city. There may not be a star in the sky, but the world is lit around us.

I go to lean next to him, admiring the way his smell penetrates the atmosphere. My head leans on his shoulder. We only have a few more days of this.

"We can leave if you want." His cheek finds the top of my head and I feel warm.

"But you have shit to do here." I'm really quite a classy lady. His laugh rumbles over me and I can't help but shift my head, catching his blue eyes.

"Not really. I did all the work on Friday and I've quite a bit of schmoozing here. I think I can easily leave."

"You want to go back to the hotel room?" I move away from him, turning so that my back is against the railing. I try to do a provocative and sexy pose. Only, I don't feel provocative or sexy. I actually feel a little stupid.

Peeta gives me my half smirk. "Not quite yet."

I can feel my face twist in an un-amused look.

He laughs and brushes a strand of hair from my face. "Humor me?"

* * *

The park is lit up like a summer wonderland. Fairy lights are strung in the trees, hidden between the lush greens of the season. There are couples walking hand in hand, teenagers kissing in the grass, little old people smiling and practically skipping while enjoying the small breeze that carries the scent of lake and the blossoms.

Boggs is somewhere behind us. He's remaining unnoticed, though I have caught him once or twice in the span of the hour.

The sky is an unruly navy blue, with gray clouds drifting wordlessly, curtaining the stars. Though, as I mentioned before, the stars are never very noticeable in New York.

"I'll write every day." His voice cuts across my thoughts.

We had been going back and forth with the conversation of him being away at school.

And to be quite honest I wasn't paying attention. I didn't want to think about him returning to New York on Friday. I didn't want to feel the effects of him leaving me.

"And I'll visit every weekend." His hand squeezes mine.

A couple, old and tiny, walked past us. It was two little old women, holding hands and giggling, kissing each other's cheeks. My lips turned up and I looked at Peeta, his eyes were on them, happy and shining.

"Think we'll be as happy as them one day?" His voice was dreamy; as if he wasn't sure he was even talking aloud.

"What if you meet someone else?" I have a funny way of ruining things.

Peeta sighs and rolls his neck. He had taken his jacket off when we entered the park. It was draped across his arm. His shirt stretched, just slightly, over his chest. His hair had become slightly undone from the neat brushing. My fingers darted, separating the strands that so desperately wanted to curl.

"I love you, Katniss. There has never been, nor will there ever be, someone else." I give him a look. "After everything we've been through this summer alone, how can you doubt that?"

Because I'm Katniss. The straw that will break the camel's back is surely on its way.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." It helps me for when I end up in a closet, or the pantry, or the service elevator. It makes it easier for Cato and Haymitch to somewhat reason with me.

"Ok." There's defeat in his voice. "I'm not going to argue with you because I want our last days together untouched."

I may be realistic, but he's a surrealist.

Actually, we're both hot little messes.

"It's really beautiful here." I look at him and then around the park. "When I was ten my dad brought me on a business trip with him. We came to the park at about five in the afternoon, playing soccer, having races, just hanging out. We didn't leave until two o'clock in the morning."

"Your dad is pretty extraordinary." It's my turn to squeeze his hand.

"He always said he was so happy they had me. He knew, the moment I was born, I was different. I was his son. Mark and Rye are so much like our mother; he said that a piece of him would finally be left behind."

"I don't think Mark and Rye are like your mother." The crazy old banshee that she was.

Peeta chuckles. "They really are though. They can get ridiculously judgmental and cruel when pushed to their limits. They're not as fast as reaching their limits as she is, at least not anymore. But you can see her in them. When we're discussing certain things, though they hate agreeing with her on anything, you can tell that they do. Mark was her spitting image when he found out about the private investigator. Sure, he used his evil ways back on her, but it was like watching her twin."

"How can you deal with it? The constant put downs?"

"She's my mother." Peeta gives me a tired stare. "Don't get me wrong, I can count how many times she's been an actual mother to me on a few fingers, but, she is who she is."

"So there are motherly moments!" He laughs and nods his head.

"My dad was the real parent figure; he took us on camping trips, played softball with us, the whole kit and caboodle. My mom," he sighed, his eyes screwing up a bit.

"I was nine. It was after everything had happened with you and the dog and all that drama. It was right after the summer, the first one where you hadn't come to Carriage Point.

"I was playing outside with Rye for hours. Which I wasn't supposed to do because of the muscles in my leg. When my mother came out to get us, Portia being on vacation that week and dad being at the country club with the guys, she saw that my leg was a deep red. She had rushed me into the tub, the doctor on the phone, her eyes tearing up, and kept telling me I would be ok. I didn't even notice how much my leg hurt until I stopped moving on it.

"She got the swelling down, made sure it was clean, placed my foot on a pillow and then sang to me. It was the only way to get me to fall asleep when I was little, even before the nightmares." There's a smile on his face that I've never seen before. It's small and hopeful; I'd go as far as to say it's almost enchanted. "She had never sung to me before. Just my dad and Portia. She didn't have the greatest voice or anything, but you could tell, even at the age of nine, she was trying."

"I would have never guessed your mom knew lullabies." I say it without thinking and immediately I'm reprimanding myself. Peeta laughs.

"It was an old song, a song from before she was even born. It was pretty though, and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning cocooned in her arms. I had never slept with my parents before; she didn't allow us in their bed. Usually when we got scared we went into Mark's room." His eyes are casted forward, living in memories.

"How did the song go?"

"Um, I don't really remember. Something with a meadow and a place where she loved me." Peeta shrugged. "It was a long time ago, and it was the only time I had ever heard the song."

I stare at him for a moment as a flashback of my father rocking Prim when she was sick with fever and singing a similar song. I shake my head.

"You are a lot like your dad. But maybe, you can think of it, also, that all your mom's sweet moments went into you, which is why you are the way you are." He nods his head, loosening his hand from mine and swinging it across my shoulders.

"That's a sweet notion."

"I try." I snuggle into him. "I like this."

"What?"

"Just us talking." His lips found the top of my head.

"I like it too." I go to open my mouth only to pause as I feel water on my back. Peeta looks up, forcing my eyes to swivel to the sky which is no longer navy but rather a dark gray.

"What is it with rain and us?" I ask, my temper flaring just slightly. Peeta grabs my hand and starts running towards the entrance of the park, just as the rain begins to pour down on us.

Did he honestly think we were going to out run a storm?

* * *

"It's freezing!" We were drenched. I felt my hair coming undone from the curls, slowly dripping down my head. My dress was clinging to me like a second skin. The air in the room had been left on, creating an icy welcome.

Peeta was laughing behind me as he threw his jacket on the floor. "My shirt is see through."

I turned around and couldn't help but laugh a little. His white shirt clung to his chest. His slightly pink/tanned skin was visible against the white material that was now sheer.

"I like it." My hand moves to lie on his chest. Despite his soaked shirt and the cold of the room, his warmth penetrates across my hand, my arm, my veins. I lean up and kiss him, trying to deepen it without a second thought. He pulls away, his eyes cloudy and half lid.

"Come here." His voice is low.

"Where?"

My half smirk lights up his face and before I know what's going on we're in our room. I'm facing the bed and his hands are moving over my shoulders, up my neck, and into my hair. In one small tumble I feel the weight of the damp curls fall down my back.

His fingers are leaving electrical sparks across my skin.

"I love you." His breath dances across my ear. "I love everything about you. Thank you, so much for coming with me this weekend. Thank you for being here with me." I close my eyes as his fingers move over my dress. I hear the zipper being pulled down. "I won't do anything you don't want me too."

The dress hits the floor and a rush of cold wraps around my body. My bra and panties were just as wet. I spin around and face him. Our eyes meet as his hands sit on my hips.

"There's nothing I don't want you to do to me." A blue flame explodes across his irises. "I promise."

My fingers move to his damp shirt and I clumsily unbutton it. He doesn't make a move, his hands patiently sitting. After the last button I move to his pants. It's painfully obvious the mental state he's in. It's even more painful as his pants drop, the white of his boxers transparent.

"Whoa." I mentally slap myself as Peeta lets out a small laugh.

"Whoa is about right." He murmurs. He moves his hands off my hips and takes off his shirt. He gently coaxes me onto the bed.

It's just as cold as the air around us, but his warmth spreads quickly around us.

I feel my bra disappear, his hands so warm and so complete over my skin. The way his fingers are moving, I almost feel like he's painting my body.

My fingers move around the waist band of his boxers. To feel him against my thighs is almost deafening emotionally. It's so great I whimper in disappointment when he lifts his hips to remove my panties.

However all makes sense with the world when he lays back over me in sweet surrender.

I feel him shift as his lips begin to leave kisses across my lips, my cheeks, and my neck. He sucks gently at the nook, driving my senses crazy. I whimper, rocking my hips to him, scratching at his back as his lips graze my breast, moving down to my stomach.

All senses leave me as his fingers graze my core, teasing me.

"Peeta." It's like a prayer.

I arch into his hand, my eyes flying open to stare at him, his blue eyes on me, watching my reaction.

"You ok?" It's breathless, patient.

"I'm ok. I'm just," I moan as his fingers twist and move inside of me, causing my body to feel things it never felt before. Things it had only imagine. "Faster."

Some higher power, a power I didn't know existed, has taken over. This power knows things I don't know. It knows my body and what my body wants.

Peeta does not question. He does not say anything. His fingers move with a sense of knowledge that I'm pretty sure I didn't think he had. His lips trail kisses, his tongue leaving sparks against my skin.

My body is taking matters into its own hands. I have no control of my hips or my hands holding his shoulders, his head. I have no control over the moans escaping my lips or the way his name sounds like white flags of surrender. There is no control as my eyes close tightly and I give in to this feeling of wonderment and excitement.

Ecstasy, right?

My breath takes seconds to find a balance, and I feel his weight around me. His body moves once again on top of my. I never want him to leave. I never want this feeling to end.

I feel like I'm almost _home_.

His hand finds my waist as his lips explore my stomach. I can feel electricity coursing through my veins, igniting my blood as it flows from each nerve.

* * *

**August 19th, 2012; Sunday (3:00AM)**

I feel cocooned. His arms are wrapped around me, his eyes, though heavy lidded, are watching me from under his long lashes.

"What happens now?" My throat is rough, transforming my words into a state of grogginess.

"You sleep." He teases, his voice saturated in bliss and tiredness.

"What if I just want to watch you sleep?" Did I really just say that out loud?

"Then watch me sleep. It'll be difficult. I'm not falling asleep until you do."

"You're so corny." I move closer to him, my ear pressed against his chest, listening to the sweet song of his heartbeat.

"I'm ok with that." I roll my eyes at him, though I'm sure he can't see me.

"Peeta?" I feel the sand man slowly cradling me to sleep.

"Mm?" His heart is singing of magic and wishes, lulling my eyes closed.

"Thank you." His lips gently touch my head and I can't help but try to move even closer to him. "I love you, too."

Just as I my body gives its last failed attempt of staying up, I feel him smile into my hair.


End file.
